Leone's Roar: Kill the Sins
by NEW AGE DRAGON
Summary: After the Empire's Fall, along with Night Raid being disbanded, before dying on the streets, Leone was saved by a new made comrade, with a second chance given to her, she has to fight a threat, not only as strong as her, but more bloodthirsty than anyone she has ever faced. Alternative storyline in the Manga-verse (LeoneXOC...sort of) Akame ga Kill
1. The Lion and the Dream

**_"Sometimes a Miracle is a best thing to ever happen to anyone, but Real Life is a b**ch and sh** can happen to anyone, if you never had a miracle in your life…Make your own Miracle…"_**

 **One: The Lion and the Dream**

It was dawn, smoke and death was once everywhere, a Great War has been unleashed, the impossible has happened as the strongest of the Empire has reduced to shattered pieces of ice, the Palace is left abandoned and unguarded for whoever once guarded it with their lives now find it hopeless to protect it, the Revolution army has surrounded the Entire Palace, they seek for one last life to take, the life of that fat bastard who started it all, the Root of the evil and corruption in the first place, Prime Minister Honest.

As the thousands of men surround the large construction of the so called, 'Symbol of the Country', a scream was heard from above, they all turn their attention at the huge falling object, as the object crashes to the ground front-first, the army slowly approached him, one of them recognizes the man and becomes engulfed with rage.

"It's him..." he scoffed.

"Kill him!" another scowled.

"Kill him!" yet several more speaks out in anger.

The Prime minister trembles at the sights of the thousand tortured soldiers slowly covering him from the light, above all of this, at the high level floor, a woman views a below, watching the soldiers torturing the Prime Minister, she has long, partially-wild blonde hair, fur covering some parts of her breast, waist and several more, leaving her face cleavage, belly, back, some parts of her thighs an her shoulders human, she simply chuckles at the gruesome yet satisfying sight of the soldiers chopping off the Prime Minister's limbs, and tying the inhumane thing up in a torture board.

"You had that coming..." she speak softly. She slowly turns and walks back to where she dragged the Prime Minister out before.

After the soldiers are done tying up Honest in a torture bed, each men fall in line, with a knife on the table, the first one slowly holds onto the knife and begins the long line of a one-man torturing session. One that people would actually be satisfied with. Leone comes out of the palace and walks away, she holds onto her shoulder and keeps moving on, a young girl calls out to her.

"Hey Akame..." She quickly recognizes her and waves at her with a warm smile.

"Leone you made it!" Akame stutters with joy, as she's a bit out of breath, trying to look for her. "Come on, the others are waiting for us..." She said with so much hopes up.

Leone's emotions took a sudden change, but she still keeps on her smile, "I'm sorry...Akame, but I can't go..." -Leone speaks weakly.

Akame quickly turns at her with worry, "Wh-What do you mean?"-Akame stutters her words.

She feels something is not right, but Leone keeps smiling and hugs Akame, Akame's eyes widen with surprise from Leone's sudden actions.

"Leone?"-Akame stuttered.

"Merging with the Danger-Beast gave me enough time to finish the job, it was nothing short of a miracle." Leone speaks softly at the comrade within her arms.

Akame quickly gaze at Leone.

"But didn't you merge with your teigu as well!?" Akame yells. Leone nodded.

"Then you'll be fine..." Akame said with shock, almost in a mix of panic, "Tatsumi has the same condition but he-"

"Tatsumi's fine? That's great to hear..." Leone cuts Akame off, "The beast within my teigu fused with me to heal me from my fall..." Leone explains.

She remove the part of her belt, revealing the gun wounds she received from Honest during their first encounter.

"But I got a wild lone streak on me, always have, always will."She responded.

Akame's eyes are at Leone's bleeding wound, she was about to say something that could help her, but Leone pats her in the head. She smiles at Akame one last time, but within her feelings, she feels sad, but at the same, in peace.

"So at the very least, let me chose how and where I would die..." Leone said with a bit of joy, she turns at waves at Akame.

"Goodbye my best friend..." Leone greets her fairwell to Akame.

"Goodbye Leone..." Akame spoke softly.

It was already night, Leone is hanging around with a group of her drinking friends and the people she swindled their money from in the past, she has paid them all back and they are all actually enjoying the night, Leone is enjoying it the most, After the party, Leone bids them all goodbye, and they cheer and wave back goodbye at her, as Leone walks into the cold night, she feels her wounds are getting worst, the bleeding is starting to stain her robe, as she walks by, she recognizes one of the entrance of the building, she suddenly has a flashback of Tatsumi being kicked out after trying to join the army but was rejected due to heavy recruitment, she stops for the moment and remembers how it all comes to this and how it would be different without him, she simply laughs at it in gratitude, she suddenly collapses, blood starts to flow over, she could feel that her whole life is coming down slowly, she closes her eyes and smiles, as she is about to accept her fate, a humming tone has been heard from afar, a young man, wearing a black polo and dark blue baggy jeans say her collapse on the floor, the young man also wears a navy blue jacket with a white hood over his head, but he has semi-long blonde hair and blue eyes, as he spots Leone, bleeding to death.

The young man's eyes widen with shock, his instincts tells him to go to her, and he quickly runs towards her and shakes her.

"Hey miss! Are you alright!" the young man shouts.

He continues to shake her, trying to keep Leone's attention at the living, but Leone's senses are becoming dull, she is like falling into a deep and heavy sleep, at the sights of the puddle of blood, the young man begins to panics, he touches her, she's ice cold, he doesn't know what to do, he looks around at for any nearby hospital, and can only remember the ones to far from their current location, but he quickly remembers one.

"Who the hell am I kidding" the young man spills out to himself, "That place is not even for humans..."

He quickly turns his attention back to the dying Leone, he realizes she has animal-like characteristics, mostly, her lion-like ears.

"Ohhh damn, she's not entirely human...maybe she can help..." He stuttered with surprise.

He slowly holds onto Leone with his arms and starts to run, he rushes nonstop, he was out of breathe after running 30 metres, but he has finally made it, he holds onto Leone tightly and slams onto the door, the feminine voice inside shouts loud to be heard from anywhere 10 feet away from there.

"Do you have any idea of what time it is!?" the feminine voice yells, "Go away!"

"But I need help, I have an injured woman here!" the young man yells loud.

The woman opens her door with a frustrated and angry look, "My god Mugen, if this is a prank, I'm gonna-"

Before the woman is about to even finish, she gaze at the man she calls Mugen and the bleeding woman in his arms.

"What the f**k Mugen!?" she yells, "Why didn't you bring her to the hospital or something!?" she screams.

Mugen shouts at her, "I'm too damn far to the nearest one, your clinic is the only nearest place to be!"

"This is a vet you stupid idiot!" the woman yells, "What makes you think helping her is the same with helping animals!?"

Mugen roars in intense anger "Look at her Mashiro! She has no time left!"

The woman looks at Leone and realizes she has lion ears, She soon freaks out from what she noticed.

"What the hell is she!?" the woman screamed.

"I don't care! Can't you do something!?" Mugen yells at her.

She grips onto her temples in frustration.

"Please...I don't know her either...but I can't just let her die there..." Mugen sobered in front of her, "I'm begging you...help her..." The woman breaths out a heavy breath.

"Ohhhh fine..." the woman scowls, "Bring her in and quickly..."

Mugen finally smiles and heads inside.

Hours has passed, Leone is still in her sleep-like state, believing herself to be...well dead, she simply looks around in darkness, and the only thing she can see is her arms.

' _If this is heaven...it's kinda darker than I thought it would be..._ ' Leone wondered with confusion.

The pain in her abdomen, the pace where her gun wounds are feels a bit at ease, as if the bullets are no longer there, Leone slowly touches her part, she feels like her wounds are healed.

' _I'm not dead...am I..._?' Leone wondered with emotion.

She slowly opens her eyes, she sees herself in what it seems to be an operation room, she sees a lot of medical equipment and surgical tools littered around. She slowly rises up from the bed and slowly looks around, she spots a mirror and looks at her reflection, revealing herself in her new human-beast fused form.

"Still in this form huh..." Leone jokes as she looks at her new, fused human beast form.

She looks at her gun wounds, but to her surprise, she slowly and stares at it real hard, but to her shock, in realization.

' _It's not there anymore!?_ ' her thought roars into her head.

An unlikely scent was caught within her sense of smell, she sniffs the scent of some fine cooking steam of scent, she slowly thinks about it.

' _Am I in someone else's house?_ ' she wondered.

A slow tapping knock on the door caught Leone's attention, the knocking continues, Leone doesn't know if she should even answer it or not, her animalistic instincts urges her to answer, easing Leone's suspicions of the place she is currently in.

"Yeah?" Leone stutters out.

"Ummm...Are you still alive?" Mugen's voice from the other side of the door stutters as well.

Leone is surprised of the man's voice from the other side and simply laughs.

"If I am not alive, I wouldn't have answered, right?" Leone speaks with a joking tone.

"Ohhhh...right..." Mugen speaks in realization of his stupidity, "If you are hungry, foods ready if you want..." Mugen's spoke from the other side of the door, with the following sounds of descending footsteps.

Leone turns her attention back at the mirror, she thought of the stranger's reaction at her appearance.

' _The ears can be mistaken for some hairpins, but I can't let them see me like this..._ ' she thought.

She looks around and sees her coat, she wears it on, hoping it would cover some parts of her body that seems to be a bit 'beastly', she walks towards the door, she reaches for the door, she almost have second thoughts of just remaining inside, but the strong feelings of her animal instincts encourages her to go out, or that would be the roaring of her empty stomach, she turns the knob of the door, and gives a gentle push, however, she accidentally rip the door of its hinges, seeing the damage she has done with little effort surprised her, she quickly places the door back to where it was, she breaths out a sigh.

' _Here's hoping that they wouldn't know...whoever they are..._ ' she thought.

She sees a light emitting from another room, she quickly walks to the other room several feet away from where she was and on the opposite side, she slowly looks inside, seeing a small round table, Mugen is eating on his bowl with a chopstick, while the woman, Mashiro is simply sipping on her ramen.

Leone simply look at the two, Mashiro has short, messy brown hair, wearing what it seems to be a doctor's lab gown over a simple house gown, Mugen quickly notices Leone.

"Ohh hi... you look well, come on..." Mugen spoke to her surprisingly.

Leone simply stands there. Staring at them both, having no idea of what to do next.

"Just get in here..." Mashiro urges whir with a wide smile.

Leone simply breaths and enters in their dining room, she pulls out one of the chairs and sits on it, she simply looks at the bowl of rice topped with chicken fillet teriyaki, tempura, gyudon, beef stripes, and several more meat. Leone is surprised by the amount of food in one bowl, as Mashiro engulfed another rolled up noodles sips, she turns to Leone.

"We don't really know what you want so I made a lot..." Mashiro speaks with a somewhat kind tone.

Leone simply holds onto her chopsticks and tilts her head a little ( _Japanese tradition for praying...kinda_ ) and starts dining in. After they have finished what they have eaten, Leone slowly stands up and bows to them both.

"Thank you for the food and the hospitality" she spoke kindly.

Mashiro scratches her head with fluttered blushing in her face.

"Don't mention it..." Mugen smiles. "Though I got to know...who are you? And why are you bleeding when I found you..."

His question surprises Leone, a flash of memory quickly runs to her head, remembering Mugen shaking her and shouting at her inaudibly. Mashiro slaps the back of Mugen's head.

"Oww!" Mugen yelled.

"How stupid of you to ask her THAT question at this kind of time!" Mashiro scolds him.

"Were you the one who brought me here?" Leone asked Mugen.

He simply nodded, Leone has some thoughts in her head.

' _What should I tell them? I can't simply tell them that I was actually supposed to wait till I die...And I don't even think they know what I am? HELL! I DON'T even know what I am?_ ' as her thoughts circle around on her head.

Mashiro pats her on her shoulder, Leone quickly comes back into reality, she looks at the shorter woman.

"Uhh yeah sorry...I just have something in my mind..." Leone excuses.

Mashiro nodded, "That's okay, I just wanted to check on your wounds so..."

As she is about to reach out, Leone takes a few steps back, Mashiro chuckles and look at Leone.

"Don't worry, I've kinda seen your body before when you were unconscious" Mashiro said, insuring Leone her trust.

Leone is a bit worried from the situation, she doesn't want to scare the two, but of it is to help her. She removes her coat, revealing her beast-human form, Mashiro didn't even flinch, not even a little, she observes and looks around at Leone, Leone quickly looks at Mugen, who simply gaze at her, not with the eyes of hate or even fear, but with amazement as if he sees something beautiful before, Leone blushes a little at the sight of the blushing Mugen, Mugen tries to dismiss the awkward situation by pretending to fall down.

"Oww..." Mugen tries to let out a convincing tone.

Mashiro simply yells at him, "You idiot, even a dead body can act better than you..."

He simply lets out a tone of disappointment and quickly gets back up, Leone simply chuckles at that moment.

"I can't believe it..." Mashiro breaths out.

Leone and Mugen looked at her, her eyes widen in surprise.

"Your gun wounds, they're gone?" she gasped.

"Wha?" Mugen said with confusion.

"I personally removed those bullets, it would take at least several days to a week to heal those up..." Mashiro explains as she slowly looks up to Leone.

"But for some reason, your body healed it within, I believe, in an hour...how did you do that?" Mashiro simply spoke with amazement.

Leone looks at Mugen.

"You wanted to know who I am, right?" Leone asked him.

He nodded in response, she turns her attention and looks at Mashiro.

"And you wanted to know how I did it?" Leone asked Mashiro, who nodded also.

She exhaled out heavy air.

"I can tell you, but once if I do, you two will see me in a whole different way..." she spoke with a mix of worry.

She is worried that these two might actually turn on her if they know, but she is already here, and they are the ones that saved her, she simply thought of one thing and even she admitted, ' _They deserve the answers_ '.

* * *

 **Hey guys, thank you for reading the first part of my new fanfiction of Akame ga Kill!, it was a bit of a downer of the manga's final chapter as well as my favorite character's death, this is an alternative ending of the manga just for fun and for recovery of a certain broken heart, please like and post revieews, arigato, from me, the ideas were given to me by Jesse and Christian...NEW-AGE-DRAGON *rawr***


	2. Answers

**Two: Answers**

Leone simply stare at the two strangers that are with her inside, she was trying to think of what is the first way to explain it to them. She thinks of something more exaggerating or something simple to understand, Mashiro stare closely at her, something comes up in her mind.

"I got to know..." Mashiro asked her, "Are you one of those Night Raid Assassins?"

Leone quickly looked at her with lightning reactions, surprised of what she said.

"Yeah...you heard of us?" She stuttered, Mashiro nodded.

"You mean those small group that's been killing money-fueled b**ches out of night and messed up crack-ups?" Mugen added with a joking tone.

Mashiro simply stare at him blankly, Mugen stares ta her with confusion, his joke did not crack anyone up.

"What?" Mugen asked with more confusion, and the only answer he got is Mashiro covering her face with her palm.

"You are such an imbecile" Mashiro sighed with discontent and quickly turns her attention back to Leone.

"I've heard rumors about you and your...umm...group..." Mashiro speaks with worry, trying not to piss her off with offense, but Leone simply tilted her head.

"Don't worry about it..." Leone spoke softly.

Mugen nodded, he stands up from his chair and reaches something out of his pocket. He reaches out a crumpled folded paper, he passes it to Leone, who takes it, she unfolds the paper, revealing the paper to be a wanted poster of...HER!?

"Wow...guess breaking Tatsumi out of the Coliseum got all of their attention...", Leone said so blankly, surprised of the wanted poster.

"So what do you guys do and what happened afterwards?" Mugen asked.

Leone slowly falls to the chair she sits on. She breathes heavy and slow. She shook her head and stares at Mugen.

"From the beginning?" Leone asked him, he and Mashiro nodded, their faces showing they are eager to listen to what she has to say.

"Fine..." Leone sighed with displeasure.

An hour passed, Leone has told the two the stories of her entire time before and after being with Night Raid, all the good, the bad, and even the ugliest of times. She even mentioned at some parts of how many she has swindled their moneys from the past, Mashiro and Mugen laughs hard from many of the funny parts of her stories.

"I cannot believe of how many...loot...you've swindled...from everyone..." Mashiro desperately tries to said, from everytime she keeps on laughing.

"I know right...I am so cruel..." Leone joked as well, laughing at the moment she keeps remembering that part of her life.

"I rather find it ironic that the very boy you last took his loot from will soon be the very comrade you had..." Mugen said out loud. "SO what happened to you guys at that point?" Mugen asked.

Leone just shrugged her shoulders, "I never know what happened next...after killing the fat-ass bastard, I left and just had one last night drinking..." Leone simply spoke out.

While Mashiro simply continues to laugh, Mugen slowly stopped his, her words make him realize something wrong, he simply look at her, catching her attention surprisingly.

"You didn't say goodbye to them?" Mugen asked so weakly, looking at her.

"Why are you asking me that?" Leone asked him.

"I asked you first..." Mugen tries to ask again, Leone shook.

"I want to know why you want to know..." Leone tries to turn the discussion around.

Mugen glared at Mashiro, who simply stopped laughing at the sight of him glaring at her.

"What?" she asked meanly. "Give us a moment..." Mugen told Leone, who simply looked at him.

Mugen slowly stands up from his chair and grabs hold on Mashiro's collar, the short woan struggles as Mugen slowly lifts her up effortlessly. Leone and Mashiro are surprised, Mashiro shakes her arms and legs violently, trying to free herself.

"Let go of me, you pathetic animal!" Mashiro yells with shock and displeasure.

Mugen pays no heed to her, his strict and serious look gives Mashiro goosebumps, she stopped screaming, she stopped shaking, she can only think of the serious glare of Mugen looking at her, he opens the door and tosses her out like a fully-loaded bag, she falls of the stairs from head to buttom until she hits the ground floor

Mashiro stands to her full height (still short) and complains of the pain, significantly, a huge bump on her head.

"What the what!?" she yells.

Mugen pays no attention, but gives her a serious glare.

"Give...us...a...minute" Mugen stuttered with such a fierce tone, Mashiro almost mistakenly heard it from a nightmare. Mugen slams the door behind him, he turns his attention on Leone, who simply looks at him with confusion.

"We got a moment for ourselves..." Mugen exclaims, still with such a fierce tone, "Now...I have something to ask of you..."

"Let's settle with this..." Leone cuts him off while speaking, Mugen looks at her unsurprised, "You answer me and I'll answer you...how's that?"

Mugen nodded with satisfaction, Leone simply looks at him, he takes out a coin from his pocket.

"You know how this goes...right?" Mugen asked her, Leone nodded. "Good...I'll go with heads..." Mugen informs.

He flips the coin, as it falls to its palms, he quickly closes it and smacks it on the table, it shows the opposite side of the coin, tails. Leone sighs but nodded.

"Okay...I'll go first then..." Leone breathes out with dissatisfaction.

"Why didn't you say goodbye?" Mugen asked, but quickly shook his head, "Or better yet...Why didn't you even stayed with them till the end?"

"Because my time is almost at it's end...I choose where I will die, what of it?" Leone answered strictly.

"So you chose to die in the streets alone rather than with your own friends?" Mugen continued, "No comfort? No closure? Just dying in the streets alone?"

"Mugen...what's up with you?" Leone yells at him with annoyance and discomfort.

"I rather find it stupid that you chose to be alone rather than with them..." Mugen talked with a very serious tone, fiercer than the last.

"Whaaa?" Leone stutters out loud, Mugen just glares at her seriously.

"You chose to be alone than with your friends in the end? You chose to die alone in the streets rather than be with them at home?..." Mugen continues to speak uncontrollably

"I just don't understand what were you even thinking the whole time?"

"Why does that concern you all of a sudden?" Leone stutters out.

"I don't know...But soon, I'll have that one answered..." Mugen stutters as well, finally easing his tone, surprising Leone.

"The truth is…." Mugen said but hold his tongue as of the moment, trying to say those words out loud.

"What is it?" Leone said heartlessy.

"You were so cold…when I found you…but somehow…" Mugen stuttered, "Somehow…it felt like you are still alive…"

"Somewhat alive…" Leone speaks out, getting Mugen to look at her for once, she stands up from her seat and slowly approaches him…

"But to be honest, even I'm not sure of what I am or if I am even alive…" Leone starts to speak more emotionally, "As far as I know…I am here now and I don't know what happens next…"

"For now, you'll stay with us then…" Mugen said as he points outside, "It's cold and you kinda have nowhere to go…"

"You want me here?" Leone gasped out, Mugen simply smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"It feels easier to aid someone homeless rather than letting them out…." Mugen said heartedly as he approaches the door of their house.

He turns his attention to the door and opens it up to let Mashiro in, unfortunately for him, as soon as he pulls the door open, Mashiro jumps on him like a rabid cat scratching a family sofa. She pounces viciously at Mugen, but turns out it is doing absolutely nothing to him, Mugen and Leone simply stare at each other, then stare back at Mashiro. Mugen simply punches Mashiro straight, sending her flying to the door, she collided and moans in a sore loser-like attitude.

"Not fair…." Mashiro moans.

"What do you expect, dumbass? Knocking me out?" Mugen joked.

"You should be thankful…" Mashiro said as she forces herself up, standing straight, "If it wasn't for me, you would have no roof to be covered with…"

"Somehow I find that a pathetic excuse for your 'short fuse'…" Mugen said with a humorous, joking tone.

Leone simply looks at the two arguing at each other, a short memory of her two friends, Tatsumi and Mine arguing reminds her of them, she simply chuckles.

"I gotta ask you this…" Leone said as she pats Mashiro on the head, stopping her on her actions.

"Are you his younger sister?"

Mashiro's eyes widen, her mouth drop open, her entire self becomes pale white, Mugen simply laughed hard, and he falls to the floor, rolling around, laughing uncontrollably.

"WHY DOES EVERYF***INGBODY THINKS THAT I AM HIS YOUNGER SISTER!?" Mashiro cries out loud, shocking Leone, Mugen, trying to breathe from laughing waves his hand to get Leone to help him up, after pulling him up, Mugen still continues to laugh uncontrollably.

"I AM THE OLDER SISTER HERE! ME! OLDER!" Mashiro whines very loud.

Leone simply stare at her in shock and in disbelief, she continues to stare blankly at Mashiro, she snaps her finger in front of her view, breaking her in her stare.

"You're the older sister? How?" Leone gasped, trying to keep herself from laughing as well.

"Don't you dare…" Mashiro growled with a strict tone, but the look on her 'chibi-looking' face tempts Leone to rather laugh at her than take her seriously. But she doesn't want to piss someone of for tonight so she kept her mouth shut.

"Anyway…it was a long day…let's get some…" Mashiro says while yawning at the end, "…sleep".

Mugen and Leone laughs, Mugen approaches and aids Mashiro up off her feet and carries her to the stairs with Leone following them.

Country's Shores:

It was still dark, the cold wind makes a shivering breeze around the area, not many people around at of this moment, a large ship slowly descends at the shore, it cuts off some of the sand off, at the top of the deck, a tall young man, with silver messy hair curled back by the black headband over his head, he has silver colored eyes, physically fit, and wears a winter-trench coat, and heavy baggy pants with black boots, he jumps out of the ship and lands on the shores on his two feet, he slowly rises up and scans over the horizon, seeing the large palace from a very far distance, a grin appears on his face.

The man mustered out with a strong tone, different from the tones of the people born from the land he is currently standing on.

 _"I have come home…"_


	3. Encounter

**Three: Encounter**

It was morning, Leone, Mugen and Mashiro walks along the streets, Mugen wears a typical white trench coat with a black polo inside, dark grey baggy jeans and metal boots, he also wears a black army cap over his messy blonde hair, Mashiro just wears a plain white dress, Leone wears some clothing that she hopes will cover her ''animalistic traits' so she wears the same coat as she did that night..., The streets is crowded with people, most of them being citizens of what was once the Capital,

"Lots of peeps around today...What's the get-up?" Mashiro asked Leone, she simply shrugged.

"I don't really know...As far as I know, these are just innocent civilians..." she says as she looks at the entire crowd, thousand in numbers.

Leone has a sudden feeling that they are all in for something, Leone holds onto both of the sibling's shoulders, stopping them.

"Whoah...Leone? What's wrong?" Mugen asked.

Leone raises a finger and places it on her lips, gesturing them to be quiet, they nodded, she leads them to the crowd, the crowd moves slowly, heading into one direction, the front of the Palace, the three of them, along with the whole crowd, view the guillotine from the center of the stadium. Millions of words from the crowd fills the atmosphere's silence, Leone simply stare at the guillotine, she wonders of whose head is going to be chopped of at this time?

"Ehh...Leone?" the voice of Mugen broke Leone's concentration on the guillotine. She turns to Mugen, who simply looks at her with worry, "You okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I was just wondering who's head they are going to take this time..." she said.

Mugen nodded, "I was wondering the same thing..." Mugen adds.

Mashiro stands in between them, and points to the guards heading to the platform.

"Guess both of your questions will be answered right now..." she commented.

One of the guards moves several feet away from the handle of the beheading-machine, a tall figure in dark robe and mask approaches the platform, following behind him is a familiar face, which surprises Leone, it was a woman, with short silver hair, an eye-patch on her right eye, and wearing a white cape.

"It's her..." Leone gasped.

"You know that woman?" Mugen questioned her, she nodded.

"The woman on that platform...is my boss..." Leone stuttered, surprising Mugen.

Najenda moves to the other side of the platform, a small kid walks up to the stage, his presence changed the entire feeling on the crowd from confusion, to hate, aggressive attitude, fills the air, cries of hate, cursing words and even louder hate flows out from the crowd, Mashiro jokes around with her two companions.

"These are my kind of people..." she soon joins the cursing, "DEATH TO THE EMPEROR KID I NEVER REALLY KNOW WHY PEOPLE HATE BUT F**K IT JUST HATE HIM ANYWAY!"

As she shout those words, several more people gather to the crowd, numbers of witnesses and spectators grow larger in numbers, some even cheer with Mashiro, even _THEY_ do not know what is she saying because of their blind anger towards Emperor Makoto, Mugen and Leone did not shout nor move away from the crowd, they just simply watch as the young emperor lays his head into the opening of the base of the guillotine, the executioner snorts as he pushes down the handle, the huge horizontal blade falls down decapitating the emperor's head, little blood has been spilled, his head topples down to the crowd, the front portion of the mob move backwards, preventing the head to even touch their feet. The crowd cheers for the Emperor's chopped-off head, Leone simply stay still, catching Mugen's attention.

"Guess they are satisfied with his head..." Leone speaks emotionlessly.

"Yeah...true to that..." Mugen backs up as he tries to stand on his toes, trying to catch the view of the headless body of Makoto's corpse.

Mashiro simply laughs hard.

"Ohh the look on the kid's face is PRICELESS! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Mugen shakes his head and grabs Mashiro by the collar of her jacket, catching her before being dragged into the crowd. Mashiro struggles to free herself, but she's just a bit too short and Mugen lifted her off her feet. Leone looks at Mashiro.

"Mashiro..." Leone calls to her and asked "Where are you going to take us?"

Mashiro looks at her and snickers, "Too eager to know so soon? I just can't spoil the beans..." she jokes.

She frees herself from her brother's grip, they quickly move away from the crowd, the three of them continues to walk back to a path, personally led by Mashiro, who is simply skipping along the trail. Among the wild crowd, a tall figure in a ragged cloak looks at the 3 moving on their way he breathes heavy, he glares at Leone from afar, a crooked smile appears on his face, he slowly moves away from the crowd and slowly follows them from the dark, making sure he won't be spotted.

After walking for hours, Mashiro scans over the buildings, glaring at the signs hanged on the top.

"Hey sis! What is it you are planning?" Mugen yells at Mashiro, she hushes him by showing her open hand in front of him, annoying him further.

"There!" Mashiro exclaims happily as she points into a small restaurant.

The restaurant has a fine-looking architectural design. Numerous people goes in and out of the small building. Mashiro trembles in joy, she grabs hold of Leone and Mugen's hands and pulls them to the small restaurant. As they entered, it was crowded, the small building is full of random people, most of them, enjoying their time. Some are eating in fancy ways while others are eating like cavemen, many drink with heavy alchohol while some only drink lightly, Leone looks around and notices one thing they all have in common.

"They're having the time of their lives?" Leone said with such a surprising tone.

"What do you expect?" a stranger's voice emitted, catching the attention of Leone.

"The Emperor's kid is dead and forgotten…"

Leone looks around, only to see so many people doing different actions, in one table, a young man, having black hair covered in a blue bandana, wearing a black jacket and black cape-like cloth on his left arm, he waved at the three of them.

"Took you long enough shorty…" the stranger calls to Mashiro in a funny joking tone.

Mashiro's face turns red in annoyance, she charges at the stranger with speed, as she attempts to pound him on the face, the stranger simply laughs as he extends his arms and holds onto Mashiro's head, with her arms spinning around, trying to hit him. Leone and Mugen brows twitch as they stare at the awkward and funny scene. The stranger stares at Leone, he notices her appearance, he makes a wide, comedic smile.

"Ohh dang woman, you've got some fine body you got there…I can only imagine you without tho-"

Leone grabs the stranger's head and smacks it on the table. The young man slowly lifts his head up, only for Leone to bash it again back to the table.

"Oww…" the young man moans.

Leone and Mugen simply chuckle at the stranger's unlucky incident.

"Somehow you remind me of an idiot friend of mine…" Leone said.

"Somehow I find it ironic people say the same thing to me everytime..." the stranger chuckled.

Mashiro releases his grip on her head and slaps him on the face.

"You goddamn pervert…" Mashiro curses.

"What can I say..." the stranger taunts her

"A man has to find a nice woman for his life to be with…"

Mashiro breathes out an annoying sigh and shakes her head, Mugen pokes her from behind, as she turns around and sees her brother glaring at him, her eyes twitch as she gives out an awkward smile.

"Who's the hell is this?" Mugen demanded strictly. Feeling aggression towards the stranger.

Mashiro easily felt the hostile feeling of her brother, but she simply laughs it out as she pulls the stranger towards her arm.

"Mugen…Leone, meet the little sucker that wanted to meet us…this is Julius…" Mashiro introduces the stranger to them, as he smiles.

Mugen simply glare at him aggressively, Leone simply looked at him unimpressed.

"Yes…he's a perverted idiot…" she added.

Julius stands up from his seat and bows at them. Mugen simply stare at him with a raise eyebrow, feeling an uneasy feeling towards him, Leone returns the same feeling to Julius, but just looking at the man reminds her of her friend who is the same as him, a pervert, but a young man with good intentions. She simply sighs in humor.

"What brings you here?" Leone asked him, Julius simply raises both hands, assuring he has nothing beneath his hands and anywhere else in him that makes him a possible threat.

"Hey, hey, do not worry sir, I don't bite…." Julius jokes and finishes with a small chuckle, "Besides, I don't want to make a hell of a trouble with you anyway…"

Leone glared at Julius with a puzzled look on her face, hearing his words riddles Leone of this man's involvement over them, she goes closer to Julius, and starts sniffing him.

"Wwwhat are you doing?" Julius asked her with a bewildered feeling, Leone pays no attention as she walks a few steps back.

"So you were sent by someone with royal blood…" Leone said, Mugen turns at Leone with confusion.

"Se-sent b-b-by Ro-royal blood?" Mugen stuttered, "Are you saying-"

"You are right about me being sent here by someone in the royal family…" Julius admitted with a tone of impression, he makes a devilish-smile. "But I assure you, it was not the kid who got his head chopped of today…"

"Then who sent you then? And why are you looking for me?" Leone demanded.

Julius looks at her with a puzzled look of his own, "Wait? You can't tell?" he spoke, "It's because you're with Night Raid, your faction has the only set of skills my superiors need to help with such problems…"

Leone glares at him, he looks back at her with no meaning of understating the situation.

"What kind of problem is that, Night Raid is done, there's no need for it to come back…" Leone talks back, "Our main goal is already accomplished…"

"Well, will it change your faction's mind if I tell you that there's a new threat here and now?" Julius spoke out, trying to sway Leone back into this kind of work, but she shook her head.

"I told you once, I'll do so again, we are done…"

"Will it even kill you if you would hear what I have to say?" Julius demanded, begging for her to even listen to his reports

Leone grips on her temples in frustration, trying to keep herself clean from spilling more blood, but the man begging in front of her is starting to get some people's attention, Leone thought.

"If this guy's claim is true, is there really someone who is going to take over? If it is, will all of my friends' sacrifices will be in vain?"

Leone makes a deep sigh, she pulls Julius off the floor and slowly lifts him off his feet.

"Fine…show me what you got and who's the target?" she said softly, surrendering her resistance of going back to the fight.

Julius finally makes a big smile.

 _"You're going to like what I have to say?"_


	4. Moment

_Note: Hey guys, thank you very much for reading my fanfiction, please like, share and post reviews, arigato..._

 **Four: Moment**

Snow starts to fall, the streets are starting to be covered up by white pile of the snow falling above, people wonder, walking by, minding their own business, living their days. Children are tempted to jup into the newly made pile of snow, but their parents hold on to them, trying to secure them from causing any more trouble. On the window, Leone watches them all form the inside, smiling weakly, she puts on her winter robe, and drinks a full glass of vodka. Mugen watching alongside with her.

"You know, it's a bit too early for drinking…" Mugen comments, still watching at from the window, seeing the people having their time.

"True…it's just how I enjoy myself…" Leone laughs. She wraps her left arm around him and rubs the top of his hair.

Mugen laughs weakly, he slowly looks up to her, catching her sights, she still hold on to her smile.

"Do you really have to go back?" Mugen asked. Leone nodded slowly, she points out to the window where they were watching the people be.

"What I have signed up for has already become a reality, Mugen…" Leone said softly, "And someone else wants to break it into two..."

Leone slowly holds on her side where the bullet wounds were once were. "I may have said it once, but I'll say it again…" Leone smiles as she wraps her arms around Mugen, surprising the young man, "Thanks for everything…"

Mugen blushes a little, he smiles a little and hugs back, Leone slowly lets go and approaches the front door, and Mashiro waiting for her.

"Hey Lion…" Mashiro exclaimed, Leone smirks in front of her, Mashiro smirks back.

"Mugen and I think that…we should give you something for the road…" she chuckled.

She offers Leone a white bag sack, Leone slowly pulls the ties and opens the bag, she becomes surprise to find some wrapped up food and several cans of beer, but what surprises her the most is a small bag full of coins.

"Before you can even swindle us our money…" Mashiro joked cruelly, Leone and Mugen laughs.

"Thank you, but I can't accept your money, you two will need those…" Leone stuttered as she tries to decline what the siblings offered to her and tries to give it back to her, but Mashiro gently pushes back the bag.

"You'll need those more…" Mugen smiled.

"Better being offered with money rather than swindle for them, right?" Mashiro cracks up her joke.

Leone just stared at them both, she soon broke into laughter, Mugen and Mashiro soon joined her. Leone slowly rubs a tear of her right eye. She tilts her head down a little, Mugen and Mashiro return the same response. She holds and turns the doorknob.

"See ya!" Leone bids gently and waves at them both, Mugen waves back, she heads out and she lowers herself, she breaks a huge jump and lands onto one of the nearby roofs, she runs straight on. Mugen sighs as he closes the door. He turns to Mashiro.

"You think she'll be alright?" Mugen asked. Mashiro just shrugged her shoulders.

"She beats some asses up before, why worry?" Mashiro commented.

Mugen shakes his head and walks to the stairs, Mashiro looks at him.

"Where the hell are you going?" Mashiro screams.

"To bed, I'll be going back to my shift tonight…" Mugen groan, as he continues to walk upstairs.

"Tonight!? Why so soon?" Mashiro coughs out.

"I gotta keep the place alive for the sake of it..." Mugen replied loudly.

The sound of the door closing atop of Mashiro emitted around the whole building, she sighs with a smile and starts to pace around the house, fixing up some of the mess laying around.

Long hours has passed since her departure, Leone feels a bit lonely as she continues to leap from roof to roof and runs further. Every time she lands on random roofs, tiles break and fall of, long or short, she continues to move forward, Thoughts of a newer threat starts to appear little by little on her thought, and the ideas are growing, every time she runs faster, the thoughts become wilder, she shakes her head wildly and runs faster and leaps towards several roofs.

"And just when things are finally settling in…." Leone starts to grin her teeth. She jumps off the roof and lands hard back to the ground, her fist on the ground and one knee down, she slowly stands up "Some random guy decides to show their asses up and wants to cause more sh* over…"

Leone looks around and sees no one on the streets, since it was already night, not many people are around, the street light poles enlighten the darkness of the roads, being the only source of light besides the moon above.

"Hearing from what you've just said, I believe you have been through a lot milady, and I thought I've been through crap…" a vigorous and sleek voice howls from behind her.

Leone quickly turns and sees a fist flying straight at her, she covers her face with her arms and takes the hit, she was sent hurling over the floor, as she tries to stand, a kick sends her toppling over again in the center of the village, Leone quickly gets up and shakes herself of dirt, the stranger is covered by the darkness, but he soon walks into the light, revealing his overall appearance before her. He is a tall young man, with semi-long silver messy hair curled back by the black headband over his head, he has silver colored eyes, physically fit, and wears a dark grey shearling trench coat, and heavy baggy pants with black boots. Both of his hands held onto one side of the opposite opening of his coat, he walks towards Leone, a grin appears on his face.

"Guess the rumors are true…" the man spoke softly, his voice is almost like those of something powerful, like someone in a dominant status. "You Night Raid Assassins are strong…"

"And I guess you're the troublemaker who wants to take over the Empire?" Leone scowls as she makes her fighting stance.

"You're half right…" The man nodded and comments some more "My name is Bain…care to tell me yours?"

Leone chuckles and starts to rush at him, "You'll have to beat me if you want to hear it.."

"Ohh, I'll do more than beat you…" Bain spoke, his tone now more aggressive than it was, he roared out, "I'll do the honors of breaking you!"

He charges at Leone, they both collided to each other, their impact shook the earth a little, even cracking several windows from the nearby buildings, Bain was the first to move, he grabs onto Leone and slams her to the floor, he clutches his fist and swings it at Leone, Leone rolls away to prevent being strike down, Bain's fist instead, smashes right through the stone terrain, he pulls out his fist, along with several rubble, he starts to throw his punches at Leone with extreme agility, Leone drives a right uppercut directly at Bain's chest and off the ground, the impact cracks the earth beneath her, this punch as she remembers was the same strike that took down every opponent she has face before, Bain slowly raises his head and stares at Leone, giving her a shock, he shoves Leone away, Leone was send toppling 3 meters away from Bain, Bain runs towards Leone and wraps his arms around her, he rams her right through one of the residential houses, Bain then hurls her right through another wall from inside, he slowly walks into the large hole, temporarily blinded by the dirt and smoke of the rubble, as the smoke clears, Leone kicks him directly at his back, sending him flying straight out of the building, Leone comes out, following him, she grabs hold onto one of the street lights, with a quick heave she easily rips out the tall metal pole and swings it like a bat, sending him rolling over the streets, Bain quickly gets up, he did the exact same thing she did, he grabs hold of another nearby pole and rips it off the ground.

Leone slowly approaches him, Bain holds onto the metal like a kendo stick, Leone smirks as she got the idea, they start swinging the metal poles at each other, the long and heavy built poles are clashed together like sparring kendo sticks, their strikes are heavy and fast, every swing they made are a blur, they're feat of strength displayed makes the metal pole look like it's as light as a wooden piece of wood, as they continue to bash the metals, the metals become more dent and bent, Bain quickly takes notice, Leone quickly throws the pole away and spears right at Bain, bringing him down to the ground.

Leone pins Bain to the ground with her left claws, she starts hammering her right fist onto Bain's face over and over repeatedly, every punch she drives onto Bain breaks the ground beneath them, from what it seems to be her 14th strike, Leone raises her fist and attempts to hammer him down for good, but as she quickly drops her fist, Bain caught her fist and pulls her down, he headbutts right at her, sending her off the ground and falling bak, Bain slowly pushes himself up. He quickly grabs Leone from her neck, he pulls her off the ground and hurls her into one of the nearby benches, he raises his right leg and slams it onto her, smashing her right through the benches. Leone groans as she lays on the ground, Bain grins wildly as he grabs hold on Leone's leg and lifts her over his back like she is some sort of heavy luggage, he swings her to one of the nearby trees, smashing it to splinters, Leone wails in pain. Bain beats his right fist on his chest three times in a war-drum like rhythm.

Bain grabs hold on Leone's throat and lifts her off her feet, Bain looks at her above him, he grins.

"Funny, from what I've heard from the stories around here, it is you who would usually choke your victim and picks him up in this state…" he said to her in a grim tone, taunting her, "How the tables have turned for you…"

Leone glares down at Bain, "I'm going to make you swallow all your words…" as she murmurs aggressively, she swings a huge part of the shattered tree onto Bain's face, knocking him back several feet, losing his grip on Leone's neck, she punches onto Bain, sending him flying through one of the nearby houses, "…Then I'm going to make you swallow your whole damn jaw!"

She charges straight into one of the small house, as Bain stands up, she grabs hold on his neck and swings him into the other side, shattering the other walls, and slams him again to the opposite, she slams him to the ground and starts pummeling him deeper. Bain raises his head and spits out some blood and continues to chuckle, Leone feels uneasy towards him, a strong feeling keeps telling her to end him, Leone quickly snaps out of it, just in time to be caught by Bain's grip, he flings her off him, he quickly stands and shoulder tackled her right out of the building, Leone lays on the ground, breathing heavily, Bain looks at the broken building, an evil grin appears on his face, he hammers down on the small house with 4 punches, bringing the entire building to the very ground.

He slowly approaches onto Leone, Leone cannot move, she has used too much of her strength duking it out with Bain, all she can do is close her eyes as Bain grabs hold onto her, her vision becomes blank.

Her visions were blurry, going from fading to darkness, Leone feels light-headed, but her body feels heavy, as she slowly looks around, she starts to see people running away from what she thinks its her, she cannot hear them much, the beating she took really loosen one of the screws in her head, as she slowly regains her senses, her becomes shock, as Bain swings her into a door, she was sent flying over what she sees is a bar, pretty big space with dimmed lights, tables around the area, a bartender's counter on the left and a second level with more seats and people are everywhere, overall it has an elegant-type of look in terms of structure. The people panics as Leone crashes into one of the tables, many of them scream and scramble to the door, one of them was able to make it out, but within a few moments, he was sent flying back inside, he crashed into the wall, wall splatters during his collision, he falls to the ground, with his entire head shattered, another tries to get out the same, but Bain kicks him back inside, he kicks the guy with such strength, the man spins around before tumbling back to the floor, with so much to let out, he approaches the unconscious Leone.

"What is the point of you becoming one with the beast when you can't take a serious beating?" Bain continues to mock her.

He slowly grabs hold onto her leg and drags her slowly, a younger man, wearing a black pants with black leather shoes, wearing a black sleeveless polo covering the white polo with long sleeves inside, grabs onto one of the broken wood and smashes it on Bain, but the wood was shattered into splinters, and Bain was not affected at all, he sighs and turns his attention to him.

"Hey kid…You'd should have picked your nose into someone else's business!" Bain snaps onto the stranger, the guy moves around and around, trying to prevent himself from being hit from one of Bain's fists swinging and shooting right at him, Bain immediately catches the guy by his collar and throws him onto the shelves full of bottles raging from wines to beer, the guy quickly falls down, he grabs hold onto two bottles and throws them at Bain, drenched with alcoholic liquid, Bain sniffs onto his coat and breaks out a laugh.

"You think you can stop me by throwing liquor at me?" Bain boasted. The young man smiled.

"Yeah, kinda do…"

He reaches for a lighter in his pocket and lights it on, he immediately tosses it directly at the drenched coat of Bain, as the lighter makes contact, the entire coat is set ablaze, Bain is blinded by the fire that's flowing around his coat, he curses as he rips it right off. As he discards his burned up coat, he glared at the young man, who looks back at him with fear in his face, Bain grins, imagining of so many ways to break the young man's bones, as he is about to reach towards him, a claw stabs right onto his right shoulder, Bain didn't felt a thing, but seeing the blood spilling out from his shoulder gets his attention, he slowly turns to his side, as he looks back, Leone's fist comes crashing into his face, sending him flying right out of the bar and sending him crashing into one of the empty horse carriage passing by.

Leone barely stands on her own two feet. She slowly collapses to the floor, the young man quickly gets out of the counter and goes to her side, he slowly lifts her head and lays it slowly on his lap, before her senses fall into the dark, she was able to see the young man's face, she slowly recognizes him, before finally closing her eyes as her thought comes to her mind.

 _"Mugen?"_


	5. Awake and Alive

**Five: Awake and Alive**

Leone slowly opens her eyes. She slowly turns her head left and right, she notices shattered walls, wood and holes on the floor around the whole place, she sees people around her, looking at her, as she slowly looks up, she sees Mugen slowly placing a bag full of crushed ice over her head, her eyes widen as she is surprised and realizes what happens, she slowly rises up from him like a person rising up from sleeping on a bed and looks around, she mourns briefly as she holds on her left arm, her wounds healing, but it still hurts the same.

"Leone?" Mugen gasps, he places his hand over Leone's head, Leone slowly holds onto his hand that is over her head. "Are you alright?"

"What happened?" Leone barely spoke loud.

Still mourning from her injuries, she looks onto the source of the aching pain, she notices her wounds are wrapped in bandages, she looks towards Mugen.

"You wrapped my wounds up?" Leone asked him, he nodded.

"Some guy thrown you into the bar, you were messed up pretty badly….", Mugen replied weakly.

Leone turns her attention to the people around them, she notices their expression being bewildered, confused, and mostly all the expression of shock, she slowly looks at herself, then back to them, then back and forth until she reaches to the point that she realizes something. She's half-beast due to her fusing with her teigu.

"Ohh fuck" Leone thought to herself.

"What is that?..." a woman from the crowd whispered to one of her friends.

"Is that a woman?" more whispers continued to come from the crowd.

"What woman can fling a six foot seven tall man right out of the bar?" the guy whispered back to another harshly.

"Ohhh man I find her hot! Even if she's some sort of a lion-chick", one horny stranger murmured.

Hundreds of murmuring voices continue to fill the air, and Leone could hear every single one of them whispering at the same time, Leone feels some discomfort, she slowly rolls over to her front and slowly pushes herself back up, she almost stumbles everytime she stands straight, but at the very least, she is back on her feet. Beneath her bandages, Her wounds are starting to close itself, her injuries are starting to lighten up, and her bruises are starting to fade away. Leone shakes her arms a little, she punches into her palm and smiles, surprising the crowd, who are in awe.

"Now that I'm back from taking a breather, time to finish what that son of a b**ch started…"she boasted proudly as she was about to walk out of the huge hole outside of the bar, she was stopped by Mugen, who was holding her shoulder, gently tugging her.

"Ummm, yeah…about that" Mugen stutters as he scratches on his cheek, smiling awkwardly. "That guy made a run for it…"

Leone turns her attention away from outside to him.

"What?" she yelled, "So that means I can't get back at him!?"

"Seems like it" Mugen said with an ironic tone, she sighs.

"Goddammit, and I was already pumped up to break his neck", Leone says, as she holds onto her left shoulder, slowly moving her left arm up and down, left to right over and over.

"That coming from you, I'd say that's a bit extreme…" Mugen chuckles as he slowly approaches the crowd. "What you all want? Free beverages? This bar doesn't roll like that at these days, move along…"

Mugen slowly disperse the crowd, the people who were watching them lowly began to go back to their own business, Leone looks at the destructive results of her previous fights, she sighs and shook her head.

"Honestly, when I fused with the Danger Beast, I became a hell of alot stronger than I was before, but he was able to give me a good beating" Leone's thoughts echoes on her mind, "And I can't even tell if he's even using a teigu of some sort…".

She shakes the idea of her mind as she turns away from the destruction and approaches the counter. Mugen offers her a large mug full of exotic beer, topped with whip cram at the top. Leone smiles as she engulfs the whole thing, she exhales in joy as the crowd is starting to have their time again, Leone looks at Mugen, she notices something odd about his appearance.

"What's wrong?" Mugen asked.

"I just noticed something…", Leone said as she looks at him from top to bottom, she notices him wearing a black vest over a white polo and black pants, "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Well…to make the answer simple and honest….I work here as a bartender…" Mugen said and laughs it out, Leone laughs shortly. She looks at him strictly and teases him

"So you're telling me…you're part-time is being a bartender…and you are working in a top-class bar…and YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME TE PRIVILEGES OF VIP ACCESS TO FINE SHOTS? You're so cruel, Mugen" she said and laughs in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, I didn't know you were a heavy drinker then…" he starts to join her in laughing.

"A coincidence that I was thrown here…." Leone commented.

"And here we thought we won't be seeing each other for a while.." Mugen chuckled.

"Ohh, and you were holding on to this the whole time?" Mugen said to her, as he pulls out the white bag he and his sister offered to her that early morning.

"Holy sh**" Leone quickly holds onto the bag, slowly opening it, seeing some thigs inside still intact, "I thought I dropped it when he attacked me earlier…and everything's still here?"

"Is that wrong?" Mugen asked, she nodded.

"There is money you and Mashiro offered to me in this bag, I counted it twice, it's all still I here…he didn't even bother trying to steal it?" Leone wondered.

"What's your point?" Mugen asked, didn't get a clue of what is her point.

"He didn't take anything from me, not the money, not the drinks or the food…" Leone replied, "He just…well…want to pound me to a pulp…"

Leone curses as she slams the mug on the counter, Mugen takes the mug and fills it up with another round, Leone takes the mug and starts to engulf it.

"Is he one of those newcomers that Julius was talking about?" Mugen asked. Leone exhales after drinking the whole thing up, she looks at the empty mug. Leone answers him with a deep tone.

"I'll ask the moron himself about that…"

* * *

It was early morning, around 4 in the morning, the rustling noise of a woman slumbering on her bed, wrapped around in a thick blanket, it was cold at this kind of time, 3 loud knocks breaks the entire silence, Mashiro quickly panics and falls out of her bed. The whole sheets falls over her, she flips and turns and rolls the covers out of her and throws it to the bed, she quickly holds onto her bed and pulls herself up, rubbing her eyes, she gets out of her room and quickly approaches the door, she swings the door wide open and started to yell uncontrollably…

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA OF KNOCKING ON MY DOOR!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT TIME IT IS!? I HAVE A LOT OF CRAP TO DO LATER ON!"

"Whoah, whoah, whoah…" Leone spoke out, holding onto Mahsiro, easing her temper away "It's just me…"

Mashiro's eyes widen at the sights of Leone looking at her.

"Leone?" Mashiro stuttered, "I thought you decided to go-"

"I have to know…" Leone quickly cuts her words, "Where, when and how did you find Julius?"

"Whaa?" Mashiro exhales.

"You have to lead me to him, or at least help me find him…I have something I need to know from him…" Leone explains.

"Someone attacked her hours ago…" Mugen added, as he breaths out heavy and leaning low.

"What the hell happened to you?" Mashiro asked Mugen, he points out to the heavy wind blowing over.

"The winds were becoming too strong for horses to travel along to…but, Leone-" Mugen stutters as he falls to his knees, breathing heavily.

"I have to know the people, Julius believe, is connected to this secret takeover" Leone informed, "So I asked Mugen that I go ahead here and he'll follow…but he decided to force the horse to catch up…"

Mashiro scratches the back of her head, she smiles as she takes a few steps back from the door.

"I can help you with that, but for now, get your asses in…" Mashiro teases, "The breeze might cool you asses off…"

Leone chuckles as she holds onto Mugen and gently pulls him inside, Mashiro closes the door, she leads them both into the same room where they talk to each other before, Mugen and Leone falls to the couch, sinking their bottoms in the soft cusion,Mashiro pulls out a small paper that has different graphic dots imprinted on it. There are numerous dots, each arranged in a coding-type of way, categorized in color gray, black, and blue from top to bottom, Mashiro uses a quill-feather pen and starts to count some of the random dots that are color gray, and writes different numbers in another paper. The first thing she wrote from the paper is "Seven-Seven-Four-Eight", then she starts to count the dots that are color black, she soon write on the paper, "Eight-Two-Five-Nine", then she did the same thing on the blue dots, then she wrote on the other paper, "Seven-Eight-One-Two".

"What are the numbers for?" Mugen asked, she points to the numbers written on the paper.

"Julius has a thing for spy-stuff…" Mashiro explained to the two of them, "…and since his current occupation makes him a target, he has to go under…"

She starts to write words on the bottom of the numbers on the same paper.

"He makes this dots as a secret coding to people he trust and who can keep his secrets, Mashiro chuckles, "And yes, he sometimes hides from the women he previously peeped on…"

"But that's not the point, he make these dots and categorized them in 3, gray signifies place, the black signifies possible building he currently is taking refuge, and the blue? Well the possibilities of finding him in the right time and moment…"

"You've cracked these for a while now?" Leone asked her, staring on the dots, trying to make out of what it shows…

"Yeah, since I came from a medical field once, I had a knack of cracking these kind of things…" Mashiro laughed out, as she finally writes several random words, but 3 were specified and circled out from the rest "Alright, so far, he might be around a small inn 500 meters away from here, if this goes right, you might be able to meet him in four hours…five if the wind doesn't stop…"

"SO if I can make a run for it, I can still find him?" Leone asked, Mashiro nodded.

"Only if you're crazy enough to run after him in this kind of wind…" Mashiro joked, but the sight of Leone smirking gives her a familiar feeling.

"You're really crazy enough to do so...are you…" Mashiro said softly. Leone nodded.

"I got to know what he has, I need to know the a**hole that tried to maul me…" Leone snarled, grinning as she cracks her knuckles, imagining the thought of breaking Bain into two.

"Well, if Julius has something, he has info on who's who you want to know…"Mashiro holds on her chin. "But it depends on the wind if it will stop…"

Leone nodded in agreement, she quickly stood up and heads directly straight to the door, she raises her hand and holds and turns the doorknob, she pulls the door open, a strong gust of wind flies right in front of her, the strong gust flew around the entire room, scattering , she slams the door shut.

"What's up with the damn wind!?" Leone scowls.

Mugen rises out from the couch and stares out to the window. His eyes widen at thesight of the wind.

"Holy sh**…seems that something's keeping us all in…" Mugen comments.

"And that'll last till later…" Mashiro added. Leone lets out a long unpleasant sigh.

"So you mean to tell me that I have to wait for the goddamn storm to end?"

"Yeah…Otherwise if you'll even try to rush out, you'll end up flying to the other country…" Mashiro cracked up a pun, Leone gives her a a pissed off look.

"Seriously?" Leone asked. Mashiro lets out a sigh of her own.

"What a tough crowd…" Mashiro joked once more.

* * *

Within the small room in a unnamed inn, a lantern bright up the dark room, Julius writes within a small desk placed near the edge on the left-most corner of the room, while the bed is placed on the opposite side, Julius looks out of the window, he smiles as he sees the howling, rushing winds have stopped.

"Now that I see the wind has stopped..." Julius commented, "I'll be expecting a visitor in three…two…one…"

Within his exact timing, his expectations came into reality as several hard knocks came from the opposite side of the door. Julius slowly pushes himself away from the desk and stands up, he approaches the door and pulls it open, he makes a smile as he sees Leone and Mugen standing on the opposite side of the door.

"Just in time…" Julius said, winking at them.

"You knew we were coming…" Leone commented, impressed by the system Julus has planned out, he nodded.

"A hunch becoming reality…" Julius said, laughing in a few moments, he stops his laughing, clearing his throat, "But if there's one thing I should ask, is that, why have you come to me?"

"I want to know about that list you said you have…" Leone asked, catching Julius interest.

"That I have…" Julius happily obliged as he quickly ran to his bag, pulling out several folders full of papers he tosses all 7 of those folders into the desk.

"I must ask, why do you want to know so suddenly, when the last time we talked about it, you'll just find them and end them quickly?" Julius asked her, wanting to know why the sudden change of mind.

"Because I know I am still the same when it comes to hunting trashes like them down…" Leone replied back, "But one of them gave me a good beating and I want to know what else the f**ker can do…"

Julius laughs, his charismatic and comedic attitude emits within his behavior.

"Then I'll give you…all of the current and potentially dangerous suspects my superiors see will be the possible threat..." Julius said, as he grabs all of the folders full of paper.

He crosses his legs and sits on the floor, spreading the folder's contents all around the floor, Leone comes in, looking down at the numerous sketches of different people, and several more papers written with words and calligraphy.

 _"You might want to seat this one out…"_


	6. Brief Reunion

**Six: Brief Reunion**

Within the inn's room, Julius shows Leone and Mugen numerous sketches of faces from a variety of people, Leone holds the sketch showing a fat man with a Chinese-like hairstyle and freckles in his cheeks. Julius started to inform her about each of those people.

"That guy's name is Gurren…he's one of the supporting members of the Empire before, he plans to gather the haters of the Revolution and plans to make an army of his own, once he succeeds, he'll entitle himself to be the Country's so called, 'new king'…"

"This is one of those stinking congress who escaped from the assassins before…" Leone cursed.

Julius shows another one to her, this one showing a sketch of another man in his late 30s, having a small moustache and a goat-like beard and is bald on head top.

"This one is Lumo, he is a man with extraordinary talents, he is known to con people, mostly both the Empire and the Revolutionary, he escaped long before both sides even knew they were sold out to each other, he gathered intelligence, secrets, and even ways to create a new Empire all of his own and is hinted that he WILL do so, and he is just waiting for the right time…"

Behind the sketch of Lumo is another sketch of a younger man.

"That one is Rugops…he use to work with the Empire until he decided to go on his own and hatch anew scheme that would make him the most powerful man there is…surprisingly, he would let the Empire fall so that he ca let his next plan do his dirty work…"

"This is messed up…" Mugen said deep, looking at the sketches.

"I know, right?…" Julius said as he continues speaking while pointing to another sketched image of a man with some scars around his eye, head and jaw. "This guy use to be part of the Rebels, until he set up his own 'suicide' and plan to take over the Empire as well, but usually, let whoever take over first, then it is hinted that he'll do the same way Honest did before, manipulate people…"

"Great…another f**ked up screwball waiting to get a good pounding…" Leone bragged, cracking both of her knuckles.

"Damn Honest wannabes…okay, here's the thing, there are 3 more of those suspects, but since we don't have further evidence of them hatching something bad, we can't confirm a search-and-kill yet…"Julius explains boldly, yet he opened te folders and show them the sketches, all laying on the floor in front of Leone.

"SO which of them attacked you?" Julius asked.

Leone looks at the sketches over and over, each one are uniquely designed and drawn well, but she frowns at the sight of every single one.

"None of them…" Leone said heavily.

"What?" Julius asked, surprised and stunned of her answer.

"I saw the f**ker who ambushed me but none of them are HIM…" Leone explained, Julius looks at all of the sketches.

"You sure none of them is the one who attacked you?" Julius asked Leone strictly, making assurance none of them were the one.

"I'm not telling a lie here, jackass, none of them are him…" Leone exclaimed.

"DO you at least have whatever you know from him?" Julius asked.

"The only thing I know from him is his name, Bain…" Leone admitted.

"The guy's name is Bain? Never heard of him…" Julius said in wonder, Leone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, apparently, he smelled like he came from overseas the time we encountered, never noticed that until now…"

"Well if this guy is what you say he is..I'll inform my superiors of his presence, and make him a POV…" Julius tells them.

Leone nodded, Mugen rises up and helps Leone back to her feet. Julius rises up after them, he picks up all of the folders and the papers and sort each of them in their respective categories.

"While I'll do my thing, why won't yo guys go back and get some shut-eye?" Julius laughed as he tap the bottoms of the folders on the table, aligning the paper. "It's going to be a long night…"

"Will do…" Mugen replied, "Thanks Julius…".

"Ohh and when we do meet again…may I grope those fine bust of yours…" Julius joked, Leone's eye twitch as she drives her knuckles right onto Julius' head, knocking him down to the floor. She grab hold of Mugen by his collar and lifts him up, they both exit the room, Mugen was able to hold onto the door, as they leave, the door was tugged and closed. Julius slowly rises up and chuckled.

"What a fine lady she is…" Julius laughed out, but something in his mind made him slowly stop laughing, he hold onto his chin and think for a moment.

 _"_ _If this guy came from another country, if what everything Leone reported is true, does that mean several people from other countries want to take over as well? And if they are? Are they as worst as this guy?"_

Julius quickly takes a pen and a blank paper and starts to write on it, a long, formal letter, regarding to anyone who has any knowledge of this "Bain" from a foreign country and needing of assistance or info of him. He quickly tied it up and hides it onto his bag, he stares outside the window and sees the peaceful night, he sighs.

 _"_ _This day just keeps getting more surprising…and more troubling"_

* * *

It was still early before dawn, Leone and Mugen were walking on the street, Leone scratches the back of her head in complete frustration, the pacing of her foot, cracking the ground little by little disturbs Mugen.

"That was a waste of time and effort…" Leone curses, "Now what's next?"

"Ummm….Leone?" Mugen stuttered, Leone glares at him.

"WHAT?" she growled fiercely, Mugen simply stare at her, he slowly points behind him, revealing to her the broken tracks she's been stomping on. Leone stares at the tracks, her reaction and behavior changes from angry to shock, and she looks down at her feet, both crushing down on the ground she's standing on.

"Are you alright?" Mugen asked, he gulps, thinking that she'll maul him for pissing her off or something.

Leone didn't reply, she turns her attention away from him, she shook her head.

"Sorry…I'm just a bit pissed off from what is happening…" Leone said, looking at her hands.

"These guys keep on coming back…even if we give it our all…"

"Don't beat yourself up too much…We'll figure this one out…" Mugen pats her on the back, she looks at him.

"We?" she stuttered.

"Yeah…like it or not" Mugen smiles, "Besides…you owe me…twice."

"For?" Leone gives him a confused look.

"One, for saving you from the streets, bleeding to death, two, for keeping a roof over your head, and three, saving you from being pummeled by some muscle-mouth foreigner…Ohh wait, that's three times you owe me" Mugen jokes.

Leone makes a weak smile.

"Like hell I owe you for the first one, but I somehow do owe you my life either way…" Leone chuckles, "And yeah, I guess I could owe you for giving me a breather with Bain that time…"

"So…umm…what is your next move?" Mugen asked.

"My next move?" Leone thought, and she makes a smile, "I'm going to do the thing you said I should have done…I'm going to meet some old friends"

* * *

The city is quiet, the citizens are asleep, a scrawny, mysterious stranger, covered with a ragged robe and hood, walks into a dark alleyway. He meets up with several armed men, most are covered with heavy clothing and soldier uniforms. They lock up the magazines of their guns, and switch off the safety measures. The scrawny person passes a white envelope to one of the soldiers, the commander, he stood out from the rest for his face Is the only one not covered with a gas mask, he nodded as he takes the envelope, he opens the envelope and reads its contents, he signals his team to move out, they quickly scramble into one of the old, abandoned buildings, They quickly rush in, they start to search everything inside the building. The building was empty, abandoned furniture and items remain since the young Emperor unleashes his teigu, forcing everyone in the building to evacuate, now it only collects ashes and debris as souvenirs from the great war.

"We should make this our spot…" one of the soldiers reported to his leader, the leader nodded.

"Seconded, notify the troops, Her Majesty's orders are to be fulfilled. He slowly turns and sees the soldier he spoke to suddenly disappeared.

He immediately begins to search for him, a hand reaches behind him and pulls him into the darkness, a loud snapping pop attracts the other troops, one quickly charges into a dark-room, only to be thrown out of it and has his head collide to the walls, the other one following him, goes into the same room and starts to fire all of his ammo on the room, circling the gun to cover every area, as his gun ran out of bullets, a hand grabs him by the throat and snaps his neck, he releases the lifeless corpse. The last one runs away, he scatters around, looking for a way out, he did, a large opening, he quickly rushes outside, he looks from left to right, seeing no one, he slowly looks up and sees Bain jumping out from the second floor of the building and comes crashing his fists down at him, Bain crashes on him, shattering the entire man into a puddle of blood and broken bones. Bain slowly rises straight up, he walks away from the shattered man, shaking the dead's blood of his hands he looked at him and shook his head in complete disappointment.

"7 men armed with guns and grenades and yet I find swatting mosquitos a better challenge…" Bain snarls, "And what's up with these guys and their guns anyway?"

He slowly reaches for the paper from his pocket, it was the letter he stole from the commander before snapping his neck with his hand. He starts to read its contents, he makes a smile.

"The Emperor's cousin?" Bain spoke out, "That little crap has a cousin?"

"Yes…As far as it is disappointing to hear, it IS a harsh but true news to hear…" a voice behind him informs him, "The Emperor does have a distant cousin, and she will take over…"

Bain slowly turns around and sees a stranger, as old as he is, but much shorter, standing right next to the beaten puddle. He is covered in a torn up trench coat, and a hood covering his head, the stranger has dark brown hair, his right eye is orange but the other one is pure white, including the pupils, he has a scar running from his left eye running down all the way to the lip and ends bellow the jaw. Bain slowly turns and glares at him.

"I've been watching you, my friend, I am quite interested in your abilities…" he mustered, "You've displayed such incredible power and ferocity over those you've faced during your arrival, I am amazed with such feats…"

"And you'll have your own back broken by me if you won't answer me…" Bain approaches him as he growls, "Who the hell are you?"

The stranger smiles, exposing his teeth, four of his canine teeth are replaced with small knives as long as an inch. He spoke peacefully, not trying to piss of the bigger man.

"My name is Razentas…and I have a proposition for you my friend…may I know your name?"

"The name's Bain…" Bain replies, "And what is your ' _proposition_ '?"

"Me and some of my colleagues are planning to have a little 'hostile takeover' in this country and paint the whole country red, but there are a few obstacles blocking our way…so we were wondering if you'll lend us some muscle power?" Razentas explains to him, Bain raises an eyebrow. "After all, what good is a Tank of he's not smashing stuff?"

"You want me to join your party?" Bain clarifies, Razentas grins and nodded.

"So what's in it for me?" Bain snarls, cracking his knuckles and prepares to beat the stranger to a pulp if he says something unpleasing.

Razentas didn't stop his sinister smile, but rather, he smiles even wider.

"Whatever you desire is what you get in return?" he responded.

Tempted with what Razentas ask of him, he thought for a moment, Bain grins and replies.

"What I desire is to break every fighter this Country has to offer me…"

"That we can offer to you, if you're interested to hear more…" Razentas said, wrapping his arm over Bain, Bain looks at him.

"I'm listening…" Bain responds, making Razentas smile to no end.

* * *

It was morning, the wind breezes gently over all things. The field was green and plain yet elegant to see at such times. In a hill next to a Sakura Tree, there sits the Tyrant, a ferocious dragon, the most dangerous Beast in the Country's history, covered with bony plates, its teeth are sharp and exposed, like a nightmare coming out from someone's dreams, this beast is enough to make an army pee on their pants, it looms itself over and looks at the person in front of it, a girl, her pink hair flows down, she sits on a wheelchair, her eyes were soulless, as if there is nothing but an empty shell right in front of it, slowly the dragon gently spoke to the girl.

"Mine…I'm back..."

The girl did not respond, the woman aiding her in the wheelchair watches with worry, two other strangers, Najenda and Akame were behind the Tyrant, several meters away, look at them in the same matter, the Tyrant itself, or in the matter, himself, looks in worry, every single one of them most likely fear, the girl may never respond to anything, ever again. Yet the Tyrant slowly lowers himself, he gently wraps his arms around her.

He gently speaks to her.

"From now on…I will stay by your side…"

With his words finally said and done, a miracle has come.

"Tatsumi?" the girl responds, her eyes suddenly is filled with life, she looks above and sees the dragon looking back at her, Tatsumi's eyes were suddenly creating tears of joy, Mine slowly cries, as she rises from the wheelchair and slowly approaches him, she starts pummeling on him.

"You stupid, stupid, stupid, going too far, stupid, stupid, stupid…" she whines in her more energetic tone.

Najenda and Akame smiles at the sight of Mine and Tatsumi comforting one another, in their own kind of way.

"It is a miracle that she has awaken…" Najenda exclaimed.

"Yeah, it must be their love for each other that kept them alive…" Akame said.

"Who knew Mine is pregnant with Tatsumi's child…" Najenda stuttered with surprise, "Since when did they do it?"

"Several nights ago, when I was going to get something to drink, I saw Mine all fired up and forced Tatsumi to do it, hoping that it would help him forget everything about the island incident with Esdeath…" Akame replied.

"This is some sort of a miracle to say…" Najenda smiled, "And this I could get used to…"

Mine embraces Tatsumi's head, tears of joys coming from both of their eyes, they smile as they have reunited from a long, hard battle. While watching them enjoy their moments, Najenda sees a falcon approaching from the sky, she raises her prosthetic arm for the bird to land, she reaches for the paper tied up on the falcon's leg. The falcon slowly beats its wings and starts to reach for the skies, she opens the paper and read the words written on it, Akame looks at Najenda, seeing the disturbed expression on her face.

"Something wrong boss?" Akame asked, Najenda shook her head.

"Nothing", she crumpled the paper behind her back, "It's just some progress of rebuilding the Empire…"

"Any word from Leone?" Najenda suddenly asked Akame.

Akame stays silent, she shook her head, worried, Najenda lays her hand on Akame's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's in a better place…" Najenda comforts her, Akame nodded.

Mine looks behind and sees Akame and Najenda, she turns her attention to Tatsumi, worried, she asked him. "Where's Leone?"

Tatsumi only shook his head.

"They say she was lying around the streets, cold and bleeding…" he mustered.

Mine slowly holds onto his large talon.

"I hope she's in a better place…" Mine said softly.

"May you rest in peace, Nee-san…" Tatsumi added.

All of them remain silent, thinking of Leone and the rest of their fallen comrades, surprisingly, unknown to them, behind all of them, Leone stands there with Mugen next to her, she glares at them with her eye twitching from being let off so easily, she just heard every word they just said.

"Awwwkwaarrd…" Mugen coughed sarcastically, witnessing the awkward situation.

Leone sighs in embarrasement as she reaches for a pebble below her feet, she throws it behind Najenda's head.

"Oww!" she stuttered, Akame looks at her.

"What happened?" Akame asked her.

Leone reaches for another pebble and hurls it the same to Akame, as the pebble hits Akame, Akame responds the same as Najenda did.

"Owww!" she muttered.

They both turned their attention behind them, and saw Leone standing there, Akame and Najenda were surprised, standing behind them was Leone all along.

"I can't believe you guys kill me off SO easily…" Leone howls with a teasing and joking tone, as she slowly approach them both.

"Leone! Ho-How?" Akame stuttered with shock, Leone smiles as she rubs her hand over her head.

"Maybe it was not my time yet…" Leone replies.

A tear comes from Akame's eyes, as she smiles to see her best friend alive and well, and still in her fused beast form. Najenda simply stare at her in her new form. She dismisses it and pats Leone on the back.

"It's good to see you again Leone…" Najenda comments, Leone smiles.

"It's good to see you all again…you, Akame, Mine, and Tatsumi…" she replies as she looks at everyone, she notices Mine and Tatsumi are silent, didn't recognize her behind them.

"Damn….when you said tatsumi is alive, you didn't mention he turn into a giant-ass dragon…" Leone laughed.

"Long story…" Akame chuckled, All three of them simply look at Tatsumi and Mine several meters away.

"They still don't know?" Leone asked.

"Kinda" Najenda replies.

Leone smiles, thinking of something funny to pull off for those two.

"What are you going to do? A pebble won't get their attention…" Najenda teases as she looks at Leone.

Still planning and still smiling, Leone looks down on the ground, an idea pops into her head, she smashes onto the ground and tears up a large chunk of rocks, gravel, and soil all crumpled in a huge pile, lifting it over her head.

"But I bet this one will!" Leone exclaims with pride.

Surprised by the size of the mashed-up boulder, Najenda and Akame looked at Tatsumi and back to the boulder Leone is holding over and over and finally see what Leone is about to do, they start to wave at her, trying to dismiss her thoughts while yelling at her. "No, no, Leone, don't, no, no, no, no…", but to no avail, she hurls the boulder towards Tatsumi, the boulder collides with Tatsumi's head, as it shatters on contact, Tatsumi growled with a beastly noise, surprising everyone. Several soil falls over Mine's head as well. Mine rubs of the dirt of her head, Tatsumi shakes his off.

"What the what!?" Mine shouts.

"What the hell!?" Tatsumi exclaims.

Leone shouts at them both. "Excuse me you two lovebirds, in case you haven't notice yet…I'M STILL ALIVE!"

The sound of Leone makes Tatsumi turn his attention from behind, Mine looks as well, seeing Leone with her arms around Akame, smiling at both of them.

"Nee-san?" Tatsumi gasped.

"Still here, and still alive!" Leone happily yelled.

Immediately, without wasting time, Mine quickly hop onto Tatsumi's open palm as they flew over near them, all the former Night Raid members have gathered together once more, they laugh and cry tears of joy. Mugen simply watches them have their time, he wipesof a tear of his eye, his presence caught Mine's attention.

"Hey Leone…" Mine spoke with her usual prideful words, the same tone she used when Tatsumi first came into Night Raid, "Who's the guy behind all of us?"

All of Night Raid looked and stare onto Mugen, Mugen gulps. Leone simply laughs as she approaches him, she wraps her arm around him.

"This right here, dear Mine, is the Good Samaritan that saved my bleeding ass…He's Mugen…" Leone introduce. She slowly shoves Mugen further closer to the group, he gasps as he's forced closer into them.

"Go on, Mugen, say 'hi'…" Leone smiled.

"Ummm…H-Hi?" Mugen stuttered, letting out an embarrassed smile.

"Come on don't be shy…" Leone pats him on the back, "They don't bite, just be friendly to them…"

"He doesn't look much of a fighter…" Najenda comments, looking at Mugen's overall appearance.

"He's not…" Leone laughs, "He's a bartender…"

"Ohhh hell no!" Najenda yells, shocking Akame, Tatsumi, and Mie, "Of allthe guys that has to save you and befriend with, it has to be the one you surely would take advantage on!"

"I don't take advantage on Mugen!" Leone defends herself.

"When you find out I was running a Bar, you demanded that I should give you free drinks everyday…" Mugen joked.

All four simply stare at Leone.

"Uhhh-huh…." Najenda said sarcastically.

"Really Mugen…not helping…" Leone said to him, but he still chuckled.

"Anything else we should know?" Mine teases, seeing her chance of getting payback from Leone, Leone stares at them anxiously.

"Why yes…I have so much more to tell you guys" Mugen snickers, smiling mischievously.

Nearly everyone smiles mischievously, Najenda pats him on the back, they walk, Leone starring at them all in distraught. One thing comes in her mind.

" _Please leave out the swindling part…_ "

* * *

In the deep forest in an unknown location. Razentas leads Bain deeper and deeper through the woods, Trees surround everywhere they can see. Bain sneers in frustration and glares at the hooded stranger.

"Where is this so-called 'hideout' of yours?" Bain snarls, "If you're trying topull my leg, let me assure you that I'm going to rip yours if you're-"

"Do not worry, my good man…" Razentas spoke, pointing to the sight of a building several meters away from them, "We are almost there…"

A beastly growl emits from their left, a large-black bear like Danger-Beast breaks right through several trees and after them, the beast is muscular, its muscles are almost rip right through its thick skin and fur, Bain runs towards the beast and hits its head with his right elbow, the bear tumbles in mid-air and falls to the ground, the impact was hard, its left side of its face is shattered, its left eye falls out, its brain is half-exposed, and blood oozes out of its fractured face, the Danger-Beast was large, at least 15 feet when it rises on its two feet, and yet, Bain send it in mid-air like a sports ball. As the beast rises to its full height, roaring loud to the air, Bain kicks right on it's right knee, breaking its kneecap, the beast collapsed back to the ground, Bain hammers on its fractured head, making its injury worst, he slowly walks next to the beast, he looks down at the bleeding animal.

"A man once said, 'the bigger they are, the harder they fall'…Bain brags as he grabs the bear from the shoulder and the hide. He continues bragging.

"Even if the opponent facing another has the speed or the agility…in the end…"

He lifts the monster of the ground and over his head. He smiles with pride.

"The one who has the greater strength ALWAYS WINS!"

He slams the bear's back over his right lap, breaking the beast's back, the monster growls in pain, he bend the beast way over. The beast breaths heavy. Razentas looks at the beaten, injured and tortured beast, he chuckled sinisterly in amazement, he looks at Bain, seeing no signs of him breathing hard, no sweating, no signs of any fatigue whatsoever.

"Were you not tired of beating up this beast, nor lifting it up?" Razentas asked curiously.

"I was born that way…" Bain simply answered blankly, he stomps on the right paw of the Danger-Beast, crushing it, the beast growls in intense agony.

"Hmmm…poor thing…" Razentas snickers in a nightmarish humor. Poking the beast's exposed, bleeding brain.

"Yeah…" Bain scowls, "Want to do it?"

Razentas chuckles, he quickly draws put a knife, in the blink of an eye and stabs the knife right at the exposed brain of the Danger-Beast. The Danger-Beast roars out a painful cry, the beast continuously wails in pain, it lasted for a whole minute until it finally falls into its sleeping death. Razentas and Bain laughs at the dead beast, as if it was nothing.

"Now that the f**king thing is out of our way…care to go back on the track?" Razentas asks him, Bain nodded. The two continue their walk directly to the building hiding in the woods.


	7. Good Times

**DAAAAAAMMMNNNNN! This is the shortest part I write in this story, sorry guys I rushed this part a little, but I promise you guys, I would make the other chapters longer and hopefully, more interesting, thank you guys for liking and following my story ^^, please share to other people and please post reviews, arigato...NEW-AGE-DRAGON**

* * *

 **Seven: Good Times**

In a huge green field, the wind breezes softly over the remaining Night Raid Members, the day is still young, and everyone has a lot to catch up on, Mugen was telling them stories, mostly of his personal experience with Leone, Leone simply sits there, trembling in embarrassment, engulfing several bottles of beer. Most of them are simply laughing themselves out, hearing his personal experiences.

"Ohh, ohh, here's another, she admitted to us that she has a bad habit of gambling, win or lose…" Mugen laughs out. Najenda stares at Leone.

"Oohhh, finally admitting about your 'gambling issues' I see…." Najenda said humorously.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now…" Leone said blankly.

"Ohh, here's another one…She also told us about her habit of swindling people of their money, we gave her some so that she won't swindle us from it…" Mugen added, Tatsumi looked at Leone as well.

"Ohhh, I was one of those unfortunate bastards she swindled…" Tatsumi snickered.

"And in the end, you have to repay what you owe him…" Mine teases.

"Ohh shut it already…" Leone howls, engulfing an another bottle of beer, everyone continues to laugh, even Leone, partially due to being half-drunk already. Mugen takes a small cup and pours in a few amount of beer and drinks it.

"So how is it having Leone around?" Akame asked Mugen, he simply smiles.

"It is a lot of fun with her around honestly…" Mugen replies.

"Of course it is fun having her around…" Mine brags, "You should have been there when she shoves this guy onto her busts every single day…", she points at Tatsumi over.

"Seriously Mine…" Tatsumi growls blankly.

Akame turns her attention to Leone, she taps onto Leone, she looks at Akame, Akame smiles.

"Either way, I'm very happy that you're alive…" she said, Leone nodded.

"And I'm happy that I get to see you all again…" Leone smiles. Akame looks at Mugen.

"Thank you for saving our friend, Mugen…" Akame said to Mugen, Tatsumi and Mine said grace as well, Mugen simply tilts his head to them in respect.

"I can't simply let her bleed to death…" Mugen said softly, he looks at the red-eye girl, the smaller one with pink hair, and the dragon towering over everyone.

Najenda smiles, continuing to see everything in front of her now, thinking it must be a dream. Mugen looks at Najenda, Najenda notices him.

"Something bothering you Mugen?" Najenda asked, Mugen shook his head.

"Weren't you the one who was with the kid emperor?" Mugen asked her, Najenda was confused at first, but she suddenly realized, she nodded.

"Yeah...I was, you were there?" Najenda asked, Leone holds onto Mugen's shoulders, smiling.

"We both were…" Leone boasted, Najenda chuckles and nodded. "And you saw his-"

"My coco older sister was mocking the kid emperor's head with the crowd that time…" Mugen replies, his words made Mine spew out whatever she just drank.

"Whaaa?" Mine gasps, Akame and Tatsumi looked at her.

"Ohh yeah, you didn't know…" Tatsumi spoke, "They beheaded him a day ago…"

"What!?" Mine yelled.

"You've missed a lot…" Leone chuckled.

"Yes…Yes I have…" Mine laughed in submission.

Tatsumi looks at Leone, who looks back at him. They both stare at how they both look like now. Leone chuckles at how Tatsumi dwarfs over all of them in size.

"So Nee-san?" Tatsumi asked Leone curiously, "How is it like being fused with a Danger-Beast?"

"You should know..." Leone laughs, "You fused to one yourself…"

"But it is something worth knowing…" Mine joins in their discussion, "What's it like being half-beast now?"

"Technically, Leone is the one who's half-beast…Tatsumi is a full-fledge dragon…" Akame chuckles, butting in the discussion as well.

"True to that…" Tatsumi laughs.

They continue to laugh and socialize to one another. Enjoying one another's company, they're having the time of their lives.

It was already noon, The group are still together, still laughing, Akame and Najenda stands up, looking at them.

"Going already?" Tatsumi asked, Najenda nodded.

"We have somewhere else to …" Akame replied gently.

"And I have to help in rebuilding the Capital…" Najenda added.

"Good luck to you both…" Tatsumi bid them both.

"You're not going back with them?" Mugen asked, Tatsumi shook his head politely.

"It's time I end my life of fighting…" he spoke softly, "I have someone I love to take care of…"

"And we have a child to raise…" Mine informs them both.

"Congratulations on that…" Mugen smiles, Mine and Tatsumi smiles as both of their faces become light red.

"What about you?" Najenda asked Leone, "Thinking of retiring as well?"

"Still thinking about it…" Leone stretches her arms wide, "But sees like the fun is long over…"

"Yeah…" Najenda smiles, "Hopefully there's no more troubles that would come in our way I rebuilding the Country…."

Leone stayed silent, but still smiles. Akame and Najenda bids farewell, Tatsumi gently bumps his head over Leone's back, she laughs as she pats on his head.

"So you're finally becoming the man Bulat believes…" Leone spoke, Tatsumi laughs, remembering what his brother figure tells him over and over.

"Yeah…somewhat…" he chuckled

Tatsumi slowly bows down as Mine climbs on top of him, he spread his wings and starts beating it up and down, slowly, he's lifting himself of the ground.

"We'll see you around Nee-san" Tatsumi bids them.

"So long Leone" Mine yelled.

"See ya!" Leone waves at them both, Tatsumi quickly takes to the skies, he soars through the air like the birds he spooked, within moments, they're lost from their sights.

"You got some company…" Mugen spoke.

Leone simply smiles as she punches directly at his head, Mugen curses in agony, as a huge bump appears on top of his head.

"What the hell?" Mugen gasps.

"That's for telling them about the swindling part…" Leone laughed.

"What you want me to do?" Mugen comments, "Lie?"

"Ohh I'm sorry…" Leone teases, "I didn't know I should tell you what to and what not to say…"

Mugen was pissed at the moment, but his grudge slowly fades and breaks into a laughter, Leone joins him as she wraps her arm around him, they both walk back to the path, making their way back home.

* * *

Hours have passed since their reunion, Akame and Najenda stand in front of a huge cabin, it is far from civilization and the springs are several miles from its location. Akame takes in a deep breath. Najenda places her hand on her shoulder. Akame smiles a little, both of them enters inside.

In the distance, in the darkness of the bamboo branches, a stranger follows them, he dons a black-colored armored bodysuit and a tattered trench coat with a hood, he wears a black bandana with a skeleton mouth paint over his face. He has black hair with a dark brown highlight. His eyes are black, he speaks out with a fierce and gruff voice, a nearly demon-like tone.

 _"I have finally found you…Akame…"_

* * *

 _ **Next time...When they have finally made it to the end, a whole new challenge awaits them in this new beginning...**_


	8. Dishonored

**Eight: Dishonored**

It was still morning, the room was huge, a refuge for those who are in need of help live here, Najenda sits on a chair, sitting in front of her is a young lad, a soldier, he has blue hair and blue eyes to match, he has a red handkerchief with an anchor emblem around it, he simply sits there, staying silent until Najenda made the first move to talk.

"The doctors told me everything…" she said, the man nodded.

"I did break the taboo of teigu limitations…" he spoke, "But because I forced myself into wielding 2 teigus at the same time, it left a painful setback in return…"

"It was a miracle that you survived…" Najenda added, Wave chuckled.

"Yeah, but it cost be an organ to do so…" Wave jokes. The presence is uneasy still, both of them could feel it, it was no good mood for a positive atmosphere to come.

"How is she now?" Najenda asked, Wave stayed silent for a few moments, he finally spoke.

"The water from the secret springs worked…" he informed her, "her wounds and sickness were healed…but she's starting to have regrets and keep having nightmares of those she killed…"

"She keeps seeing these ghosts and continues screaming 'Leave me alone, please…', I'm worried…" Wave added.

"All the more she needs you to be on her side…" Najenda comforts him with her words.

"If it wasn't for you, she could have been killed in the battle…so till then, keep staying by her side…" Najenda smiles, Wave responds like how every obedient soldiers do.

"Yes ma'am!" he responded.

3 knocks soon came from the door, it attracted the attention of the two. Wave looks at Najenda.

"Was someone else coming?" Wave asked her.

"No…it was only us two…" she replies.

She slowly stands up from the chair and approaches the door, she turns the knob open and gently tugs the door open, standing outside was a stranger, he dons a black-colored armored bodysuit and a tattered trench coat with a hood, he wears a black mask with a skeleton mouth paint covering half of his face. He has black hair with a dark brown highlights, but the most significant thing Najenda notices from the man is his eyes, they're dark blue in color, the stranger tilt his head, a gesture of greeting politely, he greeted them with a gruff, fierce tone.

"Hello fine lady…I've come to visit some old comrades…"

Inside a room, in a white bed, a young girl lays there, her soulless and tired eyes gloom over everywhere she sees, Akame lays next to her, holding her hands tightly, the girl cannot sleep, she keeps seeing ghosts of those she had murdered, she has sleepless nights, she is afraid.

"Sis…" she stutters in such fear, "They're everywhere…they are waiting for me…waiting…"

"It's alright, Kurome…" Akame comforts her, "They're not real…and if it wasn't for you, there would be more who will be murdered…we are grateful that you let Wave help us out…"

Kurome trembles in fear, in her sights, a ghost is in front of her, demanding her to die, but as Akame speaks, the ghost disappears and Akame takes in his place for the moment, Akame hugs her, Kurome mutters, "Sis…"

However, the moment was cut short, for sound of gruntings and household objects fall to the floor has attracted the sisters, Akame quickly hears the commotion, she hears the sound of her Boss, Najenda, breathing out and trying to yell, and the sound of Wave being pummeled in pain, she quickly gets off the bed and rushes to the other room, Kurome tries to come out of the bed, but when her sister leaves the room, ghosts start to appear in front of her visions, scaring her, making her remain on the bed.

Akame rushes quickly to the Living room, there she sees the man lifting Najenda of her feet and grasping on her neck, as she lowers her sight on the floor, there she sees Wave desperately trying to rise up, but as he do so, the stranger quickly gives Wave 5 heavy stomps from his left boot, Wave stays down. Akame glares at the man, who glares back at her.

"It has been a long time, little Akame…" the man spoke "very, very long…"

Akame stands on where she is, she cannot simply charge forward without thinking of a plan, she remains on where she is.

"Who are you?" Akame demanded.

The man chuckles as he releases his grasp on Najenda, she falls to the floor unconscious. He walks towards Akame, he is a tall man, several inches taller than Wave, he lowers himself and kneels one-knee down, looking at Akame's face, he chuckles.

"It's been a while, we use to go to missions together, it was such a long time, you were just a small child that time…" he spoke.

"You were a member of the Assassination Squad?" Akame said shockingly, the man nodded.

"Yes…until I was de-commissioned for uncontrollable fit of rage and murdering at least 10 members of my colleagues that time…" he hissed.

Akame quickly spin kicks at the man, the man quickly dodges and swings his right fist directly at Akame, Akame quickly dodges, the man's fist hits the floor instead, shattering it a little, he pulls his fist of the floor and kicks at Akame, she is send tumbling on the floor, Akame quickly gets up and executes a palm heel strike on the man, but he counters with a palm block, he tries to hit her with a karate chop, but she blocks it with both of her arms, she hits his jaw with an elbow, they start to give out fast and fierce strikes and blows to each other, their attacks counter each other's out. The stranger sucker punches Akame right on her face, then follows with a striking knee on her gut, Akame sees her sword nearby the door, she dashes towards it, but the stranger grabs hold of her arm and tosses her to the ground. Akame quickly gets up on her feet.

"Who are you?" Akame demanded, the man grins.

"I'm the one who beheaded your friend a long time ago…" he cackles out.

His words hits Akame real hard, she was frozen of what he just said, flashes of memory appear in her mind, she remembers her friend, a long black swords decapitate her within the river streams. Akame stare at him with the expression of shock and fear combined.

"He-Hecate?" she stutters.

The one she called Hecate smiles wickedly, he sucker punched Akame, as Akame falls to the floor, he falls to his knees and starts pummeling her, hitting her on her gut, he hits her on the same area over and over, gotten sick of beating her senseless, he grabs hold of Akame head with his right hand, he stands up slowly, pulling her off the floor and being held off her feet, Hecate cackles an evil chuckling hum, he throws her into the table. He oulls his jacket straight, he looks at the beaten-up Akame, he sees the pathway to Kurome's room, but shook his head and ignore it, he places a rose right next to the injured girl, Akame tries to rise up, but beaten, tired and hurt, she remains down.

Hecate smirks, he grabs hold on Akame by her arm, she drags her and flips her over like a dirt bag.

Hecate approaches the door, he tugs it open and heads out, he turns around and looks at Akame, he laughs.

"I'm off young Akame, be a good girl and finish your homework…" he mocks her, he spoke loudly to her, "Ohh, and hey…tell your sister that her nightmares will never..ever…end…"

Hecate laughs insanely, he draws out a black broadsword right behind his back, he carves onto the door a symbol of a cross, Hecate closes the door. Akame sees he has gone, her eyes slowly begins to close, she falls into unconsciousness…

* * *

The field was wide. The breeze feels comforting. A small farm sits atop of the tallest hill around, Tatsumi sits on the field, Mine just pats on his head, giggling as she treats him like a pet dog.

"Mine…" Tatsumi said with an embarrassed tone, "…We both know I am not a dog…"

"Ohhh?" Mine grins wide, "Then why is your tail waggling?"

She pointed to Tatsumi's tail, which is going up and down, patting on the field. As Tatsumi notices his tail, he sighs embarrassingly. He holds onto his uncontrollable tail.

"Thank god the others did not see this…" Tatsumi sighs, Mine chuckles.

"Ohh I know what I'm going to do when we meet again…" Mine teases.

"Please don't…" Tatsumi sulks, Mine simply laughs with pride.

The once silent field has been broken, it was a weak sound, a sound made by a series of rattling bone. Flock of birds flew away, numerous species but all did one thing in common, they're all trying to fly away from the rattling sound. The rattling sound grew louder and louder within every second, and the rattling becomes more haunting.

Tatsumi's instincts becomes uneasy, his eyes widen with fear. His feared expression scares Mine a little, but still trying to keep the fear to herself.

"Hey? What's going on that dragon brain of yours?" Mine tries to crack a joke, but her tone has let out her hiding her being scared.

Tatsumi turns his head and looks at the source of the rattling sound, the source has left him in shock and surprise. Standing 30 feet away from them is a man, physically built in form, he dons a black body suit, but is decorated with bones of hunted animals, His body is covered with animal rib cages descending from size from the biggest to the smallest ending on his waist, his shoulder pads are made of Random Danger-Beasts resembling big-cat skulls, his arms are covered with small ribs and a spine lining from the side of his arm, his arm guard and wrists bracelet are also made of small ribs cages, his gloves are made of beast claws, his leg guards are also made of the same rib cages and spinal cords. His boots are a combination of ribs and more animal skulls, but the most surprising is his helmet, his helmet is made of a large sabre-tooth tiger's skull split in half and covers a humanoid like skull but with long sharp canines to it as well, all leaving its jaws open, covering a black mask, his eyes are green in color, and his dark brown hair is exposed, giving a mane-like look.

The stranger takes out a long menacing-looking whip made of spinal cords, ending with a sharp end of a tail bone. The whip was long, he spins and cracks the whip onto Tatsumi, Tatsumi quickly grabs hold of Mine and dodges the whip, the whip makes an ear-shattering cracking sound, something between bones being rattled and a gun-shot exploding. The man controls the whip and swings it after Tatsumi, Tatsumi quickly dodges the second attempt. He quickly flies far, he gently puts Mine down and charges at the man, the man chuckles, he swings the whip directly at Tatsumi, Tatsumi dodges the bone whip and runs closer towards the man. The man's chuckle soon breaks into an evil laugh. From out of nowhere, a second bone whip was in his hand, he spreads it long and whips at Tatsumi, the whip dashes at him, like a scorpion's tail, it strikes Tatsumi, Tatsumi tumbles to the field, dirt and gravel flew around as he falls.

Tatsumi roars fiercely, but the man didn't waver, he swings his whip as it coils tightly over Tatsumi's left arm, he starts cracking his left whip onto the dragon, the strikes are lightning fast, and it hits hard like a hammer, every strike even forced Tatsumi down, Tatsumi tries to break the whip of his wrist, even tries to bite onto the bony thing, but the thing acts like it has a mind of its own, it coils tightly onto his wrist, he is surprised, so he thinks of something else, he clutches his claws and pulls the man towards him, with no effort, he send the man flying towards him, with his right claw open, he slams him to the ground, shaking the earth.

"Who the bloody hell are you!?" Tatsumi growls. The man simply chuckles.

"I've seen and hunted every Danger-Beast ever recorded in history…" he boasted, "But never have I encountered the great dragon, Tyrant before…".

His whips suddenly rises up like cobras raising their height, both whips strikes onto Tatsumi, Tatsumi forces to let go as he holds onto the pain on the area being stricken on, the man exhales as he raises his whips and cracks them both to the soil, like a shark coming up from the waters, the whips break out from the surface and strike hard on Tatsumi right below his jaws. Tatsumi swings his right fist at the man, but the man dodges with blazing speed, he swings his right whip and strikes at Tatsumi's right shoulder.

Tatsumi roars loudly and enraged even further, he spread his wings and fly hard to the sky, he was already 500 feet on the air, Tatsumi didn't turn his attention away from the sky, he attempts to dive down and bite right at him, but something coils around both of his legs, tugging him down, Tatsumi looks at his feet, in extreme shock in his eyes, the bone whips extended to a distance impossible for it to even reach, but the whips are coiling hard onto his legs, he was pulled down hard from the sky, he comes crashing back down to the field, the earth shook at the collision, Tatsumi lays on the ground, he slams both claws to the soil and tries desperately to push himself back up, but the man quickly got up on him, he the whips suddenly slither around him and descends into a open slot on the back of his bony armor, the slot closes, he opens his hand and strikes at Tatsumi with a palm strike, Tatsumi suddenly collapse back to the ground, but he cannot move, he can only speak as he sees the man jump off him.

"What did you do…do to me?" Tatsumi stuttered.

"I learned this in my lifetime in hunting…" the man responded, "A simple nervous strike that temporarily stun within a single blow, easily useful in subduing prey…"

"Yo…Your whip…" Tatsumi stutters some more, but the man simply lays his hand onto his head.

"Don't bother…I'll make it clear…it's an ancient teigu named ' _Metsästäjä_ '…"

He turns his attention away from Tatsumi and glares at the shocked Mine from afar, but he chuckles as he breaks of one of the horns from his skull-shoulder pads and places it near Tatsumi, Tatsumi looks at the horn, then glares back at the man.

"You want to know who I am? I'll tell you…" the man laughs sinisterly, "Remember my name well when we meet again dragon…"

He lowers down and stares eye-to-eye at Tatsumi. He spoke softly near Tatsumi.

"My name is Kuwinda…"

He rises up and walks away filled with pride and fueled with vanity, Mine can simply watch in horror, seeing Tatsumi easily manhandled by a single man, seeing her lover laying on the ground, beaten and hurt. She falls to her knees, tears falling, not knowing what to do.

* * *

Along their way back home. Leone and Mugen simply sing along the way, they just stopped by at Leone's favorite bar and comes out fully drunk, Mugen was not much of a heavy drinker as she is, so he's not that drunk, after returning from Night Raid's somewhat last reunion, she feels free to go back into her drinking habits non-stop, Leone almost wobbles and fall of, but Mugen catches onto Leone, Leone simply lets out a hiccup and chuckles.

"What a day…" she said with a heavy and woozy tone, truly coming from her being drunk.

"True to that…" Mugen chuckles.

They made it back into the house, Mugen reaches for the keys from his pocket, still holding onto Leone, Leone looks at Mugen trying to search for the keys in his pocket, she slowly turns her attention to the door, but something caught her attention.

"Hey…Muuugggenn…" she spoke out, Muge gives her his attention.

"I don't know if I'm seeing stuff…" she responds, "but why it looks like your doorknob is busted up?"

Mugen quickly looks at the doorknob, there was none, it was ripped out from the door. Scared of what he is thinking, he quickly kicks the door open, he quickly looks inside, drunk or not, Leone sees it all, it was not pretty. Destruction was everywhere, tables are shattered, materials are shattered, furniture lay around everywhere, broken, vandalized, shattered, every single thing has been shattered, metal pans are crushed, ripped, and even crumpled. A man comes out from the living room, holding Mashiro by the shirt, struggling to break free of his grip, the man caught Leone's attention, it was the one who attacked her before, it's Bain, he smiles at the sight of Mugen and Leone outside the broken home.

"Long time no see, _Leone_ …" Bain greeted deeply, surprising Leone and Mugen. "Yeah, I have finally found out your name…kinda ironic"

Mashiro continues to struggle, but Bain simply laughs as he brings Mashiro near him.

"Ohh yeah, this woman and I are trying to get to know each other...so…go figure" Bain shrugs his shoulders, smiling.

He suddenly throws Mashiro away to the opposite room and quickly charges at them, he punches Mugen far away, Mugen actually crashes to the opposite building, right through the window. Leone roars in anger and punches Bain, he flies straight through the stairs, breaking through, but Bain runs out of the broken stairs and hits Leone with his left fist, Leone falls, but Bain grabs her with his right hand by the neck before she falls to the floor. Bain lifts her off her feet and tightens his grip.

"What…are…you…doing…here?" Leone coughs out. Bain simply chuckles.

"When we fought before…I prayed that I'll get a second chance of beating you up again…", he walks outside, still holding onto Leone's neck.

"Today...I'll make sure that I get that chance…" he spoke boldly.

He slams her to the ground with a chokeslam, the ground shatters from his attack, Leone was knocked out, Bain continues to talk.

"Killing you would be too easy, it would end all means to pain…"

He spoke as he grabs hold onto Leone and lifts her over his head. He finally roared out.

"So instead of killing you…I'll savor this moment, BY BREAKING YOU!"

He slams Leone's back onto his right lap, executing an earth-shaking, bone snapping back-breaker. He discards Leone, Leone is still unconscious, and she can't get back up. Bain holds onto her hand. A surprise expression came out form his face, he is surprised that Leone is still alive. However, that doesn't bother him at all, the sight of his rampage, he stands tall triumphantly, he howls out loud and long, howling like a wolf at the sight of the full moon. He beat his chest with his right fist 3 times and howls triumphantly over the Lion whose back he just broke.

" _This has only just begun…_ "


	9. BONUS: Teigus so Far

**Nine: BONUS- Teigus So Far**

Greetings, fellow readers, Ohh? You do not know of me? Well…allow me to introduce myself properly.

I am Julius, heard of me? No? Well, for those who have not heard of me, I am one of the characters in the Fanfiction: Akame ga Kill!: Kill the Sins.

On behalf of the writer and his comrades who supports him, I thank you fellow followers for reading his work, he has a lot of reasons on trying his damn hardest on writing us and this story, but that's not why I am here to talk about…

Ahh yes, one of those who supports him asked him one question?

"What kind of original-made teigus you plan on adding on your Fanfic, NEW-AGE-DRAGON?"

Well then, I shall answer that question on his behalf, if you have read this Fanfiction previous chapters, 2 of the bad guy's teigus have made their reveal, wanna no more? Here they are...

Hecate's Teigu- **_Howling War Phantom: Dharak_**

Oooohhh yeah, you girls don't want to be near this big-bad-sword, this teigu takes a form of a black broadsword, I know what ya'll thinking?

"A sword? But in Akame ga Kill! There's always a sword…"

Well….true, but this one would even make a samurai crap on his pants, ohhh wait…they have none…

Anyway, this sword-type teigu is a destructive hitter, it has the ability to strengthen its matter, Dumb-man's term, It makes itself temporary indestructible, this sword can also phase through any defensive-type metal, such as shield, armor, hell, even a bunker, Now ain't that a b**ch *laughs*

Ohh yeah, there's more, this thing can sunder through a fully grown man with ease, and this thing can absorb blood and enhance the wielder's strength in a temporary form.

I cannot tell you it's Trump Card yet, because even I do not know of what it is, but what I can tell you is that this teigu is not all invincible, when I mention this sword is a stomp on defensive type metal, it is just a plain heavy broadsword when it clashes with offense-type weapons, such as, how you say…a katana *snickers*

Kuwinda's Teigu- **_Twin Hunting Basilik: Metsästäjä_**

Holy shit! That's a mouthful, really writer, you have to use this onefor a name… *clears throat *

Metsästäjä is not a pretty sight for sore eyes, I'll tell you that, this teigu takes form of 2 long whips made entirely of Danger-Beast vertebra, or in this case, an animal's backbone. And to moke it even creepier, each end is barbed with a sharp bony tip also coming from an animal's tail, Holy crap, I gotta stop reading horror fictions.

As you may have read in the previous chapter, this teigu works like a whip, but it is far tougher than any whip is made. It has the ability to expand its length to unimaginable distances, can burrow from the ground and surface below its target and can coil them, if you want to know how strong is this whip's constriction? Just one whip can already crush not one, but three fully grown men into complete mush.

It can whip, coil, and pierce through multiple terrains and targets and can move like tentacles, NO HENTAI FOR OU GUYS TODAY! *laughs*

But as of now, I also don't know this teigu's Trump Card, and as far as I can tell, I know where is this thing's weakness, like a chain that has a weak link, the spaces between the bones are not so strong, and with perfect skills needed, you can sever that spaces.

But that's all I can say because I am not allowed to spoil, I am allowed to say this now because I am ordered to, for you fellow readers to looks something forward to.

A big shout-out and thanks for Chance Green G King for aiding, and helping the writer in designing the concept and idea of Hecate's teigu, "Dharak", and also to a friend of NEW-AGE-DRAGON for helping him for naming Kuwinda's teigu "Metsästäjä".

Hope to see you guys soon, and do share this guy's story, like it, and post reviews…

Once again, I am Julius, and here to say

 _Farewell and Auf Wiedersehen!_


	10. Reunited

**Ten: Reunited**

Leone groans, she breathes heavily, inhaling and exhaling slowly. Everything she sees is all fuzzy and blurry, she continues to moan in pain. Sudden flashbacks rush into her thoughts, she remembers Bain, then he charges at Mugen, he threw Mashiro, destroyed their home...then Mugen…Mugen! The sudden thoughts of her friend brings back her senses.

She quickly rises up to her feet, however, she stumbles and falls one knee down, she felt a huge pain on her back, literally, she curses as she forces her healing to heal faster, she raises her head and stares at the building, she slowly gets onto both of her feet and walks inside, as she enters, it is just what she feared, everything is turned upside down and literally 'torn down', she approaches the room where she saw Mashiro was thrown into, she enters in, what it seems to her looks like it's the dining room, she sees the table is shattered, all 4 legs broken, she starts to flip things over, she searches for the short woman around, as she continues to toss things around, she spots her, she approaches the unconscious Mashiro, she places her hand onto her wrist, she felt a weak pulse, Leone breathes out a sigh of relief. She slowly picks her up and brings her out, she slowly place Mashiro down.

Leone soon turns her attention to the next building, the one where Bain send Mugen flying to. Leone's thought rang out.

" _Mugen…_ "

She quickly leaps onto the broken window that's on the building, she slowly looks inside. She sees Mugen, bleeding from an open wound on his belly, laying of a pile of broken glass coming from where the window was once placed on, Leone stares in shock, she quickly run to his side, she holds onto him, she holds him tightly, she jumps out of the building and lands right near Mashiro, she picks her up and places her over her shoulders, she looks at both of the in worry.

She leaps onto the roof of another nearby building and starts running, seeing their injuries and them being unconscious, the first thing Leone plans to do…

Find a medic and hope for the best that they can take well care of these two…

Her second plan…Find and beat up the fucker who broke them in the first place, Bain…

It was a long trip, Leone was running non-stop, searching for any hospital that could help, but in a turn of shock, the last hospital she last visited were loaded with injured people. She curses as she jumps out of the roof and lands hard back to the ground, the earth beneath her shatters, then she charges back to running. She looks around, trying to find any nearby hospital, or, as she is praying for, any medical building that can help them both.

At long last, she found a hospital, she quickly breaks the door with a kick, surprising the doctors inside, she was inhaling and exhaling heavily, but the sight of the ones she brought with her got the medical staff's attention, they quickly take them and started to help them right away, Mugen was brought to one room, several doctors and medics entered in. Leone simply falls to the floor, she simply sits there, as she waits for what might happen next.

It was 2 hours since she arrives at the hospital, Leone is awaiting any news that would come out from the medical team, who are currently treating Mugen of his wounds and injuries. A man in his 30s approaches her, he's wearing a white coat over his blue long-sleeved polo and black pants and shoes, the man has a combed hair and has a clean shave.

"Pardon me miss, but are you the one who brought the two current patients, yes?" the man asked with a sleek tone, Lene simply nodded in response.

"About the man, miss…" The doctor starts to inform Leone about Mugn's condition. "His wounds were not as life-threatening as we thought it would be, but he lost so much blood, we patched up his open wound, but he won't be recovering consciousness anytime soon…"

"What about the other one?" Leone asked, the doctor shook his head, he took off his glasses and wipes its lenses with a clean cloth.

"When we look her up…She was hit pretty hard on the head…The impact she must have felt literally knocked her consciousness out…in layman's term,…she's in a coma…"

"For how long?" Leone gasped loud in shock.

"We do not know…" the doctor sadly admitted, "By our guess, it would be months before she would wake up again…"

Leone starts to curse silently to herself. She shook her head and looks back at the doctor.

"Is it alright if I can see the guy? Just for a while?" she asked, the doctor nodded.

The doctor guided Leone into a room, as Leone enters inside, she sees Mugen lying on a white bed a white blanket, covering his entire half, he sleeps peacefully, Leone sloly approaches him, seeing him lying on that bed makes Leone feel uneasy, she slowly bump her fist onto Mugen's left shoulder. She sighs deeply.

"Sorry that your home is broken…" She said softly, "I'll try my damn hardest to repay you and Mashiro back…"

Mugen didn't flinch, he's as still as a corpse, Leone simply look at him in worry. Her fists clutches tightly. She pats onto Mugen's head gently. She turns away and heads for the door, she leaves the room. She curses and punches onto the wall, leaving a hole on it. She sighs as she walks away from the room and heads outside. Her eyes shows anger and intense. Her thought runs wild with Bain causing rampaging mayhem in her life, and she doesn't even know who Bain is.

" _I don't know who the fuck you are or what is your problem…but if I ever get a chance to meet you again, I am going to rip your goddamn head off…"_

The doctor enters inside Mugen's room, the nurse is checking on his vital signs, the nurse shook her head. The doctor sighs in disappointment as he slowly raises Mugen's blanket and attempts to cover him. A hand suddenly grasps his wrist, the doctor gasps and pulls his arm away, both the nurse and the doctor are shocked to see, Mugen awake with one eye open.

"The woman who brought me here…" Mugen gasps out in a half-choked like tone, "Where is she now?"

* * *

In the far countryside, the field is still green, even though it was night. Tatsumi inhales and exhales, he slowly opens his eyes. He slowly tires to remember what happen, How did he end up crashing on the ground? His thoughts were disturbed by the sound of a girl calling out to him.

"Tatsumi!"

Tatsumi turns his head, seeing Mine running towards him, as she finally arrives near him, she holds onto her tired knees, breathing hard, tired from running far.

"Mine?" Tatsumi gasps.

"Why of all the places you have to hide me, you choose the ones that is so damn far away…" Mine exhales heavily. Tatsumi just simply stare at her.

"Wait? Did you..ran after me?" Tatsumi gasps. Mine gives him an angry look.

"What do you want me to do? Just remain where I am!?" Mine yells louder.

"Of course dummy!" Tatsumi roared loud, "It was dangerous, Mine, why do you think I hide you there?"

"Why leave me there!?" Mine continues to yell, "I could help you take him on you know!"

"Woman, look at me!" Tatsumi yelled, gesturing his hand up and down, showing of his Tyrant-form body, "I am a motherfucking dragon and that guy took me down with 2 bony-whips! He could almost kill you, you know! Besides, you're pregnant!"

"I know I'm pregnant! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" Mine throws her childish tantrums.

Tatsumi growls and gently, yet strictly pushes her head with his claw, also looking out that he won't scratch her.

"Baka!?" Tatsumi exclaims, "You're the dumb one as of now, Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!"

They continue to quarrel like children in the field, a falcon soars over them, the falcon releases the envelope it clutches with its talons, the envelope lands on top of Mine's head, Tatsumi spots the falcon soaring over them before it flies away.

"That falcon…" Tatsumi thought, "Where have I seen that bird before?"

"Hey Tatsumi…" Mine shouted a little, catching his attention.

"Yeah?" Tatsumi said.

Mine takes the envelope of her head, she notices a red wax seal covering the sleeve, she opens the envelope and pulls out the folded paper inside, she reads the words that are written in the paper. Mine almost gasps, but she held her breath and blew it off gently, Tatsumi simply looks at her, clueless of what she read.

"What does it say?" Tatsumi asked.

Mine simply looks up at him.

"Ummm…how long can you fly us both back to the Capital?" Mine simply stuttered.

* * *

The hidden sanctuary, a pool of hot-springs lays next to the shrine-like buildings, bamboos surround the area, Akame is being ursed by one of the medics taking residence in this area. It is here that Wave brought Kurome to heal her wounds, with success, and it is here Akame and Najenda visits them both, but a surprise struck on them in a form of an old colleague drops by and brawled with them and defeated them, Akame thinks of the things she has encountered in her past as the medic is wrapping bandages around her arm and shoulders. While at that, several more are checking up on Najenda and Wave, who seems to have taken the heaviest beating, told by the black eye on his left, Wave sighs as the medic places ice wrapped in clothing and places it near Wave's eye.

"So you knew that guy before?" Wave asked Akame. Akame nodded.

"He was one of the members of the Assassination Squad before…" Akame said.

Najenda stares at Akame, and she turns her attention on the marking on the door.

"What does that symbol stand for?" Najenda points to the cross-symbol caved on the door.

Akame simply stares at the symbol, she shook her head.

"When he used to be in the Squad, he carve those on the doors of his targets before he kills them…he has a thing for, leaving a reminder behind…" Akame said "He said it means "Rest in Peace"

Wave looks at the symbol on the door, something quickly got his attention, the words Akame said, Wave turns his attention to her.

"Used to be?" Wave asked, she nodded in response, "What happened? Did he get decommissioned or something?"

"He was…" Akame replied. "He was supposed to be executed for murdering 10 of his own comrades, but he escaped, they sent out a search-and-kill team after him, but he never returned, so therefore they have no choice but to 'decommission' him."

"Did he take drugs like Kurome and the rest?" Wave asked once more.

"Yes…but his physiology was not like the others, when it makes the user's lifespan shorter, the doctors said somehow, it made him live longer…" Akame added, "And unlike the others, it made him saner…"

"Sane?" Najenda gasp, "He came in, beat us all up, and just walks away…How is that 'sane'?"

"Because he is more aware of what he is doing and he enjoys doing it…" a voice spoke behind them all.

All turn their attention on the source of the voice, Wave's eyes widen with surprise.

"Kurome!" Wave gasps.

Kurome is barely standing, but she is on her two feet, holding on the wall and resting there, she meets up with the three of them.

"Hecate was not much of a killer, but when he started taking the same drugs as I have, he became more capable of fighting and killing…" Kurome said weakly. "But as time past, he started to see himself as the 'top dog', as a-".

"Rightful and better man?" Wave finished her answer Kurome nodded.

Kurome stares at Akame, she tries to walk directly to her, Akame gently pushes the medic aside and rush to her sister's side, holding on to her.

"Was it really him Sis?" Kurome asked, Akame nodded.

"I hardly believe it myself…" she said, "But when he mentioned about decapitating my comrade's head, it hit me…"

"Sis…" Kurome looks at Akame with worry.

Najenda watches Akame holding Kurome in her arms, Wave smiles weakly as Akame gently brings Kurome to her side, they both sit next to each other. One of the medics, a woman approaches Najenda and hands her a white envelope. Najenda looks at the envelope, she sees a red wax seal holding on the envelope's sleeve, the wax seal has a crown and sword symbol marking. Najenda gasps in surprise and immediately opens the letter, she quickly reads the letter inside, she sighs in frustration.

"Now? Of all the time, it has to be now?" Najenda bit her lip.

Akame notices Najenda quickly rise up and heads to the door.

"Akame, you stay here with them, I have to go back to the Capital…" Najenda said.

Akame quickly goes after Najenda, she quickly hold onto Najenda's coat and hold on.

"Back to the Capital?" Akame gasps in surprise, "At this time?"

Najenda quickly looks at Akame.

"I can't explain now, but I have to go to the Capital, someone wants my presence to be there…" Najenda stutters loud.

"Then let me go with you then…" Akame declared, Kurome quickly rushed by her sister's side.

"Let me come as well…" Kurome said, strong-willed and determined.

Akame turns her attention to her sister.

"No, you need to rest Kurome, you have to stay here…" Akame said.

"You both have to stay here…" Najenda intrudes.

"For the love of God, if all of you three insist of going to the Capital…" Wave scratches the back of his head in annoyance, he draws out his black-sword teigu and 2 disk-like teigu he obtain from his fallen friend, he roared as lud ashe can as he stabs his sword to the ground.

"GRAND CHAAAARRRIOOTTT!"

The ground breaks as a black beast covers around him, as the smoke clears, he dons his armored suit, 'Grand Chariot', the two disks spews out black wings, he hold onto the three women and lifts them up.

"Are you going to be okay, Wave?" Kurome asked him.

"Using two teigus got you into this mess…" Akame added.

Wave smirks behind his helmet.

"Like a busted organ is going to stop me from helping out…"

He leaps straight into the sky, Mastema spreads its wigs, they soar to the sky, heading directly straight through the Capital.

* * *

Hours have passed, the Capital was dead silent, Tatsumi lands on the large space on the city, Mine gently hops of him, Tatsumi looks around the buildings surrounding them.

"Have you read that letter right?" Tatsumi scowls, "This place literally looks dead…"

"I know, right?" Mine sided with him, "But the letter clearly tells us right in this area…"

She shows the letter to Tatsumi, despite becoming a Tyrant, that is no excuse that he can no longer read, Tatsumi sighs.

"So…we will meet someone here?" Tatsumi thought, he looks from left to right, no sign of anyone around.

"I hope this isn't some prank…" Mine curses.

"Who would even have the mind to prank a little girl with a serious tantrum?" Tatsumi teases.

"Ohh don't you even dare bring that topic up!" Mine turns and pints at him, tatsumi simply laughs a little.

Within a few moments, like a comet crashing down from the sky, Grand Chariot lands on the same area the two are, he gently himself for Akame to hop off first before aiding her sister off Wave, Najenda hops off all by herself. Mine notices them. Her mouth dropped open with surprise.

"Akame? Boss?" Mine gasps.

Akame and Najenda and look at them with a surprise loo of their own.

"Mine? Tatsumi?" Akame and Najenda gasped in unison.

Wave immediately looks up.

"Tatsumi? Where is that gusty shrimp?" Wave wondered.

"Ummm…Wave, I'm right here…" Tatsumi sighed.

Wave immediately notices the giant dragon behind Mine, Wave freaks out.

"HOLY SH**! Tatsumi!? Is that you!?" Wave stutters, breathless with extreme surprise.

Kurome simply stare at Tatsumi with surprise as well.

"What happened to you?" Kurome asked Tatsumi.

"I defeated the Emperor, I forced it too much, I suddenly become a dragon…" Tatsumi replied gently to Kurome. He turns his attention to Wvae.

"And who are you calling a Gusty shrimp?"

"Dang was a bit too much to absorb…" Wave said, scratching the back of his helmet.

"Says the guy who uses two teigus at the same time…" Tatsumi joked, Wave laughed.

"What are you two doing here?" Najenda asked them.

Tatsumiand Mine looked at each other, then turn their attention to them.

"We received this envelope form a falcon…" Mine replied, showing the letter to them… "It says that the two of us must come here as soon as possible…"

Akame quickly looks at the letter Najenda was holding, she sees their names written on it…

"Boss…why didn't you say that the three of us should also come?" Akame asked.

"You three needed to rest…" Najenda replies, "Remember, we go attacked by your old teammate from a long time ago…".

"You guys were under attacked?" Tatsumi asked curiously.

"Yeah…you were attacked too?" Wave pointed to him, Tatsumi nodded.

"Some stranger attacked me all of a sudden, he was wielding this odd teigu I havenever seen before…"

"A teigu wielder?" Najenda gasps, "How are you certain he is wielding a teigu?"

"He flew nearly 160 metres of the air, and the guy's whip extended to reach him and pull him down…" Mine replied blankly.

"What is going on?" Wave exhales.

"The answer to your questions shall all be answered…" A female voice emmited from the darkness.

They turn to the woman, she was fairly beautiful, she wears a orange and red rose patterned kimono, underneath, she wears a black bodysuit, her eyes are red-orange in color, her hair is smooth and white. She has a necklace that lays in her chest.

"It is an honor to meet you all, members of Night Raid and Jaegers…" The woman said with a bright and fun tone.

Najenda tilts her head a little in respect, the woman bwos back.

"Boss?" Mine looks at the woman, "Who is she?"

"Guys…sorry that I haven't mentioned this to you all, but it was not safe to tell in the open until the time is right to tell…" Najenda spoke to the five of them, she shook her head, "But something came along the way and it is decided that we have to meet here and now…this is the cousin of the previous Emperor, his only living relative, his cousin, this is Kiva…"

Kiva holds onto her dress and lifts it slowly and bows among them, all of them bows back.

"It is good to meet you all…" Kiva said, "Sorry that I have to get you all here on short notice, but we've got a situation…"

"I know…" Najenda said.

Tatsumi looks around, seeing Akame, Mine,Wave and Kurome, the four of them notice him looking around.

"What's wrong?" Akame asked him.

"Where's Nee-san?" he said, trying to look for Leone around.

Akame quickly looks around and notices something was off, Leone isn't here with them, if this woman knew the surviving members, how come she did not tag Leone along, she looks at Kiva.

"Miss Kiva…we got to ask you" she said, "So you knew all of the members of Night Raid and Jaeger members who have survived?"

"Yes, is something the matter?" Kiva asked.

"There is one…" Tatsumi said ironically.

"We have a comrade who is not here…" Mine added.

"Ohhh? Who?" Kiva asked politely.

* * *

Leone walks around the town, she starts to sniff in the air, her eyes narrowed with rage, she stares at the bar that's on the left, several feet away from her, she kicks the door with minimum effort, sending it flying through the walls, she enters a small bar, everyone who were inside stopped what they're doing and stare at her with shock.

"I'm only going to say this once...get your asses out now…" Leone exclaimed loud.

Every person, customers, employees, bartenders, even the owner immediately heads for the exit, seeing the bar is empty, she punches both of her fist together, shaking the building a little.

"You got a lot of hell to pay, you foreign mutt…" she growls.

Standing several feet away from her, Bain was sitting on a fine chair, he laughs as he engulfs a bottle of champagne and throws the bottle away, he gets off the chair and punches his fist onto his hand and cracks his knuckles. He grins in front of her, as he cracks his neck a little.

"You want to break me?" Bain taunts, "Come at me!"


	11. Beasts

**I am going back to college next week, NOOOOO! I have to focius on my studies, but that doesn't mean Iain't going to focus on this Fanfiction, I'm going to work in this on free times, while multitasking on my studies XDXD, Thank you guys for following and reading my Fanfiction of Akame ga Kill!, please post reviews and share *rawr* NEW-AGE-DRAGON...**

* * *

 **Eleven: Beasts**

Leone roars out loud, her battle-cry is a mix of a woman shouting with pride and a roar of a lion and charges at Bain, Bain howls like a wolf while beating his chest with his right fist like a war drum and charges at her, they both throw their fist at each other at the same time, their fists hit at each other, like rams hammering their heads at each other, their heavy strike shook the bar, literally.

They box like brawlers, every punch they throw always hit t each other's fist, just like a reflection in the mirror, they mimic each other, every punch they throw shakes the bar, As Leone throws another punch, Bain caught it with his left open palm and clutches it, he pulls her towards him and strikes her down with a heavy head-butt. He raises his foot and attempts to stomp hard on Leone, but she rolled away, just in time as well, Bain's foot crashes down on the floor instead, Bain pulls his leg of the hole he just made, Leone spins and knock Bain down, Bain falls to the floor, Leone quickly gets up and leaps above him, dropping him with an elbow. She stood up, she grabs Bain by his shoulders and throws him to the wall, he crashes on collision, Bain tries to get out of the wall, but Leone quickly rams him with a shoulder tackle, they both broke out of the bar and tumble along the streets, the sight of their fight spook the people passing by. Leone holds onto Bain and slams him left and right over and over, breaking the ground on every slam. She spins him around and throws him to one of the buildings nearby. The building collapse from the damage, Bain breaks out of the debris that collapse over him. He grabs hold of a large debris of the building and hurls it at Leone, Leone jumps directly at it and smashes it with a tackle from her shoulder. Bain hits her hard with a right cross punch.

"You think you can take me on!?" Bain yells triumphantly.

Bain stomps on Leone at least three times, he holds onto Leone's neck and lifts her up. He tightens his grip around her neck.

"I broke hundreds of opponents bigger and tougher than you…" Bain boasted, still strangling Leone to death.

Leone growls silently, she punches directly onto his rib over and over. Bain only laughs at her useless attempt to break free, but Leone didn't stop there. Leone punches directly at his left elbow, then she grabs hold of his hands and uses her strength to break his grip, she falls off after forcing herself free, Leone tackles him down, she hammers onto his face over and over, punching onto his face left to right, his head cracks over the ground from every pounding, Bain drives his head directly to her belly, he grabs hold of Leone and slams her to the ground. He sits over her and gives her a pounding of his own, he continues to pummel over her face, Leone was about to counter, but Bain grabs hold on her face, and pummels her head to the ground. He grins as he gets off her, he holds onto her leg and swings her to the center of the Capital.

Many people panic and scramble at every direction, trying to avoid the big fight. They ran in the opposite direction, Bain simply laughs at the people running in fear, Bain grabs hold on one of them, a random stranger, much smaller than he, he grabs hold on both of his legs, he pulls his legs and tears him to two horizontally. Several women scream in total horror as Bain simply tosses the torn up body away, its blood splattered everywhere. Bain quickly speeds up and tries to kick Leone, but Leone grabs hold of his foot and rolls, she slams him to the ground. She gets up and stomps on his face, over and over. Bain just laughs as he grabs hold on Leone's foot before the next stomp, he shoves her away. Bain gets up immediately and throws a series of punches at Leone, Leone punches onto his fist, the force forces Bain's fist to recoil, his fist hits onto his face instead.

"What the fuck?" Bain curses.

Leone quickly runs behind him and wraps her arms around his waist and lifts him off his feet and arcs backwards, executing an earth-shattering German Suplex, still holding onto Bain's waist, Leone lifts him up and slams him over on the ground, she lifts him up and repeats slamming him over and over. Bain simply laughs insanely, he quickly kicks onto her face, freeing himself from her hold. Bain slams both of his fist on the ground.

"And here I was, thinking that you would actually maul me for mauling them…" he taunts her. "What I did to them is not enough? What else would it take to go berserk?"

He sees a young woman trying to hide in between the walls, he approaches the young woman and grabs her wrist and pulls her out, the people around stare in wonder, he grabs hold of her arm, he rips her arm out of its socket, the woman screams in extreme agony. Bain simply kicks the woman away.

"Is that not enough?" he yells.

He looks at different directions and sees an elderly woman desperately trying to move away, he sprints and charges at her like a train crashing to a wall, the impact instantly killed the elderly woman, blood spills all over Bain, he beats his chest 3 times in a war-drum like beat.

"Still not enough!?" He yells even louder.

He tears up a large chunk of boulder right out of the ground, he lifts it over his head. He hurls it at random people, it instantly crushes above them. Bain grabs the same boulder and smashes it on another group, and another group, people scream, panic, and scatter for their lives. He lifts the rock over his head, he approaches towards Leone, he smirks above her.

"Guess no matter what I do…you'll never get to break me…" he said in a disappointed tone.

As he was about to crush the boulder over her, Grand Chariot flies straight through the rock, the rock is shattered to a million tiny pieces, as Bain looks at Wave, inside Grand Chariot, Akame dashes behind Bain, she is about to stab her sword right behind him, but Bain quickly turns around and punches her, sending her flying far, she crashes onto the wall, Wave wraps his arms around Bain's waist, attempt to subdue him, but Bain holds onto his hands, he easily breaks himself free of his hold , Bain grips hard on Wave's arms, Wave desperately tries to free himself, but Bain, pulls him further, he hits him on his gut by his knee, Wave falls to his knees, Bain, grabs hold on Wave and throws him away. Tatsumi roars as he flies towards Bain, he swings his tail onto Bain, Bain tumbles far from him, Tatsumi lands to the ground, roaring at Bain, he charges at him on all four, Bain quickly gets up, Bain howls in intense anger. He charges at Tatsumi, he strikes Tatsumi down with a high-elbow smash straight to his face, Tatsumi crashes down to the ground. Bain beats his chest as always, he approaches Leone, he grabs hold of her arm and shakes her violently.

"Wake up, you shitty thing…" Bain snarls.

Leone slowly opens her eyes in annoyance, the first thing she sees, Wave laying on the ground, Tatsumi smashed down to the ground, bleeding from his wounds, and Akame with her back leaning on the wall, all unconscious and knocked out. Leone glares at Bain, who smirks.

"Does that make you want to break me now?" He demanded.

Leone grabs his head and drives her head at it, Bain takes a few steps back.

"I never want to break you Bain…" Leone said calmly.

She charges at Bain and kicks him on his gut, he stumbles across the ground once more, but before even trying to stand, Leone kicks him further. She slashes onto Bain's back, Bain gasps in surprise, but Leone didn't waver, she furiously punches over Bain dozens of times, she stomps hard behind Bain's legs, breaking the bone, Leone smashes his head to the ground, the ground shatters in impact, She grabs hold on Bain's throat with her left hand and lifts him off his feet. Leone glares at his eyes.

"Ohh no… I want to TEAR YOU APART!" she roared.

She starts to pummel him on his gut repeatedly, blood splatters across the floor, Leone punches, slashes, and strikes on his gut, but Leone was not satisfied, she punches all the way toward Bain's gut, she rips out his intestines, which is hanging out of his wound, Leone slams him to the ground, Leone lifts him up once again and repeatedly slams him back to the ground over and over, Tatsumi slowly regains consciousness, the first thing he sees gives him a surprise, Wave regains consciousness as well, but what he wakes up to surprises him even further, to the point of being shocked, the people who were panicking no longer panics, but watch in extreme shock, Akame was the last to wake up from unconsciousness, but what she sees, gives her the biggest surprise, Leone continuously slams Bain over and over to the ground, the ground is already long broken, already covered with Bain's blood, Leone shows no stop of stopping.

"This is for attacking me that night!" she roared, still not stopping her assault on Bain.

"This is for attacking my best friends!"

She headbutts him three times before choke-slaming him back to the ground repeatedly. She finally lifts him up, tightening her grip on his neck, her right hand wide open and claws ready to maul at him.

"And this...IS FOR SENDING MY TWO COMRADES TO DAMNATION!"

She stabs right onto Bain's gut once more, only this time, she pushes her claws further in, breaking right onto his ribs, the sound of his bone snapping fills the air, she was able to reach right through his heart, she grabs hold of it, she was about to rip it out of him. She will rip it out of him, she will.

"LEONE!" A voice calls out to her, snapping her from her blind, beastly rage.

She turns away from Bain for a second. She looks around, her expression changes from anger and rage, to shock and paranoia, she sees people looking at her in complete fear, she turns her attention away, seeing Tatsumi looking at her the same way, she could even her him whimpering, she even notices Wave looking at her in complete shock, and what tops it all off? Akame looking at her with the most shock.

Leone looks up, seeing Bain bleeding, her hand gripping on his neck, but all he did is laugh weakly, looking at her.

"What are you waiting for…Do it…" Bain chokes out, "Kill me…"

"Don't do it…or you'll become the monster he wants you to be…" A voice said among the crowd, she turns, the one calling out to her, his appearance surprises her, he was barely trying to keep himself standing, but he is still standing.

"Mugen!?" Leone gasps with surprise.

Mugen nodded, Bain sees the man, he curses, Leone releases her grip on Bain, Bain falls on the ground, she limps towards him, people move out of her way, avoiding to go near a bloodied beast, Leone was about to collapse, but she was caught by Mugen's arm, he slowly holds onto her.

"Don't worry…I'm at your side…" Mugen said softly with a teasing tone.

A woman screams, many people turn, they witness a horrifying scene, Bain is scaling up on a building, his blood, literally spilling over the walls, Bain quickly retreats, Leone inhales and exhales softly. She slowly falls into unconsciousness.

 _"You little troublemaker…"_ Mugen chuckles softly.

* * *

In a dark corner in the city, Bain leaps out of the building and heads into the darkness, there Hecate and Kuwinda wits for him there, they see Bain walking towarss them, his guts ripped out and hanging on his ripped out wound, and he has wounds everywhere. Hecate simpy stare at him blankly, while Kuwinda gasps in disbelief.

"Damn...you look horrible..." Kuwinda comments.

"Shut your mouth..." Bain growled.


	12. Uncovered Stories

**Twelve: Uncovered Stories**

The Great Palace, the domain where the enemies once called home, the place where the previous Emperor last called home, numerous men are repairing the great damage it has took during the Great War, it maybe the symbol of this Country's great growing corruption, with support from the Revolutionary Army, as well as its people, it may one day become the symbol of a New Kingdom, one where it would not be so easily rust with sin.

"Oww…" Wave spoke out, as a young woman wearing a white clothing wraps his injuries with bandages.

He, along with everyone else were brought into this huge hall, this was the Throne where the young Emperor ruled, before his execution, Kurome simply stare at Wave being aided by the medics.

"Could you at least stomp wrapping me up…" Wave said, "I don't want to feel like someone else's Christmas gift…"

"Yes sir…" The medic said politely.

"Big baby…" Kurome teases.

Several other medics tend to Akame's injuries as well, they remove her previous bandages and wrap around new ones on her. Najenda simply looks at them in disbelief, seeing both Akame and Wave treated with their injuries on just a one night-encounter, this was in a whole different level than what they have faced before.

"This stranger was able to handle all of you at once?" Najenda stuttered, the cigarette falls of her mouth.

Both Akame and Wave nodded.

"Even with Grand Chariot…he was able to down me with a few blows…" Wave said, looking at his blade.

"And was fast enough to stop me with such reflexes…" Akame added.

"And coming from what Tatsumi said, he was able to knock him with one strike…" Najenda holds onto her chin. "This 'Bain' person has some incredible strength…"

Najenda quickly shook her head, she looks at Akame, Akame looks up at her.

"Let's worry that later…Where's Leone?" Najenda asked.

Akame stayed silent, she didn't reply or even said a word. Kurome notices the scared expression on Akame's face.

"Sis?" She said softly.

"Are you referring to the blonde one Miss?" Wave asked Najenda.

She nodded eagerly.

"Yes…" Najenda brightens up a little, "Where is she?"

"Umm…" Wave answers uneasily, "She decided to remain outside with Tatsumi for a while…"

"How come?" Najenda exhales with wonder.

"Ohhh, you didn't hear?" the medic who was tending to Akame turns to Najenda. "The one named 'Leone' fought with the 'Bain' guy you were just talking about…"

"It was a fierce fight…" Another one added, coming from one of the other medics.

"Yeah…they say she just simply kicks down a door on the bar and those two started fighting…" Another one added yet again

"I know, right? They demolish, broke, and rip each other apart but neither backed down…" A male medic comments as well.

"That sounds like our normal Leone…" Najenda chuckles a little.

"She is still the same…" Akame said softly, "But she was literally mauling him, Boss, like a real animal, she rips his guts out, toying with him…"

"What?" Najenda gasps.

"I saw it too…" Wave joins in, "It was very brutal…I've seen shit just as bloody, but just her mauling that one guy is just…beastly…" Wave said, desperately trying to say those words out.

"Why didn't you two try to stop her?" Najenda asked.

Akame and Wave looked at each other, and they look back at her. Najenda feels uneasy if she would even hear their answer.

"Because I…We thought she would attack us if we get in her way…" Akame replies weakly.

"She was tearing him apart in front of a whole crowd…" Wave added.

Najenda sighs with worry.

* * *

Behind the Palace, there lays a wide field garden, there Tatsumi's wounds are treated by dozens of medics, as well as the doctor who was aiding with him before, the doctor has glasses, a combed hair, a shaved beard, and wields a teigu formerly used by Doctor Stylish, God's Perfector. He uses the teigu and scans over at Tatsumi's wounds, he nodded with an impressed look.

"Looks like becoming a dragon has some upsides…" he commented, "Your wounds and injuries are self-recovering, it would take some time till you will be fully recovered."

"Thanks doctor…" Tatsumi bows his head a little, he turns his attention to Leone, who is sitting alone on the field.

"But what about Nee-san?" he asked the doctor.

Hearing about their commotion that is focusing on her as the topic, Leone feels like she'snot in a mood to be the center of attention.

"Ohh don't worry about me…" Leone said with a fake positive tone, "I'm very confident in my healing factor…"

"That I am not worried about…" The doctor dismisses her excuse, Leone's fake positive attitude suddenly collapses.

"Then what ARE you worried about?" she asked.

"About your physical and mental abilities…" The doctor replies calmly. "It is clearly shown you have changed physically ever since you've been fused by force from the Danger-Beast within your teigu…but-"

"Hey doc, cut the woman some slack will ya?" A voice behind them all shouts at him.

Tatsumi turns his head, seeing standing on the door is Mugen, the man is wearing his usual clothing, with the exception of a wrapped bandages around his right leg. He limps his way towards everyone, Tatsumi simply looks below him.

"Mugen-san?" Tatsumi gasps in surprise.

"Yo, Tatsumi…It's been a while…" Mugen greeted formally. Tatsumi nodded.

He quickly pass through the medic and the doctor, as he sees Leone sitting alone, he turns around and waves his hand in front of them all, asking them to give them privacy, the obliged, the medics immediately head right inside, along with the doctor, Tatsumi is the only one who stayed, mostly because he's too big to even go inside. Mugen accepted his excuse with a skile, he sits right next to Leone's side. Leone tries to looks away, but Bain wraps his right arm around her, he laughs.

"Surprise to see me?" He chuckled.

"You were supposed to be in the hospital…" Leone stuttered, "How did you-".

"I asked for immediate release after I woke up…" Mugen replies to her immedtiately, 'I'm too thick-headed to stay down for good…"

Leone simply looks at him.

"Why did you go after me?" she asked. Mugen simply stare at her humorously.

"Why not?" Mugen smile, "I kinda became fond of you…"

Leone looks away, trying to avoid his eye contact, in a manner of speaking, everyone's eye contact.

"Did you saw it all?" Leone stuttered.

"Which one?" Mugen asked, confused of what she said.

"When I tried to maul him to death…did you say all of it?" she stuttered, trying to hide her face from him.

"Yes I saw it all…" Mugen admitted to her, she exhales weakly.

"Even if you saw it all, why are you not afraid of me?" she continues to stutter her words.

"Because you claimed that what you were doing that time…was for us…was it…" he replies, she nodded.

"Because of me, he attacked you guys too…If only I left sooner, I…"

Mugen pats her on the back, she looks at him with surprise.

"Like I said, I got fond of you being around…" he smiles.

He removes the bag that's been hanging from his back, he pulls out a bottle, with a red liquid as its contents, he offers it to Leone. Leone notices the bottle and holds on the bottle and takes it.

"I smuggled it with me before I tried to go after you…" Mugen chuckles.

Leone pulls of the cord and slowly drinks its contents, Leone exhales with energy and joy, a huge smile finally come out of her face.

"Ohh god Mugen, you really know how to make my day…" Leone cheers as she wraps her arm around Mugen, finally out of her depression and back to being plain fun and happy. Tatsumi simply laughs softly at the scenery.

"This I could get used to…" he snickers.

"Ohhh…yeah…" Mugen exhales eagerly, "When I was trying to find you…I found this along the way, I bought it immediately and hope you like it…"

He quickly scrambles into his bag, Leone watches him with curiosity, Tatsumi walks near, he sits behind her on the opposite side, Leone notices Tatsumi and pets his head, to which he eagerly takes.

"Got it!" Mugen declares prideful.

He pulls out something from the bag, Leone stares with surprise.

"Whoah" Tatsumi gasps with amazement.

Mugen is holding black vest, it reaches right at the waist, it has a furry collar, giving it a brawler-like look, Mugen turns, showing of the golden vector of a lion rearing up design embedded on the back. Mugen simply smiles with joy.

"Well? What do you think?" Mugen asks curiously.

* * *

Back within the throne, Akame and Wave are playing Chess, with Mine, Kurome, Najenda, and numerous medics watching as spectators. Mine uses her white knight and immediately cuts of Wave's unit.

"I believe the term they use in this game is…checkmate…" Akame teases as she surrounds Wave's King with her pieces.

Wave simply stare in disbelief, Mine and Kurome laughing softly at his defeat, but the medics laugh loudly. Wave didn't argue or anything, but rather, he chuckles in embarrassment as he puts his King down.

"You got me…" Wave admitted.

"Good game…" Akame said.

While they were playing chess, Najenda was approached by one of the Palace Guards, fully plated like any guard, he whispers something to Najenda, Najenda nodded.

"Alright guys…" Najenda grabs their attention, all turn their views to her.

"Lady Kiva asks for our presence In the Garden Yard…We better meet up to her soon…"

The four of them nodded in response. Wave holds Kurome gently, walking with her, going outside the Palace, Mine tags along with them. Akame walks side by side with Najenda.

"Boss…after this…may I ask you something…" Akame asked her, she nodded.

"What is it?" Najenda asked, but she shook her head.

"I'll asked you by the time this is done…" she said respectively.

Akame and the others arrive at the Garden Field that was inside the Palace, Leone and Mugen stands uo when they came out, Mine run directly at Tatsumi, he snuggles over her, Leone smiles at the scene. Akame run towards Leone, Leone hugs her tightly.

"Are you okay? My friend" Leone asks, Akame smiles.

"I am now…" she replied gently, Akame notices something new.

"Where did you get the vest?" Akame asked Leone.

Leone wears the black vest that was given to her by Mugen, it fist her perfectly, not too big to give out a lot of space for the air to flow through, it is on the right fitting size, it reaches onto more than half of her waist length, but not more than to cover her hips.

"Fits me rather well, don't you think?" Leone chuckles.

"It fits you perfectly…" Akame flatters.

"Mugen bought it for her…" Tatsumi informs Akame.

"Neat…" Akame chuckled.

"I see that you are all here…"Kiva announced joyfully, she was waiting for everyone, standing next to a Sakura Tree, that was covering over 2 small headstones.

"This is the exact spot where my cousin had his parents, my uncle and aunt buried after their death…" Kiva reveals their name written on the stone, "If only they were alive for longer, this Country would have been in a brighter turn…"

"Things would have been really different indeed…" Najenda supports the idea.

Kiva claps her hands together, pleased to see everyone.

"Greetings members of Night Raid and Jaegers…sorry for gathering you all here at your most peaceful of times…but I have some things I have to inform to all of you…"

"It's alright, we're all good with it…but there's one thing we would want to know…" Tatsumi spoke first, "Why us?"

"Yeah…and what do you want to tell us?" Mine added.

"I have the answers to those questions, please allow me to introduce to you the man in charge of the information gathering program…" Kiva moves a little, for a small spectral portal made of shadows, Julius suddenly walks out of the shadowy portal before it vaporizes into ashes in the air.

"This is Julius, he's my right0hand partner and the head of the information gathering on this Country…"

Leone and Mugen gasped softly. Julius looka at all if them, he smiles and bows ently.

"Greetings and bonjour to you all…" Julius greeted them formally. "I am Julius…and I am please to be here and to be of servi-", Julius immediately was cut off by the sights of Leone and Mugen among them. He gasps gleefully.

"Miss Leone!? Mugen!?" he gasps loud.

Everyone looks at him with shock, even Kiva was a bit surprised. Mine stares at Mugen and Leone.

"You two met this guy before?" she asked loudly with shock.

"Well...yeah, it's kinda of a long story…" Leone replies weakly, surprised to see him here of all the places.

"What a coincidence meeting you both once again…" Julius spoke formally.

"What's this guy like?" Najenda asked Leone. "And is he always this flamboyant?"

"Let's just say he's a fancy verion of Lubbock…" Leone chuckles awkwardly.

Mine, AKame, and Najenda stares at Leone with shock, then stares at Julius, ho makes a devilish smile and winks at them.

"Ahh hell no…" Mine curses as she grips her temples, shaking her head. Tatsumi slowly tries to say his words out

"So that means…he's a pervert….juuuusssttt llliiiikkkeee?"

"Yes…exactly like Lubbock…" Leone immediately replies to Tatsumi…

"Worry not ladies, I am currently single and I-" Julius was cut short by a flying kick by Akame.

"Yes…He is clearly just like Lubbock…" Akame said blankly.

Julius falls to the ground.

"Please my friend, we have to give them the answers they seek..." Kiva said peacefully, Julius nodded.

"Alright, I have gathered some info on a list of suspected men who plans to lead an uprising and take this Country by force…" Julius lectures them all "But among them, this one has a bloodstained reputation to live with…"

He gives them a sketch of an old man with multiple scars on his neck and right eye, he's bald on the top but has a long beard tied with multiple beads, giving it a dreadlock Viking like look.

"His name is Jaedo Kaiho but he's nicknamed 'Jaho' for short…he is a former Cpatain during the time the my Uncle used to rule this Palace, he was suspected of aiding the terrorist side and plans to sell out our Country to opposing countries, he was ordered to have an execution, but he suddenly disappeared the day before his execution, he was later witnessed by numerous people, stating that he started to plot a 'hostile takeover', but this is just what we got so far…Nobody knows of what he can do or if he even killed someone by then…"

"Where did you get all of these?" Wave asked them.

"I go from here and there most of the time…" Julius chuckled.

"Ummm…Julius Dear…" Kiva tugs his jacket. "Shall we continue?"

"Oh, oh yes…" Julius laughs and clears his throat.

"What we do know is that he has a list of targets he keeps with him. As far as I can pick out form what's left of the witnesses, these 'targets' are all planning to takeover this country as well…"

"So this guy who wants to take over the whole Country wants to takeout other guys who wants to take over the Country like he plans to?" Mine stuttered confusingly, scratching her head from some mixed up ideas.

"Talk about taking the playing field…" Wave said.

"Indeed…but he has a partner in this operation…" Kiva added.

She hands them a sketch of a man with a seemingly messy hair, tied up into a ponytail. In this sketch, he is making a creepy smile with his tongue sticking out.

"This young man is named Razentaka Hiro, but he sticks with his nickname, 'Razentas'…" Kiva said.

"He was once a soldier and a fierce one too…He was suspended to join the army due to his sadistic and brutal actions of killing nearly everybody, including his superior commanders, his closest comrades, and even one of my brothers…A few days ago, he was discovered by one of our spies, unfortunately he was quickly hunted down and was mangled to inhumane details, by the time we found him, he was beyond aiding, and died a day after…"

Just by explaining those, Kiva was about to puke, but she covered her mouth and kept it to herself. Julius holds onto her.

"Luckily for us…he was able to describe and told us of his existence before death…" Julius added, "However, we still cannot find him or Jaho for a while now…and so far, we do not know who else may be on their side…"

"But what we do know is that they want to wipe out every bumps on the way…" Kiva declared.

Akame, Tatsumi, Mine, Leone, Wave and Kurome looked at one another, seeing that if they are all in one page, Akame nodded and spoke first among them.

"And you're saying that we ARE those bumps?"

Kiva nodded, Tatsumi and Wave snickered, soon their snicker turns into laughter, surprised by their action Kiva slowly walks among the two, Najenda is more surprised by their actions.

"May I ask of what is funny?" Kiva asked.

"We-Well…Now that you me-mention that we-we are what-what's…" Wave tries to answer but still can't stop his laughter.

"Now mi-might be a good ti-time to mention to you about our en-encounter with the assholes tha-that attacked us before…" Tatsumi laughs, desperately trying to finish his words.

They were soon joined by the laughing that comes from Mine and Leone, who finally sees what is so funny and why they are laughing.

"Now that you mention it…I still have bone to pick with a foreign son of a bitch…" Leone laughs, wiping of a tear from her eye.

"You bloody animal…" Mine laughs at Tatsumi.

"You were attacked?" Kiva gasped. Akame nodded in response.

"Each of us were attacked by different men…" Akame informs, "Me, my sister, and our comrades were attacked by one of our former comrades from the Assassination Squad, his name is Hecate…"

"He calls himself that after killing a target who calls himself the 'Goddess of the Underworld.." Kurome added, "He somehow fancies the name and got addicted to the title our superiors gave to him…"

"Ohh? And what did they call him?" Julius asked with curiosity.

"They call him the 'Death Goddess' Prodigal Son'…" Kurome replied.

"And if that wasn't enough, I was attacked by some bone-clad guy who calls himself Kuwinda…" Tatsumi joinds the discussion.

His words caught the attention of both Julius and Kiva, they looked at each other and immediately looked back at Tatsumi.

"Do you have any idea who Kuwinda is?" Julius asked Tatsumi, he shook his head.

"Kuwinda the 'White Noise'…" Kiva informs them, Najenda looks at him with a surprise look.

"Bone-clad, was he covered in armor made from bones of Rare Danger-Beasts?" she demanded with an anxious tone.

Tatsumi nodded hesitantly. Kiva holds her chin, surprise by this sudden information coming up. She tells Tatsumi of who is the man who attacked him.

'He is a hunter, he travels from around the world to hunt down the fiercest, the strongest, and the most feared among the Danger-Beasts before…" Kiva informed, "…On one of his Bucket-list, he hopes to hunt down the Tyrant, well...umm...you know…the dragon.."

"Yeah…I think I got the idea…" Tatsumi chuckled.

Kiva continued, "But…by the time he wants to take down the dragon, he later discovered that the Tyrant was already slain and was to become the teigu, Incursio, feeling cheated, one of the palace guard reported to my uncle that he sails to other Countries, hoping to find a beast as ferocious and as powerful as the Tyrant, even hopes that he'll find something even stronger than it…"

"He must have heared of what tatsumi has becomed and decided to hunt HIM down…" Mine proposed.

"He did mentioned that he NEVER hunted the Tyrant before…maybe that's the case…" Tatsumi supports her idea. But Wave shook his head

"But if HE wanted to hunt you down and slayed the dragon, he should have killed you by now…" Wave said.

"Unless someone wants him to live long enough for Kuwinda to long for his death?" Kiva hypothesize.

"Those who wants to hunt down its prey so badly, it would waste no time by toying around with it…" Akame comments, "So I wouldn't say he was ordered to…"

"Well, what about you Miss Leone? " Kiva turns her attention to Leone "What you know so far of the one who attacked you?"

Leone glares at Kiva, her beastly-eyes scared her a lot, but she exhales calmly and looks at Kiva.

"A foreigner with a monster-size ego, we only fought a few times, but I can already tell that Bain is a man who is looking for a fight and loves to end it…" Leone informs them all, "He's a strong opponent, he attacked me from out of nowhere one night, and trashed my friend's home the night after…Then by the time I was about to kill him…He was happy..."

"Happy!?" All gasped in unison.

"Yeah…he wants me to end him, he find it amusing, entertaining…" Leone cluthes her fist tightly, "I should have killed him that time…"

"But if you do that…You're just proving his words that you're nothing more of an animal…" Mugen said softly to her.

"But letting him live? He would come back for more…" Leone curses.

"And if he does…We'll apprehend him and punish him farely…" Kiva comforts her with her words, but it didn't do any good.

"Apprehend him? He just beat the shit out of Wave, Akame, and me" Tatsumi panics.

"He has a point there…" Wave seconded, "How will you stop a man who is strong enough to whack our asses, try to apprehend a rogue huntsmen, a terrorist group that wants to tke the Country for themselves, all at once?"

"We are the answers to that…aren't we Boss…" Akame asked Najenda, she glares at her with such shock.

"So you knew, this whole time…" Najenda stuttered, Akame nodded.

"There are still a lot of sins that still needs to be eliminated for the new kingdom to come…" Akame stated, "And if you will ask, I will continue my work as an assassin…"

Najenda was silent, but she smiles and nodded in acceptance.

"Injured or not…count me in this fight…" Wave joined Akame.

"Wave…" Kurome gasp, but he strokes on her head gently.

"We are finally free from the cruel grasps of the old kingdom, and I will not stand by as some criminal scums plan to stain the new one…" Wave declared.

"What about you?" Mine looked at Tatsumi, he chuckles weakly and shakes his head.

"Our fighting days are over, Mine…" Tatsumi gently comments, "…Our fight is over…"

"He's right…" Najenda supports him, placing her hand over Mine's shoulder. "It is time you both go home…"

"What about you Leone?" Akame turns to Leone, her arms crossed below her busts, she chuckles and simply shook her head in response, Mugen stares at her with surprise.

"WHAT?! Why!?" Mugen gasps with total shock of her decision.

"My score is with Bain, not those new scumbags" Leone chuckles weakly "…He's not going to be my next fight…he'll be my last…"

"If you won't fight with them…then let me join" Mugen demands.

He was stopped by a hand coming from Najenda.

"Sorry to say Mugen, but you can't, you said it yourself, you're not a fighter…"Najenda said calmly, siding with Leone.

"But I can learn?" he stuttered.

"Not with such short time…" Wave sided with the three.

"And if Bain alone was difficult to handle with the teigus, how can you handle everything else solo?" Mine joins the conversation.

"But…" Mugen was stopped by Leone.

"This is not your fight, Mugen…don't…" Leone said, Mugen can only remain silent, knowing he cannot do anything else.

Kiva smiles and claps her hands together.

"I support all of your decisions and thank you a lot for it…" Kiva declared joyfully.

"I shall escort the four of you back to your homes…" Julius smiles.

"It's alright Julius-san…" Tatsumi declines.

"I prefer flying, thank you very much…" Mine smiles, hopping onto Tatsumi.

She climbs over at Tatsumi's head, the dragon chuckles as he spread his wings, he slowly beats it up and down, after several beats, he slowly lifts off the ground, they takes onto the skies, all look above, watching the two soar over the skies. After finally flying above the sky, Kiva chuckles at the scene.

"I so wish I could fly above the skies one day…" she smiles. "But anyway, the rest of us should head inside now, it's getting late…"

The rest of them heads inside immediately, but Akame turns and looks at Leone, Mugen and Julius, Julius opens a portal-like shadow, he offers them a way home, Leone shook her head, but surrenders as Mugen tugs her as the three of them enters into the portal. Akame continuously stare with a sad expression, she turns and heads back inside.

* * *

Inside the hospital, the doctor yells in horror as he sees a white empty bed.

"Where did that guy go?" The doctor wails in fear.

One of his medical subordinates approaches him and whispers on his ears, he turns white with shock.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE SNUCK OUT!?" he gasps with such a loud gleeful voice.

"He hops out of the window, sir…He knew that most of us are looking out for the other patients so-"

"Ahh fuck it…we're doom either way…" he falls to the chair next to the counter and crosses his arms in frustration. "Will this get any worse?"

All the nurses and the doctor hear footsteps heading from one of the rooms, the doctor moves forward and peaks at the room, seeing Mashiro hopping out of her bed and skipping due to her injuries out of the door, the doctor stares in shock and tries to stop her, but she simply slides from his grasps, the nurses simply stare at her, not trying to block her way.

"Don't you people just forget about me so quickly? Just because I am short and skipping like a broken legged donkey, DOESN'T MEAN IM DOWN AND OUT!" she yells.

Her cracking sound came from her leg, she yells in pain, but continues to walk.

"OWWW FUCKING! OWW!" she whines continuously.

She burst out of the Hospital door and starts to walk along the streets, continuously complaining about her broken leg and injuries.


	13. Of Villains and Monsters

_**Sorry that I rushed this chapter a bit, but I'll be super busy on this week and I may not find time to update this story soon, please like, and post reviews, thank you all a lot *rawr***_

* * *

 **Thirteen: Of Villains and Monsters**

The forest was dark, the night enhances the shadows of the dark woods, leaving only the stars as the source of light, and yet it is still dark, a small hut sits around the middle of the woods, by rumors, there is a small shaman with incredible healing abilities, Hecate and Kuwinda awaits outside the hut, Hecate polishes his broadsword, Kuwinda sketches on a red book numerous hand drawings of the previous form of the Tyrant, he snickers as he closes the book and places it inside the open slot behind his bony shoulder pads, the slot closes.

Inside the hut, a fireplace lays at the very center of the hut, numerous vases and bottles of random medicines sits across a long shelf that is encircled by the hut's shape, a man of normal built, wearing only a straw hut and a kilt sews up Bain's wounds, Bain was not affected or in pain by the piercing of a sharp curved needle. He bites off the leftover thread, he stands up as he stands up and grabs a vase of green liquid and herbs, he crushes the herbs and slowly pours in a small amount of green liquid, he mixes it thoroughly and rubs it around Bain's stitched wounds, they green mixture slowly covers over Bain's wounds, the stitches slowly disappear, along with his wounds. The stranger hands over a large bottle full of the same green liquid and a bag full of those herbs he previously used.

"Use this to…heal…whenever…you are wounded….but need to go back into….battle…" the man exhales slowly.

Bain takes the bottle and the bag and lends it to Hecate who was waiting outside, Bain turns his attention to the man, he grins.

"So this is the things I need for fast healing recovery?" he asked.

The man nodded, Bain lets out an uncomforting chuckle.

"Good…"

He grabs hold of the man and hoist him up, he delivers a hard punch directly at his ribs, there was a loud crack, Bain lets him go, the man desperately tries to breath, but he is suffocating due to his crushed rib on his chest, Bain grabs hold of his neck one more, he lifts him up and snaps his neck, Bain drops the old fool, Bain grabs whatever concution the shaman made and throws them all at the fire. He steps out of the hut, Kuwinda simply glares at him with disgust.

"You simply slayed the one who just helped you heal your wounds…" he comments.

"That was his mistake…" Bain snickered.

Bain takes the bag and bottle away from Hecate, who smiled with impression by his ferocity. He opens the bag and places the bottle along with the herbs, Bain closes the bag. Cracking his knuckles, the ribs that cover around Kuwinda that serves as his plate armor raises up, opening like bony hands. Kuwinda apprehends the scroll that was hanging from one of the ribs, he spread the scroll up, revealing different locations with a red "X" mark around each random locations. He points to one of the 'X' marks.

'Hecate…Razentas said that this one will be your next prey…" Kuwinda informs.

"I'm down with that…" Hecate nodded.

Bain looks at them both. Hecate looks at Bain.

"What is the messed-up guy planning to do anyway?" Hecate asked.

"Don't look at me…I just got here…" Bain raises his hand, shaking his head.

"Does it really matter?" Kuwinda said blankly.

He rolls up the map, the ribs covering his plates opens up once more and places the map within, they close around once more, Kuwinda draws out a knife and flips it around.

"What only matters is our deal…" Kuwinda tosses the knife up in the air.

But Bain quickly catches the knife. He flips it and catches it in the sharp tip, he gives it back to Kuwinda. Kuwinda points to the hut Bain just burned down.

"And if it wasn't for your bloody-ass brawl, our deal would have come true by now!" Kuwinda curses.

"Ohhh suck a c**k, bone-ass…" Bain growls.

"What did you say!?" Kuwinda snarls louder.

Bain glares at him in anger, he grabs Kuwinda by the neck and lifts him up, off his feet. Kuwinda's eyes widen in pain, he's trying to breath for air, being choked by the foreign beast. Hecate simply laughs, being entertained by the conflict, Kuwinda eyes soon glares anger, he grabs hold of Bain's arm and he strikes his knee towards Bain's face. Bain growls in anger and he approaches Kuwinda, Kuwinda walks towards him. Bain cracks his knuckles as Kuwinda draws out his knives. Hecate sighs and blocks in front of them both, pushing each other from one another.

"Break it up, break it up" Hecate shouts at them both.

Bain and Kuwinda didn't stop staring at each with anger. Bain cracks his neck side to side.

"We WILL finish the job…We WILL aid the fucker in taking the Country…and our deal WILL come true…" Hecate said with an aggressive tone, "But we WILL get nothing if we keep arguing like children being fucked up by their own babysisters!"

"A bit off topic there Hecate…" Kuwinda quoted. Hecate rolls his eyes at him.

"Just what else does Razentas have in mind?" Bain demanded.

Hecate chuckles and pats both of them on their shoulders.

 _"What he has in mind? He's about to make his rise in power…"_

* * *

"How long have I been your servant, Master Jaho?" Razentas asks the man sarcastically.

In front of him, the only source of light on this dark bunker of a room, a muscular man is chained up on a chair, every single gut is exposed, and gouged out, hanging out of the big open wound, blood oozes out, the man is bald, his neck and right eye are scarred, he has a celtic-warrior like bearded, long and hanged out in a fork like shape, tied up by beads.

The man gasps out, trying to speak weakly, his bloodied gut keeps him from speaking properly.

"Wha-What are yo-you doing?" The man who is named Jaho stuttered weakly.

"Ohh? I wanted this to happen…" Razentas smirks.

"Whaat?" Jaho gasped.

"You're giving me nothing but scraps…" Razentas scowls as he continuously grips his gut and tugs it in a playful manner, torturing the tied up man.

"If we help you take-over the New Kingdom…You'll leave me with nothing but scraps…" Razentas snarls.

He grabs hold of his guts finally pulls it all out, his intestine, his stomach, his kidneys, all of his guts are torn out, like a bunch of scarves. Jaho exhales his last air, about to fall to his sleep-like death.

"I want it all…you greedy little fucker…" Razentas curses at him, spitting of his face, he grins in satisfaction.

"You bloodthirsty jackass…" Jaho exhales weakly, slowly, he is no long breathing.

Razentas can't hold it, he cracks up in a sinister, evil laugh.

* * *

"I don't get it…why won't you join their fight?" Mugen exhales.

Leone ignores what he had asked, she raises her mug and slides it towards Mugen, Mugen sighs as he slides a mug of beer to Leone, Leone catches the beer, she engulfs the whole thing and slides to back to him. Mugen sighs, filling the mug up with more beer.

Julius sits on the opposite chair, they are on the bar where Mugen works on, it is closed for the night. As Mugen hoped it would be.

"I didn't know you were a bartender, sir Mugen…" Julius snickered, drinking a fancy-glass full of wine.

"Yeah…I'm trying to make some living…" Mugen chuckles weakly.

Leone engulfs yet another mug full of beer, she slams the mug to the counter.

"It's not my fight Mugen…" Leone replies in a half-drunk tone. "The only thing I want to finish off is with Bain…"

"I see…" Julius sighs, "So you think Bain is your last fight,is that what ya trying to say?"

"Yeah…My last was supposed to be that fats bastard, but the foreign dog wants to mess with me…" Leone snarls.

"But they need you…" Mugen convinces.

Leone shook her head in response.

"They don't need me…They have Akame, Wave, Najenda, the Empress…" she counts them.

"Ohh, I was wondering, you two…why ask me to drop you both here?" Julius wondered.

"Because their house is torn down because of the foreign mutt…" Leone comments.

"Ohh come on Leone…it's never your fault…" Mugen said.

"Hell it is!" Leone exclaims.

From out of nowhere, three heavy knocks came from the door. All three of them turn their attention to the door, Julius gets off the chair and approaches the door. He slowly reaches for the door. As he opens the door, Mashiro jumps over him, she stands up and starts to leap towards the counter, noticing Leone and Mugen. She leaps onto Leone, shaking her violently left to right.

"You crazy lion! Where the hell have you all been!?" Mashiro yells with panic.

"A long fucking story too long for even you to hear…" Mugen jokes, but Mashiro slaps him on the face.

"I'm dead serious you morons…" Mashiro scowls, "You guys might want to hear this…"

"Hear about what?" Leone asks.

Mashiro stares at her.

 _"_ _About Bain…who the fuck he is and where the fuck did he came from…."_


	14. The Wolf in Hell's Origin

**OHHH YEAH! I'VE FINALLY REACHED THE PART WHERE BAIN'S ORIGIN IS FINNALY REVEALED, PLEASE LIKE, SHARE AND POST REVIEWS GUYS, ARIGATO ^^, *skrreeeeeeoooooonnngggg***

* * *

 **Fourteen: The Wolf in Hell's Origin**

It was already early morning. Leone waits in the corner of the building, the building is a small, merchant store, with medicine and herbs as its main products, the door opens as Mashiro heads out of the building, she gulps up several pills, she exhales a sigh of satisfaction. Leone looks at her, confused of what she has said in the bar.

"How did you even find out about Bain?" Leone glares at Mashiro.

"When I got my ass out of the hospital…I was about to head home, some man was waiting for me there…" Mashiro explains, "He said that he received a letter from Julius concerning any information relating to Bain…he asked me if I heard of the name…"

"And did you say yes?" Leone asked.

"If I didn't, our asses won't be here in the morning, looking for the guy now, isn't it!?" Mashiro exclaims.

Leone shook her head in annoyance.

"I was just asking lady…" Leone responded.

"Why everyone around me always ask the silly questions…" Mashiro sighs, "Anyway, after a few moments chatting with the man, he asked me if we could meet somewhere private, what he has is not for everyone to hear freely…"

"Luckily Julius confirmed that it was what he has sent around…" Leone added, "But what make you so sure that he isn't some punk who's about to ambush you?" she wondered.

Mashiro grins widely, chuckling as she rubs her chin.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mashiro boasted, "That's why I have YOU coming along with me…"

"What?" Leone stuttered confusingly.

* * *

The inn has little people visiting, it holds no good recommendations for people to come over and live in, it has a small hot spring, and it is a mix-bathing, many prefer hot springs for separate genders. The only good thing about the inn is the food, yet comparing to other places, it's not top class…This is perfect for people to speak privately.

Mashiro and Leone walked inside the small food-bar of the inn, the inn is located somewhere of the Capital, luckily for the short _***ahem***_ I mean, Mashiro, Leone is strong enough to carry her around and can move at such speed. The whole bar was empty, not even the bartender on the counter, but the waitresses are just sitting around like sloths sleeping on broad daylight. A man sits on one of the tables, he was sipping on a small cup of tea. He has a greyish-brown, combed back hair, he has a wrinkled-looking face, and a prickly beard. His looks quickly gives out a sign that he's a foreigner from another country. He wears a white polo with long sleeves, and simple black pants and black leather shoes. He notices Mashiro and Leone entering in. He raises his hand, catching their attention.

"Greetings dear lady…" he said in a sleek, coughing-like tone, clearly letting out the fact that he's a foreigner.

"Hey there…" Mashiro greeted, "I came…just like you've asked…"

"So it's seems…" he scoffs.

He slowly looks at Leone, seeing her in her 'Fused-Danger Beast form', to her surprise, he didn't flinch, nor reacted, while the waitresses who saw her immediately ran into the back door. She looks at the old man, the old man simply sips his tea. What is strange is the way he holds the cup, his pinky finger sticks out while the rest are holding the cup.

"Are you the man who asked her here?" Leone demanded calmly. The man nodded.

"I am Doctor Jotunheim Marshall…" the man introduces himself formally, "I am the one of the directors of The Monarch Institute, I am not from this country…"

"We can tell..." Leone glares.

She sits down on the chair on the opposite side of the table where Jotunheim sits. She didn't stop glaring at the man.

"You're not surprise to see my body?" Leone spoke with curiosity, the man shook his head.

"I am not a sexual type of guy, ma'am…", Jotunheim replies formally.

Leone simply looks at him with confusion, Mashiro facepalms her face and shook her head, she lowers next to Jotunheim and whispers.

"Ohhh, I see, you were wondering why I have not reacted to your animalistic-body?" he responded, not humiliated nor embarrassed, still with a calm, gentleman like manner.

"Why is that?" Leone asked.

"The Monarch Institute is a place where we have gathered, treated, or support people with 'evasive' systems in their body systems, in short terms, we are dealing with men who are close to monsters, and some might be rather considered as, 'real monsters'…" Jotunheim explains.

"But either way, why were you not surprised, clearly what you have seen in the past is nothing compared to this?" Leone asked, showing him her beastly body.

Jotunheim nodded his head, he pulls out his small bag and brings out a black rock. He slides it towards Leone, Leone simply picks up the black stone, the stone was a bit big, it was as big as a human foot, and bulk is rough. Leone looks at the rock and back to Jotunheim in confusion.

"Try to break the stone…" Jotunheim requested.

Leone shrugs her shoulders and crushes the rock with little effort, the rock has been reduced to a pile of rubble, as Jotunheim rubs his chin. Leone passes what's left of the stone directly towards him, he picks up a few amounts of the rubble and flickers it back to the table like salt.

"I broke the rock…" Leone rubs the back of her neck. "Does it have any relevance of what I want to know?"

Jotunheim holds a handful of the rubble and shows it to Leone.

"This very stone you have shattered with a single paw is a very durable element in where I have come from…" Jotunheim informs, "Where I have come from, this stone is called ' _Dyamantes'_ …if that's confusion…the stone's common name is called 'Blackstone'..."

"The very stone that can create an indestructible metal …am I correct?" Mashiro added, Jotunheim nodded.

"Indeed you are correctly informed…" Jotunheim continues, "This rock isn't fully indestructible alone, but it is not the easiest to break with extreme blunt force…"

"You don't say…" Leone compliments.

"It took least 3,500 kilograms to simply make a few cracks onto this insane thing…and you are the second person I know who can crush it to dust with only your hand…" Jotunheim compliments to Leone.

Leone looks at Jotunheim, what he just said got her attention.

"The second? Who's the first one who broke it with bare hands?" she asked.

"I believe you know who I am talking about…" Jotunheim comments.

He passes a white paper with a picture of a young man in front of Leone, Leone notices the sketched picture.

"Is this Bain?" Leone asked. Jotunheim nodded.

"Where is he?" he asked, Leone shrugged.

"Like hell I know…" she scowls, "I just want to know about the bastard…"

"Let me tell you something about Bain, dear ma'am…" Jotunheim informs, his tone changes from formal to a bit strict tone. "Bain is no normal man…he's far more dangerous than you realized."

"I gone toe-to-toe with the asshole…" Leone boasted, "I can tell he's not normal…"

"You've only realized half of what Bain is…" Jotunheim added.

"Do tell me, doc…what do you know about that jackass of a mutt…" Leone demanded.

"Let me start by informing you about his physical disorder…" Jotunheim starts informing, "The human brain has set a limit to the body to keep itself from going beyond the limit and going overboard, preventing extra injuries…"

"That I have heard off…" Mashiro joins in, "Every single person has their own limitations…Bain's own limitation is that his never keep him limited…"

"Never?" Leone asked. Jotunheim continues

"When he was just a small kid, he was inspired by street fights around where we came from, he wanted to roll with those boys, he joined those petty street brawls at the age of 10 but during his first fight, he was no normal child, he easily snapped an older, more experienced boy with ease, horrified, every one watching mangled poor little Bain, by the time he was brought to the hospital, he was no longer human, he was beaten down multiple times on his head and everywhere on his body, not even leaving his balls unharmed…Whatever hit him on the head permanently damaged to his brain, by the time he recovered a few months later, he later informed the doctor that he can no longer feel physical pain or anything else. He proved it by slamming a hammer directly to his-".

"His head? Arm? Eyes?" Mashiro joked lightly.

Jotunheim shook his head in response to Mashiro joking question.

"Right directly to his balls…10 times…" he finished what he had just said.

Leone and Mashiro reacted lightly, Mashiro almost gasped out, "Ouch…"

Jotunheim continues discussing.

"Anyway…he went back to the streets and continues brawling every brawler, every challenger, and every thug whomever faced him until he has become the biggest dog around…and that very reason is why he sees himself as the 'Alpha Wolf'.."

"That explains his annoying howling…" Leone rubs her shoulder.

"He's still do his howling, it seems…" Jotunheim rubs his temples, "At the age of 16, he was finally apprehended, but it was not an easy task, reports from the squad reported that it took at least 6 of their strongest men in the squad, but Bain seriously injured three of them and killed the other three men, and they swore that they stabbed a sword right at his leg. He was sent to a highly-secured prison, but he was transferred 3 days later after he killed 7 inmates and 4 guards, and transferred to another prison after breaking the back of the warden's oldest son, after being transferred to 4 different prisons, he was finally sent into our Institute due to the numbers of men he has seriously injured, they hoped that our institute has whatever we have that could fix the man…"

"So you guys have to take Bain in?" Leone asked blankly, he nodded.

"We kept the boy for 11 years, I personally looked after the young man, it was we who discovered about the permanent damage in his brain, and it was we who discovered that without the ability to feel anything, Bain can push his body to extreme levels without stopping, growing stronger as time passes by…Bain was our patient, rather than our prisoner, but Bain wants something no one can offer him for a long time…A brawl worth fighting…A year later, he broke out, our country cannot let him run wild through the city, and the more they cannot let him run free from another country…"

"So that's why, you are here to take him back…" Mashiro points to the picture of the younger Bain, Jotunheim nodded.

"I have been the supporting director of the Monarch Institute for 27 years, I have seen my share of men and women with a lot of physical anomalies, but I have never seen a real monster in the form of this man…" Jotunheim said anxiously, pointing directly to the picture of the younger Bain.

"I have no idea of what your country has, but in my country, Bain is a REAL monster…" Jotunheim comments.

Leone raises both of her hands, stretching out her arms, not surprised of what Jotunheim has last said.

"I believe you, when you said Bain is a real monster…" Leone smirks, "But Bain has arrived in a Country full of monsters…"

"Let me tell an old saying form a dead friend of mine…'To bring down a monster, you have to become a monster in your own rights'…"

Leone thought for a moment, she rubs her chin, thinking of an idea.

"Is something the matter?" Jotunheim asked.

"I am just thinking the time I declined Kiva's invitation to the Squad…" Leone replied.

Mashiro turns her attention to Leone with lighting reaction.

"You rejected WHAT!?" she stuttered loudly, "Why the fuckity fuck did you decline!?"

"Because she wants me to hunt down possible targets who plans another takeover on the New Kingdom…" Leone replied "I have no reason to join back in that fight…my last brawl is settled with Bain"

"The motherfucker that attacked you, me, and my little brother is here and causing all sorts of hell, you dimwitted lion…" Mashiro points out, "You're not thinking straight…"

"What does that supposed to mean?" Leone growls.

"Here me out, whoever heard of Bain's presence on the Capital has attracted lots of attention…" Mashiro continues, "If there's a slight chance those targets recruited Bain for their 'protection', if there's a slight chance that they-"

"I don't give a damn if they recruited him or not, my score is with Bain and that's that…" Leone cuts her off.

"And just how are you going to get his attention, if I may ask?" Jotunheim butts in the discussion.

Leone punches her fist to her hand.

"Like you said, he wants 'a brawl worth fighting'…"

* * *

A few hours has passed, lost within the deep woods, outside the Capital and away from public sights, the old base of Night Raid, still standing tall and out of plain sight, Kiva stands right in front of the base, Akame looks at the base she calls home. Kiva looks up in awe, surprised the location it stands.

"Some base you've got here, Akame-chan…" Kiva gasped in awe, "Impressive…but somehow it looks a bit…lonely…"

"After the last fight, they decided to bring this place down…" Akame said blankly, "Once the New Kingdom is about to rise…"

"I rather find it a bit unfair that Night Raid will be left out in History…" Kiva said, as she walks to the graves where Tatsumi's fallen comrades were laid to rest.

"When the New Kingdom will be born, who will everyone thank for bringing them new hope?" Kiva wondered.

"They'll thank the Revolutionary Empire…" Akame replied, but Kiva shook her head.

"But to be frank, they would never had made it that far if it wasn't for you and your comrades…" Kiva said, "I find it unfair and shameful in leaving you guys out…"

"We won't mind being forgotten…" Akame comments.

"You all should be…" Kiva sighs. "This is where Wave will bring the _hunting_ party later…is it alright if this place will have some company?"

"I won't mind…" Akame smiles, "It would be better if this place feels lively for one last time…"

"Great!" Kiva cheers up, clapping her hands together, "This is going to be a blast…."

* * *

Back in the bar, Mugen fills up a glass full of exquisite wine and offers it to Julius, Julius sighs as he drinks the wine.

"You know what sucks…I have absolutely no people who can relate to me…" Julius whines as he drinks up more of the wine.

"They did say you remind them of their friend…" Mugen points out.

"A dead friend, F.Y.I…" Julius cries out loudly, "I want to be with sexy women with their sexy ass and boobs and their fine-ass built and-"

"Really dude…" Mugen interrupts, "Are you always this lusty, pervert of a funny guy?"

"Hey…a guy has to keep the audience entertained, should he not?" Julius responded.

He raises his glass to Mugen, a gesture to ask for more wine. Mugen pours in the exact amount of wine on his glass, Julius swirls the wine a bit and he begins to sip the wine slowly. He spoke with calm words.

"You know…in a world full of sinners and monsters, there is no place for a positive joke to be let out…That's what I truly can't handle…"

"Why is that?" Mugen asks.

"Because everyone deserves to laugh once in a while…" Julius snickers "We all existed in a world where sudden death is a certified fate to everyone…saving one's life is so much of a miracle…"

"Are you drunk or something?" Mugen joked, but Julius shook his head.

"I don't get drunk that easy, young man…" Julius burps out, laughing.

"That's it…I need a beer…" Mugen sighs as he fills up a mug full of beer. He raises his mug up and exclaims before drinking up.

" _Here's to whatever my come in our way…"_


	15. Gladiators

_**Hey guys, thanks for reading my fanfiction, so I was asked by someone to rename the story, due to Leone being a more of the major role, so that's why it has been renamed XDXD, thanks for posting reviews and likes, Ill be updating for more chapters in the near future, due to my hard-ass studies bringing me down XDXD *skreeeooonnnkk***_

* * *

 **Fifteen: Gladiators**

It was afternoon in the Capital, people walk around, minding their business, that's the normal thing in daily life nowadays, but today was an acceptation, a nearby café was almost lifeless, every single man and woman prevent going towards the direction where the café is. Even the staff of the café hides, by what reason they have to hide on plain sight? What is keeping everyone from going even to that direction? The answer takes form of Bain sitting peacefully, drinking on a cup of hot steaming coffee, he sits outside on the tables placed in front of the café, one woman, a maid of the café, approaches him. She has light blonde hair, wearing a white beret, she smiles as she offers him another mug of hot coffee, Bain smiles as he takes the mug.

"Thank you lady…" Bain smiles, drinking on the mug.

The lady bows in response and immediately heads inside.

"At least someone here like me…" Bain chuckles, continuing to drink his coffee.

As Bain sips on his mug, he sees from the window, the maid that offered him his coffee is being scolded by a tall, older man, he wears a white uniform matching those of the maids, the owner and manager of the café, Bain simply watches him scolding her, he was able to hear him mutter out from outside, 'Free', 'Offered?', and 'You will pay for the coffee you gave him…'

Bain sighs as he rises up from his seat. He holds onto the doorknob and easily rips out the whole door and throws it away, the maids tremble in fear. At his size, standing at 6 foot 7, not many men can tower him in height, the café owner is not intimidated by Bain's presence, he approaches him and pokes at his chest. He shouts criticizing words against him, he was even pushing him away. Bain immediately shoves the man away, the man was sent flying through the tables. Bain approaches and towers the man, he grabs hold of his neck and lifts him up, he arcs himself a bit back and drives his head directly at the man's forehead, shattering his skull, it exploded to a million pieces as blood splatters across the floor and partially at Bain's face, he discards the man's body and turns around, the same maid smiles at him, she offers him a small bag of cookies, Bain is surprised by her behavior towards him, he chuckles as he accepts her generous offer, he reaches something in his pocket, it is a bag of money, he holds onto the woman's hand and places the bag of money over it. The woman looks at him with surprise.

"For the trouble and for the coffee dear maiden…" Bain said.

He walks out of the café, multiple people run away at his presence, who could blame him? There were papers that were releasing flashy but true words of his actions, he manhandled former Jaeger member Wave, while using both Grand Chariot and Mastema, he defeated Akame with a single punch, and most surprising of all, with one strike of his elbow, he downed the dragon, Tatsumi, the one who has fought a lot, the one who brought down the supreme teigu, the one who ended the corrupted era, Bain knocked him down with an elbow-smash strike. Bain looks at them, fleeing away from him, he turns from side to side, but as he looks in front of him, he grins at the one who is waiting for him.

Leone was standing meters away from him, she stands tall, her Fused Danger-Beast form gives it away that it's really her, Bain notices her now wearing a fur-collar, black vest, Leone glares at him with anger, Bain glares back at her with an opportunistic behavior.

"Look what the lion dragged in…" Bain cracked a lion-pun.

"Who let the dog out…" Leone chuckles as she cracks a dog pun, "You seem awfully nice to people today, sir Bain..."

"Yeah…I am bored, that's all…" Bain smirks as he shrugs his shoulders, "There's not even an public fight to join in…"

Leone looks at him suspiciously, Bain notices the atmosphere around her.

"You didn't come her to talk, didn't you?" Bain points out the obvious.

Leone nodded. She punches both of her fists together, fired up.

"Bain…" Leone said fiercely, "I'm calling you out!"

Bain looks at her in surprise, a clueless expression appears on his face.

"Are you?" Bain stuttered in surprise, Leone nodded.

"Yeah…I challenge you to a fist fight!…" Leone exclaims.

Some of the people simply stand on where they are, listening to the commotion. Leone ignores their staring, witnessing eyes and continues to bark at Bain.

"Anytime!...Anywhere!...You name it!" Leone exclaims louder, "I want to end this sh** once and for all…"

Bain lets out a satisfied laugh, he punches his hand on his hand. He starts stomping on the ground, can't hold on to his joy. He glares at Leone.

"FINALLY! A good ol' bare-knuckle brawl!" Bain rejoiced, "What a day it is!"

"STOP REJOICING AND NAME THE PLACE!" Leone shouts at him.

Ban rubs his chin, as ideas of any good possible location that would serve as their 'arena', he gently hammers his palm softly to his hand.

"Just a thought…does your Country have a Coliseum here?" Bain asked.

"Yeah…in the center of the Capital, though a bit out of shape since Night Raid crashed in…." Leone replied, as if they weren't enemies.

"Ahhh…good, then we fight there, Remember it, tonight, it is going to be the full moon.…" Bain smiles.

"Full moon, no wonder it didn't surprise me to see that you want to 'howl' right now…." Leone joked.

"I'll be the one who'll get the last laugh, and I am not 'lion'…." Bain cracks another lion pun.

Leone shakes her head over Bain's terrible pun. Bain howled loud with passion and pleasure, he walks away, continuously howling. Leone simply watches him walk away, she cracks her knuckles, eager to tear the foreign beast to pieces.

* * *

Hours has passed, noon has become night, the moon is slowly lifting up on the horizon, people start to go into their houses and inns, many of them barricaded themselves in. Some tripled locked themselves in, a few even locked themselves in a cartoony way, nailing the door with heavy duty chains and wood.

Leone sits on the same chair Bain sat on in the Café, the café was closed due to a murder scene on it, Leone waited there the whole time, waiting for night to reach up. She sees the moon rising up, seeing it is as what Bain was hoping for…a full moon. Leone stands up and flips the table, she starts walking, and heading her way to the Coliseum, the road to payback is in its way.

The Coliseum is already nearby, after walking non-stop, Leone stretches her arms and cracks her knuckles, she prepares herself for an intense and brutal brawl, but she stopped on her tracks as she notices the wind is a bit strong for its gust at this time, she looks up, a surprise has come to her, in a form of her comrade, Tatsumi, hovering over the skies, slowly beating his wings, he gently lands several feet from her. Tatsumi smiles in front of her.

"Hey Nee-san…" Tatsumi greeted her formally.

Leone waved at him, letting out a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" Leone asked. He chuckled.

"I think you know the answer to that…" Tatsumi replied.

Tatsumi turns his attention away from Leone and looks behind him and points behind him, the Coliseum, Leone looks at the coliseum, she sighs as she looks back at Tatsumi.

"You challenged Bain to a street fight…is that true?" Tatsumi asked her, worried, but hoping that she would deny.

However, Leone replied an answer he was not hoping for.

"Yeah…I challenged him to a fight…" Leone answered him, "How did you know?"

Tatsumi simply laughed awkwardly, scratching the top of his dragonic head.

"Funny you should ask…well….ummm…you see…" Tatsumi prolongs his words.

"You heard people spreading rumors of our fight…did you…" Leone said blankly.

"Yes I did…" Tatsumi replied back with the same blank manner.

Leone sighs as she scratches the back of her head, she shakes her arms as she approaches him.

"Don't even think of trying to stop me, Tatsumi…" Leone scowls.

Tatsumi raises his talons and blocks her way.

"Nee-san…just hear me out…" Tatsumi stuttered, "Have you even think of what you put yourself into?"

"I'm not stupid, Tatsumi…I challenged him willingly…" Leone roared out, "I want to end the damn fucker once and for all…"

Tatsumi simply stares at her eyes, seeing such rage, such intense murderous instincts all chained up and redy to break out, Tatsumi has never, ever seen her in this state, even on the most vile of days, she was able to crack a joke or two, that he remembered clearly, she has displayed her bit of funny side often, but now, just looking at her, he slowly raises his arm away from her path.

"Nee-san…seeing that your extremely fired up and ready to face this man, may I at least ask one favor?" Tatsumi asked softly.

"Shoot…" Leone crosses her arm, ready to hear what he wants.

"I can't stop you from facing Bain, I know that…so is it alright if I can be at your side?" Tatsumi asked.

Leone looks up at Tatsumi, remembering the time she first saw and swindled the boy, but now he stands in front of her, as the dragon Tyrant, she chuckled and nodded in response.

"I could use a familiar face to be with after the fight…" Leone comments.

* * *

The Coliseum is in a bad shape, after Night Raid saved from what it would have been Tatsumi's execution, the great battle arena has multiple damaged holes, rubble and boulders lay in random places. Bain is inside on one of the gates leading to inside the arena of the coliseum, he waits in the darkness, waiting…like a wolf he claims he is, eager to rush out and tear up the prey given to him.

Tatsumi beats his wings, he lands onto the arena grounds, Leone jumps off him, both nodded to each other, Tatsumi looks around the broken parts of the Coliseum.

"It's as we have left it…how come they were not fixing it?" Tatsumi asked.

Leone shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Guess when the big war came, no one has time to come and clean up the joint…" Leone replied.

Tatsumi continues to look around, he notices something moving along the arena, his eyes widen with surprise, he sees people, more and more start to come in. They make themselves comfortable, taking up on the seats, Tatsumi simply walks towards one of them, many panicked in fear, who can blame them? He's a dragon now, as Tatsumi sniffs the air, he is stunned with surprised that they are all coming in, as if they are going to be…the spectators!

"Ummm...I'm just wondering, why are you guys here?" Tatsumi asked the crowd.

The crowd didn't stop panicking, cries of 'That thing spoke!' and 'It's a motherfucking dragon!' continuously fills the air. A young boy and her younger sister approached him fearlessly, clueless, yet passionate, the young boy answered him as if he is talking to a normal person.

"Our parents heard that there's big fight…they wanted to watch and we want to watch too…" he told the Tyrant.

"Wanna watch…" the boy's little sister spoke out.

Tatsumi turns his attention to Leone, staring at her, Leone simply smiles awkwardly, he sighs as he gently climbs out of the arena and slowly crawls to the less populated side of the seats. He asked a nearby man sitting alone, he looks at Tatsumi, he didn't panic nor did he scream, like the children, he only sees him as a 'normal guy'.

"This place taken?" Tatsumi asked, pointing on the space below him.

"Free country, big guy…" the man laughed.

Tatsumi sits on the area, Leone laughs at the sight of Tatsumi sitting among the crowd, the children sits next to him, surprising the dragon. The man sitting on the opposite side of him chuckled as he reaches for a big bag full of snacks, he pulls out a wrapped up meat, he calls Tatsumi's attention, Tatsumi turns to him.

"Take a bite…" he offered the meat, tossing it.

Tatsumi eats up the meat, As he, along with the other crowd awaits for what is about to happen, a line of torches lights up, enlightening the whole arena, lanterns and light, more torches and even candles began to light up. Leone prepares herself, Leone looks around with ridicule, she doesn't understand of what is happening. A thought ran into her head, If this is what Bain wishes for, he may have made the most out of it, she remembered the words of Dr. Jotunheim regarding to Bain's behavior once he is on a fight.

' _Bain has a thing for making a '_ _ **grand**_ _' entrance, he would usually put on a show before the big fight is about to begin…_ '

Bain enters into the arena, both of his arms raised up, holding a white flag with a red cross behind him, flowing in as he enters. He was shouting words with pride, getting to crowd to roar with excitement, Tatsumi simply watches as Bain heads towards Leone, as he is going closer, he discards the flag. Leone walk towards him as he is to her, they both butt their heads together, pushing one another, Bain, being the bigger of the two, easily backs Leone off. Bain raises his right fist high and beats his chest in his usual war-drum like rhythm. Bain looks at the growing crowd, Bain smiles widely with pride, seeing the spectators, people watching them on their seats.

"Reminds me back on my own country…" Bain wipes a crocodile tear of his eye.

"Well then…I'll send you back home in pieces once I break your skull open!" Leone brags.

"The only one about to be broken is you!" Bain cries out strong and loud.

The few ten thousand spectators roar with thrill at the sights of the two fighters all fired up and ready to maul each other, Bain points up to the man holding a small bell, he beats his chest once more, the man hammers on the bell, giving the go in the fight.

Leone and Bain charges at each other, They collide like 2 raging bulls ramming each other, neither fighter backs down, Leone pushes Bain backwards, Bain's boots sinks deep on the arena, Leone runs, forcing Bain's feet to go deeper as Leone effortlessly pushes him, Bain immediately grabs hold of Leone's arms and draws her near his ramming head, sending her toppling over the Coliseum arena. Bain charges at Leone, he strikes her down with a running boot to her face. Bain grabs hold of Leone's neck with his right hand and lifts her up the ground with one arm. Leone smirks as she strikes his face with her knee, Bain staggers a little, Leone lands on her feet and drives her right fist directly at Bain's face, then she punches him with her left, and repeatedly hits his face with a left and right cross, Bain didn't stager, Leone swings her fists at Bain heavily, Bain catches her 6th strike with his left arm. He slowly overpowers her arm, pulling it a bit away from out of his sight, Leone screams weakly.

"I've been waiting a long time to end this…" Bai smirks.

He raises his right leg and kicks her off, Leone tumbles to the floor and charges at Bain, Bain swings his right arm at Leone but, Leone grabs hold of his arm and spins him around, she lets go, sending him flying straight to the Emperor's former watch-view station, as Bain crashes onto it, rubble and debris soon start to collapse with him as he falls. Leone grabs hold on one of the large boulders and hammers it unto Bain, Bain howls wickedly as he drives his fist directly at her belly, Leone spat out some blood, then Bain delivers a right uppercut directly at Leone. Leone spun in midair due to the strike, then Bain quickly grabs her leg and slams her to the ground, cracking the earth beneath them, Bain tries to stomp on Leone, only for her to roll away and delivers a strong kick directly at Bain's face, Bain stumbles as Leone grabs hold of him from behind, she raises him up, bends backwards and gives him an earth-shaking German Suplex. Leone releases him and grabs hold of his neck, she is about to crack his neck, but Bain grabs hold of her neck as well, seems like the two opposite fighters won't back down, like gladiators on the coliseum, they brawl without hesitation nor second thoughts, it's beat the hell each other up. The crowd roars with high excitement, eager to see them duke it out. Bain and Leone gives out and receives equal share of punches, Bain is a fighter who grew up as something strong and brutal, while Leone is a warrior who grew up in the harsh slums. Both fighters continue to hammer at each other fiercely.

Bain grabs hold of Leone and body slams her to the ground, Bain goes over her and starts pummeling over Leone over and over. Leone grabs hold of Bain's collar and head-butt him to temporarily knock him out. Leone immediately rises up and charges at Bain with a powerful kick. Bain topples to the floor, but he isn't out, Bain grabs hold of Leone and slams her to the ground once again, he goes on top of her and continues to pummel his fist at her over and over, Leone grabs hold of his collar, but this time she shoves him in mid-air. As Bain crashes to the ground, Leone rolls up and grabs him in a leg lock, Bain kicks her on the face, freeing himself, he charges at Leone and striking her down with his elbow. As Leone falls down, he grabs her by her neck and lifts her up, both of his hands tightens at her, like a python's coil. He shakes her violently, the crowd continues to scream with energy and fill, not realizing the following brutality that is about to come, Leone glares at Bain with intense rage, she bites onto Bain's hand and spits out the remains of his hand, free from his grip, Bain looks at his bitten left hand, smiling in surprise, Leone grabs his neck, she lifts him up and smashes Bain to the ground, the ground trembles and breaks, Bain attempts to get back up, but Leone stomps him hard, keeping him down, Leone places one foot onto Bain, she raises her arms and roars triumphantly, believing the victory is hers, the crowd screams and rejoiced in her win against Bain.

"You've gone soft Bain…" Leone mocks him.

"Well…you did tear my hand off…" Bain chuckled, "And who even said that it's over…"

With a fierce grin, a skeletal whip charges directly at Leone, she stops its with her wrist, however, she is tugged by a stranger among the crowd, it is Kuwinda, as Leone tries to free her hand from his Teigu's coil. Bain grabs hold of Leone's leg, he slowly stands up, still holding onto her leg.

"Whoah...Whoah...Whoa!" Leone stuttered loud, as Bain throws her far from him.

Kuwinda jumps into the arena, he glares at Bain, Bain glares back.

"I can't believe you dragged me out for this…" Kuwinda scowls.

Tatsumi jumps into the arena as well, gently lifting Leone ack to her feet, Kuwinda spotted Tatsumi, and he rubs his hands with satisfaction.

"Oooohhhh, finally, my prey has come to me…" Kuwinda rejoiced.

Tatsumi growls at the sight of Kuwinda, Leone cracks her knuckles, still ready for more blood, Bain rips a part of his jacket and wraps it around his bleeding hand, he beat his chest in a war-drum rhythm manner. Who among them shall emerge victorius? Only one way to find out, as they are about to collide.

* * *

 _ **Who indeed will walk out alive and victorious? Stick around and find out XDXD, there might be a surprise as well XDXDXD**_


	16. The Tyrant's Gift

**Here it is, guys, Chapter 16 of the FanFiction now called 'Leone's Roar: Kill the Sins' XDXD...I hope this part will please you guys, please follow, like, and post reviews...*skrrreeeooonnnkkggg***

* * *

 **Sixteen: The Tyrant's Gift.**

Leone charges directly at Bain, tackling him down to the ground. They continue to duke it out like beasts driven to maul each other, Kuwinda charges at Tatsumi, both whips at his hands, he cracks them towards Tatsumi, Tatsumi cacthes both whips with his claws, Kuwinda tugs his whips, Tatsumi easily tugs back, pulling Kuwinda directly at him, he attempts to punch him out of the arena, but Kuwinda dodges and runs directly towards his face, Kuwinda whips Metsästäjä directly at his head, knocking Tatsumi down. Metsästäjä coils around Tatsumi's snout, Kuwinda pulls him out of the ground and slams his face on the ground repeatedly.

"I am going to face you in a fair fight, Tyrant..." Kuwinda boasted, "After defeating you, I will have to find a space for your head in my trophy room!"

Kuwinda's Metsästäjä continuously coils tightly unto Tatsumi, it soon slithers onto his neck, Kuwinda pulls him further, he jumps onto his head, he is about to strike with his palm's heel, however, Tatsumi's wings spread wide, he takes to the skies. Falling off from him, Kuwinda's whips releases Tatsumi as he flies to the skies higher and higher, Kuwinda's whips reaches to each opposite side of the coliseum, Kuwinda bounces off and lands softly on the ground, Tatsumi turns and dives down back to the coliseum, the people looks up to the sky, the sound of the wind breaks as Tatsumi dives down at Kuwinda like a shooting star, seeing the dragon diving down directly at him, Kuwinda raises his whips and whips them to the ground, the bones that serve as his armor starts to rattle. As Tatsumi is almost right on top of him, a long, titanic, serpentine like tail coils around Tatsumi's left arm, the thing is covered with vertebras and spines of different beasts, as well as ribs of both monsters and man, the bony serpentine like object is at least more than 50 metres long, it breaks out just outside the coliseum, another tail-like object rises out and coils at his right arm. Another breaks out again and coils to his leg, and another yet again breaks out and coils to his other legs, they slowly pull his limbs straight. Those tails are made of random spines and bones, it gives out a nightmarish look.

"Like Metsästäjä's trick?..." Kuwinda mocks him further, "I call this attack 'Grave Mambas'…"

Three of the bony 'tails' release the coils on Tatsumi, but the one that's coiling his right arm did not, it spin him around violently, people simply watch in terror and a mix of excitement, they have seen worse than this, they saw what Shikoutaiser has brought down to the Capital, this is not one of the worst they have seen. The first bony tails flings Tatsumi to the nearby tentacle, which strikes to Tatsumi directly straight to the third one, which swings hard at him like a bat, sending him flying to the last tentacle, which strikes him back down to the arena. Tatsumi wobbles a bit, as he tries to stand up. The 4 'Grave 'Mambas' starts to grow out sharp ridged spikes out of them and hammers down at Tatsumi further to the ground. The tails coil around Tatsumi once more, lifting him up high at the sky and slams him back further into the arena battleground.

Leone and Bain continues to fight each other, trading punches and kicks at each other, Leone spin kicks Bain by his rib, sending him toppling to the ground, she turns and notices Tatsumi beinge slammed down back and forth, Leone simply stares in horror, seeing Tatsumi pummeled down, as she turns around, she sees Bain tackles her with a shoulder tackle, knocking her down.

"Your fight's with me lion!" Bain exclaims loudly.

Leone punches Bain on his face, she grabs hold on Bain and spins around, sending him flying straight to the walls of the arena, the earth shakes at his crash collision, Bain immediately gets out of the wall and charges at Leone, Leone charges at Bain, they collide like battering rams. Bain and Leone gives each other heavy punches over and over, as they continue to brawl like animals. Tatsumi is continuously pummeled to the ground over and over, these 'tails' act like it has a mind of its own, Tatsumi desperately tries to break free of the 'tails', but to no avail. Kuwinda yawns, raising his hand and blocks his mouth.

"Trying to beat you this way is not an honorable way…" Kuwinda thought.

He pulls his teigus, the whips were pulled out of the ground, the 'tails' slams Tatsumi back to the ground, they slither back to whence they came. Tatsumi clawed himself back up, he roared out, waking up from his staggered self, he tries to even make a single hit onto Kuwinda, but Kuwinda laughs at his useless efforts, effortlessly dodging and ducking every attack Tatsumi tries to throw at him. He jumps onto Tatsumi's head, Tatsumi tries to grab him, but he immediately jumps out of the way and holds onto Tatsumi's teeth, he swings himself directly towards Tatsumi's eye, kicking it hard, Tatsumi roars bestially, a painful cheap shot. Kuwinda smiles behind his helmet, he continuously spins round and kicks at his eye, Tatsumi roars in pain, Kuwinda contiouslly laughs at him, the people still roars with excitement, though many scatter at fear from the sight of the 'tails' surfacing from the ground.

"I can't believe I am going to do this…" Tatsumi complained silently.

"Going to do wha-" Kuwinda yells out as Tatsumi slowly lowers his head.

He raises his head high, tossing Kuwinda directly onto his open jaws, he clamps his jaws shut, the thrilled, yelling crowd immediately fell into silence as they witness of what Tatsumi just did, Leone and Bain even paused their little brawl at the view of Tatsumi engulfing onto Kuwinda.

"Umm…Tatsumi?" Leone stuttered out loud.

Tatsumi can only muffle out his words, keeping his jaws shut. Leone desperately tries to hold out her laughter, many of the crowd has done the same, but a few finally let out their laughs out of humor.

"Did...Did you just…" Leone tries to speak out, snickering after every word or two. "Did you just…ate your opponent?"

Leone cannot stop laughing, she falls to the ground, rolling from side to side, Bain lowering down, holding onto his belly, laughing as hard as everybody else.

"When you barf out the fucker, I'm going to rub it ALL on his face!" Bain stuttered out as he can't hold his laughing.

Tatsumi looks at everyone with a worried look, saliva slowly water out of his closed jaws, Tatsumi's eyes twitch and water out tears as he desperately keeps his jaws shut.

" _I can't swallow this guy whole…what would Mine think of me when she finds out…_ " Tatsumi thoughts worries him. " _Okay…I'll just let him out slowly…"_

He lowers his head to the ground, he slowly opens his mouth and gently releases Kuwinda, he slides out of his mouth, covered with his saliva, Kuwinda curses and is disgusted of what just happened to him. He wipes off the drool right off his armor.

"This is the tenth time I ended up in another Danger-Beast's mouth!" Kuwinda curses.

Leone and Bain stare at each other, seeing the funny moment has ended, Bain sucker punches Leone, Leone punches Bain with a right cross, the two butt heads at each other, resuming their brawl, Kuwinda immediately stands up and dashes at Tatsumi, the fight has resumed, he cracks his bone-whip like teigus at Tatsumi, Tatsumi dodges his attacks and sucker punches him down to the ground. Tatsumi finnaly got the upper hand, as Kuwinda is about to even attempt to get off the ground, Tatsumi immediately pummels him over and over, fast, strong and determination described by his punches towards Kuwinda, Tatsumi continuously pummels him over and over.

Tatsumi finally lands one strong punch directly to the downed Kuwinda, he completely ignores him and charges at Leone and Bain, Metsästäjä immediately slithers after Tatsumi, the two whips coils at Tatsumi's tail, Kuwinda was pulled of the ground, he flings himself directly at Tatsumi's head, he strikes him down with a palm-heel strike, Tatsumi falls to the ground, crashing in, Kuwinda gets off Tatsumi, the huntsmen chuckled sinisterly, as he recoils his teigu back to him. His whips darts into the ground, the earth trembles, dirt, sand and stones suddenly rises a long spine surfaces right out of the ground, as it bends backwards, the sand covering the spine begins to fall back to the ground, slowly revealing a large open rib cage, it has exposed millions of bone spearheads at its bottom, Kuwinda snickered by the thought of Tatsumi being crushed down by millions of spine spearheads.

"This is the end for you, dear boy…Trump Card: **Charon's Casket!** " Kuwinda exclaims.

The rising mountain of spine, ribs and millions of bone-made spearheads and is ready to crash unto Tatsumi, the whole skeletal frame collapse down, gust of sandy wind fills the arena, every single man and woman immediately run out from the arena, the dust took long to clear, Kuwinda approaches the ribs, as he peeks, he sees Tatsumi, bleeding ad has been impaled by every random place in his body, Kuwinda smiles at the sights of the unlucky bastard.

"This won't take long…" Kuwinda boasted, "Just bleed into Paradise little man…"

He discards Tatsumi and heads directly at Leone and Bain's fight. Bain and Leone still continues their brawl, Kuwinda jumps onto Leone, he pulls out a bone-dagger and attempts to stab her, but she bites onto his arm that was holding onto her, she throws him towards Bain, like a dog shaking a bag and throws it away, they both tumble to the ground, Bain shoves Kuwinda away and starts punching the man, Kuwinda strikes onto Bain's face.

"How many times I have to tell you this, huntsmen…" Bain grabs hold on Kuwinda's throat, choking him, "The lion's mine!"

"My prey has already fallen, foreigner! I need a new prey!" Kuwinda retorts, holding both of his hands onto Bain's neck, trying to choke him as well.

As they let their focus onto each other, they feel a strong killer aura, as they turn their attention towards the source, it is Leone, who tackles them both to the ground, as they rolled across the ground, Leone grabs hold of their necks on each hand and lift them both of the ground.

"YOU BOTH HAVE DONE IT NOW!" Leone yelled out loud.

She slams them both to the ground, shattering the ground furthermore, Bain kicks directly at Leone, sending her up in the air, he gets up and grabs hold of her and wraps his arms against her, Kuwinda rises up and delivers a series of strikes and punches directly at Leone.

Tatsumi simply lay rest, being impaled by a billion spearheads made of Danger-Beast bone. Tatsumi remains, he cannot move, being impaled by billions of bony shards thrusting onto his hide, blood oozes out of his wounds, he looks out the opening spaces between the large ribs, he witness Bain and Kuwinda dropping down the hammer down on Leone. Enraged at the sight, Tatsumi digs his feet deep to the ground, desperately trying to push the large ribs that collapse over him, but the daggers still digs further unto his hides, he falls onto one knee. He inhales and exhales slowly, Incapable of even trying to get out of this bony death trap. His mind falls into darkness.

In the darkness of his thought, a bestial growl, the sound comes around from Tatsumi's side, Tatsumi turns around, looking for the source of the noise, a heavy air gusts behind him, he turns around, a larger beast stands behind him, it has 2 long horns with 2 smaller set of horns in front of it, the beast has a pair of eyes, two smaller eyes before it and 2 smaller pairs after the bigger pairs, its pupils are like cross, the beast has a white mane, it has a scaly armored hide, a long tail, and a long, robust snout, the beast crouches in front of him, exhaling heavily, Tatsumi notices the monster's eyes, immediately, he knows what it is…

"The Tyrant…" Tatsumi gasped silently.

The Tyrant glares at him, Tatsumi stares back, seeing the dragon in front of him, it looks more natural, more beastly, and overall more ferocious than Tatsumi is now. The Tyrant simply glares at him continuously.

Tatsumi waves his claws in front of it, the Tyrant stares at him, The dragon snorted, making growling noises, as if it is trying to speak to him, Tatsumi was surprised by what the thig is even saying, due to being a dragon himself now.

"What do you want?" Tatsumi demanded.

The Tyrant makes more bestial growls and noises. Tatsumi simply stare at the scarier monster.

"You want what?" Tatsumi gasped.

The dragon lets out a chuckle like noise, it points its claw at him, then back to it. Tatsumi shook his head with confusion.

"I don't understand…" Tatsumi stuttered.

The Tyrant made a surprising gesture, it smiled, it raises his claw and slowly rubs Tatsumi's head. The Tyrant slowly looms near his side, it mustered out four surprising words.

'Time to wake up…'

Tatsumi immediately wakes up, gasping from what he just saw, he breathes heavily, as he looks around, he sees that he is still covered by the large rib cages, he notices something odd, the ribs were bigger than he last saw it, the bony shards on top of him were very far above, what he finds something more strange is that his body is not as bulky as he last remembered, he looks at his hands, he is full of shock, his hands, they were not talons of some beas, they were not tipped with razor sharp claws, they were normal, human hands. Tatsumi rubs his face, no exposed sharp teeth, its his old, usual face, he looksdown at himself, he is covered by his grey trench coat and blue jacket, and black pants, he holds onto his head, covered with his hair, Tatsumi slowly began to realize it, he smiles at this surprising turn of events, he still sees Kuwinda and Bain double teaming against Leone, he grasps his hands tight, hoping that he still has some strength to fight against two inhuman opponents, he grabs each end of the ribs and heaves them apart, shattering the bones, Tatsumi looks at the large broken ribs on his hands.

"Guess I still got some Tyrant's strength…" Tatsumi joked.

' _Of course little one, you honestly believe you can become human once again?_ ' a roaring voice calls onto him.

Tatsumi turns around in shock, he looks from whoever is calling unto him.

' _You may look for me later, young man, right now, the lion needs your help…_ ' it rang unto Tatsumi's thoughts.

Tatsumi did as it say, he charges at them, just as Kuwinda is about to throw yet again another punch, Kuwinda feels a strog presence charging at him. He exhales with satisfaction and a mix of surprise.

"The Tyrant has returned…" Kuwinda rejoiced gracefully.

As he turns away from Leone, Tatsumi immediately strikes a heavy punch directly at Kuwinda's face.

"Whaat?" Kuwinda gasped, as he is sent tumbling across the arena.

"Where did you come from?" Bain gasped, still locking onto Leone.

Leone breaks free from Bain's hold and hits him hard with her 'Charge Punch', Bain is sent directly onto outside the arena, crashing among the spectator seats. Leone slowly turns at Tatsumi, her eyes widen with surprise, the young man who she has seen grown up throughout the time they've been in Night Raid together, now he is standing with her once again as a man. His right eye is still red with a dragon-like pupil, but Tatsumi has transformed back into his lovable human form.

"Tatsumi? Is that you?" Leone stuttered.

"Miss me?" Tatsumi smiles in response. "I know I did…"

Kuwinda immediately charges at Tatsumi, Tatsumi dodges him and spin kicks at his face, Kuwinda topples to the ground, Tatsumi grabs hold of Kuwinda and lifts him up, he throws him towards Leone, who jumps and slam-dunk punches Kuwinda, sending him back to the ground, Leone approaches Kuwinda, she grabs hold of him and lifts him up she throws him up to the sky, after being sent hight to the sky, Kuwinda falls back to the ground, where he is introduced to a heavy punch delivered to his face by Tatsumi. Leone smirks at the knocked out Kuwinda, Tatsumi and Leone bump fists. Kuwinda looks up to him.

"Who are you?" Kuwinda demanded weakly.

"Want to know so bad?" Tatsumi simply pat on his head. "I'm your most worthy prey…"

"The Tyrant!?" Kuwinda gasped.

"My name's Tatsumi, Huntsmen…" Tatsumi pulls Kuwinda out of the ground.

Kuwinda struggles himself away from the two, but Leone grabs hold of him, she breaks his knee caps, Kuwinda yells out in pain. Leone lifts him up and lays him over her shoulders like a dirtbag, Kuwinda still struggles, two slots open from his bone armor, he reaches for his teigu, Metsästäjä, however grabs the teigus away from him, he spins and shakes like a trapped animal.

"BAIN! HELP ME!" Kuwinda yells, screaming for his name.

The whole arena became silent, Tatsumi and Leone laughs at his misfortunate turn of event.

"Guess the big dog ditch you…" Tatsumi joked.

"Goddamn that mutt!" Kuwinda wailed.

* * *

Leone and Tatsumi walks out of the arena, Leone sings happily, carrying the apprehended Kuwinda, Tatsumi looks at her in her Fused-Beast form, wondering that she cannot changed back to her human form, he wonders how come he can.

"How come I can turn back into a human, but she can't?" Tatsumi wondered to himself.

' _That's because you didn't turn back into a human…_ ' the voice calls unto him.

"Wait? What?" Tatsumi gasped.

Leone turns around to Tatsumi. She looks at him with worry.

"Something wrong Tatsumi?" she smiles happily.

"Nothing...nothing…" Tatsumi stuttered, smiling.

Leone shrugged her shoulders and continues walking. Tatsumi looks around, where the voice did comes from.

"I think I've gone mad…" Tatsumi stuttered.

' _No you haven't…but you wish you are…_ ' the voice chuckled as he cracks its first joke.

Tatsumi gasped in shock, he looks at his hands.

"So you're trying to tell me that…" Tatsumi stuttered,

' _You're still a dragon, young man…_ ' the voice cuts him.

"I'm still a dragon?…who are you?…" Tatsumi whispered.

The voice chuckled at his misunderstanding concept of things.

' _We talked when you were knocked out…_ ' the voice said.

Tatsumi gasped in shock.

' _Indeed I am, little one…I am the Tyrant…._ ' The voice brags out, ' _The Living Calamity, the Greatest of Ends, the Fiercest among Predators, The Living End to every-_ '.

"Seriously, I didn't ask for your titles…" Tatsumi ends the voice shortly, "…Stupid dragon…."

' _Kid…you're also a dragon…_ ' The voice retorts, laughing out loud.

Tatsumi chuckled weakly, being burned by the voice inside her head.

"Touche…So what should I call you, I can't simply call you 'Tyrant' over and over…" Tatsumi asked him.

' _Hmmm…fair point, That bastard Emperor turned my flesh into a sword and called me 'Incursio'…_ ' The dragon's voice chuckled, ' _Incursio is rather a fitting name, for the personification of calamity…_ '

* * *

 _ **What would happen now, Will Tatsumi go along with his newfound 'comrade', will Leone get her next chance in mauling Bain, will Kuwinda finally stop struggling like a trapped beast? Find out soon...**_

 _ **(In the next chapter, I'll try to upload my sketch on the Tyrant...hope you guys will like it XDXD...)**_


	17. Surprising Moments

**Seventeen: Surprising Moment**

It was still dark, the Coliseum is in ruins, debris lie everywhere, broken holes and utterly leftovers of a chaotic brawl is seen in every corner, this is the results of the brawl between Leone and Bain, and the further interruption of Kuwinda and Tatsumi, they duked it all out in a tag-team brawl that literally left the Coliseum shaken by their feats of strengths, the brawl has ended, that was hours ago, now Leone and Tatsumi are walking on the streets, with Kuwinda as their 'prisoner', still struggling in freeing himself, he desperately shakes and turns, but due to his injuries brought to him by his own prey, Tatsumi.

Speaking of, during their brawl, Tatsumi's form has somehow changed back into his human form, but from what he knows, it is only by looks, deep down, he still knows he's still the Tyrant, a very dangerous dragon, and this Country's greatest predator. A lot of thought has gone into Tatsumi's mind, he wonders of how everyone will react that his form changed back into his original looks, but is still a dragon, and will they even believe that the voice of the REAL Tyrant is stuck on his head, about to drive him mad to hunger, not only that, it actually requested Tatsumi to call itself 'Incursio', the teigu made from its own flesh. The voice suddenly rung to his head, calling him.

" _It's been hours already…where in the world are we going?"_ Incursio demanded.

Tatsumi simply shrugged his shoulder in response.

"I have no clue myself…" Tatsumi whispered, "I am just following where nee-san will go…"

Incursio sighs, it makes an annoying whimper that could drive anyone mad if hearing him, unfortunately for Tatsumi, he's the only one who can hear him. Tatsumi's face shows a expression of scorn.

"Ummm…nee-san…" Tatsumi stutters and makes an awkward smile.

"Yeah?" Leone looks back at him.

"Umm…will you give me a minute? I'll just piss there for a while…" Tatsumi points to a nearby alley in between the buildings.

"Yeah…no rush…" Leone chuckled.

Tatsumi breathes out a sigh of relief, he immediately rushes into the alleyway, he hid there for a while. Once again, Incursio speaks unto him.

" _I can feel your sensations kid, I don't believe that you're going to lubricate here…_ " Incursio's voice roared.

"I'm not going to pee you dragonic asshole…" Tatsumi scowls, "I want you to shut the fuck up until I can figure out a way to keep us both from trouble…"

" _Correction: only YOU will be the one who'll get in trouble…_ " Incursio cackles out a laugh. " _As far as I'm concern, I'm just a voice in your head…"_

Tatsumi fists shakens with aggression, he slaps himself on the face so hard, trying to wake up from this insane dream, unfortunately for him, it is no dream, but luckily for him, he discovered something.

" _Oww…_ " Incursio whined, " _Why the hell did you slap yourself!?_ "

Tatsumi's eyes widen with shock, guess he finally found some upsides of this situation.

"Did you just felt that?" Tatsumi asked.

" _Yeah?_ " Incursio replied.

Tatsumi poke himself in the eye, he reels back and curses silently in pain, but the voice of Incursio roars with a bestial growl, like a tiger roaring after being poked painfully.

"You felt that?" Tatsumi reassures and asks Incursio.

" _Hell I did! Why did you-_ " Incursio immediately stops.

Tatsumi makes a smile, Incursio makes a worried whimper, realizing of what is about to happen, Tatsumi stomps on his own foot, he keeps his mouth shut, keeping his painful mourning from getting out, but Incursio's roar was loud, if anyone was able to hear him roar, it would even shake the mountains, Tatsumi bites onto his left arm, he bites it real hard, Incursio continuously roared in pain, Tatsumi laughs softly.

"Who's the living calamity now!?" Tatsumi boasted.

" _Two could play at that game…_ " Incursio retorts aggressively.

Suddenly, within a moment, Tatsumi's right fist clenched tightly and shoots onto his face, Tatsumi spits out some saliva, Tatsumi looks at his fist in surprise.

"Uhhh-ohhh…" Tatsumi stuttered.

Incursio laughs as he turns Tatsumi's fists against him, hammering onto his head and face, he's enjoying this humiliating moment, however, Tatsumi's eyes glow with determination, determined to get the last laugh, he was able to get back control of his right arm, Incursio notices his struggling.

" _Kid…what are you doing?_ " Incursio demanded.

Tatsumi stares at between his legs, right directly on his balls, Incursio roars with shock, it pleads him to reconsider, it begs him of not to do it, but Tatsumi just did it, he swings his fists and strikes onto his own balls, both Tatsumi and Incursio wails silently, as he falls onto his knees and holds onto his balls. Leone slowly peaks onto the alleyway, Leone witness Tatsumi holding his balls, she holds her mouth, keeping herself from laughing out loud.

"Hey Tatsumi…" Leone teases him out, "If you want to masturbate so badly, can't you hold your pants till we get home…"

Tatsumi gasped and coughs out awkwardly, Incursio chuckled.

"Ha! I told you I'll get away with it…" Incursio brags.

Tatsumi bits on his lips, smiling wickedly, he grips onto his own balls, Incursio wails out in pain, Tatsumi feels it too, but he kept it to himself, as Incursio is the one he wants to hurt.

" _Oww! oww! oww! Hey! Stop it! Oww! Oww! Oww! Hey! Hey! Oww! Oww! Oww! OWW!_ "

* * *

The Great Palace is on the road to recovery, thanks to the hard-workers who are driven to rebuild the Country, the Palace is starting to take back to its former glorious shape. The flag of the previous ruler has been removed, the soldiers are now raising up a flag with a white and black cross, the symbol of the Revolutionary Empire. Several armed soldiers are circling around the palace, while others are scouting outside the Capital.

Kiva sits on the throne of the former Emperor before her, her young cousin, Makoto. She sighs as she places her fist over her cheeks, resting on the arm rest. She sighs at the huge, silent throne she's in, it's just how Makoto left it, glittered with gold-lied pillar supports, amazing architectural designs, and a lot of space. She starts to whistle a lovely tune, her whistling is cut short, as a number of shadows slithers among the walls and the darkness, all starting to circle into one shadowy portal, the shadows piles in together and circle in the center of the throne in unison, from the shadowy pit, Julius rises up, followed by Mugen, Mugen looks around in awe, he gasps out a breath of surprise and amazement.

"Never have I ever been in the Great Palace throne in my life…" Mugen walks around.

Kiva chuckles at the sight of the amazed Mugen, and she chuckled as Julius approaches her, holding his hand and gently kissing her hand in a gentleman like behavior.

"I have returned, milady…" Julius announced.

"So you have…" Kiva chuckled.

Mugen turns his attention onto Kiva, he slowly approaches the young lady and kneels on one knee, Kiva, embarrassed by his actions towards him, having a bad feeling about it, and she gets out of the chair and gently helps Mugen up.

"I am just a temporary ruler of the Palace until the Revolutionary Army will take over…please don't kneel for at my presence…" Kiva smiles unto Mugen.

Mugen nodded in response.

"Umm…may I ask you of this, have you heard of where Leone has been to now?" Mugen asked.

Kiva shook her head.

"See dear sir…I told ya she would not know…" Julius slaps the back of Mugen's head in a friendly manner.

"Why…what of Leone?" Kiva simply stares at the two.

"After getting a lead on Bain's origins, she seeks out to find out more about the bastard…" Mugen informs, "And it's been already too long…"

"He's very worried about his girlfriend, milady…" Julius snickered.

"FRIEND! Julius! JUST A FRIEND!" Mugen exclaims.

Kiva laughs softly at their bickering, but her laughing slowly fades, she approaches Mugen and pats him on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mugen, I have not heard of anything of where Leone has been to-"

Kiva stops at the sound of the banging of the door that was far behind them, the door was a bit huge, and it would usually take two guards to open both doors, the doors were pushed open, revealing Leone standing behind the door, the sights of Leone makes Mugen exhale in relief, Kiva breaths out a sigh of relief, Julius almost fainted, thinking it is a assassination of some sort.

Leone walks inside the throne, proud and about to boast, she points onto the young lad, holding down Kuwinda as their captive, Kiva immediately notices the bone-clad stranger.

"Kuwinda the Hunter…" Kiva gasped to herself.

Tatsumi smiles as he drags Kuwinda like a torn-up carcass, he flips it over in front of the throne, in front of Kiva and the other two. Leone chuckles softly as she wraps her arm around Mugen, placing her bust near his face.

"Miss me?" Leone teases.

Mugen's cheeks blushes red at the sights of Leone's bust rubbing onto his side of his face. Tatsumi offers the two-bone whip teigus to Kiva.

"Lady Kiva…" Tatsumi stuttered a little, "This is the teigu that this man, Kuwinda had in his possession…and it is best if Nee-san and I believe it would be best if it would be at the possession of the Revolutionary Empire…"

Lady Kiva nodded in response, she smiles as she kindly takes the offer of Tatsumi, she holds onto the two whips, she passes it onto Julius. Kiva looks at Tatsumi, not knowing the young man in front of him is Tatsumi, her cheeks blush red, thinking the boy is cute.

"Impressive…a two for one teigu…" Julius stuttered in awe, "If I recall correctly, the First Emperor called this 'Dual Tail Basilik: Metsa..sataja?"

Kuwinda sighs at the misinformation Julius has on his teigu.

"Clearly you were misinformed, it's named 'Twin Hunting Basilisk: Metsästäjä' Kuwinda informed Julius.

"If you really want to know more about that two of a kind teigu…I'll be more than please to inform you all of what I know…on one condition…"

Kiva lets out a sigh, but if there's a chance of knowing what Razentas has planned, Kuwinda is the only clue they've got.

"Then enlighten us…" Tatsumi said eagerly, "I want to know how this thorn in the ass whips work…"

'Got your ass beaten with the bone-whips and now you want to know how it does it…" Incursio's voice teased Tatsumi silently.

"Shut it…" Tatsumi cursed softly.

All turn their eyes on Kuwinda, he shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"As a great hunter myself, I should equip myself with a perfect weapon that would suit to my daily occupation and talents…that's when I fell into the great Tomb of the Firt Emperor when I seek to hunt down a Tombhound…" Kuwinda tattles on. "However, I find the prey too easy to handle, so I quickly ended its misery and archive its tooth as one of my trophies, however-however, while chasing the great beast, I stumbled upon the very legend among this Country, the great vault of teigus, busted open, I decided to journey futher inside, there I find most of the teigus raided out, and the shingus discarded due to its inferiority, as I was about to turn away, I heard the sound of bone-rattling, I turn and see two serpent-like objects jumping at me, I immediately reacted and catches both of them, the spin, slither and gone wild, trying to escape free from my grasps, I was about to snap them both, until they come down, they gently coil around my arms, as I head into the light, I discovered they were not snakes, they were bone-clad whips, behaving in a 2-link symbiotic relationship, one cannot live without the other…"

"SO that explains their serpent-like behavior…" Tatsumi rubs his chin.

"According to the First Emperor, in his own hand-writing, Metsästäjä is a teigu made from two large, serpent like Danger-Beasts, the serpents attack in a unison and coordinated like pattern, as one attacker would try to attack one serpent, the other serpent will immediately stop the attacker, and when someone decided to attack that serpent, the other one will defend it…." Julius informed, "And that's not all, as their reports say, those serpent's has the ability to expand their lengths to extreme distances, split their tails into 4 bony roots and attack, and their greatest ability is to manipulate any nearby bones and turn those bones into a death trap…"

"After being converted into a Teigu, the First Emperor decided to shut this teigu away, due to one already having a heavy strain on a user, now there's another one…" Kiva added.

"Are you guys referring to my teigu?" Tatsumi asked.

"What's your teigu again?" Kiva asked, "And now that I realized, may I know who you are dear sir?"

"Ummm…Kiva…it's me…" Tatsumi places his fist onto his chest, "Tatsumi…"

Julius gasped in surprise, Kiva simply stare at him in surprise.

"Aren't you supposed to be a dragon?" Julius asked.

"I'll explain when I know the answers myself…" Tatsumi replied to both of them, "For now…I think you guys have a little interrogation with him…"

Kiva and Julius nodded in agreement. Julius holds onto Kuwinda and effortly drags the man, bringing him outside the throne, Kiva pats onto Tatsumi's head.

"We'll try to get out what he knows…" Kiva assures.

Leone, Tatsumi and Mugen chuckled, Kiva turns and walks a few steps away, but she turns her attention to Tatsumi.

"Ohh, by the way Tatsumi…" Kiva giggles as she immediately kisses him on the cheek.

Tatsumi panics, holding onto the side of his face.

"I find you cute…" Kiva teases.

She skips her way out of the throne. Leone stares at Tatsumi and makes a wide smile. Mugen simply chuckles at this shocking turn of events.

"Ohh my dear little Tatsumi…" Leone teases, "Becoming a womanizer once again…Ohh how will our little Mine reacts if she hears about this…"

"Please don't" Tatsumi stuttered.

"Another one has fallen victim to your sway…" Mugen gives him a thumbs up… "Good job…"

"Please stop…" Tastumi stuttered weakly.

" _Wait…you're a womanizer? In my time, my kind would already settle for one female, but getting a huge wave of girls? My, my, I'm sharing a body with a chick magnet…_ " Incursio flatters him.

Tatsumi scratches the back of his head in frustration, hearing the teasing voice of Incursio pisses him more and more, and yet, the voice continues to speak.

" _Am I making you mad? You should not be mad, you caught another one!_ " Incursio laughed out.

Tatsumi starts stomping the floor with his right foot, and yet the continuous teasing of the dragon's voice forces him to storm out of the room, Leone and Mugen stopped laughing as he stormed out, Leone simply stare with worry.

Tatsumi wonders around the halls of the Palace, the voice roars out to him.

" _What's wrong with having a girl liking you?_ " Incursio asked.

" _I already have a girlfriend, fucking Tyrant!_ " Tatsumi exclaims loud.

He heads outside to the garden of the Capital, this is where he and Lubbock were apprehended due to Syura's ambush, he pouts around, going back and forth, trying to forget everything.

"Are you mad that a girl likes you? Is it because of the one you are already in love with?" Incursio asked.

"Shut up…" Tatsumi snarled.

" _Never, I want to know, Is it because of her, the one called 'Mine'?_ " Incursio taunts him.

"Shut the fuck up…" Tatsumi said, a bit louder and more aggressive than the first word.

" _Are you afraid that she'll turn away from you? Are you afraid that she'll hate you? Are you afraid that your child will never get to see his womanizing daddy?"_ Incursio continuously taunts him.

He cannot take it, he looks around furiously, he found one, a rock, one a bit bigger than his head, he approaches towards the rock, he grabs hold of it and pulls it out of the ground, he starts hammering the rock towards his head, over and over, he beats himself up with the rock.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Tatsumi continuessly yells out loud.

" _It's hopeless, you Tatsumi…_ " Incursio taunts him, " _I am part of you, whether you like it or not!_ "

Leone wonders around, looking for Tatsumi, worried of the teasing they pulled out onto him, she remembers how much he has sacrificed to get everyone out of that dark era, and that he's trying his damn hardest to nurse Mine with his current state, now back in his human form, she just suddenly bombarded him with jokes he hoped he would never encounter again. She shouts for him, she calls for him, as she passes by at the Palace's garden, she sees him, beating himself up with a rock, shock of what he is doing, she rushes at him, she grabs hold of the boulder, just before Tatsumi could beat himself up even further, Leone crushes the boulder, she hugs Tatsumi so tightly, trying to calm him down.

"Tatsumi! Stop! Stop!" Leone gasps, desperately trying to calm him down.

Tatsumi starts to calm down a little, the warm feeling from Leone's hug *or busts XDXD* is starting to cool his head.

"Sheesh, if it's about the teasing about the womanizing thing…we're sorry, it was just for fun…" Leone apologizes, slowly loosening her hug towards him, giving him space to breath.

Tatsumi breaths slowly, he looks up to his older-sister figure, Leone smiles weakly, looking down at him.

"Sorry Nee-san…it was something else that's driving me mad…" Tatsumi stuttered, "Everything is starting to make no sense…I can't even tell if I am even sane anymore…"

"How come?" Leone asked.

Tatsumi paused for a moment, trying to keep it to himself. Leone gently pushes her busts next to his cheek, encouraging him, he looks up and she smiles.

"I may look like human, Nee-san, but I realize I'm still a dragon…" Tatsumi admitted, "As if things aren't getting more confusing enough, I'm starting to hear a voice talking to me in my head, I can't even tell if it' real or not…"

"A voice?" Leone stuttered, Tatsumi nodded.

"The voice of the Tyrant itself, it says it wants to call itself 'Incursio'…I have to live my life with him stuck on my head…I know it may sound crazy but-"

" _Don't waste your time…_ " Incursio roared out loud on Tatsumi's thoughts, " _Like I told, only you can hear of what I have to say…_ "

Incursio breaks down in a evil laugh, Tatsumi looks worried, but he looks more worried as he looks at the very shocked Leone, the sights of shock on her face even stopped Incursio from laughing insanely.

" _What's wrong with her?_ " Incursio demanded.

"Nee-san?" Tatsumi stuttered.

"Tatsumi…just stay calm…" as she said those words calmly.

She punches to the ground and pulls out a boulder, about the size of a family couch, Tatsui panics at the sights of the large boulder, Leone starts pummeling it over Tatsumi's head. She continuously shouts out loud. "Get out of my friend! Get out of my friend!, Get out of my friend! Get out of my friend!", however, Tatsumi rolled away, he stands and looks at Leone with much more shock on his face than on hers.

" _What's wrong with that lion woman!_ " Incursio exclaimed, " _She on that mood thing people were talking about?_ "

"I am fucking not!" Leone stuttered loud.

Tatsumi simply looked at Leone at surprise. Leone lowers her guards, she discards the rock she was holding.

" _What did you just say?_ " Incursio stuttered.

"I think I just heard what you just said?" Leone stuttered louder.

" _You…You can hear me!?_ " Incursio stuttered much louder.

"Wait…You can hear what's he saying?" Tatsumi stuttered the loudest.

Leone slowly nodded in response, they simply stare at each other.

"That's the Tyrant's voice you were talking about?" Leone asked softly. Tatsumi nodded.

"Goddamit…" Leone gasped.

" _If you can really hear me? Prove it?_ " Incursio demanded.

"What you want me to say to you? Hi? Hey? Yo? What do you want?" Leone asked

Tatsumi simply stare at Leone with a lot of surprise expressed in his eyes, both Tatsumi and the voice of Incursio yells and panic, they fall to the ground on his knees.

"I really HAVE a voice stuck on my head!" Tatsumi screams out.

" _That lion-woman can hear me!? HOW!? HOW!?_ " Incursio's voice yells in panic as well.

"Uggghhh! Just hearing that damn thing speaking is already giving me Goosebumps!" Leone complains as well.

She grabs hold of Tatsumi and charges back inside the Palace.

"Nee-san! Where are we goooiinggg?" Tatsumi stuttered out, as Leone runs non-stop.

"Looking for Mugen, I want him to know about this!" Leone replied.

* * *

Within the library of the Palace, the room where most people rarely visit, Mugen sits next to the fireplace, reading a book about the known Danger-Beasts, he chuckles as he reads onto the pages, the whole room is full of shelves embedded out of the walls, and several relaxing chairs are around. Mugen still reads the book, finding it humorous.

"A hundred kinds of dragons around the world, and yet the Tyrant is still documented as the World's most Powerful Danger-Beasts…" he laughes softly.

Leone bursts the door open and flings Tatsumi inside, Tatsumi rolls onto the floor, crawling towards Mugen, Mugen stares in surprise by the sights of the two.

"What's wrong guys?" Mugen asked.

"Go on, say something! Anything!" Leone shakes Tatsumi like a rag doll.

" _Who you asking, me or him?_ " The voice of Incursio asked.

"She's asking you, dumbass!" Tatsumi yelled out.

"Did you hear it?" Leone asked Mugen. Mugen shook his head.

"I only heard you and Tatsumi arguing?" Mugen said.

Leone and Tatsumi simply stare at him.

" _Guess it's just you two, then…_ " the voice of Incursio laughed.

"Why?...What you guys want me to hear?" Mugen asked.

Leone gently pats on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Never mind that…I'll explain later, just wondering…" Leone looks at the book Mugen is holding. "What is with that book you are reading?"

"What? This?" Mugen shows the book to both of them, "This is a book that archived every Danger-Beast from the past and present around the world…"

"What part are you right now?" Tatsumi asked.

"Ironic that you asked…" Mugen chuckled, "I just finished up the parts that were talking about the Tyrant…"

Tatsumi takes the book and opens to the pages relating to the beast he is, he sees the handmade sketch of the artist of what he sees about the Tyrant, the exact same beast that he saw from his thoughts. He reads the words written by the author of what is to know about this terrifying dragon.

 ** _The Tyrant is a powerful dragon, though thousand different species of dragons existed from around the world, it is the Tyrant that is proudly crowned as the most powerful and the most dangerous among the dragons, in a manner of speaking, among all beasts. This monster is large, even monsters bigger than it run in fear of its presence, and for a good reason…This dragon can literally devour any prey it can meet up with, mostly known by locals as 'The Living Calamity'…_**

 ** _Let alone its ferocity and power, this dragon can adapt and evolve to any environment it has come across, it has evolve a mane and fur to survive even the coldest of the winter tundras, it evolves a robust, earthly hide to survive the harshest of the hot deserts, and throughout the years, this monster has learned to evolve to practically makes itself 'invisible', keeping it hidden from plain sight._**

 ** _The Tyrant is a monster among monsters, throughout every Country around the world, through the coldest mountains to the muddiest of swamps, through the thickest forest, and even the hottest deserts, this Country is cursed having the dragon, Tyrant as their local wildlife._**

"Damn…" Tatsumi gasped in awe.

He simply stares at the hand-drawn sketches of the artist, witnessing the Tyrant, causing chaos and destruction, devouring a whole herd of cattles and tearing through another beast with ease.

" _Like I told you, young man…I am a Living Calamity…_ " Incursio speaks with pride, " _This book really got all the good sides of me…_ "

Leone takes the book from Tatsumi, she turns the pages heavily, she stops at the page where it shows a hand sketch of a monstrous lion-like Danger-Beast.

"Nemean Lion?" Leone rubs her chin, "Fancy title for a lion…"

" _A beast with inhuman strength, speed, heightened senses and the ability to heal from all manner of wounds…_ " Incursio praises, " _I would find it difficult to eat one up…_ "

"Don't even think about it…" Leone warns it.

Tatsumi simply chuckles weakly. Hearing Incursio gulps in regret.

"What don't I know?" Mugen whispers to Leone.

"Long story…" Leone whispers back.

* * *

Outside the Capital, the wind soars towards the trees, the sound of the startled leaves keeps the night from being silent, the wind gently breezes over the field, grasses slowly startles as the winds pass by, Akame simply stands there alone, wearing dark clothing, and a white scarf, she draws out her weapon, a black and red-edge katana. She turns and points straight.

"Come out Hecate…there's nowhere to hide…" Akame said.

A dark figure jumps out of the trees, it makes its landing, 3 meters away from Akame, the masked assassin chuckles as he draws out his sword.

"You better wish you were the one hiding, young Akame…" Hecate taunts as he slowly walks directly at her, "Because I'll give you a scarred memory you will NEVER forget!"

He charges at Akame, Akame charges directly towards Hecate, they swing their swords as they clash at each other.

 _ **Who will emerge the victor of the duel of the swords?**_

* * *

 **I tried to make this a bit funny, to enlighten the story a little bit XDXD, thanks for reading guys, pls post reviews and share ^^...**


	18. For Honor

**Eighteen: For Honor**

The wind howls silently as it wildly breezes onto the field, the sound of clashing metal echoes weakly. As the wind breezes onto the grasses, Akame and Hecate clash their swords onto each other, they push their swords away, making a distance of themselves. Hecate quickly charges directly towards Akame, swinging his teigu onto her, Akame leaps away from his sword, she lands behind Hecate, Hecate spins his sword and deflects behind him, Akame is surprised that Hecate was able to put his sword behind his back and deflects her attack in such quick reaction. Hecate smiles as he lunges as her with his sword, Akame leaps away, just as he stops on his tracks and charges backwards, as Akame lands, Hecate strikes her with a kick on her back, she rolls over the field, Hecate dives towards her, with his teigu sword about to impale her to the ground. Akame quickly dodges his sword as she quickly stood up and spin kicks behind him, he falls to the ground, but he places his hand on the ground and spin kicks her back in a break-dance like posture. Akame lands on her feet and swipes him off his hands, he falls to the ground. Akame stands still, on a defensive stance, her sword raised and ready to sunder through. Hecate spins around once again in a break-dance like movement in a backspin and lands on his two feet. His sword raised up, ready to slay the one in front of him.

Akame and Hecate once again lunges at each other, they swing their swords and they clash at each other, both sword-fighters try to overpower each other, but being bigger and older than her, Hecate was able to back Akame off, sending her to the sky, Akame lands hard on her feet. As Akame lands, Hecate charges straight at Akame, driving his fist towards her belly, she flew in mid-air and topples to the ground. Hecate sits over her, he aims his sword to her head and desperately dives it, but Akame tilts her head over to the right as the sword pierces to the ground, Akame, wraps her legs around Hecate and holds onto his arm, trying to break it or dislocate his shoulder, whatever it takes to disarm him.

"Still impressive with your form of physical abilities, young Akame…" Hecate praises her mockingly.

His arm which is hold on in a triangle hold by Akame reaches to her throat, he grabs hold onto her, strangling her, he holds onto Akame with his other arm, he slowly lifts Akame of the ground, still under her lock, he slams Akame further to the ground, knocking her out, Hecate smirks as he picks up his sword. He gently lowers it right next to Akame's neck, he slowly raises his sword, smiling wide and creepy behind his mask.

"Time for the beheading!" he declared pridefully.

As he swings his sword towards her throat, a blade immediately blocks his sword that is about to slice Akame's throat, Hecate glares with shock, Akame regains consciousness, holding onto her sword which is blocking against Hecate's teigu, she swings his sword away as she stands on her feet, Hecate smarls with defiance and continuously strikes her with his sword, and Akame deflects every attack, their sword strikes with such speed, it is hard to keep up with normal eyes, sparks flew all over the field, Akame quickly runs behind him and swings her sword at his head, but Hecate spins and deflects her attack. Hecate punches Akame surprisingly and swings his sword towards her torso, but Akame strikes her sword at his, deflecting his attacks once more. They duel with their swords, continuously deflecting one another as the swords clash. Akame and Hecate lock their swords against each other like antlers of two buck deers dueling for rights, Akame stares at her sword, a fierce-looking katana, black-colored steel, but it's sharp edge are blood red.

' _Even after your demise, you have left a legacy and continue to take away a life…_ ' Akame thought to herself.

Hecate forces Akame back, Akame raises her sword, lowering down, ready to sprint towards Hecate, Hecate stands still, his sword ready to cut her down.

' _Even if this is a different sword, you have left me a curse that no one would ever forget...come awake, Daeva!_ '

Akame and Hecate charges at each other one more time, their swords, ready to drive into their flash. Hecate swings his sword directly to Akame, but Akame deflects it, but this time, she strikes on the sword so hard, she sends it flying away from Hecate's hand, as Hecate lands on the field tip first, Hecate looks behind, staring at his weapon, immediately turned back to his front, only to see the tip of Akame's katana a few inches near his throat, Hecate stares at her with shock on his face.

"Stand down Hecate…" Akame warned him.

"Standing down is NEVER an option…" Hecate boasted.

He backhands her katana away and drives his head towards hers, she falls to the ground, he charges after his sword, he pulls it off the ground and charges at Akame, his black broadsword back at his possession, Hecate swings his sword at Akame, but Akame quickly gets on her feet and swings her sword around and slashes a strong gust of wind, strong enough to knock Hecate down on his feet, Akame leaps onto Hecate and stabs right at his throat, she pushes Daeva further down, piercing through, Hecate's eyes widen with shock and a mix of doubt, he kicks Akame off him, he desperately hold onto the sharp katana, holding on it tightly, his hands are bleeding, but he succeeded, he pulls Daeva out of his bleeding throat, he holds onto his bleeding throat tightly, glaring at Akame, who slowly picks up her new teigu, she attempts to swing her sword at Hecate, but holding onto his teigu tightly, his sword is starting to be surrounded by a ghostly shapes of shadows, he swings his sword, creating a strong, dark force that knocked Akame backwards. Akame covers her face with her arms, the gust is strong, as she opens her eyes, but she sees Hecate out of sight, only seeing a small puddle made of his blood.

In the darkness within the forests, unguarded and vulnerable, this place is where Hecate has arrived, a puma-like Danger-Beast leaps at him, but his sword starts to glow dark blue, he smirks at the sights of the beast, he stabs right at the Danger-Beast, the beast falls to the ground, with his sword still onto it, the cursed symbols that is starting to flow onto his arm and about to go to his heart, he smiles as he glares at the beast.

"Let him be the double body, Dharak...lead the poison to it…" Hecate said fiercely.

His black sword makes a ghostly growl, the cursed symbols that were flowing through his body suddenly slows down.

"Trump card: _Phenomenal Limbo_..." Hecate spoke softly.

The cursed symbols start to flow down, flowing over his arms and towards his sword. The Danger-Beast starts to shake violently, its eyes widen with intense pain, as the cursed symbols and dark aura starts flowing from the sword directly at him, as if this wasn't enough for the poor creature, a sudden burst of blood comes out of his throat, as the wound on Hecate's throat starts to slowly close each other. The beast snarled weakly, as it succumbs to the poison of Daeva.

Lively and recovered, Hecate chuckled behind his mask as he pulls Dharak out of the dead beast, he wipes the blood of the beast over its dead carcass.

"Its trump card works well…" Hecate praises as he looks at his sword.

Behind him, Bain holding onto his wool-linen trench coat, smirks as he descends out of the shadows slowly. Hecate turns and glares at Bain.

"How did the brawl go?" Hecate asked.

"Honestly I was having the time of my life…" Bain growled behind his throat, "If it weren't for Kuwinda interfering…"

"I wish we would left the fucker for dead...I always hated his top-pride attitude…" Hecate snickered.

"I wanted him to shut the fuck up so badly…" Bain snarled.

Both Bain and Hecate sighed with disappointment.

"But we both know of what to do…" Hecate declared, Bain nodded with disapproval.

* * *

Akame walks inside the Palace's Throne, decorated with white, beautiful stones, removed out of the gold that once surround it. Kiva waits for Akame, smiling gently at the sights of her presence.

"Hi-yah Akame-chan…" Kiva greeted her cheerfully.

Akame exhales and lets out a small smile.

"You're never out of energy...are you, Lady Kiva…" Akame said blankly.

"Nope...never" Kiva laughs happily.

Kiva held onto Akame's hand and tugs her all the way out of her throne. Laughing happily, Akame is being pulled all the way around inside the Palace. Akame looks at Kiva confusingly.

"Hey...hey…Where are we going?" Akame stuttered with a surprised tone.

"If I tell you…I would spoil you…" Kiva simply smiles.

Akame simply looks at Kiva with confusion.

* * *

Inside the Palace's library, there, Mugen is holding onto the left hand of Leone, Tatsumi holds onto her right, their arms are one the table, Leone smiling at both of them with pride, Tatsumi simply looks at Nee-san, grinning, Mugen simply stare at him and at Leone. The three of them are killing time…by a game of arm-wrestling.

" _I can't wait to wipe that smirk of your face…_ " the voice of Incursio boasted.

"Get in line…I'm the one doing all the heavy lifting…" Tatsumi retorts as he makes a laugh.

"I don't know what that 'voice' thing said to you Tatsumi…But let's take the lion out of her throne…" Mugen cracks a lion pun, one Leone felt like she actually liked.

"Ohh? You both think you can take the lion on?" Leone smirks, "Bring it!"

All three of them roared out, Mugen holding desperately to Leone's hand, trying to force her arm down to the table. Mugen thought hard, trying to even budge Leone's arm just by a few inches, Leone smiles, her arm immediately pins Mugen's arm, and actually, she kind of flipped him over. However, neither didn't mind, as soon as Mugen gets back to his chair, he starts cheering at Tatsumi. Tatsumi smiles wide, seeing its his moment of trying to pin his big sister-figure down.

"Take 'er down Tastumi!" Mugen cheered.

Leone didn't budge, not even by a bit.

"Let's see if the 'Living Calamity' can take on the King of Beasts…" Leone boasted.

" _Ohh? It is on lion!_ " The voice of Incursio retorted.

Leone and Tatsumi start to put effort and power on their arm, both start to sweat and both are starting to shake a little, Leone muscles Tatsumi's arm almost close to the table. But Tatsumi holds on tight, he overpowers Leone's arm, they're both back into where they begin, trying to overpower each other, Their focus didn't blur, nor flinched, locked onto each other, like an animal desperately trying to fight to win, they try to overpower one-another.

Kiva pushes the door open, smiling wide, catching everyone's attention, as she happily announced.

"Everyone! I have some great news for you guys to hear!" Kiva happily announced.

Mugen, Tatsumi and Leone simply stare at her blankly, the three of them forgot of what were they doing previously, however, Leone suddenly remembers, she smiles as she pins Tatsumi's arm down and hard on the table, Tatsumi stares with shock and suddenly realizes what just happened and what were they doing.

"Nee-san! You cheated!" Tatsumi roared loud with defiance.

Leone simply shrugs her shoulders and whistle.

"Me? Cheating? No…you let your guard down…I took the opportunity…" Leone smiled.

Tatsumi shakes his fist in frustration, but he sighs as he lets his fists down and looks gloomy. Mugen sighs and pats him on the back.

"Guess she'll be enjoying herself…" Mugen sighs.

"Yeah…guess she will…" Tatsumi said emotionless.

Leone stands out of the chair she sat on, raising both of her fist up in the air, she roars with pride as she points at the two of them, smiling from her victory over both of them.

"The beast comes out to the top!" she boasted with pride.

Akame simply walks behind her, she taps on her back, getting her attention, Leone turns and looks at Akame.

"Congratulations on your win…" Akame greeted in her usual, seemingly emotionless tone.

"Ohh! Akame…" Leone cheers as she wraps her arm around her. "My best friend made it on time…these two dared if they can outmuscle me in an arm-wrestling contest…"

"What are the stakes?" Akame asked.

"If we win…Leone would be wearing a maid's outfit when this is all over…" Mugen informed.

"Annnnddd if she wins?" Akame asked.

With a sigh, Mugen simply answers Akame straight and down.

"She'll be looking after my bar for a week…" Mugen added.

"But, she's a heavy drinker…" Akame stuttered, "Your bar would never last a day with her looking after it…"

"Yeah…that's what he's worried about…" Tatsumi chuckled weakly.

Akame quickly notices Tatsumi's voice and stares at him with surprise, in front of her is the same close friend she has been fighting and living side-by-side with. Tatsumi simply smiles at her reaction.

"Tatsumi? I thought they say you can't turn back into a human?" Akame stuttered.

"He didn't…actually…" Leone clears it up, scratching the back of her head.

"Long story short…" Tatsumi chuckled, "The dragon that turned into Incursio turns out to be very much alive, came back from the dead and allowed me to take on a human form at will as long as I get to eat up as much as he desires because he's stuck with me and we share the same body now…"

Akame simply stares at him blankly.

"I know it sound's bat shit insane but…" Tatsumi stops when Akame approached him.

She slowly places her hand over his chest, she closes her eyes and focuses on his pulse. As she fades all of her focus on him, she notices something that surprised her, she could feel 2 powerful heartbeats, beating in a synchronized and unison rhythm, she opens her eyes and withdraws her hands.

"Tatsumi…" Akame looks at him with worry.

"What's wrong?" Leone asked. All of them focused on Akame.

"What is going on?" Kiva asked curiously.

"Tatsumi and Leone said that Tatsumi had a voice stuck in him and has to live with it from now on…" Mugen replied.

"Really?" Kiva gasped.

"It's more than that…" Akame added, "I felt two strong presence within him, the lifeforce of Tatsumi and the Tyrant itself, both beating in unison…"

"In unison?" Tatsumi cleared up, Akame nodded.

" _Great, another one who knows I'm stuck with you…_ " the voice of Incursio sighed.

Leone simply sighed with disbelief, scratching the back of her head.

"When Tatsumi told me he had a dragon stuck inside his head, I can hear its voice as well…" Leone spoke.

"But if there's something that confuses me…how come only Tatsumi and I can hear it while nobody can?"

"She's got a point…" Tatsumi wondered as well, "How come she's the only one who can hear him?"

"Him?" Akame asked.

"Long story…" Tatsumi chuckled.

Mugen looks closely at Leone, then back at Tatsumi, he notices the eyes of Tatsumi, his pupils are exactly like those of a Tyrant's, he rubs his chin, thinking, he looks again at Leone, seeing the beast-fused woman with her fur-linen black vest he has given to her, he comments.

"Maybe it's due to the fact that you are both Danger-Beasts?" Mugen hypothesized.

"We can stick with that idea for now…" Kiva supported it.

Akame simply looks at the two of her friends with worry. Seeing them both after the results of fusing with the Danger-Beasts within their teigus, she worries if they would go wild on innocents, seeing the worried look on her face, Leone simply laughs and pats her on the back, dismissing her of her worries. Both laughs out their worries. A large explosion erupted, shaking the whole Palace. Everyone inside panics, Leone sniffs the air.

"Someone is here?" Leone growled.

* * *

Several soldiers starts firing onto the intruder, the bullets went at him, the intruder simply laughs maniacally, he hammers to the floor and charges at the soldiers, he grabs hold onto one of the soldiers and holds onto him, he snaps the man into two, blood spills around the floor, the soldiers stare at him with shock, the man beat his chest in a war-drum like manner, it's Bain, he leaps over the soldiers, he starts tearing the other soldiers apart limb from limb, as the soldiers try to intervene, Bain notices and leaps high and lands over them, crushing them all under his boots.

In the Palace's dungeon, a man covered with bone-clad armor sulks calmly on the floor, he hears the echoes of screaming people, sounds of guns firing, and a fierce howl coming from a brute of a foreigner, Kuwinda smiles at the turn of events.


	19. New Pride

**Nineteen: New Prides**

Dirt and rubble falls from the ceiling after every little tremor caused by the intruders, Kuwinda simply waits in his cell, waiting patiently, the cell is specialized for someone of his talents, heavier in built than most of the cells nearby, but Kuwinda doesn't worry, he chuckles as the skipping shaking grows wilder and wilder, within the moment, after a gentle pause of chaos, large metal doors fly straight, Kuwinda witness this as the doors smashes through like an arrow shoot from the bow, as he makes a few steps away from the heavy-duty bars, Bain slowly approaches, standing in front of the bars that blocks Kuwinda's way to freedom, Bain glares at the man covered in bones, he sighs with frustration, he grabs hold of the bars, with quick tug, he breaks the whole bars intact and out of its hinges. Kuwinda steps out of the cell and stares at Bain, who is staring back at him. Kuwinda bows to Bain, however, the bigger man punches him on his gut, Kuwinda glares at him with pain and shock.

"Don't EVER cut off my fights again…" Bain growls slowly at him.

Kuwinda simply chuckles as he stands back up and cracking his shoulders and neck.

"Very well…" Kuwinda said gently, "If that's what you requested…"

Two slots coming from his skull helmet opens, it makes a harsh, whistling-like noise, to Bain's annoyance, he attempt to stop the whistling, but Kuwinda stops the big man, he smiles under his mask, the whistling slowly fades into silence, however, silence didn't last long as bone rattling sounds can be heard from afar, as Bain turns and sees 4 guards arriving from the door he bust through, they raised their guns and is about to light 'em up, until, the bone-rattling sound gets their paranoid attention, hissing can be heard, one of the guards turned around, for Kuwinda's teigu strikes down at him handle-first, it starts to coil around the guard and snaps the man's neck, his fellow guards try to fire at it, however, the other whip surprises them as it slashes through them, their guts suddenly fall out of their wound, guts spill around the floor, the whips slither towards Kuwinda like snakes, he slowly lays his hands to the ground, just for the whips to slither around him. They slowly slither right inside the open slots. Kuwinda shakes his arms and stretches.

"Shall we?" he asked.

Bain aggressively nodded at the bone-armored-clad man. Kuwinda chuckles as he was about to bring out his teigu Metsästäjä. But Bain raises his arm against him, stopping him from drawing his teigus out, Bain cracks his knuckles, he clutches his fist and breaks the wall down with a backfist.

Kuwinda jumps out of the hole and starts to dash around the soldiers arriving at the area. He starts to swing his teigu at every armed soldier that gets in his way, he slices through them like easy soft meat. Blood continuously spill all over the field, still within the Palace territory, he still knew he's in a danger zone. Bain simply gets out of the wall and simply walks towards the field, soldiers and guards start to surround him, their appearance, their very presence bore the foreigner, one of them leaps directly at him with his sword ready to stab at him, Bain swings his arm at him, sending him flying straight to another man. 2 more men rush at him, he catches them both by their necks and lifts them both and slams them to the ground, breaking the earth beneath them. Bain slowly rises and sees the armed soldiers looks at him with fear in their eyes, yet one of them, a female soldier, physically built and dark skin, she wields the teigu, Double Bladed Axe: Belvaac, she jumps at him, slamming her axe at him, however, to everyone's extreme shock, he catches the axe by the blade and slams her to the ground, he grabs hold of the woman andsimply tosses her away like a rag doll, another soldier, she charges at him with her teigu, Extase, wide open,ready to slice him in to two, but that didn't happen, Bain grabs hold of Extase, blood spills a bit from his hand, he pulls it towards him, he headbutts the woman, she falls to the ground, Bain kicks her away, several more soldiers, with random guns and teigus charge at him, he's completely pissed, he hammers down on them one by one with his fists, he grabs hold on one of them and swings at the rest of them like a bat, Bain howls, he grabs hold of the woman who wielded the teigu, Belvaac and lifts her above him, he throws her, she collides with several armed guards, Bain tackles onto several more, he downed so many soldiers, he grabs hold of some of them and continuously swings at other soldiers, bored and not impressed, Bain simply shoves them all away. He beats his chest in a war-drum like manner. Seeing Kuwinda handling the weaker guards, Bain sighs with frustration.

"Even with the aid of those magical weapon things, these little meatbags are not worth breaking…" Bain yawns with boredom and not impressed.

Every soldiers, either armed with a sword, lance, axe or even guns, several teigu users, and even the ones trying to keep Kuwinda occupied forgets about him and all charge at Bain, random soldiers pile over Bain, several tries to keep him down, most swarm over against Bain, trying to outpower the foreign brawler, however, even with nearly 50 men and women piling and trying their hardest to keep him down, Bain shouts loud with anger, he outmuscles the ones covering him, sending them hurling all over the Palace floor, he shoves the one side with just one hand and simply pushes the other group away, he sees they would not go down, feeling disgraced facing this kind of people, he grabs hold onto one of them and hurls him onto the groups, keeping the half of the mob down. Those who did recovered simply stand still on where they are. Bain exhales thick air on his mouth, like a raging bull, Bain simply stomps on the ground, shaking the Palace floor, Bain walks away from all of them. Kuwinda, rubbing on his chin, surprised by the brawl Bain has ended with sheer brute force, one of the soldiers, however, didn't plan to stand down as an intruder tries to walk away, he charges at Bain as fast as he can, Bain turns and hits the guy hard with a backfist, the soldier was sent rolling back in a very fast pace, he collides to one of the pillars of the palace, snapping his neck and breaking several bones on impact, the man falls to the ground, lifeless and covered in his own blood, every soldiers who are ordered to stop them witness this in horror, many of them even wondered.

How a man without a teigu and no intense training could has developed such monstrous strength?

"I don't need to fight too seriously if you screw-loosed monkeys are to be my opponents…" Bain growled loud

Bain grabs hold of Kuwinda and lifts him over his head, he throws him all the way out of the Palace walls, he slowly turns behind and looks at everyone.

"Get this straight into your bloody heads…YOU guys are not worth breaking proudfully!"

Bain leaps onto one of the pillars and starts scaling his way up, he leaps over the other side. Leaving the horrified soldiers, many trembles, many beaten, a few mauled to death.

* * *

Inside the hallway, Akame, Tatsumi, and Leone rushes all the way out to the Palace halls and directly outside the field, where the big break-in happened. Mugen and Julius follows after them. Leone runs faster than most of them, eager and fired up to join the brawl, she leaps out of the exit, but as she raises her head, the view changed her expression. Akame and Tatsumi came out next, they have seen what she just saw.

Beaten up and mauled people everywhere within the Palace's walls. Some bodies were literally thrown everywhere, somewhere even in impossible and cartoonic ways, some were stabbed by a broken flagpole, some have their bones shattered, and most are just bloodied and beaten. Nearly half of the Revolutionary teigu users were also beaten, the other half were injured during their confrontation with Bain. Some were treating the injured, some are carrying away the dead, one word to describe it all?: mayhem...

Tatsumi approaches one of the soldiers, he holds onto him slowly, he tries to help him up.

"I'll help you get up on your feet…" Tatsumi eases the man.

But the man continues to cry even harder, worried of what's wrong, he lowers his eyes, looking down, his eyes widen with horror, seeing the man's lower half torn out, his organs are hanging out.

"He tore me in half…" the man stuttered heavily.

"Who did?" Leone demanded, approaching them both.

The man looks up to her, noticing he can't help him further, he gently lays the man to the field. Leone kneels on one knee, looking down at him.

"He's a foreigner…he's no teigu-wielder…but he's strong…so strong…" the man stutters, trying to keep himself together while crying.

"He did all of this?" Leone asked.

He nodded weakly, coughing out little amount of blood and breathing heavily, he continues to cry in pain.

"He just mauled everyone, he said we're not worth being breaking proudfully…" he stuttered some more.

HE exhales and inhales in a rapid paste, trying to stay alive, Leone holds onto his chest, the man looks up at her, he slowly closes his eyes and takes his last breath. Leone rises up and shakes her head in disappointment.

" _To think that man could do all this with just sheer brute strength alone…_ " Incursio emmited with an impressed tone. " _He couldn't be human…_ "

"And he didn't even took them all too seriously…" Tatsumi stuttered.

Leone wraps her arm around Tatsumi, giving him a shock, but Leone simply looks at him.

"The mutt prefers a street-fight over a war, it seems…" Leone comments. "Guess he is not impressed with anyone who doesn't know a bare-knuckle brawling…"

"Someone who can answer his own languages…" Tatsumi sighs.

"Guess I'm the only one who can satisfy Bain's insane fight-hunger…" Leone laughs weakly.

"Seems like it…" Akame said.

Kiva arrived out, she turns around, seeing everyone brutally beaten up. She sighs and shook her head, she approaches one of the soldiers, he reports to Kiva of the one who just broke in and made a breakout. She sighs with disappointment, she looks up, seeing the skies are grey, fearing of what might come.

* * *

Within the deep forest, there, Razentas waits Hecate to return. He drinks onto a bottle full of wine, he is out of the trench coat and disguises, he dons a formal coat with black pants and black boots, his messy brown hair tied in a ponytail, he starts to stab the spaces in between his spread out wide fingers with a knife. As his rhythm of stabbing goes faster within every second past, Hecate leaps out of the flying bird and lands to the ground. Razentas turns his attention to Hecate, still continues to stab over the spaces between his fingers with rapid speed. Hecate simply stares at his fingers, expecting one of them to come off when the knife stabs through. However, with such precision, Razentas successfully didn't stab any of his fingers.

"Any word from Wolfy?" Razentas demanded.

"Bain successfully broke Kuwinda out, unfortunately…" Hecate reported, "However, it seems that people will be bound to know of our existence soon boss, what should we do about it?"

"We wouldn't worry about that…" Razentas makes a wide, sinister smile, "Besides…That was part of the plan…"

"TO let them know we are coming?" Hecate spoke out with little surprise, "Why?"

Razentas continues to smile as he rises up from where he was sitting, he slowly paces as he clutches his raised up hand.

"TO make them all know the Country's REAL god is coming here…" Razentas declared psychotically.

* * *

Somewhere in the Capital, within a small bookstore, a blackbird painted in the welcome sign, the bookstore's name is "Book-Night", this is once one of Night Raid's 'hiding spots', this is where Lubbock once put all his pride and sweat in making, however, he did mentioned before he got help before his passing, this is where most of them came to when Kiva requested them to take a night of if ever she may call them again. Leone lays on the couch, relaxing like an oversized housecat. Akame simply reads the book teigu, Rongo-Rongo, while Tatsumi gives Mugen a small tour on the secret base.

"One of your friends made this?" Mugen exhales with surprise, "He must be an awesome guy…"

"He sure is…" Tatsumi chuckled.

" _Who made this base anyway?_ " Incursio asked him, " _He seems to have an impressive choice to choose for a hideout…_ "

"The green-haired moron who likes to go after ladies…" Leone chuckled.

"Judging from what you two are talking about, I believe that 'Incursio' was awking something, it seems…" Akame said.

"You've guessed right…" Tatsumi laughed awkwardly, "Though I had to ask Akame, why did you bring us here?"

Akame slowly closes Rongo-Rongo and stands up from her chair.

"I have to ask you guys something…" Akame declared.

The ladder slowly goes down, approaching from above the store, Wave and Najenda comes in, looking around with the same amazed look as Mugen's.

"So this is where you guys hide…" Wave commented, "Never thought it wuld be from a bookstore…"

"Never thought I would return here again…" Najenda compliments.

"Wave? Boss?" Tatsumi coughs out.

Wave and Najenda turns and notices Tatsumi, seeing him back in his human form, their eyes widen with shock.

"HOLY SHIT! Tatsumi?" Wave stuttered with surprise.

"What's going on Akame?" Leone asked.

Akame stands tall, she looks around, seeing Wave, Tatsumi, Mugen, and Leone altogether in one room, a flashback of all her fallen Night Raid comrades came into her thought, How they were all before the war has come into andend, but seeing her close friends, the one who loved her sister, and a newly made comrade who saved her best friend, she's relieved and is blessed that they are with her here now.

"Our enemy is Razentaka Hiro…" Akame speaks out, "From what boss have learned about, he is going to ignite a new war, a war that would clearly destroy everything we all have sacrificed for!"

"He's going to start another war?" Tatsumi stuttered.

"A war no-one but his group will win…" Najenda breaks the news.

"Hecate, Kuwinda, Bain…there not the only ones he recruited to his takeover…" Wave added.

"You mean there's more like them?" Mugen gasped.

"As worst and as brutal as them…" Wave sighed.

"We've been asked of this before, but we rejected because this was not our fight…" Akame continued, "It may no longer be our fight, but if we let them win, we would loose whatever we have left…Tatsumi, Leone…will you fight with us…one more time?"

They both stayed silent, however, Tatsumi heard a weak fainting growl within his thoughts.

"Incursio?" Tatsumi whispers to himself.

" _Well, for one thing kid, she does have a good point, your girlfriend's life is on the line here if ever those bastards will win…_ " Incursio informed him, " _I have a lot of skills I want to show you…interested?_ "

Tatsumi nodded in front of her, his fist raises his fist.

"I've sacrificed my fair share of everything I had to see the new kingdom to come to reality…and we won't let any messed up bastard take it away from us…" Tatsumi declared, "I'm in…"

"That's great..." Najenda smiled, "But who are you mentioning about 'we'?"

"I'll explain later…" Tatsumi chuckled awkwardly.

Leone remains silent, planning not to reconsider of her final choice, even after being through all that, Leone's thoughts come into her mind, Bain is her last fight, and fight alone. Her serious look worries Akame, belieiving that she would decline.

Mugen chuckles and pats Leone on her shoulder getting her attention, he bumps onto her gently, gesturing her to look at her comrades in front of her, easing her hard strict behavior.

"Just one more fight with them…" Mugen said, "That's all their asking…"

He reaches something behind him, he wraps something around Leone's neck, to her surprise, it was her old black and white scarf, she looks at everyone, who is looking back at her, smiling and smirking. Leone makes a smile of her own and punches her two fist together.

"Guess this lion is going back into her pride after all…" She boasted.

All of them raised their fists high, declaring their devotion into a new war, one that they will bury, one that they will end, one that they will break.

* * *

 **Hi guys, thanks for reading Chapter 19 of my fanfic, Leone's Roar: Kill the Sins, please add to favorite and follow and post reviews..**

 **A little note, if you guys may have noticed, Leone gets her scarf back,a sugesstion from a friend of mine during our chat XD, he said ' _Why not make a new and old design for Leone?_ ', which kinda inspired me to do so XD, also with her new vest, I almost fanboyed myself XDXD...And also in case many of you were wondering...yes, Ranzentaka Hiro isbased on a real person, you can guess if you want XDXD.**

 **I may not update a chapter soon, due to my school starting to drop down a lot of homeworks and projects on us...But I till will continue on writing this story as far as I plan ^^, thank you guys and please follow...*RAAAWWRRR***


	20. Road to Conquest

_**Please post reviews and add to favorite guys ^^, thank you guys a lot for following and liking this fanfiction, hope you guys like this chapter...Ill try to update sooner, even if I'm fully loaded within the months XDXD**_

* * *

 **Twenty: Road to Conquest**

The day has finally passed, the Capital is still on the road to recovery, however, fear still lives among its people, and it haunts them tenfold, their prayer of seeing fear and evil falling has come short, for rumors of a new organization was spread around, slowly but painfully, like a plague that once crossed around history and killed millions. Just as the historians say, it is a cycle that is bound to happen again. Something that can finally end a great war that lasted due to centuries of conflict, and someone rises from the darkness and dares to make sure it would once again become a fantasy.

Somewhere within the forest, there hides a black and red colored, traditional-Japanese shrine, clad with moss and vines, it dons several medieval architectural designs, such as several gargoyles standing around the top of the shrines and the pillars surrounding it. Within these walls, this temple is no shrine, nor a home, it is a prison, one that holds thousands of inmates, soldiers of war, men and women considered too dangerous for any faction to take hold on, and a reason why they are locked up here, and this is where things will take a dark turn.

2 armed guards standby on the entrance gate, doing their natural duties, something from the darkness of the forests caught their attention, they raised their guns, ready to take fire at whatever's about to charge right at them. The sound of bone-rattling rung over the air, two bone-like whips flies straight at them like striking cobras, they pierce right through the guards' neck, it withdrew back to the shadows, pulling the guards along with it, their screams is the last thing they muttered as they were pulled into the dark. The sound of their necks snapping temporarily fills the air, Kuwinda slowly descends from the darkness, he stands in front of the gates, with Metsästäjä in hand, he cracks them towards the gate, breaking through the gates, the guards inside turn in shock, smoke and debris covers the terrain as skeleton-covered whips start to attack them.

Screams of the guards being mauled fills the atmosphere, each inmates within their rotted and dirty cells awoke from the screams and the scent of blood spilling. Some tried to even peak on the armored windows, covered with barbed bars, however, some were able to peak seeing, Kuwinda, covered in a new set of bone-clad armor, more royal-like and intimidating than the last, no longer wearing a black mask, revealing his face, with his dark greyish-brown hair and his head covered with a tiger beast-like skull. He smiles wide, his dark green eyes narrowed with intense satisfaction.

"I would be enjoying this if you were rare Danger-Beasts…" Kuwinda gloats.

The last five remaining guards stands on his way, they shake with fear, their arms tremble as they hold onto their weapons, as they were supposed to fire, Hecate leaps out from nowhere and slashes at them one by one, their blood and internal guts spills all over the ground. Hecate simply stare at the carnage, he yawns with so much boredom.

"Shit…so easy…" Hecate complained, as he continuously stabs onto one of the chopped-up bodies.

"So, so, so easy…"

"Shall we?" Kuwinda asked him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Hecate sighed.

Kuwinda spins his whip-teigu and breaks down the entrance doors, he walks in, seeing numerous cells, with thousands of war-craved inmates in each one. Kuwinda smirks as he cracks his neck left and right, getting ready to break them all out. The prisoners walks out of their cells and immediately heads outside, standing among all of them, Razentas wears a dark blue coat over a red vest and black shirt within, he also wears black trousers and black boots, he smiles and raises his arms, getting their attention.

"Greetings men and women who are molded by war…" Razentas greeted them formally.

They all gather around him, some eager to listen, while others await of what he will provide to them.

"I have a proposal for every one of you, and in return for your services towards me, I shall reward you all with whatever your greed desires…" Razentas continues.

"How would we know if you are not going to double cross us all?" one of the men from the exaggerating crowd demanded.

"Ohh? Believe me…I have my ways…" Razentas grins wide.

"Prove it!" one of the voices among the crowd cried out.

"You simpletons always think 'seeing is believing'…" Razentas sighs.

He turns around and calls the big figure hiding in the darkness.

"Cherno!"

Behind Razentas, a tall, muscular figure approaches from out of nowhere, the crowd of inmates walks backwards, shaking with shock and mix of fear of the appearance of this man-like creature. It has no face, for its entire head is covered with a black sack, serving as its mask, its body thick, covered with burn-marks and scars and is ghost-white in color, it has 2 armored shoulder pads, a black brace that covers his wrists, he wears a black, torn kilt and metal boots. It carries two oversized cases over his shoulders and drops one of them in front of the crowd, Razentas opens the chest up and reveals the box is full of shining gold coins and jewelry. The sight of the treasure tempted the inmates, every single one of them.

"Just a bunch of gold would get ANYONE to do stupid things…" Razentas sighs.

* * *

Leone stands on the wide field, she enjoys the wind breezing onto her, she cracks her knuckles and chuckles weakly, as she turns around, she shouts to Mugen, who wraps his hands and wrist with black strips of clothes.

"Are you sure about this Mugen?" Leone asked, smiling with curiosity.

Mugen punches his two fist together, smirking.

"With you as my sensei? Why should I not be?" he joked.

"Alright then..." Leone smiles as she makes a low beastly growl.

She punches her two fist together as well, but when she did so, she made the earth shake a little.

 _"Lesson 1..."_

* * *

The Palace is under heavy guard, more than twice the amount of effort they put on in terms of security, their fear of getting another ambush by enemy forces makes the Revolution Army uneasy and unrelaxed. Walking around the Palace, Kiva reads onto another letter given to her by a messenger, she sighs as she folds it back.

"Another day passes by and we can't do anything about the growing problem…" Kiva sighs with disappointment.

She continues to walk by onto the halls, leading on top of the Palace watch. As she scans around the horizon, seeing the added damages being repaired. She sighs at the disappointing sight of bad news flooding down at them. As she sighs one more time, a surprising voice spoke behind her.

"Keep sighing like that and you won't be seeing the light out of the tunnel…" a voice spoke behind her.

Kiva quickly turns around and surprised, seeing a young woman standing behind her, she has dark, mid-length hair, she wears a black blouse with a short skirt and white pantyhose, she also seems to wear a small blue necktie around beneath her collar.

"Did I butt in so suddenly milady…" she spoke with soft, gentle like manner.

"Ohh, Mizumi…" Kiva stuttered embarrassed and positive, "No...I...No you didn't butt in…I was talking to myself…"

She stuttered as her face blushes red, Mizumi simply chuckles beneath her hand. Mizumi is Kiva's oldest friend, her guardian, and above all, is her maid. Kiva coughs weakly, clearing her throat. She resumes in her royal-kind like behavior.

"So is there anything you would like to inform to me, Mizumi?" Kiva asked.

Mizumi nodded, she handed to her an envelope with a red wax seal holding onto its front opening, Kiva opens the envelope and reads its contents, her eyes widen with the feeling of shock on her eyes.

"The Eclipse Prison…" She gasped weakly.

"A lone survivor reported that two mysterious assailants broke into the prison by force and bust out all of the inmates…" Mizumi informs, "Apparently, whoever this Razentaka Hiro character is…He is trying to get numbers into his side…"

Kiva crumples up the report and tosses it out.

"It would be good to hear some good news right about now…" Kiva complains.

A series of shadows slowly circles around, out of the "shadow" portal, Julius jumps out of the portal, breathing heavy and sweaty, nearly out of breath, his eyes with short pupils, as if he notices something very, very wrong. Kiva looks at the terrified Julius.

"Julius? What happened to you?" Kiva asked him.

"R-R-R-R-He-He-He's he-he-here at the Capita-ta-ta-Capital…." Julius stuttered rapidly.

"Who is in the Capital?" Kiva demanded.

"He's there…shouting among the people…shouting at them all, calling them…tempting them…trying to get their attention...trying to"

However a slap given to Julius by Mizume knocked some senses into Julius, finally keeping him from continuous staggering and unlimited stuttering.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Mizumi exclaimed.

"Sorry…sorry…it's just that…" Julius pauses.

"It's just that what?" Mizumi asked.

"It's Razentas, milady…" Julius broke out the news, "He's here in the Capital…"

* * *

At the center of the Capital, the very pot where two opposing sides collide in a great war that would decide the fate of the Country. Slowly, citizens start to encircle around that spot, more and more gathered, it was by first a group, then the next, a mob, and now, a mass of individuals, men, women, and even children encircle around as a man stand among them all, Standing on a customized base, holding onto an old microphone, he finally makes his move.

"Men…Women…Children…I bid you a fair day…" Razentas recites among the masses, "It is indeed the time where we finally get to rest from the troubles and the sins of the corrupted Empire…"

The mass around him slowly silence themselves, his way of speaking, in a suave and tempting tone, including his posture and the gesture he makes while speaking. has attracted their attention, they listen, he continues to speak.

"After hundreds, NO! Thousands of years, for once, just for once, this Great Country has finally has time to take a breather on the loss, on the kills, on the deaths and on the sufferings of men and women who waged war against one-another".

The masses continues to grow, as more and more people gather around to listen to the man on the center. Razentas continues citing his speech.

"Weeks ago, you, young and old, men and women were forced to choose sides. Trying to get the side that is winning, and trying to get into the sides with benefits in the future, even if it means sinning against one of your own fellow members…But in the end, you all have failed to noticed, that you all have chosen the wrong side of the war!"

The ending of his words has made people whisper and speak onto one-another, most are confused of his words of choice, as mummers continues to spread, Razentas grins wickedly and continues to recite.

"In the end, no matter what side did you took just to stay alive. You people have always chose the wrong side, the Empire is corrupted, dirty, a vast pool full of madness and sins…" Razentas finally exclaims with loud and proud words, "The Revolutionary is no different ya' see…They just want to dethrone the Old Empire and try to make a New One, with a puppet of their own…"

His words start to get into the masses, murmurs of disbelief and shock fills the air. Razentas smiles and continues to speak.

"So if you all really want to make sure change is done within this Country…You all have to support me and my group on dethroning them and give te power and freedom back to you, the good citizens of the Capital…"

One of them, a child comes in front, raising her small hand, catching Razentas' attention, he smiles as he hops of the base and approaches the little girl.

"So Rebel Army bad?" the girl speak up.

Razentas strokes onto the girls head gently, he gets back up to the base and replies back.

"Of course, little girl, Rebel Army, Bad…How bad? They sent their assassins to attack by night, they want to take the win with whatever options they have…AND here's to those group of 'assassins' who were aiding the Revolutionary Army…"

Among the bewildered and astonished masses, Akame listens to him, hiding her figure from everyone, wearing a cloak and a hood, she listen to what Razentas is about to say.

"Of the sides you have to choose…You support the side who plans to wipe your names of history after your services and dedication to the fight, do you people not feel ashamed of what these 'Army for the people' even planned for?"

The masses finally sided with Razentas, they shake their fist and start to shout with him, they responded at the top of their lungs.

"NO!"

"Are you even pleased that this Army wanted to change this Country, but turns out will just use the same method?"

"NO!"

"Are you all disgusted of them using their key members to win this motherfucking war, but will erase them afterwards in the end!?"

They shout oin unison, some are cursing after, they all responded as one.

"NO!"

Razentas smiles as he finally sees his opening, he gets down from the base as the people praises him, he raises his arms and hands onto the air, as he think he is a prophet of some prophecy finally arriving to fulfill his destiny.

"Ten stand with us, support us, help us to help you gain back, your lives, your future, your freedom!" Razentas finally declares the end of his speech.

The masses rallies with him. They start to go near him, closer to him, wanting to touch their new "savior" for showing them what they think is the 'truth'. As he slowly slips unto the crowd, Akame silently stalks him from afar, keeping him on her sights, Razentas feels something is following him, he grins as he slowly disappears onto the piling mass. Akame continues to follow him.

* * *

Akame is led out all the way from the farthest parts of the Capital. The part where it is the least inhabited, Akame looks around this "ghost town", she feels the wind gently breezes onto her, she turns and moves left, dodging a sudden ambush, planned by none other than the guy who she was just stalking. Razentas slowly rises up, grinning wide and glaring at Akame's red eyes.

"It is a privilege to finally meet you face-to-face Miss Akame…" Razentas cracks out a wicked laugh as he ends his sentence.

He removes his blue coat and unties his necktie and removes it off his neck, he removes his formal white polo, wearing nothing but topless, Akame feels something dark within him, he grins wide, six long 5-jointed spikes resembling spider legs but made of a human arm-bone, each tipped with a sharp blade similiar to a scythe's blade, only less curved, the appendages-like spikes stretches as if all of it acts from waking up, the scene surprises Akame, the appendages are alomt insect-like, except the fact it looks more nightmarish, and sinister looking, the blades are sharp, Razentas slowly stalks onto Akame, Akame draws out Daeva. Akame glares at Razentas, Razentas lunges at Akame, all 6 of his blade-barbed appendages aims straight at Akame, Akame dashes towards Razentas, her sword ready to slash through him, it's the battle between these two, and which of them will walk out alive.

* * *

 _ **Which of these two fighters will take the win? How will Mugen and Leone's sparring training will go? What will happen afterwards? Find out, when the latest chapter will be released XDXDXD**_


	21. Dancing Blades

**Twenty-One: Dancing Blades**

This side of the Capital is dark, abandoned, a place that was once uninhabited has two dueling visitors, Akame dashes towards Razentas with inhumane speed, Razentas smirks as one of his bladed appendages reaches towards her, she deflects the first one, but the second appendages swipes behind her, she was able to react by blocking with her sword, but she was sent tumbling over the ground. Razentas leaps into the air and dives down, all of his blades ready to impale at Akame, Akame rolls away, as his blades impales the ground in her place. Razentas grunts as he continuously tries to pull his appendages-like spikes off the ground, Akame darts towards him, about to slash at his arm, as Razentas turn and sees Akame about to slash him, he grins wide.

"Gotcha…" Razentas gloated.

One of his appendages were free and strikes at Akame, sending her down to the ground once more. With one more heave coming from him, he breaks free from the ground and lunges at Akame as she regains her steps, she dodges from Razentas' insane assault he's giving to her. Akame and Razentas strike their blades with incredible speed and reaction, Razentas' abomination of a teigu attack simultaneously, however, Akame was able to deflect every lightning-fast attacks Razentas can deliver unto her. Akame attempts to make a multitude of slashes at swings of attacks right at Razentas, but his teigu deflects back in return. Akame notices his nightmarish weapon as she deflects the unison attack of his blades.

"Is this a teigu?" Akame asked.

"Good eyes, better knowledge…" Razentas mocks her.

His teigu shoves Akame several feet away. Akame stands back up, Razentas starts to walk, pacing back and forth, not taking his sights of Akame. Akame didn't remove her sights of him either, cluthing onto Daeva tightly, she waits for his next move, Razentas starts to crawl with his footsteps, acting like extra limbs for the madman.

"Limbs of Nightmare's Dreams: Endergate" Razentas comments, lecturing Akame of the nightmare of a weapon literally bolted behind his back.

"An assault-type teigu in a form of an exoskeletal-spine with six spider-appendages-like spikes each possessing 4 joints in each limb and all tipped with a sharp blade for an end…."

He charges at Akame, two of his appendages-spike darts towards her, she makes a big left turn, dodging the limbs and running across the top of the appendages, running towards Razentas, about to slash him up, but as she goes closer, two other appendages reaches after her and shoves her away, but not before she was able to deliver a strong kick directly to Razentas' chest. Razentas simply laughs as his reaction. He continues to discuss about his teigu.

"The wielder can control this 'limbs' like they were his own, it takes a whole lot of effort to even make one limb move…"

Two of his appendages stomps onto the ground, lifting him off his feet, two more supports him, raising him high, he laughs as his 4 limbs act as long 'legs', he crawls at Akame, Akame runs as Razentas tails on her, his remaining 2 limbs tries to strike down at her like tailes from scorpions, but Akame was able to dodge it all, she sees a nearby wall, she run towards it, kicks onto the wall, using physics, she used the recoil that pushes herself directly at Razentas, she swipes of of his appendages of the ground, making Razentas role over the floor, but all of his spikes stabs the ground, keeping him from rolling, they lift him up and gently places him down, Razentas smirks as he could see Akames struggling to take him down, Akame focuses onto the vulnerable user, trying to find an opening, but with six bladed appendages for extra limbs, she's forced into the corner. Akame and Razentas charge at each other once again, clashing their ominous teigus onto one another, spakrs starts flying over the empty ghost town, Razentas sees an opening, he kicks Akame right at her belly, catching her attention, as she reacts from the sudden pain, Razentas scissor-kicks Akame, and flips her over the ground, Akame quickly stand back up.

"Seeing you still standing after all of this, the rumors of slaying Esdeath do you justice…" Razentas taunts her, "It's a shame she chose the wrong side as well…"

She makes one more charge, Razentas smiles as he is about to leap onto Akame and rip her apart, the sound of air breaking caught Razentas' ears, he punches Akame as they both back off from one another, from the skies, Wave, donning his teigu, Grand Chariot and Mastema, comes crashing down directly towards Razentas, striking him with his signature move, 'Grand Fall Flugel'. He sends Razentas rolling over the ground, far away. He walks towards Akame, Akame nodded at his presence. They both make their stand, ready for Razentas to leap onto them. Razentas' teigu stabs the ground one limb at a time, slowly lifting him all the way up, just looking at such a scene is nightmarish, even making Wave have goosebumps. It is as if you were right in the horror movie.

"This is getting way out of hand…" Wave commented.

"Good that you catch up…" Akame commented, "I can't find a good opening with those arms around…"

Razentas is slowly risen up high, like a possessed man, he laughs maniacally. His spikes breaks out of the ground in unison and Razentas lands on his feet. He cackles at the sight of Wave and Akame, Razentas places his finger and thumb onto his mouth and makes a whistling sound. Wave charges directly at him like a missile, ready to hit him with a straight, hard punch. Within moments, a large figure charges between Wave and Razentas, he swings its heavy right arm, hammering Wave away like a baseball bat, he is pale white and muscular, covered with scars and burns, he dons an armored greaves, black pants and armored boots, he dons a helmet with a black skull and a mountain ram attached to it, it makes an inhumane wailing, this is Cherno, he goes over towards Wave, he picks him up and tosses him towards one of the buildings. He slowly turns around and walks away, with Razentas about to follow him, he turns and makes a wide smile towards Akame, who stares back at him, his appendages-like spikes swipes through the ground, creating a smokescreen that covers the surrounding area, as Akame covers herself from the smoke, Wave leaps out of the building and beats Mastema, blowing the smoke away. As he turns and tries to look around, the two disappeared, he curses as he lands back to the ground. Akame approaches him, Wave looks at Akame.

"He got away…" Akame said blankly.

"I could see that…" Wave laughed, "What damages has he done this time?"

"A very massive one…" Akame sighed.

* * *

Within the Palace walls a mass of people hold a riot, angered, wildered, tempted by the words of a madman they see as an honest prophet who brings them the truth. They scream, they shout, they curse at whoever can hear them from the opposite side of the wall. The guards assembles at the wall opposing to the other side, ready to protect whatever's left of the Palace. The masses scream with anger and distraught from the other side.

"You people are no different with that fat bastard after all!" several cries came from the masses.

"You're just trying to take over all for yourselves!" another shouted as well.

"If you Rebels have enough balls to take over, let yourselves out here and face us!" several more cries joins in.

Some of them attempt to crawl up to the walls, but they're not spiders, they keep sliding back down. But their blinding anger keeps them from calming down. They continue to hold their mad riot from outside the walls, the guards cannot do anything with the mob outside the opposite side of the wall, Tatsumi quickly rushes in.

"What's happening here?" Tatsumi asked one of the guards.

"Some lunatic has turned the citizens against us…" one of them reported to him.

"Which one?" Tatsumi asked.

"All of them…" the second guar stuttered.

"We can't lay a finger on them…" the first guard added, "If we do that, they would surely become more hostile…"

" _But maybe we can scare them a little…_ " The voice of Incursio told Tatsumi.

Tatsumi's face turns pale. He waves to both guards to take cover and tell the other guards to fall back, many of them do so, Tatsumi looks at the wall, he inhales softly.

"Here goes nothing…"

As loud as he can, he lets out a loud and powerful roar up to the skies. Scaring both the guards from inside the Palace, as well as the masses from the opposite side of the wall. The masses panic at the sound of a monster roaring, since Tatsumi's roar is heading upwards, they can't tell where is it coming from, panicking, afraid, and convinced, the masses dispersed and run for their lives. The roar echoes from miles, along the way, Akame and Wave heard the powerful roar, shocking Wave the most.

"Was that a Danger-Beast?" he gasped.

Akame shook her head and chuckles.

"It is, but not the one you should be worrying about…" Akame commented.

Wave looks at her with confusion.

After roaring for what it felt like 30 whole seconds, Tatsumi falls to his knees, breathing heavily, using every ounce of energy he has to let it out.

" _A magnificent roar, if I do say so myself_ " Incursio gloated.

"Ohh shut up…" Tatsumi chuckled weakly.

* * *

Hours has passed since they started, Mugen throws several right cross punches towards Leone, as she ducks every single one of his attacks, he drive a right uppercut towards her belly, as she is surprised by the attack, Mugen grabs hold of her and lifts her up, about to slam her to the ground, but Leone hits his face with a right knee, she grabs hold of Mugen and throws him to the ground, Mugen was about to stand up, until Leone pins him down, she smiles as she slowly gets up, she offers him a hand, to which he holds on to, she pulls him back to his feet, As Mugen rubs his left wrist, Leone pats him on the back.

" _Just a few more spars…_ " she thought to herself.

" _And if he manages to keep this up, he may actually have a teigu of his own…_ " the last thought made her laugha little.

"What's so funny…" Mugen asked.

"Nothing…" Leone replies, "Alright…another sparring match…"

Mugen smirks with delight, he punches his two fists together, both Leone and Mugen bow to each other, and then they charge towards each other, their bodies ready to let out another fiery fight.

* * *

 _ **What would happen next? Now that the Capital is literally against the very faction that were on their side, and now that Mugen finally gets to be part of the big fight, will he even get a teigu? or will he end up being a meat-bag? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Leone's Roar: Kill the Sins, please post reviews and like the story, *rawr***_


	22. Unbreakable

_**It is here, the whole turning point on the very story, I hope you guys will love this part, please add to favorites and post reviews, thank you guys a lot for supporting and adding Leone's Roar to your favorite stories...**_

* * *

 **Twenty-Two: Unbreakable**

The day was young, 5 in the morning, the Capital was in discord and chaos, after hearing the words of a madman named Razentaka Hiro, the citizens of the Capital has turned against the Revolutionary Army, wanting them out and regain the "freedom" so promised to them by a man with demonic intentions. Mugen yawns loud, standing on a grassy field right next to a broken flagpole, he wears a black jacket with a hoodie, he also wields 2 black clothes that he wrapped around his knuckles and hands, and he wears a dark blue jogging pants and white and black scheme shoes. Mugen reaches something onto his pocket and pulls it out, revealing a folded paper, he opens up the folded paper and reads the words written in it:

" _Sparring time again! Meet me at the fields somewhere out of the Capital, you can tell with a broken flagpole standing right at the center, I'll meet you there_ ~Leone"

Mugen yawns loudly, as loud as a lion that just woke up from its daily 21-hour nap. He rubs on his closed eyes and blinks several times, seeing the sun isn't even risen up yet, he sighs as he sits onto the ground, looking up.

"I know I begged that I want to learn how to fight, but dammit why it has to be on early mornings…" Mugen complained.

As he stretches his arms and lays on the field, humming a tune to pass the time, he quickly notices something odd coming from the sky, he sees the clouds that were from the skies slowly disperse, as if they were torn apart by a strong force, he sees a small object coming from the sky, flying straight down with blazing speed, directly at him, his eyes widen with extreme shock.

"The hell!?" Mugen gasps.

He rolls away as the mysterious object comes crashing down on the spot where he use to lay down. He stutters out, gasping over and over, being lucky to see that he rolled away just in time. The smoke slowly fades, revealing the object trying to crash down at him, to his surprise, the object slowly rises from the crater it just made, standing tall, wings spread wide. IT is covered with an iron black clad armor. The man who wears the iconic Grand Chariot armor, is Wave.

"Wave?" Mugen stuttered.

Wave suddenly charges at Mugen. Mugen panics and ducks as Wave punches through a nearby tree, shattering it to a million pieces of splinters. Mugen stares with awe and extreme shock, more than the last expression before, gulping anxiously, happy to the fact that he's not the tree Wave just shattered.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap…" Mugen stuttered over and over.

Wave slowly turns to Mugen, his armor's blue eys pierces through Mugen's, Mugen almost felt like he's about to pee himself.

"Mugen…I am your opponent!" Wave exclaimed loud from inside his armor.

He charges towards Mugen, Mugen panics and ducks from a huge swinging punch by Wave, He wraps his arms around Wave's waist as Wave tries to hammer down at Mugen, he lifts Wave of his feet and slams him back to the ground. Mugen slams an elbow over Wave to put him down further to the ground, Mugen immediately dashes to the forest, Mugen runs deeper and deeper into the forests, surrounded by a large variety of trees. Mugen turns around, looking after whatever might jump onto him and attack him for no reason.

"Hell! What's up with Wave?" Mugen thought wildly, "He just starts trying to beat me up all of a sudden, I don't even know what I did to the guy…unless…"

He stop wondering, as Wave comes crashing down at hi with another 'Grand Fall Flugel', Mugen was able to roll away. As Wave comes out from the crater, Mugen desperately turns left to right, looking for whatever he can use as a weapon, the only thing he can spot is a large torn log of one of the trees, he quickly run towards it and grabs hold of the log, he lifts up the heavy wood and waits for Wave to come at him, Wave spots him and charges straight at him, Mugen yells out and swings the log at Wave, sending him flying fast to the opposite side, seeing Wave flying far, Mugen laughs.

"Going…going…going…" Mugen gloates.

As Wave crashes through alarge tree far from Mugen, Mugen discards the log and raises both fists up.

"LONG!" He cheers.

He victory was, however short lived, as he hears the rattling of the bushes. He turns with surprise, as a familiar face from behind lunges towards him and delivering a hard kick to his chest, sending Mugen rolling over the ground, Mugen digs his hands on the ground to stop his tracks, as he rises, he notices the younf man who just recently attacked him.

"Tatsumi?" Mugen gasped loud.

Tatsumi cracks his neck left to right, he smirks as he charges at Mugen , Mugen dodges each punch Tatsumi throws at him, Tatsumi grabs hold of him and attempts to drag him further and tries to punch him, but Mugen kicks him off, Mugen quickly grabs hold of another torn log and swings it at Tatsumi, Tatsumi simply ducks and dodges, his counterattack, seeing it is a wide-open attack. Mugen hears another air-breaking sound, he realizes something is not right. He turns, Wave strikes him with yet another 'Grand Fall Flugel', Mugen was able to block his kick by using the log as a shield, but it was so strong, the log itself shatters into tiny pieces, Mugen simply stares at the pile of pieces in his hands, as Tatsumi punches behind him, Mugen gasps in pain, as Wave strikes down Mugen with a punch that could have break his bones, Mugen topples over the ground, Wave and Tatsumi charges at him at the same time, as Mugen stumbles and desperately tries his hardest to stand, his visions were blurry, that punch he got from Wave temporarily knocked his senses cold. Tatsumi and Wave hits him hard with a hard shoulder tackle. Mugen is once again downed to the ground. Mugen immediately stands up again, only to get punched by Tatsumi, he falls to the ground, Wave grabs hold of his shirt, lifts him up and throws him directly to the tree, Mugen collides to the tree and falls to the ground, Mugen spits out some blood and slowly leans his back over the tree he was just sent straight into, he slowly looks straight, slowly, he can start to see clearly, though it's a bit blurry, and woozy, Mugen was able to see, and the first thing he saw: Wave charging straight at him.

Mugen's eyes widen with shock and ducks down, as Wave collides at the tree he leaned on instead, he grabs hold of Wave's leg and spins him around, he throws him towards Tatsumi, but Tatsumi leaps, dodging the thrown away Wave. Wave rolls over the ground. Tatsumi kciks direclt at Mugen's head, knocking him down. Mugen desperalty tries to drag himself away, Wave quickly leaps onto Bain and grabs hold onto Mugen's shirt, he lifts him up like a punching bag, planning to turn Mugen into one!

"As if getting my ass kicked by one force of nature isn't enough, instead, I'm getting myself beaten up by TWO forces of nature…" Mugen said to himself.

He sees Tatsumi approaches towards him, Tatsumi starts to throw punches all over Mugen from left to right and up and down, over and over. Mugen coughs out some blood, after Tatsumi takes a break in beating him up. As Tatsumi is about to swing another punch, Mugen grabs hold of Wave's arm, the one holding him, and pulls Wave directly at Tatsumi's fist, as Wave's helmet and Tatsumi's fist collides, both were sent crashing straight to the trees. Mugen lays on the ground, he pushes himself back up, almost about to fall back, he slowly regains his stance, his eyes are fired up, not ready to go down, not here…not yet…

Tatsumi was the first to regain consciousness, he gets up from the crashed trees and charges at Mugen, Mugen sees Tatsumi charging straight at him. He waits for Tatsumi to come at him, Tatsumi leaps and tries to kick directly at Mugen's head, he was able to land it, but Mugen immediately grabs hold of Tatsumi's leg once his face is contacted to Tatsumi's kick, he pulls Tatsumi directly at him, and lifts him up, he slams Tatsumi hard to the ground, back first. Tatsumi immediately gets up, only for Mugen to grab hold of him and tunrs him upside down, Tatsumi looks down on the ground, Mugen leaps up and lands Tatsumi hard down, head first to the ground, Tatsumi falls unconciouss to the ground, as Mugen gets up.

"Tombstone piledriver…read it from one of your friend's mangas…" Muge chuckled.

Wave suddenly charges behind Mugen and grabs hold of him, he brings him up above, In mid-air, Mugen wraps his arms around Wave's neck, tightening his lock onto Wave, Wave swirls around the skies, about to crash, as he is starting to fall, Mugen shoves Wave to the ground as he leaps away to safety, Wave immediately gets up and flies straight at Mugen, Mugen runs towards Wave and immediatelytackle him with his shoulders and bringing him down, the Grand Chariot, the armor that serves as both Wave's offense and defense slowly evaporates into smoke, as Mastema, which serves as Wave's speed and flight slowly disperse. Mugen falls to his knees, seeing the knocked out Wave and unconciouss Tatsumi, he breaths heavily as he falls at his back, slowly closing his eyes.

"Give me a minute guys…I'll bring you two to the Palace…" Mugen comments, "Hopefully, the empress has something that could help you two…"

* * *

Inside the Palace's Throne, Kiva simply sits on the throne, looking at front anxiously, Akame and Kurome looks at the same spot with the same feeling, what they are seeing is Leone, pacing back and forth, anxious and worried.

"What's taking them so long?" Leone said with worry.

"Didn't you asked them to test Mugen's training out?" Akame asked.

Leone nodded violently.

"That's the point…It's been hours already, they should have ended so quickly…" Leone sighs, "And Mugen doesn't even know the surprise sparring…I'm worried for the poor bastard…"

"Can they hold back when it comes to sparring?" Kiva asked the two sisters.

They both shook their head in response.

"That is what Leone's afraid of…" Akame comments, "She completely forgot that they can't hold back…"

"Don't worry, Leone-san…" Kiva ensures Leone, who looks up at her, "I'm sure that Mugen will be fine, they must have known Mugen's not a strong fighter…"

The sound coming from outside the Throne Room gets everyone's attention, the vlices of guards shouting to surround the door, and the voice of Julius demanding what is happening, but slowly, everything turns silent. Leone cracks her knuckles, Akame stands in front of Kurome and draws out her sword.

The doors flings open, the stranger that kicked it open limps straight, heading towards them, he drags both Wave and Tatsumi, knocked out and beaten up, he slowly let's go of them and desperately stands straight, to Leone's shock, she notices the young man, beaten up, wounded, and his clothings covered partially with his spilled blood.

"Mugen!?" Leone gasped.

Mugen smiles, seeing a familiar face, he points at the beaten up Wave and Tatsumi.

"Wave…Tatsumi…attacked…me…" Mugen can only muster out, as he falls to his knees. "Razentaka…must have…controlled them…"

Leone ran to his side. Several medics came and holds onto Mugen and carefully bring him to one of the rooms, the others grabs hold of Wave and Tatsumi. Akame and Kurome stare with disbelief of what did they just say.

"Did Mugen just…beat them up?" Kurome asked with disbelief.

"Seems like it…" Akame replies, surprised as well.

* * *

Tatsumi wakes up in a room, the only thing inside is a small table and a bookshelf next to it. As he turns to his right, he sees Wave sitting on a bed on the opposite side to his. Wave is being patched up by Kurome, as she wraps his right shoulder with some bandages. A grim expression is shown on Wave's face, as Tatsumi slowly turns and sees who's leaning on the open door, his face turns pale, Leone stares at both of them with strict, almost pissed off eyes, her arms crossed under her busts.

"Would you two like to explain to me of WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MUGEN!?" Leone's words turn from calm to total anger.

"What happened to him?" Tatsumi thought to himself. ' _What did we do?_ '

" _The thing, boy, the thing…_ " the voice of Incursio whispered to him.

As Tatsumi starts to remember, he went completely pale and gulps with shock, he turns to Wave, who also remembered and gulps as well.

"What happened? Is that…Nothing...Yeah! Nothing happened…" Tatsumi stuttered.

"Yeah…We got lost and we never even met Mugen today…" Wave laughs out.

However, the unimpressed look on Kurome's face freaks Wave out, and Leone gripping on her temples.

"Funny…because he dragged your beaten up asses here and told me of what happened…" Leone informs them, nearly growling at the end of her words.

"What did you two do?" Kurome asked Wave blankly.

Wave shakes his head, shaking his hands, both men trying to do their damn hardest on denying it.

"We did nothing! We swear!" Wave gasped.

"We were just going on our way to meet Mugen, then we were ambushed! Yeah we were ambushed!" Tatsumi laughed desperately.

"Yeah! By a pack full of new unknown Danger-Beasts! They were so tough, even I had hard time fighting them off!" Wave added.

"See? We were attacked, we never even met Mugen after ten, we were knocked out…" Tatsumi chuckled.

The whole room fell silent.

"Is that the best lie you two can even make?" Leone said angrily.

" _No! I can make an even better lie!_ " the voice of Incursio roared out.

"Ohh? Do tell!" Leone demanded.

Confused, Kurome and Wave simply stare at Leone and Tatsumi, both do not hear of the voice of the Tyrant that lives within Tatsumi.

" _Alright then! When you told the two that they can spar with Mugen, their brains are hard-wired to beat the poor ass up to a pulp, so they go all gangsta on the bastard and beat him up badly, but he retorts back and beat them equally, and got our asses dragged here and Tatsumi and Wave planned to make up stories once they originally come back here to you! Ha_!" the voice of Incursio said pridefully.

However, the only thing he earned is Leone's bad side fully unleashed, her left eyes twitch with the mix of annoyance, confusion, irritation, and over all, anger.

"What the fuck was that Incursio!?" Tatsumi gasped.

" _I tried to lie to her by telling her the truth, that way, she would think it's a lie…_ " Incursio explained.

"THAT NEVER WORKS!" Tatsumi gasped louder.

" _Ohhh fuck…_ " Incursio can only mutter.

Leone grabs hold of Tatsumi's neck with one hand and Wave's neck on the other, she lifts them both of the bed and shakes them violently.

"You two motherfuckers! I asked you guys to spar with him! NOT MAUL HIM TO DEATH!" Leone roared with so much intense anger.

* * *

Mugen gasps as he rises up from a white bed, his wounds are covered up by some bandages, he looks around, seeing numerous medics attending to the sides of the injured and the sick, he turns to his right and sees Akame, sitting next to his side, reading on the book-like teigu, 'Rongo-Rongo'. She closes the book as she notices Mugen is awake.

"How are you feeling?" Akame asked Mugen calmly.

"I felt like I've been in a gym and end up as someone's punching bag…" Mugen whined.

"Anything else besides that?" Akame asked further.

"Besides all that…I'm fine…" Mugen replies, "Where's Tatsumi and Wave?"

"They're been lectured by Kiva and Boss about their 'misunderstanding of things'…" Akame replies, as she grabs a bag full of ice and gently places it on Mugen's black eye.

"And Leone?" he asked more.

"Just outside…" Akame replied, "Apparently, she felt bad for the whole thing…"

"How come?" Mugen asked.

"She asked them to spar with you, but the pressure of the war and the chance to go all out got the best of them…" Akame replied.

Mugen slowly gets out of the bed, he starts to limp out of the room, Akame immediately goes after him.

"Where are you going?" Akame asked him.

Mugen remains silent, he went outside, seeing Leone leaning to the wall, head down, looking gloomy, he approaches her, Leone lifts her head up. Mugen gives out a smile, Leone looks at him confusingly.

"I beat up both Wave and Tatsumi…And they weren't even holding back…" Mugen gloated, standing tall and proud. "Am I qualified now?"

Leone laughs and bumps her fist onto Mugen's shoulders, despite being put through all of that, somehow, and some reason, Mugen forgives her so easily.

"You are now…" Leone replies.

* * *

It was already night, at times like this, people are getting ready to sleep, however, the soldiers who now takes shelter on the Palace does not, they prepare, many spar, many load their weapons, many read on the plans and traps, Wave trains among them with Tatsumi, Wave uses his sword, the key of unleashing Grand Chariot, he makes his stance as Tatsumi plans to face him bare-knuckled.

" _I have a better idea…_ " Incursio spoke to Tatsumi, " _Break through the ground…try to reach whatever you think you will get there…_ "

Tatsumi looks at the ground confusingly, but he didn't question him, he punches straight through the ground, he felt like he held onto something, he pulls it out of the ground, the weapon that Incursio can unleash once it is released, dragonic-like and fearsome in looks and feeling, it's Neutote.

" _You don't expect to face your foes unarmed now, did you?_ " Incursio chuckled.

"Incursio, you monstrous genius…" Tatsumi complimented.

Impressed, Wave and Tatsummi lunges at each other and clash their weapons. Watching them, Najenda places a lighten up cigarette on her mouth, as Kurome bites onto a candy, and Akame continues to read on Rongo-Rongo, Kurome pokes onto Akame.

"So Mugen forgave them easily?" Kurome asked her.

"He said it wasn;t their fault, and he knew Leone only wanted to make sure he's ready…" Akame replies to her sister, as she turns onto a new page.

"You found it yet, sis?" Kurome asked.

Akame shook her head in response.

"And is Mugen even ready to join the fight?" Najenda asked.

"Leone said that he is, plus the fact he defeated Tatsumi and Wave without the aid of a teigu is already impressive to her…" Akame chuckles.

"So where are they now?" Tatsumi asked them, continues to spar with Wave.

Akame removes her attention on Rongo-Rongo and directly looks at Tatsumi.

"Leone says she has something to give to him, but I also don't know of what it is…" Akame responded.

"Seems to me that she'll likely give him a weapon of some sort…" Wave joins in the conversation, still sparring with Tatsumi.

"A teigu?" Kurome asked him.

"Beats me…" Wave replies, "I also have no idea of what it could possibly be…"

"I think I do…" Najenda chuckles as she pulls out a folded paper from the pocket of her pants.

She opens the paper and shows the illustration to the four of them, Tatsumi and Wave stare with surprise, even surprising the two sisters even more.

" _She's going to give him that!?_ " Incursio's voice gasped.

"Did Incursio reacted?" Akame asked Tatsumi. Tatsumi nodded.

'He says it is a bad idea..." Tatsumi said.

* * *

"So how is it?" Leone asked, impressed by the weapon that is locked onto Mugen's right arm.

The weapon is formed of a large golden gauntlet, with a large-piston like metal attached to it, it locks in and out like a jackhammer, it has a crack which is sealed with golden lining, it is recolored to gold and black with an image of a Japanese dragon encircling around the piston, it emits a small electrical like field, this is what remains of the teigu of the great General Budo, the teigu: 'Thunder God's Rage: Aldramech'.

"It looks epic…" Mugen said gleefully.

The repaired and modified teigu starts to slowly empower Mugen from within, Leone laughs at the sight of Mugen enjoying himself.

"This is the best the alchemist can do when they found the remains of that teigu…" Leone informs Mugen of the teigu he is currently wielding.

"But they did say this, once they were able to modify and fix the thing, Aldramech no longer works like it uses to be…Instead, it can only work as…" Leone stops on her words.

She snaps her fingers, trying to remember of what the alchemists' said.

"How did that guy described it?" Leone wondered.

Mugen takes a closer look at the remodeled Aldramech, seeing the electrical fuse it is emitting, also counting the strong feeling he notices on his body, he smirks. He approaches the wall, he raises his right arm, the piston goes backwards, creating a metal gun-lock sound.

"I think this is what he meant…" Mugen boasted.

He strikes his Aldramech onto the wall, it creates a strong thunder explosion at it shatters a large hole on the wall, and the wall right in front of it, and so on until it literally made a huge hole right out of the Palace. Leone and Mugen stare at it with so much surprise.

"Mugen…" Leone said.

"Yeah?" Mugen responded weakly.

Leone laughs hard as she slaps the back of Mugen, seeing the large hole made Leone fall on the floor and rolls from side to side, can't hold her continuous laughing.

"You and Aldramech are in sync…" Leone breathes out as she continues laughing.

"And the sheer power is completely ridiculous too!"

"Is this of what they meant…" Mugen chuckled.

"Now that you demonstrated it, yeah…" Leone said, sitting upwards. "They said Aldramech's function now is a thunder-powered knuckle duster…"

Mugen smiles as he looks at the newly colored, newly modified, Aldramech, impressed at what it can do.

"I like it…" Mugen commented.

"Good…because it is yours…" Leone smiles as she gets up and wraps her arm around Mugen.

"I have to ask you this, my friend…" Leone asked him, "Why do you forgive me so easily? Even when the things I've done nearly messed you and your sister's lives up so badly…"

"Does it even matter?" Mugen smiles, "My heart and instincts just tell me to go with it…If that's how I feel, then I know I gotta do it…"

Looking at Mugen's face up close, Leone blushes a little, she likes his cheek in a cute manner, surprising Mugen, he looks at Leone, who just winks back at him.

"HUH!? WHAA? HUH?" Mugen stuttered with shock and embarrassment.

Leone simply laughs and smiles as she places her hands on her hips, looking directly at Mugen.

"I was literally marking you" Leone chuckled, "So that means when this war is done, you're mine…"

"Yo-Your's..." Mugen stutters, blushing hard, his face nearly turning red.

Leone can only laugh at the embarrassed look on Mugen's face.

* * *

Right outside the Palace, every soldier, medic, servants, and even random people look at the large hole right on the Palace's wall, Wave and Tatsumi's mouth both fall open, Kurome and Akame simply stare at the large hole, Kiva's eyes were wide open, Mizumi sighs as she holds onto her head.

"I am not cleaning that up…" she sulks.

Najenda's eye twitch at the destruction done on the Palace, she sighs in irritation, having a hunch of what it is.

"That woman really has Hell to pay…" she snarls.

* * *

Far from the Capital, on the forest that surrounds the great city, Bain hears the echoing of a big bang coming form the Capital, he chuckles as he coils his had on a neck of a tiger-like Danger Beasts, shattering its skull, its eyes and parts of its brains flew everywhere.

"I hope you are ready Leone..." he growled. "Because I want to see you broken..."

* * *

 _ **IT HAS FINALLY COME! OC Mugen has finally achieved his teigu, Aldramech, it is back, and it is more physical than ever, it was never stated if it is broken or not during in the manga, sevral alchemists found what's left of both gauntlets and repaired it together into one-piston gauntlet, notified by one of them themselves, Aldramech doesn't work like it can originally work, so instead, it works like a brass-knuckle weapon enhanced and empowered with thunder, just like Thor's Hammer: Mjonir.**_

 _ **and YES, Mugen and Leone are on the roll now guys, I hope you guys love it, please post reviews and share to your friends ^^ *rawr***_


	23. The Crow and the Storm

**Twenty-Three: The Crow and the Storm**

Days has gone by, the Palace is once again on the road to recovery, due to a large hole Mugen 'accidentally' gave to it. It was late, outside the Capital, a small portion of the ground starts to erupt like a miniature volcano, dirt starts to burst away and makes an open path, like a mole digging out of the hole. Out of the ground, twelve masked men surfaces from the ground, they each wear a white mask, wearing over a tattered and torn up soldier uniform, some have torn up jackets over them, these people are mercenaries. As they finally come out of the hole, two of them approaches the large hole, they bent down and reaches onto the hole, they cringe their mouths tightly as they lift up a large crate out of the hole, they breathe heavily, lifting the large crate alone is a tough task given to them, some of the mercenaries approach them, they all reach for another crate out of the hole, They all look under the hole, many of them sigh with frustration as they see 4 more crates deep below the hole. As they scratch their heads, thinking of a way to grab those remaining boxes, the branches of the trees above them starts to rattle.

"Step aside lower ones…", a voice with a nightmarish tone emitted above them.

The leaves start to rattle, the branches shakes, a dark, hooded figure leaps out of the trees and lands right behind the twelve masked mercenaries. The hooded figure wears a mask like the rest of them, the difference is, however, his mask has the appearance of a bird's skull with grim-look on its angry-eyes, the pupil glows yellow green on the eye sockets, he wears a feather-adorned hooded trench-coat, black with green stripe-like patterns, his shoulder pads, adorned with red feathers, he wears a tough black, body-armor and cargo pants of the same color, he also wears heavy metal boots below. The mysterious hooded stranger reaches down on the hole, grabbing one of the crates with his gloves tipped with claws, he lifted the crate over his head and places it down with the rest.

"That is how it's done…" the hooded figure gloated.

Some of the masked mercenaries look with shock, it was however cut short, a sound of rustling coming from random directions surround them, they immediately draw out their swords at the sound of the continuous rustling, the bird-masked stranger reaches behind his back, underneath his coat, pulling it out, the weapon he wields, a ghastly, nightmarish-like hook, attached to a long chain. The masked stranger holds his hook, waiting for whatever is hiding among the shadows to show itself up. As the sound of rustling came about again, he throws the chained hook straight, it reached through a far distant, with a weak tug coming from the hook, the masked stranger makes one strong heave, immediately pulling his catch, a dead deer, with the hook lodge right directly at its face. The masked stranger sighs at the presence of a dead Danger-Beast.

"It's just a deer…" he sighs, grabbing hold of his hook and pulls it right off the deer's skull.

The mercenaries start to open the crates, one of the crates reveal it is full of 4 large metallic balls, each painted with a red deer-skull on it, one of the mercenaries grabs hold of the ball and desperately drags it out of the crate and gently lays it to the ground.

"What is the next plan, Crowhaven?" one of the mercenaries asked.

"Find an area to hide, wait for the word…" the masked man, whose name revealed to be Crowhaven spoke, "We'll be bringing some of the Capital down in flames…"

Hiding from beneath the bushes, Julius simply lay low, making sure no-one knows of his presence in the forest. The shadows encircle and creates a 'portal' to a located spot in the Capital, he leaps right into it as it evaporates into small shadowy sparks.

* * *

"So there are twelve of them…" Kiva clarified, sitting on the edge of a table.

The group gathered around in a table, somewhere within the Palace rooms. On the right side of Kiva, there Akame, Leone, Najenda and Kurome sits while on her left side, there sit Tatsumi, Mugen, Julius and Wave. With Mizumi standing beside her, all eyes were onto Julius, who had just informed them of the mercenaries scattered outside the Capital walls. Julius nodded to the question Kiva asked previously.

"And counting Razentas' new member, that is a total of thirteen…" he added.

"A new guy?" Mugen asked, Julius nodded.

He pulls out a sketch of Crowhaven on a small piece of paper and hands it over to Mugen, looking closely to the sketched image of the bird-masked stranger.

"This one's named Crowhaven…" Julius continues, "He was in charge of the little group, and somehow they manage to recover exploding resources and converted them into literal time bombs…"

Mugen lets out a sigh, just like the rest sitting on the table, he crumples the paper and tosses it away.

"Another one on Razentas' side…you've got to be kidding me…" Mugen sulks onto the table, Wave and Tatsumi both patted his back.

"We know that feeling…" Tatsumi chuckled.

"And that's a true story…" Wave joked.

Najenda looked at Julius, looking a bit worried about the ideas of those large-black metal balls they just got out of the crate.

"What do you think they'll do with those bombs?" Najenda enlightened the topic.

"If I got it right, my guess is that they'll hit the populated parts around the Capital…" Julius answered.

"But what good will that serve Razentas?" Tatsumi asked.

"That I don't know…" Julius chuckled awkwardly, "All I know is that they plan to make big boom from the surrounding towns around"

Kiva sighs with frustration, another day passes by and the bad guys are starting to grow in numbers, while they haven't even increased at all.

"That's a risk I'm not willing to take…" Kiva grips onto her temples. "We got to stop them before they would hurt somebody…"

"So what's the plan?" Najenda asked the young empress.

Kiva smiles in response, she pulls out a rolled up paper, she spread it out on the table, showing the fully-detailed map of the whole Capital City.

* * *

Surrounding the Capital is the Great Canal, the largest of the many canals surrounding the Capital, at over 2,500 km in length. It was built in seven years by the means of exploitation of thousands of people and quickly became very profitable, helping the Capital raise further in power. The Canal also served as a route for The Emperor's cruise ship Ryuusen, the very ship where Tatsumi has lost his mentor as well as defeat the Three Beasts. Within the waters of the canal out comes five of the masked mercenaries from earlier, they too wear white masks, however unlike the others before them, their mask is less detailed and only has black holes for the eyes. They quickly climb out of the waters, the last one is about to climb out of the canal, his built is a bit bigger than most of the colleagues he's with, as he climbs out of the water, he grabs hold to something, surprised and confused, he turns his attention to what he just grab hold on to, a black metal boot. He slowly turns his head upwards, shaking in fear, looking down at him is Wave, inside his teigu, Grand Chariot. Wave cracks his knuckles, smirking from inside his armor.

"Caught a big catch here…" Wave joked.

As the mercenary turns away from Wave just a while to look at his comrades, they were all brutally beaten, all piled up, sitting atop of them is Tatsumi, simply laughing at the last mercenary's bad luck.

"Bigger than these guys too" Tatsumi added.

* * *

Within the Silent Capital, four armed mercenaries break into an abandoned building, ruined by the results of the last previous war. They stormed in, two of them were carrying a large black metallic ball, as they head inside, one of the mercenaries slowly opens the door, as he looks inside further, someone stands in front of him, the mercenary's exposed face blushed hard at the sight of her breasts, her fist comes crashing onto his face, sending him crashing through the walls and flying right out of the building. Leone breaks down the door, punching both of her fists at each other, smiling at the sights of the 3 remaining mercenaries in front of her.

"Bad time to break into this building boys…" she smirks.

She lunges at them, her claws ready to pounce on their faces, outside, their screams slowly fills up the silent air. Moments later, Leone walks out of the empty building, her hands are drenched in blood, she shakes the blood of her hands, laughing as she remembers the time she beats up her target and her hands got dirty.

"Things just got a little messy…" Leone chuckles.

As she halts from her tracks, she sees a large man-like figure standing in front of her, covered in scars and wearing a goat-skull over his head, he raises his fists and beats his chest like an ape, it is Cherno. Leone smirks as she cracks her knuckles.

"You want some! Come and get it!" Leone roared loud with delight.

* * *

Three dirty mercenaries continuously run through the deep forests, trees continuously surround them, they pant and exhale heavily as they continuously run from the dark figure chasing behind them. They panic as the figure runs closer to them, she swiftly cuts one of them down, his decapitated body rolls all over the ground as she continues to chase after them, one of them plans to make a turn, as he stops just for a few moments, the young lady grazed a cut onto his shoulders, running past him and continues to chase the last running villain. Confused, the man simply looks at her chasing after one of his remaining colleagues, as he turns and looks at his wounds, he starts to feel pain, seeing cursed symbols flowing through his arms, his face turns pale, seeing why she didn't finish him off, she JUST did, he collapse to the ground, the last thing he sees, is Akame stabbing Daeva right onto the last mercenary.

"Eliminate"

* * *

Laying upon one of the dead trees across the vast forest that surround the Capital, Crowhaven grunts as he reads a piece of paper he is holding onto, he curses as he crumples it with his clawed hand, he leaps out of the tree and lands on the ground, where several more armed mercenaries await for him, seeing five crates, he gestured them to bring one of them to him, three of them desperately tried to carry the crate all the way towards Crowhaven, however, it was still proven too much for them to carry. Crowhaven sighs in anger and frustration.

"Out of the way!" he shoves the mercenaries away. "Recruited by a madman and all he gives me for the services of his plan are a bunch of brainless lunatics…"

Using the claws that are attached around the fingers of his gloves, he whacks his claws directly at the top of the crate, tearing it out and tossing it away, he attempts to reach into the crate, the sound of rustling leaves forced him to withdraw his hand, he turns around, looking at the thing hiding in the bushes. One of the mercenaries sigh as they look at the dark figure hiding in between the trees.

"Great…another Danger-Beast?" one of them complained.

"No…it is something else…" Crowhaven shook his head in response.

He slowly draws out his hooked chains and spun it around, he throws it right towards the figure, to his surprise, the figure caught the hook that locked onto its right arm, he immediately tugged the chain, pulling Crowhaven right towards him, the piston that is attached to his gauntlet locks on, he strikes a destructive blow towards Crowhaven, sending him crashing through the trees, the mercenaries simply stare at shock, as they turn on the shadowy figure, who is about to walk out of hiding, the man looks at all of them, then turns his attention towards the golden-modified Aldramech that is attached to his arm.

"Whoah, guess what Leone-san said was right…" Mugen said in awe, "This thing packs a punch…"

He punches Aldramech towards the group of mercenaries, sending them all flying over the forest. One of them charges at him, he catches the mercenary and tosses him in the air, as he's still in the air, he strikes him with Aldramech, completely breaking the mercenary's bone and sending him flying out of the forest. Several more swings their swords at him, he blocks their blades with Aldramech's golden armored plates. He grabs hold on one of the mercenary's hood and slams him to the other guy, Aldramech starts to emit electrical charges, he punches directly to the piled mercenaries, they exploded on the impact.

"Whoah! Whoah! Whoah!" Mugen freaks out slowly "That was a bit too much…"

He shakes his right arm wildly, trying to 'shake off' the excessive power Aldramech has in its storage. However, he soon realized the inevitability of Aldramech's power.

"Goddamit, still loaded with power…" Mugen sighed.

As he turns, he sees Crowhaven fully recovered and glaring at him, he pulls his chained hook and slowly spins it around. Mugen smirks, about to unload his fury onto the one standing against him.

"You're mine!" Mugen roared prideful.

He charges towards Crowhaven, as he swings his Aldramech onto Crowhaven, Crowhaven leaps out of his path, he swings his hook towards Mugen's Aldramech and pulls him further towards him, he tackles him with his shoulder, sending him crashing through one of the trees, he reaches onto the crate and pulls out an AK-47 gun, he fires up the bullets on its magazine, Mugen immediately leaps out of the tree, dodging the bullets that are flying towards him. He panics as he continues to run away from the bullets that are flying at him. As the gun on Crowhaven's hands completely ran out of bullets, Mugen punches a tree to pieces, he grabs hold of the largest piece and throws it at Crowhaven, Crowhaven slams his hook right through the tree piece and charges at Mugen, he kicks Mugen on the face and grabs him by his shoulder, slamming him to the ground with a judo-form slam. Crowhaven tries to leap onto the trees, but his legs were caught by Mugen, he pulls him back to the ground, he leaps over the cowering Crowhaven and starts to pummel the back of his head with his left fist. Crowhaven immediately strikes Mugen across his face, sending him rolling over the ground, Crowhaven grabs hold of his chained hook and spins it around, he hurls it towards Mugen, the hook lashes on to his left shoulder, Mugen yells in agony, the hook digs deep into his shoulder, with Crowhaven trying to pull his entire arm off. Mugen immediately grabs hold of the hook and immediately takes it out of his shoulder, he flings the hook away, and a slow sudden woozy feeling starts to make him fall on one knee. His vision becomes blurry. His visions start to hallucinate nightmarish things, Crowhaven laughs as he pulls the chained hook back towards him, he slowly walks towards Mugen, and he grabs hold of Mugen's head and shoves him to the ground. He bents down, slowly whispering to Mugen's ear.

"Hush…don't say a word…" Crowhaven whispers to Mugen.

"You'll get your chance…" he gloated softly.

He slowly rises up and approaches the remaining crates, to his shock, the rest has been obliterated to pieces, seeing each crates are in pieces, the items it contains have becomes ashes. He ran towards the remains of the crate, he bent on one knee, he slowly examines the remains, nothing was left from what has obliterated it from existence, he smells it through his mask, angry, he throws the soil away and approaches Mugen, he grabs hold of Mugen, pulls him out of the ground and tosses him to a large tree nearby.

"You asswipe, Razentas will have my head when he finds out about his weapon stocks being obliterated!" Crowhaven snarls at Mugen.

Mugen quickly regains consciousness, he smirks as he lands a destructive blow to his chest with Aldramech, sending him flying all the way out of the forest. His screams humors Mugen, before falling back into unconsciousness, still bleeding from his wounds.

* * *

Mugen slowly wakes up from being shaken up by someone in front of him, his vision is still blurry, after regaining his senses, he sees Leone, trying to wake him up.

"Mugen? Hey…you okay?" Leone asked the man.

Mugen slowly turns his head from left to right, trying to see the guy who last wounded him in a fight. He turns his focus back to Leone.

"How long was I out?" Mugen asked, he yawns weakly as he rub the back of his head.

He slowly regains back his sight, he can finally see things clearly once again, the first thing he has see, it is Leone, smiling at him, something caught his attention, she has some blood in her mouth and her left eye is closed and scarred, there are also several purple bruises on her body.

"What happened to you? It looks like you started a fight with 10 local bars…" Mugen gasped.

Leone simply laughs at his cold joke, she lifts up a torn-up head of Cherno on her left clawed hand/paw. She simply discarded the man's head.

"I had a fight, but it was this colossal motherfucker who started it…" she boasted.

"Is that a joke?" Mugen laughed hard.

They both laugh hard, Leone holds onto his arm and places it around her shoulders, slowly helping her up.

"It's a joke…based on real experiences…" Leone continuously laughed.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, sorry for late update, it is becoming HELL WEEK in my studies, thank you for your support and likes on this story, please share, add to favorites and post reviews, fromme, NEW-AGE-DRAGON *rawr***_


	24. Moments out of Purgatory

**Twenty-Four: Moments out of Purgatory**

Order no longer exists within the Capital, a small group, consisting of five Capital citizens gather on a nearby inn, all of them show off their scowl faces as they head right out of the inn, several groups joined them as well, they are also citizens, some of them carrying some tattered bags, they slowly head towards the Palace. The walls of the Palace are surrounded by a mass of raging masses of citizens, their cries of distraught and rage echoes over and over, their numbers keep on growing, as if every citizen in the Empire has all come up from their homes, some of them grabs a bottle from his ragged bag, he removes the cork as one of his fellow companions places a torn cloth onto the bottle, they light up the cloth and hurls it to the Palace walls. Continuously, they throw explosives made up of normal household and flammable materials they can find. Some threw gasoline over the walls, hoping it would extend the fire over the walls, they have got their wish, the fires slowly grows wider, slowly rising up towards the walls, seeing the fire isn't growing any further, the mob grabs whatever they can find that is flammable and starts to throw it among the flames, helping it burn right over the walls.

Palace guards and soldiers gather at the opposite side of the walls, they see the glowing light of the fire emitting from the other side, smoke began to fill above, they start to panic, they have what they need to extinguish the fire, but with the masses of angry citizens from the opposite side, they know they cannot harm them and extinguish the flames, as the citizens will start a new fire. Tatsumi stands among the guards and soldiers, one of them, a masked soldier, wields the teigu, Black Marlin watches the flames glow brighter.

"I can extinguish the flames, but with the angry masses right outside the opposite side of the wall, they'll just start a new flame and this conflict will just be futile…" he admitted.

"Can't we do anything about it?" Tatsumi asked.

The masked man shook his head in response.

"Not without harming them, otherwise, we'll just cause a more hellish uprising…"

Tatsumi holds his chin and thought for a moment. He tries to imagine a possible way to prevent both the fire and the thousands of angry people outside the Palace walls.

"Incursio?" Tatsumi thought echoes through his mind.

" _Somebody called my name?_ " the Tyrant's voice, who calls himself Incursio, echoes back in response to Tatsumi.

"Do you think we can scare those people outside twice?" he asked him.

" _Hmmm... Well, they only fell for the roar the first time, guess what this idea needs is a 'personal exposure'_..." Incursio chuckled.

"What does that even mean?" Tatsumi's thought echoed intensely.

A sigh came out of Incursio's voice, followed by a beastly growl.

" _Have you forgotten that you're still a dragon?_ " he responded with the tone of annoyance.

"What?" Tatsumi gasps, still dumbstruck and confused.

" _Like how your friend Leone usually say...UNLEASH THE BEAST DUMBASS!_ " Incursio exclaims loud.

Tatsumi sighs, he scratches the back of his head, unsure and doubtful of his success, he looks at his human-form hands, his hands clutches to a fist, Tatsumi inhales and exhales, he closes his eyes shut and puts effort in what he swears he would never try to become once more, the Tyrant dragon. He yells with the feeling of intense agony coming from around his entire body, his spine becomes robust and growing, his ribs expands to a broader and wider shape, his limbs starts to bulk up. His mouth rips and develops a animalistic jaws and has spew out long sharp teeth, his eyes start to become blood red in color, his pupils split and forms a cross-like shape, he sprouts 2 large wings, and a long tail grows out Tatsumi towers over everyone around him, Tatsumi opens his eyes, seeing he is bigger than everyone, he looks at his draconic talons, he roars loud, shaking the earth beneath him. Kiva and Mizumi rushes outside to see the loud beast roaring to the skies, Akame rushes outside as well, shock to see Tatsumi roaring, even more so seeing him revert back to his Tyrant form.

Tatsumi growls as he scales over the walls, the citizens on the opposite side are shaken, hearing such an unnatural roar coming from the other side, afraid but still not wavered to run back to their homes, a large, fearsome talon appearing from the opposite side changes that, the talons cling on the top of the wall, Tatsumi rears up his dragon head and looks over, smoke flowing out of his teethy wide mouth. The people surrounding the walls start to panic and scream with fear. The piled unified masses of citizens slowly disperses and scatters everywhere, Tatsumi slowly climbs over the top of the wall, he looks down at all of them, like a standing gargoyle on top of a building looking down among the people about the size of ants in his perspective.

" _Why do I have the sudden feeling what we are doing is a reference to something?_ " Incursio's voice cracked a joke.

Tatsumi shook his head from Incursio's bad joke and leaps over the wall and lands, carefully making sure he didn't land on anybody, the earth shook as he lands, Tatsumi roared wildly, using his intimidating size and appearance to give him the upper hand among the commoners. Just as he hoped, they all dispersed and retreated back to the comfort of their homes. Tatsumi exhales calmly, he looks atop of the walls, and seeing the fire continues to burn brightly. Tatsumi leaps back into the Palace. Everyone looks up, right directly at the Tyrant with a human mind. He gently lands onto the Palace, he nodded at the mask man, he nodded back, he raises his arms, controlling the water that lays behind the Palace from behind, he raises his arms, taming the water with ease, he slams it all towards the blazing fire, extinguishing the flames. Tatsumi sighs a breath of relief, with a mix of disappointment, he slowly lowers himself, Akame rushes across him.

"Guess the plan worked…" Tatsumi chuckled weakly.

" _Agreed_ …" Incursio laughs back, " _Ohh...there is one thing…_ "

Tatsumi's face shows the expression of confusion, Incursio sighs by the boy's clueless mind over things.

" _Ohhh for fuck's sakes kid! You can change your form to that of your previous one!_ " Incursio yells at him.

Tatsumi shrugged his shoulders and give it a try. He clears every doubt in his mind and can only focu on one subject, one objective, turn back into Tatsumi. His enormous size slowly shrinks, his scales starts to revert to human skin, his claws start to revert to hands. Tatsumi opens his eyes, seeing that most of the big guys are bigger than him now, and he's still taller than Akame and Kiva in the slightest, he looks at his hands, human in looks, but still knows he's still a dragon on the inside, but nevertheless, Tatsumi felt relieve that he can still change forms, Akame smiles and offers him a hand, he holds onto her's as she helps him up. One of the soldiers approaches him, the masked man who wields Black Marlin.

"How many did you hurt?" he asked.

"None…" Tatsumi responded. "I only scare them off…"

The masked man breaks a laugh and pats him on the back. The soldiers and Palace guards surrounding them cheered for Tatsumi's actions.

" _What about me?_ " Incursio's voice demanded for an applause.

"Too bad you're just a voice stuck in my head…" Tatsumi snickered.

Incursio's voice emits a snarl, as the guards and the soldiers cheer for extra time and space Tatsumi has bought for them. Kiva wraps her arm round Tatsumi and rubs the top of his head.

"Thanks for getting those monkeys off our backs!" Kiva declared gleefully, "We all needed the extra time without them banging our heads together"

Cries of words that were similar to Kiva's echoes from the cheering soldiers gathering around them. Tatsumi can only let out a weak laugh.

" _Well no shit you're highness, we have to dig our way into your Palace to prevent meeting them!_ " Incursio roared out.

Though no-one can hear around them besides Leone and Tatsumi himself can hear him, Akame's instincts is strong enough to even tell her of what the voice within her friend has said and what he is about to say. Tatsumi rolled his eyes and shook his head, but still kept his smile.

"Incursio, nobody can still here yo-"Tatsumi said, clutching his teeth tightly.

" _SHUT IT!_ " Incursio retorted.

* * *

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" a voice stuttered out loud from within a large building that is somewhat merged to the side of the mountain.

The building is reinforced, hidden by the trees that surround it, and located 10 kilometers away from the Capital,. Inside, Mugen sits on a couch, wailing as Leone holds onto his right shoulder, she slowly grips hard on it and desperately tries forces it back into its sockets, Mugen wails in pain as the sound of bone popping continues to emit, trying to pull back his arm.

"Just hold it on a bit longer you big baby!" Leone words exaggerated, "I'm trying to pop your bloody arm back to the socket…"

As she quickly shoves the arm back into his socket. Mugen wails out quickly, Leone chuckles weakly, seeing Mugen's face turning red with embarrassment and hurt, but otherwise alright, he falls towards the floor, lying flat, back-up, like a sea turtle washed up out of the beach. He continuously bang his head over and over on the floor. Leone laughs a bit louder, seeing Mugen banging his head with the embarrassed feeling he had earlier. Leone hopped over on Mugen's back, catching the young man's attention.

"Leone-san?" Mugen stuttered gleefully.

"Hush…" Leone places her finger onto his lips, "You seemed stressed, and perhaps I should make it go away…"

Leone slowly holds onto his back and slowly rubs it, her hands flowing down and up over the ribs and back to the starting point, massaging him from behind, surprising Mugen so much, but the good sensation of the massage at his back got the best out of him, his eyelids became heavy as he slowly succumbs to the relaxing feeling of Leone massaging him in the back.

" _Ohh? He fell asleep within a few minutes on the back? Mugen you are silly just as you are great…_ " Leone thought to herself, snickering.

" _And even when it is not your fight, you still insisted of lending an arm when you even knew you're going to lose it...you're as much of a lion as I am…"_

She immediately grasps onto Mugen's butt in the same manner as she has done to Akame before, this cause of action forced Mugen to wake up from his slumber and panics as the sensation of Leone's hands grasps over his behind, but Leone is also becoming wary of what she is doing, her claws might even poke through his bottom. Leone cracks out a loud laugh as she watches Mugen roll over the floor back and forth, blushing hard as he continuously remembers Leone gripping over his butt.

" _And that's the part I love about you…_ " Leone thought once more.

She gets up and picks Mugen up by the collar of his coat and lifts him up, slowly helping him on his feet.

"Thanks…" Mugen yawns and stretches.

As he gets up from the floor, he looked around the room with wonder, seeing a bit of dust and some cobwebs around, yet still not as dirty, Mugen turns to Leone, as she looks around the room just like he did, but only, she remembers a lot coming from this peculiar, familiar room.

"Where are we?" Mugen asked her.

Leone makes a smile and turns to Mugen.

"This used to be Night Raid's headquarters, my home…." she responded weakly.

Mugen eyes widen with awe as he paces around the room, he touches the sofa, the chairs around, and even the table that were all inside with them. Leone looks above the walls, the torn up flag of Night Raid still hangs over it.

"Time flies by in this place too often…" Leone joked to herself.

Mugen unlocks the guards of Aldramech and removes the teigu of his right wraps his hands and arms around with a torned cloth, he takes a closer look at his newly aquanted teigu, Aldramech, the thunder-powered piston-attached gauntlet is remodeled to be bigger, bulkier, and heavily armored than what it previously was before, bulked up with black and gold metal plates, Mugen re-attached the gauntlet over his arms and slowly circled his right arm, warming it up for something big.

"I don't remember if I asked you this before, but I'm curious to ask it now…" Mugen chuckled weakly, getting Leone's attention away from the torn flag.

"If ever you are done with this war...What are you going to do next?" Mugen asked her, observing the armored gauntlet wrapped around his arm.

Leone holds her chin and thinks for a moment, she wasn't actually sure if she has a lot of plans or none at all, for her, either way, she wasn't planning ahead of what is about to come right after the big war. She remembers that Akame wanted the surviving members to go with her overseas and see the world, another plan is that she would go back and continues living her life working on the massage parlour she once worked at, but the moment of her demise got her remembering quickly that none of those ever happened because of the series of unfortunate fates that awaits them at the end, she was probably, she thought, that she is the last Night Raid member to die on the battle. Fate could have let it stay that way, but something in her feeling roars strongly, what is her plans after the next war?

"Guess I'll be going with my old friends, that's all…" Leone shrugged, giving out whatever she was able to think off.

The sound of trickling rain stutters from outside the base, Leone's ear twitched, hearing the rain falling down from the skies and hitting the ground, Leone holds onto Mugen's hands, she gently tugs him, leading him through a series of corridors and passing by numerous rooms, she leads him outside of her former base, the rain starts to fall hard on them, Leone likes the sensation of raindrops falling down on her, Mugen looks at her with confusion, seeing her pleased by the falling rain on her somehow makes him feel like she has missed a lot.

"Luckily I got the chance to feel the rain again…" Leone spoke softly towards Mugen, she turns her attention to Mugen, smiling, "Not only you saved my life, but you kept supporting me and staying by my side...thank you"

"Leone…" Mugen stuttered weakly. Never has he seen Leone at peace for just once ever since they met that night.

The sound of horses neighing from the distance disturbed Leone's attention to the rain, she lowers her head and glares directly at the direction of the horses galloping hooves, from the trees that surround them, as Leone sniffs in the air, she calms down and eases her stance, three horses come out from the trees and walks directly at them, they all stopped on their tracks as they sense the feeling from Leone, fused with her danger beast, they rear up and panic from her scent, one of the horses has a rider, she holds onto their straps and gently calms them down.

"Easy...easy…" Najenda whispered calmly to the horses.

"Boss…" Leone said with relief.

Najenda turns her attention to them and smiles.

"Who would have guessed that you and Mugen will end up here…" Najenda complemented, "Right at our old base…"

"What are you doing here?" Mugen asked with surprise, Najenda gestures them towards the horse with a smile.

"Get on the horses, it's time to ignite the fire…."

* * *

From within the Palace, gathered around the throne of the Emperor, numerous leaders of the Revolutionary Army stands in unison on one side, along with them are several soldiers and the soldiers with teigus that aided them in battle, among those soldiers is a masked man who wields Black Marlin, a woman who wields the scissor-teigu, Extase and a young man who wields the flute-like teigu, Scream, Next to them is none other than the boss of Night Raid herself, Najenda. Kiva enters inside the throne room, buckled with a katana on her left, no longer wearing a traditional kimono, she enters the room, wearing a white and dark purple colored outfit that almost has similar resemblance to a kunoichi. Kiva stands onto the center, all eyes are on her. Kiva inhales and exhales calmly, she starts to let out her words among the leaders and a few soldiers inside whom surrounds her.

"Soldiers of the Revolutionary Army, soldiers who reflect on their actions and joined our side, assassins who took the risks and helped the Rebels take the Empire down, when the Prime Minister and all those who has followed him has fallen to their punishments, a new menacing demon has surfaced and plans to take over in his place, today, we will face that enemy who plans to plunge everything we had accomplished back to the abyss and once again rot this entire country to the very core. He has turned the citizens against us in hopes of taking over just as easy, I may not be a strong leader as you guys hoped I would be, and I may not be one of the most pleasing either, and above all, I am a blood relative of the previous emperor who has brought hell into this Country because of his misjudgment, I don't blame all of you for hating me, but today, we all have to unite to face another monster who breaks into the doors of our home and starts a fight with us, I can't promise you all that this would be the last war you have to sacrifice so much for a win, it is up to you to decide for yourselves, Razentaka Hiro started this whole shit up, it would be UP to US TO END IT!"

The soldiers rally and cheer and raises their weapons high, Kiva draws out her katana and held it high.

"It's time we end this shit up…."

* * *

In a small room, Kurome sleeps peacefully on a soft bed, with a white blanket covering over her shoulders. Akame sits next to her, her hair tied to a low ponytail, shelooks at her, sleeping with a smile on her face, she smiles as she finally sees her sister finally recovers from her trauma. She leans to her and kisses her on her forehead.

"Sleep well Kurome…" Akame whispers calmly, making sure she doesn't wake up, "I have one last target to bury…"

She slowly rises, she puts on her black gloves, a red trench coat, and puts on her red armguards, she pulls off the hairband that ties her hair and her hair flows free. She picks up Daeva from the side of the wall and approaches the door, she turns and takes one last glance of Kurome. She heads out, outside Wave waits for her, leaning on the wall.

"Ws she awake?" Wave asked. Akame shook her head.

"No, and it's better if it's kept that way." she replies to his worried question.

Hearing her answer, Wave chuckles pridefully, he draws out his Grand-Chariot's keyblade and rests it upon his shoulder.

"I couldn't agree more…" he grins.

* * *

Tatsumi sits on the bed alone in one of the Capital guests rooms, on his hand, he reads an open letter, smiling weakly and breathing out a sigh of relief, as he was about to fold the paper, a familiar voice calls out to him from his thoughts.

" _From your lover?_ " Incursio asked.

Tatsumi only nodded in response, it was a letter written by Mine, he folds the paper and places it onto the pocket of his coat, he raises his right hand, summoning Neutote from out of nowhere, he spins it around in an intimidating manner and creates a strong gust that moved the furniture around a few feet in distance.

"Julius brought her to my village and places a defensive surveillance around them…" Tatsumi informs the voice of the dragon within his consciousness.

" _So why worry?_ " Incursio cackled.

"I haven't seen her for a while now Incursio, plus I don't know how to face her looking like the way I was before…" Tatsumi exaggerated, pacing around.

Incursio lets out a deep humorous sigh and lets out a weak laugh.

" _Kid…no, Tatsumi, she loves ya, no matter what…She would be grateful that she get to have her boyfriend back and the way he looks, and tell her that you're still dragon on the inside…_ " Incursio eases him with supporting word.

"I also wondered…" Tatsumi added, "Do you know about Aniki?"

" _Hmm? Ahh yes, the one named Bulat?_ " Incursio recollects, " _He was a wielder of my flesh like no other, he has good control over my flesh in the past, what of it?_ "

"Is it as they say?" Tatsumi asked, "Am I like Aniki? Am I getting closer to his level?"

Incursio lets out a wide laugh, as if he just fell to the floor and rolls around.

" _Ohhh dear boy…You have surpassed his level a long time ago…"_ Incursio responded _"You have surpassed him a long time ago_ …"

Tatsumi smiles as he walks out of the room, Neutote in hand.

"It's time to extend my fighting days once again…" Tatsumi boasted proudly.

" _I'm right behind ya kid…_ " Incursio chuckled.

* * *

Mugen leans on the wall, with Aldramech locked onto his arm, he smiles when the door flew open, Leone walks out of the room, donning the fur-linen black vest Mugen gave to her and her lost scarf around her neck, she smiles as she punches her fists together.

"Let's do this…" Leone boasted with fiery pride.

Mugen nodded to her as Aldramech's pistons move back and shoots up like how a jackhammer behaves. Mugen walks ahead, Aldramech produces a small electric aura around it, Mugen locks Aldramech on like a shotgun as he heads out, Leone turns and looks out of the window, she looks up to the rain, clutching her clawed hand to a fist.

"Let us settle one last score, Bain…" Leone growls silently, "This time, the lion is going to maul the alpha wolf's shitty carcass…"

* * *

Rain falls down throughout most of the Country, the forest is drenched soaked and wet due to the continuous falling rain atop of the skies. Within the forest, Bain is strangling a large tiger-like Danger-Beast, he throws the beast right through one of the bigger trees, the beast's bones shatters from the impact, another Danger-Beast leaps directly at Bain, he grabs hold of him and body slams it to the soaked soil, he grabs the beast by its leg and swings it at another charging beast like a bat, breaking the beast's skull, he finally grabs hold of the tiger-like beast and hit it with a high-elbow smash strike, Bain observes the mutilated beasts around him, he looks up to the sky, rage filled in his eyes.

"I hope you are ready Leone…." Bain snarls with a strong English-accent, "Because I am"

He howls to the sky, imitating the wolves that surround the forests around him. It is time for the war, and time for one last brawl.

* * *

 _ **The latest update to the story, Leone's Roar: Kill the SIns has arrived WHOOOO! A few chapters more left before this story's grand finale, thank you guys for following and adding reviews to my story, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter...**_

 _ **From me, NEW-AGE-DRAGON *RWAAARRRGHH***_


	25. Waging War

**_"Those who fail to learn from history are doomed to repeat it..."_**

 **Twenty-Five: Waging War**

Hours has passed since they had prepared, soldiers surround the Capital like a swarm of locusts, it was the next day but the raining from the previous one is still raining down hard on them, soaking wet, the soldiers stands still, armed and ready to decapitate whatever rogue minions the madman, Razentaka Hiro will unleash upon them. They await from the dark fog that is caused by the rainy weather, cannot eye on whatever is about to come out of the fog, they simply wait, no matter how long it will take. Among the fog, shadows of multiple figures surfaces, they charge with swords, spear, axes and guns in hand. The sight of the opposing army ignited the instincts of the army, they also started to run towards them, they clash their weapons and cleave among one another, the soldiers pierce their weapons toward their enemies mercilessly, they slash their blade onto their flesh like butchers, all in on the line, the Revolutionary Army has been through a lot, now, they have to go through it one more time.

One of the soldiers from the Revolutionary side charges in after one of his comrades got stabbed in the neck by one of the mercenaries, he thrusts his lance directly through the chest of the mercenary, the mercenary's face is expressionless, it was blank, it glares at him with empty eyes, surprising the man, he goes closer to him, with the lance thrusting deeper into him, finally reaching right at the man's neck and stabs right through it with a dagger, blood splattered right in front of his face, at that very moment, he made a nightmarish smile.

Two of the Revolutionary soldiers witness that moment with horror and disgust in their faces, as they turn, another one of Razentas' mercenaries stabs them both with a machete, he slams them to the ground, sliding the blade all the way down. One by one, from a few to know what it seems like hundreds of the soldiers are dying, mauled, slaughtered at the hands of this unnatural humans. From afar, one of the revolutionary leaders watch it all from his binoculars, his jaw dropped open with shock.

"What the hell?" he stuttered out "What kind of freaks have Razentas taken to his army?"

The carnage continues to rise, Razentas' men slaughters a lot of the Revolutionary soldiers, each using swords, their axes, one of them is even using a pencil, literally, stabbing his prey right through their ribs with a sharpened pencil. Among the carnage, a large figure base to enter into the battlefield, it has an appearance of a large throne, decorated by gold and jewels, attached to it are 6 heavy metal wheels, pulled like a carriage by thousands of thin, rugged, scrawny men. A large stage is atop of the throne, decorated with statues, more gold, and even female harems, a setting fit for a god.

Atop of it, Razentas stands, with the harem of women touching him in lustful manners, Razentas smiles and spread his arms, making his welcome to the battle, raffled by this, the Revolutionary army looks with confusion, Razentas dons a white gentleman tuxedo, with a gold cape and a lot of jewels and golden necklaces, he grins as his mercenaries continues to slaughter them like sheeps ready to be shaved.

"This is how it is supposed to happen!" He exclaimed with pride, "How a god should make his entrance in the battlefield!"

He falls onto his 'throne chair' sipping on a golden chalice, five Revolutionary soldier leaps onto the base and charges at him, weapons in hand, he smiles as he removes his cape, his teigu sprouted its blade-tipped appendage-like limbs and wade over them with extreme ease, sliced to a million pieces, their dismembered bodies fall to the ground as their blood makes a small puddle. The Revolutionary soldiers turn their attention and target Razentas, within the moments, two bony spine-covered whips surfaces out of the ground and sunder through them in half, Kuwinda comes out of the ground, starting to crack Metsästäjä at the soldiers, some of the soldiers are about to turn around, but as they did, Crowhaven grabs them both by their necks and pull it out of their bodies, their guts attached to their tugged spines, Crowhaven discards their bodies and takes out his chained-hook teigu, he starts to swing and dismember the soldiers around him. Blood starts to spill over, at the middle of the battlefield, Hecate starts to slice countless solders with his teigu Dharak. The battle is starting to become one sided.

Seeing this is a big opening for a comeback, one of the Revolutionary soldiers, a teigu user, uses his teigu to summon three large mammoth-like Danger Beasts, the smallest one about being at least 30 feet tall and are all hulking big, the monsters have dark gray wooly fur, a 'crown' like only mask that covers their entire head, long, robust tusks and a long, greyish-black trunk. The bulldoze right into the battlefield, giving the upper-hand to the Revolutionary Army, as they charge forward and give Razentas's men a slaughtering of their own, the other mammoths swing their tusks at the mercenaries, sending them flying at different directions, and stomping down on them like bugs, the largest of the three mammoths, notable by having a spiky helmet and red highlights on its fur raises up and slams its front foot to the ground, however, it makes an agitated look, getting the peoples notice from below. Below the mammoth's left foot, it's standing on Bain, holding tits foot right of the ground, with a smug on his face Bain lifts the colossal beast right of the ground and spins it around, sending it flying right over the Revolutionary army, just missing them by an inch, but it crashes unto the Capital walls, the leaders witness it with the most shock expressed on their faces.

"Such monstrous strength…." The man stuttered with panic.

"Three War mammoths is supposed to be more than enough to win against hundred thousands of soldiers but he took the biggest down like it was nothing…." another one whistled.

"It's like as if we're fighting Esdeath all over again…" The last one complained.

Bain continues to smug, he charges directly towards the other two mammoths, to which the beasts charge in response, one of the mammoths swing its tusk onto Bain, however, Bain responds by catching it he hurls the mammoth down and swings it towards everybody, be it his ally or foe, crushing them with the immense size and weight of the colossal beast. The last mammoth raises its trunk and slams it on to Bain, Bain simply holds onto the trunk and tugs the mammoth's entire body to the ground, Bain climbs over the mammoth and leaps onto the mob of armies surrounding him with an elbow drop. Crushing them one by one, he stands and start pummeling onto whoever he can get his hands on. He starts tearing men in half, punching them to the skies and ground, and above all, start to break their heads with a head-butt of his own. Breaking bones, crushing soldiers, gutting them out with his bare hands, all Bain can do is smug as he grabs each soldier and slams them to another, a lot of soldiers pile over him, at least 50 men, Bain simply laughs as he lifts them all up in a pile, hurling them through far distances.

"At least make it challenging for me!" he boasted.

As he grabs hold onto one of the soldiers and rips him to two, Leone leaps out among the brawl of the soldiers and kicks down at Bain, sending him rolling to the ground. Bain gets up immediately and tries to hammer down at Leone, Leone catches his fists as she's forced to the ground one-knee down, Bain grins. Leone shoves him away. Bain stretches his arms and pops his neck. He charges towards Leone, trying to collide her face with his right elbow, Leone ducks his attack and wraps her arms around his waist, lifting him up and slamming him with a German Suplex, she grabs hold of Bain's neck and throws him several feet away, Bain quickly gets back up.

"Now that's more like it…" Bain rejoiced as he lunges at Leone.

Leone tackles him down first with her right shoulder, Bain immediately stomps hard on the ground, the tremor send Leone in midair, to which Bain immediately reacts, grabbing hold on her leg and slamming her back to ground zero. As Hecate continues to slash directly onto his prey, he sees that Bain is being dealt with by a woman with lion-like features, he shook his head, as he turns, Akame leaps at him, about to slash her sword at his head, Hecate ducks and kicks her from behind. Akame stumbles but regains her stance. Hecate simply shook his head and snickers in humor.

"You missed…" he taunts her.

Akame shook her head in response.

"No…I was just getting your attention…" Akame smirks.

Confused, Hecate turns around, only to see a boot shooting right at him, forced to the ground, it was Wave, donning his Grand Chariot armor, as he pulls Hecate out of the ground and starts hitting him in the gut with his right knee over and over. Hecate swings his sword towards Wave, Akame intervenes, deflecting his sword with Daeva. Wave kicks him away.

"Don't let that sword hit you…" Akame warns him, "It can phase through your armor…"

"That's a teigu?" Wave gasped, "If that thing can phase through Grand Chariot, what's going to happen to me on the inside?"

Akame shrugged her shoulder in response, Wave becomes agitated, he turns his attention to Hecate, with Dharak, glowing bright blue on his hand.

"Excellent question, young man…" he snarls, "Allow me to demonstrate it!"

He charges towards them, swinging his sword onto them both, Akame and Wave ducks his slashing, Wave tries to land a hit on him, but Hecate was too fast for him, he grabs hold on him and judo toss him to the ground. Akame attempts to slash towards Hecate, Hecate lifts up Dharak to deflect Daeva from reaching him. Akame and Hecate continues to clash their blades over and over, Wave recovers, he charges towards Hecate, swiftly dodging them both effortlessly. Hecate swings and slashes his sword towards whoever he can strike on first, Akame clashes her sword against Hecate, as many strikes as they had make, followed by the sparks caused by the collision of their blades.

"KUWINDA!" a roar came from the distance, Kuwinda turns and sees Tatsumi driving his fist right onto his head, sending him hurling towards the mercenaries. With neutote in hand, he starts cleaving into them with ease, they are no match for the strength that flows within Tatsumi's veins. He slashes at them by groups, making sure none of them will stand. He has already slayed a hundred mercenaries, just after that, Kuwinda cracks his teigu at him, they coil around his arms like serpents, as he pulls him directly towards him. Tatsumi aims Neutote straight and tries to thrust it at him, Kuwinda bend himself back, ducking Neutote's blade just in time. Kuwinda lands a direct punch towards Tatsumi's chest, but to no effect, Tatsumi slides away from Kuwinda and swipes him on the legs, Kuwinda falls to the ground. Tatsumi quickly approaches him and lifts his right fist, Kuwinda rolls away, missing Tatsumi's fist, as it punches through the ground in his stead. Kuwinda drives a knee right on Tatsumi's right face, sending him rolling to the ground. Kuwinda leaps towards him and hammers his fists over him, Tatsumi immediately kicks him off, they start to swing their weapons at each other.

Leone and Bain continues to brawl at each other. Bain grabs hold of Leone's shoulders and flings her towards the dead mammoth's carcass, she crashes right through the beast's beatless heart, she shakes of the blood around her, Leone looks around, a face of disgust expressed on her face is clearly shown, she's inside the guts of the War Mammoth, Bain leaps right into the beast and lands on the blood, the pool of blood is a foot deep. They stare at each other with anger, and with no hesitation and no time to waste, they charge at each other like raging bull elephants, their collision literally shook the dead beast within. They trade their earth-shaking punishment at each other over and over. As they duke it out from within a dead mammoth's guts, Akame and Wave continues to duel with Hecate, just as Tatsumi is trying to handle with Kuwinda. Razentas watches it from atop of his 'throne', sitting on a golden chair decorated with so much gold. He sips on a golden chalice, smiling wide from all the chaos, a woman with silver hair walks atop of his throne and stares at him, she wears a black eye-patch, she wears a white trench coat over a black formal attire, her entire right arm is mechanical. Razentas smiles as he rises up from his throne chair. His spider-blade appendages thrusts out of his back and intimidates her but to no avail. She draws out two swords and raises it aganst him.

"For a guy who fancies himself a god, personally, I thought I've encountered worst…" she said with disgust in her tone.

"Let's agree to disagree" Razentas retorts as he reaches his blades unto Najenda, to which she deflects with her swords. Occupied by their 'opposites' the war finally becomes a standstill. Mugen watches from afar, seeing them battle with their foes, as he continues to pummel Aldramech towards the mercenaries, preventing them from entering into the Capital. Piles of dead bodies lay everywhere, many of the soldiers keep the citizens from interfering, they start to throw whatever they have at their disposal at them, Mugen sighs with frustration as he sees this is chaotic and so much destruction has been dealt with already, but there's no sign of any good progress..

"This is fucked up…Nothing can be done if we are just here messing each other up…" Mugen thought.

He glares from afar and sees the smokes coming from the forests afar from the Capital, he sighs as he slams Aldramech onto another mercenary, he turns his attention to one of the soldiers he's fighting with, the soldier notices him and turns his attention away.

"Can you and the others handle it from here?" Mugen asked him out loud.

"Kinda….no enemy teigu users so far mate…" he responded.

A respond Mugen can work with, he ignores everything else and focuses on the ground beneath him, he overloads Aldramech with thunderous power and punches the ground, the jackhammer piston's force shoots Mugen to the sky, heading towards to the battlefield.

Inside the mammoth's guts, Leone and Bain are covered with blood, sweat and wounds, literally. Bain continues to hammer his fists over Leone, he grabs hold of her throat and attempts to snap her neck.

"Can't say I enjoy this, but I don't..." Bain growled with displeasure, trying to strangle Leone down.

As another person comes crashing right into the guts of the mammoth. Getting both Bain and Leone's attention away from each other, Mugen bursts out of the pool of blood and strikes Aldramech with a single strike, sending him flying out of the mammoth's asshole. Bain tumbles to the ground, just as several Revolutionary soldiers attempts to take him down with heavy weapons, Bain roars angrily, he starts to smash his fists onto them, killing them all with a single punch.

"NOT AGAIN!" he howled with defiance.

Inside the mammoth's guts, Mugen helps Leone get back at her feet, Leone looks onto him with a surprised and reliefed expression.

"You came…" Leone exhales.

"Yes I did…" Mugen smiled, but drops it as he looked around, smeeling the rotten flesh around him, he covers his nose.

"Where are we exactly?" he gasped.

"Ohh yeah…we're in a mammoth's guts…" Leone laughs hard.

"WHAT!?" he gasped.

Kuwinda and Tatsumi continues to duel, getting the upperhand, Kuwinda scratches Tatsumi above his forehead. Blood slowly flows out of his wound, just as Kuwinda sucker punches him to the face. Kuwinda's whips strike onto Tatsumi and sends him flying onto the sky then dragging him back to the ground, Kuwinda laughs as he steps over at the downed Tatsumi, kicking him over on his face. Tatsumi shoves Kuwinda away. Kuwinda makes a soft landing thanks to the spiraling movements of Metsästäjä.

"You're still out of your league kid…" Kuwinda gloated.

Tatsumi smirked.

"Actually, I haven't even went pyro yet…" Tatsumi retorts.

"What does that even me-"

Before Kuwinda could even finish, Tatsumi lunges at him, with a blink of an eye, Tatsumi transformed into a dragon, he engulfed half of Kuwinda's body, biting right through him, Kuwinda's eyes widen with shock, as he witness his last moments, being devoured by the prey he so dreamed of hunting down.

"The hunter has become the hunted…" Tatsumi gloated, "Hey…I made a pun…"

Wave and Hecate clashes, every attempt Hecate makes on sundering Wave from within his armor is fruitless, just as Wave cannot get a single hit onto Hecate. Wave raises his foot and tries to slam it onto Hecate who ducks and kicks him on the head with a breakdance-like pattern, as he stands, he charges towards him, as he is about to slash him with Dharak, Akame deflects him with Daeva, they clash their swords once more, Wave gets back up and attempts to help Akame out, a hook locks onto his left shoulder-pad, as Wave notices the hook, he is pulled down and is dragged into the mob, as hundreds of mercenaries begin to attack him, he fights back. Sparks fly as Akame and Hecate continues to make lightning-fast attacks, each attack deflecting the other, Akame tries to reach onto Hecate, breaking right through the mask that covers half of his face. Hecate smugs, he kicks Akame right on top of her chest, and headbutts her to the ground. As he is about to impale her with Dharak, Wave jumps towards him, trying to land a Grand Fall Flugel, Hecate ducks his attack, laughing insanely as Wave crashes into the ground instead.

"Missed me!" Hecate smirked.

"I never meant to hit you…" Wave smirked back beneath his helmet, crossing his arms.

Hecate looks down, seeing Daeva thrusted onto his chest, Akame gently tugs it out just as Hecate finally falls down, she nodded to Wave, he gives her a thumbs up gesture, however, a hook reaches towards him, as her turns around, the hook catches unto his helmet.

"Not again…" Wave moaned.

He is pulled towards the mob of mercenaries who leaps over him, trying to beat him up. Najenda and Razentas continue to dance their blades onto one –another, Najenda grits her teeth, as she struggles to down Razentas at least once. Razentas simply chuckles as he swings his teigu's limbs directly towards Najenda, hurling her off the throne base, he leaps after her, Najenda immediately gets up and blocks all of his blades' simultaneous attack.

"You used enhancement drugs on your men?" Najenda demanded.

"Why of course…a god should not have pesky humans for an army…" Razentas retorts just as he swings his blades onto Najenda.

Crowhaven continues to drag Wave further into the mob of mad mercenaries, a sudden sucker punch from Aldramech got his attention. Crowhaven notices the man in front of him, he tugs his chained hook back towards him. He spun his chained hook around, smiling beneath his helmet.

"Have you even recalled our last physical encounter, young man…?" Crowhaven taunts him.

"Painfully…" Mugen responded, "But this time, I'm going to get the last laugh…"

Crowhaven lets out a crackling laugh.

"And how is that going to happen?" He dared.

"By striking Aldramech right onto your masked-covered asswipe of a head to pieces of crap!"

Mugen and Crowhaven charge at each other, Crowhaven swings his chained hook over and over towards Mugen, who deflects his attack with his Aldramech. The piston on Aldramech moves backwards, Mugen swings his fists towards Crowhaven, the piston shoots back out, like a jackhammer, sending Crowhaven hurling all the way out of the battlefield, Crowhaven immediately throws his hook towards the ground, as the hook digs into the ground, Crowhaven tugs it hard, pulling himself back to the ground. He runs towards Mugen and viciously swings his chained hook at Mugen over and over, Mugen grabs hold of the chain and pulls Crowhaven towards him. Crowhaven kicks Mugen in the face and drives a heavy knee onto Mugen's gut, Mugen rolls to the ground but stops his tracks by punching his fists to the ground, Crowhaven immediately charges at him with a dropkick, but Mugen catches his legs and slams him to the ground. Crowhaven slowly gets up, but as he raises his head, a barrage of punches are given to him by Mugen, Mugen grabs him by his neck with his right arm and throws him to the opposite side. But Crowhaven immediately get his stance and swings his chained hook right towards Mugen, catching him like a shark in a fishing game, Crowhaven pulls him directly towards him, and stops him by crashing his fist directly at his gut. Mugen grabs hold of Crowhaven's throat, Crowhaven desperately punch and kicks him to release his grip at him, but Mugen lifts him up and strikes Aldamech right at his gut, literally blasting his guts out of him behind his back, he releases Crowhaven, who attempts to stab his hook at him, but rather, missing him by an inch, and latches onto Aldramech on Mugen's behalf, Aldramech creates a thunder shockwave that electrocuted Crowhaven, Crowhaven is covered in smokes.

"I…can't…move…" Crowhaven stuttered with electricity sparking on his clothing.

Crowhaven desperately tries to get up once more, but as he is finally onto his feet, a metal piston strikes directly into his face, Aldramech busts right through Crowhaven's mask, exploding his entire head like an egg, blood spilled everywhere, chunks of brains rained down on Mugen as the rain continues to trickle down on them, washing of the blood of Aldramech and on his face.

"Boom…" Mugen boasted silently.

As Mugen turns around, a fist comes crashing directly to his face, sending him crashing over a lot of soldiers surrounding him, crushed them all at the impact. Bain rubs his fist after punching Mugen's lights out, he grabs hold on one of the soldiers who attempts to stab him at the back, he breaks his entire skull with a headbutt.

"It is crucial to test one's soul…" Bain snarls as he tosses the headless soldier towards many of the slain mercenaries.

Bain looks around him, seeing many of Razentas' men are being killed by the Revolutionary Army, slowly, the Revolutionary army is taking the win, Bain shook his head with annoyance as he walks away. Someone suddenly kicks him from behind, sending him crashing onto another group of soldiers, then on another, and finally crashing onto the last that breaks his stop, as he immediately gets up, something fast charges right at him and punches him below the jaw. As he looked below, it was Leone, she wraps her arm around Bain and lifts him up upside down, she leaps in mid-air and slams him head first to the ground.

"That one's for Mugen…" she growled.

She rushes to the other mutilated pile, seeing Mugen, breathing slowly, she sighs a breath of relief.

"Good, still alive…" Leone makes a weak smile.

Razentas and Najenda continues to clash their blades, as Razentas pins her down, he licks onto her face, she makes a face of disgust, and Razentas laughs at her response.

"I should complement you for standing against me without an aid with a teigu, but resisting me is futile…" Razentas blabbered

"I'll just cut of your limbs so that you won't fight back as I shall reclaim this country and reclaim my moment of glory and declare myself-"

Within a shocking moment, Kiva leaps into the fray and swings her sword at Razentas, who deflects her blade with one of his limbs, pinning her down.

"Ahh, your majesty, It is an honor for you to come and mingle with us commoners, but I am afraid to inform you that a god such as I shall not be-"

Before he can even finish his words, pieces of Razentas' teigu falls over, with a quick moment, Tatsumi broke Razentas' teigu to scraps, Razentas glares with wide shock on his face, Wave comes flying in and kicks him out of the base, sending him flying all the way out of the battlefield, Razentas immediately gets up, seeing his 'pawns' have fallen, seeing half of Kuwinda laying on the field, and Hecate defeated as Akame flips his body over, he sighs, but makes a wide, sinister smile.

"I wouldn't worry….I have so many connections, I'll just stay low, regroup, live to fight another-"

He stopped at that moment, he felt something is off, something odd about his hands, he can't feel it, even the fact that he felt like it's somewhat light, he looks at it, he makes the expression of confusion and rage as he sees that he has no hands.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" he screeched.

Tatsumi and Wave helps Najenda and Kiva up, she slowly gestures them off.

"I'm okay…thanks for the save…" Najenda compliments them.

"Any progress guys?" Kiva asked them both.

"Akame and I defeated Hecate, so she told me to back you up…" Wave said.

"And I decided to join in after finishing Kuwinda off…" Tatsumi smiles.

Najenda gives them a puzzled look. Kiva notices Najenda looking strangely at them.

"How did you defeat them?" Najenda asked.

"The usual get his attention and Akame stabs him from behind…" Wave smirks inside his helmet.

"I ate him…literally ate him…" Tatsumi smugs.

Wave, Kiva, and Najenda slowly turns their attention towards him and gives him a confused and horrified look on their faces.

"Not my idea…" Tatsumi waves both of his hands.

" _That would be mine…_ " Incursio chuckled.

"Not now…" Tatsumi growled softly, gritting his teeth tightly.

Najenda chuckled, hiding something from behind her back. She lifts it up and reveals it to them both, to their surprise, they laugh and joked around in front of it, the severed hands of Razentas. The Three of them laughed hard.

"Guess he won't be using these for a while…" Najenda joked as she tosses the hands away.

Slowly, the number of Razentas' men start to disperse in numbers. The Revolutionary Army starts to corner and rid of them. Many are slayed, killed in the fight, the rest escape with whatever shit they have they call 'life'. Rain still falls hard on them, but it no longer s a bother. They raised their weapons high in the sky, Kiva sighs a breath of relief and satisfaction, she raises her bloodied sword high, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"We have won!" she roared prideful.

As many of the soldiers aid with the wounded, many salvage up the remaining weapons, as they continue on with their activities, Akame holds onto the teigu of her deceased opponent: Hecate's Dharak. She shook her head and stabs the sword to the ground, somewhat thinking of serving it as Hecate's memorial.

"Good or bad…it was never your fault that you went rabid…" Akame commend to it softly.

She turns and walks away from Dharak, as she notices Leone helping Mugen, his arm around her shoulder, with his left holding on to Aldramech, she rushes towards them and helps Mugen, lifting his left and wrapping it around her shoulders. Mugen's grip slowly weakens, slowly letting Aldramech go unintentionally, he slowly turns and tries to reach it, one of the soldiers take notice and picks it up, she hands it over to Leone, who holds onto it.

"You stood your ground kid…" Leone smiles as she rubs her chin next to his, making him blush hard.

"That was impressive of you to come to our aid…" Akame added.

"Shooting myself all the way here is worth the broken bones…" Mugen joked weakly.

A scream suddenly fills the sky, surprising the three, as they look up, people are send flying all over the place, soldiers start to surround the area, but the earth continuously tremble after every pounding of fists hitting directly at the soldiers, one by one, they start to charge at Bain, who simply retaliates by punching them to a pulp, punching them to the skies, and simply hammering them to the ground. Some jumped over him, he howls wild as he sends them flying out with brute force.

"I have enough of you!" Wave yelled as he leaps into the battle.

"Can't you just surrender?" Tatsumi joins in.

Tatsumi throws a punch towards Bain as Wave dives down towards him with Grand Fall Flugel, but he catches them with his bare hands, giving them the shock of their lives. With bewildered and rage in his eyes, Bain lets out a destructive battle cry as he slams them at each other and viciously hammer them over and over to the ground, finally throwing them towards the crowd of soldiers in front of him.

"You bitches are always in my way! I came here for one thing, but you motherfuckers retaliate with war!"

Akame suddenly appears behind him and cuts a wound on the back of his neck with Daeva.

"This will keep you down…" Akame said calmly as cursed symbols flow out of the wound.

She walks away as she puts Daeva back into its sheath. Heavy breathing fills her ears, surprising her, she turns as Bain headbutts her directly to the ground, breaking the earth beneath her, to her shock, the cursed symbols didn't continue to flow onto Bain, but rather disappears after a few inches away from the wound, Bain glares at Akame with anger, she grabs hold of her arm, breaking her wrist, she screamed weakly, as Bain punching over Akame's face repeatedly, Mugen charges towards Bain, with Aldramech on his right arm, he throws a punch that shakes the earth with a thunderous clap, the smoke clears, the spectating soldiers, Tatsumi, Wave, even Akame stare with shock in their eyes, Mugen, showing the most shock in his', Bain blocks Aldramech's thunderous force with his hand, he pulls Mugen towards him and smashes his fist right onto Mugen's gut, he coughs out blood as Bain lifts him up and slams him to the ground, he flips him over, his front laying on the floor.

"I am goddamn sick of your butting in crap you lion-fetish asshole…" Bain growled.

He stomped over Mugen's back, Mugen howls in agony, continuously coughing out blood, the soldiers are too afraid to even go near, as Bain continues to stomp over at Mugen.

"Because of you, I got entangled in this Country's shitty war-hungry morons, and to the point that I can NEVER get what I WANT!"

Leone shoulder tackles Bain away from Mugen, Bain stomps his feet and plants on the ground, Leone glares at him with the same fiery rage as his'

"And what exactly is what you want!? You English bastard!" Leone demanded.

"A fist-fight…A REAL FISTFIGHT!" Bain howled as he punches his fists together.

Leone looks over of what he has done, broken soldiers, the brusied Tatsumi and beaten Wave, Akame with a black eye, and Mugen with blood and a seemingly broken back. She gently tugs Mugen and slowly slides him towards Akame. Bain gives her an angry puzzling look, she sees the dead mammoth nearby, she approached it, puzzling the people around her, but making Bain grin wider.

"You want a fist fight?" Leone growled.

She grabs hold onto the mammoth's tusks and rips both of it out, breaking it out of the skull. She tosses one towards Bain, who is more than glad to catch it. Leone lifts it up like a kendo stick, she smirks as she can only think of one thing; breaking Bain and tearing him apart.

"You're about to get one…"

* * *

 _ **The Battle between the Lion and the Grey Wolf is about to begin *yes***_


	26. The Uncaged Confrontation

**OHHH YEAH! The big fight is here readers, thank you guys for supporting my story: Leone's Roar; Kill the Sins, please like and share to other fellow readers and Akame ga Kill Fans and please also posts reviews/comments, thank you guys SO much NEW-AGE-DRAGON *skreeeoonnk***

* * *

 **Twenty-Six: The Uncaged Confrontation**

The rain slowly stops dropping hard down onto the vast terrain that holds a waging war, the surviving hundred thousand that were once soldiers become spectators, Akame tends to her injured comrades in battle, as they are about to become an audience of a fight between a man who is deemed a wolf from a foreign country who has come, seeking for a worthy street fight, while another, a woman who grew up from the slums but become Night Raid's lion, has been deemed worthy to be the foreigner's opponent in one last brawl. They both held onto the torn out tusks like kendo sticks. As the last droplet of rain comes down and gently hitting onto the helmet of one of the soldiers, Bain and Leone charges towards each other with extreme speed, clashing the tusks at each other, the impact has produced a powerful gust of wind that blew far around them, even blowing of some of the soldiers helmet nearby, Leone and Bain starts to swing the tusks at each other clashing it from different angles, even with the weight of the tusks being heavy, Leone and Bain easily wield and use it with sword-like maneuvers.

Leone and Bain repeatedly swing the tusks at each other, every attempt to hit at one another, the continuously deflect, Bain makes one huge swing with the tusk, Leone immediately ducks the swinging tusk, she immediately releases the one she's holding and tackles Bain onto the ground, she beats him over and over, breaking through the ground with every punch she lands onto Bain's face, Bain grabs hold onto her neck and slams her to the right side next to him, he goes over Leone and gives her a hammering of his own, at least fifty punches from left to right, Bain grabs hold of Leone's neck, he lifts her off the ground, leaps into the air and slams her from behind, crashing into the ground, Leone immediately gets up as Bain attempts to crash onto her with both boots, Leone immediately leaps out of the way as he comes crashing, breaking the ground, as he turns, Leone wraps her arms around his waist tightly and lifts him off the ground, smashing him to the ground with an earth-shaking German Suplex. Leone grabs hold onto both of his legs and swings him around, sending him flying over to the dead mammoth, Bain immediately takes notice on the mammoth he crashed onto, he grabs hold onto the mammoth and hurls it towards Leone, she ducks from the flying mammoth as many soldiers duck as well, only for Bain to charge immediately at her, driving a strong uppercut to gut, lifts her up and slams her back to the ground, Bain immediately slams his fist directly towards her, only for her to shove him away. Bain shakes it off as he kicks her away. Leone immediately gets up on her feet.

"I will simply break you woman, but give me everything you got!" Bain boasted.

Leone grits her teeth as she tackles Bain, she lifts him up and throws him towards the 'throne' that Razentas sat on upon entering the battlefield, Bain holds onto it and pulls himself up, only for Leone to shoulder tackle him further, she gives him a heavy uppercut and a strong left punch that sends Bain rolling to the ground. Leone grabs hod of the platform and lifts it over her head, she slams it over Bain, the whole thing shatters with pieces and scraps of gold, exploding and flying in every direction. Bain quickly gets up and sends Leone flying with a strong headbutt, he grabs hold of the golden chair and swings it towards Leone, Leone tackles the chair into pieces as she and Bain grabs hold onto each other's hands and attempts to outmuscle one another. They grit their teeth, their arms tremble with force as they try to push each other down with brute force, like two male deers lock onto each other's antlers and tries desperately to push each other down, Leone lifts him up to the air and drives him down to the ground, head-first.

Leone grabs hold onto Bain's leg and pulls him further out of the ground, Leone leaps and crashes him with an elbow drop repeatedly.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to bash your fucking skull to a pulp…" Leone makes an aggressive smug.

She grabs hold onto Bain's throat and lifts him up, strangling him in a dead-hang man style grip. She pulls him and strikes hard to his head with a strong head-butt. She releases her left arm and continues to choke him with her right hand, she choke-slams him to the ground and stomps directly at his head. Bain gets up and drives his head towards Leone's gut, forcing her to back off to take a breather. Bain beats his chest with his right fist, he grabs hold onto Leone once more and gives her a repeating head-butt. Leone kicks Bain onto his head, she strikes onto his face and chest with a series of left straight kicks, as Bain catches her left leg, Leone immediately retaliates with a swinging right swipe kick that strikes onto his face, she grabs hold onto Bain and lifts him up, she hurls him over to the area as the soldiers disperse to save themselves, Bain grabs hold onto one of them and snap their necks, he swings the dead body towards Leone, she punches the dead body away as Bain awaits for Leone to go closer. Leone and Bain continuously throw punches at each other, neither bothered to deflect one another's attack, rather, they happily took the punishment and throw one back in return.

Bain immediately grabs hold onto Leone and lifts her up, hurling her towards the mob of soldiers that still surrounds them, Leone crashes onto the mob, angry and eager to end this. Leone leaps out of the knocked out mob and hammers towards Bain's head, crushed into the very ground they stand on. Bain pulls himself out of the ground and tackles Leone further to the ground, and once again, fueled by anger, starts to hammer down on her with punches loaded with rage.

"Is that all?" Leone taunts him.

She catches onto Bain's last punch and drives her head towards his, sending him flying out of her. Leone jumps onto Bain and starts to grapple with him, trying to hold onto him and strangle him to death, but only succeeds in making him mad. Bain lifts her up and lays her upon his soldiers, with prideful words coming out of his mouth, Bain slowly tilts backwards and slams Leone towards to ground.

"People back from home called that the 'Badland'…" Bain continues to gloat at Leone.

Leone makes a quick tackle towards him, lifting him all the way up and shoving him away. Bain arcs backwards before making a quick rushed tackle, running over Leone on impact, pissed of Leone grabs hold of Bain's legs and spins him around before slamming him one more to the ground.

"What kind of idiot would name his moves?" Leone makes a mockery out of him as she lifts him up from the ground and turns him around, she wraps her arms around his neck and tries to choke him to submission.

"The kind that will make people remember my name…" Bain grins.

He grabs hold on each of Leone's hands and forcefully pry himself free from her grip, he drives his head backwards, colliding with Leone's face. Both make a few steps back, giving one another time for a breather, as they pant like tired beasts, never did they once break their hateful glance at each other. Leone's injuries, bruises, and wounds start to heal back up. Bain makes a prideful smirk as he glares at her fast healing abilities on action.

"All my life I have been fighting guys to make myself the top dog around, but I have never faced a fighter who can never back down from a serious fight…" he gives her his compliment, "And to top it all off, that fighter's a girl…"

"You got that right!" She roars.

With incredible speed, she charges towards Bain, sending him rolling to the ground, she leaps into the air and drops down on him with another elbow drop, she lifts him up of the ground and plants him back down with a powerbomb-like move. He grabs hold of his neck and lifts him up. She slams him back to the ground and stomps onto the back of his head over and over. As she is about to stomp on him once more, Bain bursts out of the ground and grabs hold on Leone, lifting her off the ground and tightening his grip around her, Leone starts to pummel over his face, she stabs her claws right onto his left eye, gouging it out, and driving her fist towards Bain's forehead, the impact of the punch shook the earth beneath and sends Bain towards the ground. Bain wipes of the bloody socket where his left eye once were, his field of vision has now been limited to his right eye. He spits out some blood and howls violently, like a mad wolf bent on tearing someone apart, he punches both of his fists to the ground and pulls up a large chunk of boulder and soil and hoists it over his head. He throws it towards Leone, she simply charges right at it and shatter it to pieces with a shoulder tackle. Bain runs over her, he grabs hold of her tail and yanks it hard, making Leone make an odd painful moan, one that a cat would make in embarrassment.

"What's with that noise?" Bain stuttered.

Everyone simply stare and witness it all with shock. Many of them even make a few steps away.

"Holy shit, he has done it now…" Tatsumi gasped weakly.

"HE really had done it now…" Akame joined in.

Hearing the commotion, Bain glares at everybody.

"I did wha-" Before even finishing his words, Leone kicks him directly to his face, angrier than ever, fire burning form the souls of her eyes.

"YOU'VE JUST DONE IT NOW ASSHOLE!" Leone exclaims at the top of her lungs.

Bain lets out an expression of being impressed as he grabs hold of her feet and slams her to the ground. He starts to stomp at her, but she rolls and turns, ducking his boot that's coming down at her.

"That's it! Let me face the animal out of you!" Bain yells for more.

Leone immediately charges at Bain, Bain withstood the impact and grabs hold of her neck and lifts her up, strangling her. Leone quickly breaks free by striking his face with her left knee. Bain punches Leone with a right jab and a right cross backhand punch, then strikes directly at her with a left jab. Leone charges directly at him once more, she pummels him with 5 left and right cross punches, then right jab through his gut, she holds onto his head and lifts him up with a suplex and downed the wolf, Leone lifts Bain up and throws him to the ground and kicks him away, she goes down in for and breaks into a sprint after him, Bain immediately gets up and stands tall.

As she was near enough, Bain lifts up his left leg and stomps on the ground so hard, the tremor sent Leone in the air, Bain leaps towards her, she gives her a right uppercut, grabs hold onto her and hits her with a headbutt to her head, a left jab, and grabs around her head and dives back down, with Leone's head aimed to the ground, as they crash, shattering the earth, Bin flips Leone over and stomps her back, Leone yelped but not for a long time, she grabs hold of Bain's leg and lifts him up, then immediately slamming her back to the ground. Leone starts to stumble, her vision becomes a bit blurry.

"It has been a long time since I performed that move 'The Barrage'!" Bain gloated as he hits her with a strong backhand punch.

He grabs hold onto Leone by the face and lifts her off the ground like a hook hanging a dead cow's meat in a butcher shop. He glares at her eye to eye, he makes a bloodlust feeling smug, one thought rang to his mind over and over throughout his time in this country that very idea makes him smug continuously.

"It was always you and me that would have to settle this last score…the whole time, and we have thrown everything we have to get the spoils…" he continuously brags as he kicks her over and over.

"And it is time I give you my endgame…" Bain lifts her up over his head, he cracks his neck left to right.

"Time for you to be like the others…'Broken'!"

With a strong war-cry out as loud as his lungs can shout out, he slams Leone's back over his right knee, arching her backwards, bending her far beyond of how far her back can bend, with the sound of her spine snapping echoed over the whole battlefield, the army watch with shock and awe. Akame watches with shock in her eyes, Tatsumi's jaw drops with surprise, Wave lets out a weak long-lasting gasp. Bain observes the people around him, he lifts Leone above his head once more, he lets out a loud howl, imitating those of a wolves, he hurls Leone to a very far distant, and out of everyone's sight she has gone. He stomps hard on the ground, weakly trembling the earth, he raises his fists high, shouting and chanting for his victorious win over the lion.

"A fight between a lion and a wolf and the wolf emerges victorious!" His boasting echoes throughout the entire field.

The sound of air breaking soon howls, the army wondered with surprise, never hearing a sound such as this before.

"Isn't that the sound you made when you done your Grand Fall?" Tatsumi questioned Wave.

"I know, and as far as I recall, I'm the only one who can…" Wave added.

Bain, like everyone else is paralyzed with curiosity and surprise, as he sniffs in the air, his expression changes from surprised to a mix of scorn and shock, as he turns around, they all see a figure shooting up to the sky, slowly diving down towards Bain with her hands wide open, she crashes onto Bain, with her claws striking directly at his face, shattering the earth beneath them both. Everyone's expression was complete surprise, simply inexpressible, Bain looks above, seeing Leone kneeling over him with her claws still on his face.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me-"

Before Bain could even finish muttering his last word, Leone lifts him up and headbutts directly at his gut. She lifts him high above her head and bodyslams him to the ground.

"No, this is the fucking reality asshole!" Leone roared loud "This is how it really ends!"

She drags Bain around and stomps directly at his crotch. She grabs hold of his arms, twisting it up and lifts him off the ground.

"And it ends with me breaking you!" Leone roared.

She twists both of his arms and pulls them out of its sockets, she didn't let go of his arms, she kicks him back to the ground.

"And I ain't leaving the damn stones unturned!" she added as she breaks the bone of Bain's arms, she shoves it away, Bain stands back up, he tries to lift up his arms, they wouldn't go at his will. He glares at Leone with shock.

"My arms won't move! WHAT DID YOU DO!" He howled painfully.

Leone only chuckled as she strikes directly at his left knee, shattering his kneecap. Bain falls on one broken knee, attempting to stand again, Leone kicks onto his other kneecap, fracturing it, Bain kneels in front of her, just as Leon grabs hold of his kneecaps and pulls him, he falls back first to the ground as Leone breaks Bain's legs and pull them both out of their sockets. Bain rolls from left to right, trying to get up, like a pig playing on a field of mud. She grabs him by the collar of his fur-linen trench coat and hoist him up, she lifts her right arm up and strikes him directly with a Charge Punch, one that shatters the earth beneath her, Bain coughs out lots of blood, Leone chokeslams him back to the ground, as hard as she can deliver, breaking the ground, she stomps on his chest, she raises her fist high, like a gladiator standing over his fallen foe, she smugs down at him.

"It is the lion who is on top…" she gloated.

The army that surrounds them finally breaks out their silence, they raise their arms and weapons high, cheering with pride and glory, what was once thought to be just a simple street fight has a bigger, deeper meaning to them, a beast that came from a foreign country has come and demanded a fight and Leone is the one he has picked out, Leone glares down at Bain, she slowly gets her feet off him.

"You're not going to end it?" Bain stares at her, she shook her head in response.

"This is the end Bain…killing you doesn't mean winning against you…" Leone responds.

She walks away from the beaten man who's a feet deep on the ground, Leone holds onto her shoulders after a harsh, tired and brutal fight, but she smiles weakly as she knew one thing; she has already settled the score between her and the foreign mutt who caused all of the mess. Akame rushes towards her, both panting, exhausted from a whole day of fighting, Leone rubs her on the top of her head.

"I finally got the damn dog right where I want him…" she exhales.

Akame can only laugh softly as shewalks with Leone, limping on her own, as she raises her head,s eeing all of the soldiers cheering, something got her attention, she sees Wave, Tatsumi, but someone seems to be missing.

"Akame…" Leone stuttered, Akame looks up on her with surprise in the lion's eyes.

"Where the hell is Mugen?"

* * *

"Ahh…so it seems that I have fallen out of my throne and have to walk among the commoners…" Razentas sighs as he runs for his life into a deep forests.

He is currently chased by Revolutionary soldiers, riding on horses, lead by Kiva and Najenda. He simply laughs at the idea of them apprehending him. He sees a nearby cave, he smiles wider than ever.

"My failsafe emergency exit…finally having some good use…" he comments.

He quickly rushes inside, laughing as he runs deeper into the darkness of the cave.

"There's not a mortal fool in this Country can catch me, Razentaka Hiro…" he boasted.

Suddenly, flashes of electrical surging around a black and golden armored plated gauntlet emits from the darkness of the cave, it strikes onto Razentas hard with the piston attached to it, Razentas spews out blood on his mouth as he is shot right out of the cave. Mugen limps right out of the cave, smiling down at the bloodied Razentas, as he attempts to get up, Mugen immediately hammers down at his legs, exploding it with a thunderous energy. Razentas screams out in pain, just on cue, the Revolutionary soldiers arrived and pull out their guns and aim directly at Razentas, he sulks to the ground and curses, glaring at Mugen, who simply limps away. Kiva nodded to the armed soldiers, they all nodded back as they fired their bullets directly towards Razentas. Mugen walks away from the soldiers, just as they have finished Razentas off, Mugen looks up, Leone runs towards him, she holds onto him before he could fall. Mugen looks at her in the eyes, he lets out a weak smile. Leone lets out a smile on her own, as she places her head close to his.

"We survived…" Mugen coughs out softly, she nodded.

"We won, Mugen…" she whispers to him softly, "We can go home…"


	27. Revisiting the Beginning

_**THIS IS IT GUYS: One more chapter before the end, thank you guys for supporting my stories so far, and thank you guys for adding this story to favorites, sharing it to others and posting reviews and comments, big shoutout to G King for helping me with some of the chapters, as well as a BIG shout out to my friends who also helped and supported me so far, please share to other readers and AgK Fans, really appreciate it all, NEW-AGE-DRAGON, *Graaarrrgghh***_

* * *

 **Twenty-Seven: Revisiting the Beginning**

It was the fifth day after the Great War, thousands of crew gather around the Capital, they are on the road of rebuilding the damages done by the rabid madman, Razentaka Hiro and his equally insane army, Akame volunteers to hunt most of them down, and accomplished her mission quite quickly without any problems. The soldiers roam around the city, half of which would help in rebuilding and tending to the citizens, while the others continues to seek anyone who plans to take over the Empire as well. Inside the palace, where hundred of crew members attend on repairing and modifying the throne, Kiva watches from afar, seeing the chair where her cousin once sit on is taken away, seeing the throne remodeled for a higher purpose, one where one ruler is not fit for the Country, but has a bigger goal in the future, Kiva makes a weak smile as she walks away from her throne, accompanied by her maid, Mizumi walking side by side with her.

( _As promised, after the war, the Revolutionary army can focus on their primary goal, to reshape the Capital for a brighter future for the people, Kiva finally used her purpose, once the Palace is remodeled for a group of leaders, she would step down her rights as the Old Kingdom's last Empress and shall no longer claim rights for a no-longer existing throne.)_

* * *

In a large city, in a different country, people wear semi-formal clothing around, their carriages are built like those in the old English times, pulled by two horses. The overall built of this city, along with the attire the people wear are completely relating to those of old-time England, there stands a building, a hospital, many patients are treated inside, among the medics and nurses inside, one of the lead doctors, a woman a bit shorter than the rest, applies some medicine to the injuries on a male patient and immediately wraps it around his waist.

"The medicine would help keep the toxins from entering your nervous system, and with the additional amount applied to your wounds, it would quickly heal your wound, just keep the bandages wrapped around ya, okay?" the woman informs the sick man.

"Thank you doctor…" the man bids her.

"It's just Mashiro…" she smiles.

( _After the War, Mashiro went overseas and became a successful doctor in the country, she agrees that she would stay for a month due to her knowledge on numerous unknown animal toxins and its effects on human physiology.)_

* * *

In a snowy village, the villagers gather around, many of them wear winter coats as of this time due to the weather on their location, among them, a girl with pink hair stands among with the crowd. They await the arrival of their 'hero', as they watched from afar, Tatsumi walks on the path that leads onto the entrance of his village, a little bit worried of how many of them will react.

" _This is where you live? It's damn cold here…_ " The voice of Incursio hisses with displeasure.

"Don't be so picky Incursio…" Tatsumi retorts softly "It may not be much, but this is my home…"

" _Like I have a choice to be picky, I'm just a voice in your head…_ " Incursio chuckled.

Tatsumi enters into his village, there everyone cheers for him, some blows up some confetti in the air, they rejoice as they pat him on the back, one of them, the village elder approaches him, he smiles at him as he tilts his head towards him with respect. Tatsumi bows back, as they continue to cheer for his return, Tatsumi looks around, and spots her, Mine looks back at him, her eyes filled with tears, full of shock, relief and joy, she slowly rushes towards him, Tatsumi opens his arms wide as Mine hos over him, they twirl a little as they hug one another.

"You stupid, stupid, stupid ass, you made me so worried, I thought you would never return…" Mine complains with her usual bossy attitude with tears in her eyes.

"I came back to ask your hand in marriage when the time is right, it would be worthless if I come back dead…" Tatsumi replies emotionally.

" _Despite living in a cold and snowy village, kid, being a hero seems like a dream…_ " Incursio brags.

Mine's expression suddenly changes, she slowly looked up to Tatsumi, who looks back at her with confussion, the villager haven't noticed due to cheering on.

"Tatsumi…who said that?" Mine asked.

"What? Said what?" Tatsumi asked back, confused of what is going on.

" _What's with her expression all of a sudden?_ " Incursio butts in.

"That…where is that voice coming from?" Mine looks around, trying to single out from one of the villagers.

" _Ahhh crap…another one who can hear me…_ " Incursio lets out a long sigh.

"Tatsumi…" Mine gives him a serious gaze.

Tatsumi lets out a weak laugh as he scratches the back of his head.

"I have a lot to explain to you later…" Tatsumi replies with an awkward tone.

Mine simply shrugged it off with a smile as they hugged together once again, tighter than the last.

( _Tatsumi returns to his village and reconciles with his lover, Mine, here Tatsumi can finally retire from being a soldier and live a peaceful life with Mine, after some explaining with the dragon's voice inside him, Tatsumi and Mine lived peacefully in his village, where they will raise their children as they will nurse each other's wounds, they will live a peaceful and gentle life.)_

* * *

Somewhere in the Seas, Unknown Locations, A large ship sails over the vast blue seas, possessing large 'dragon wings'-like sails, the both has a sleeker built than most foreign boats, but has the bigger built and wider size, the crew are armed and are soldiers, they continue to monitor and take care of the deck of the ships, some are on the gun-port, on the basement inside the ship, a man walks on the hall, wearing a different clothing with the sailors and the soldiers, he wears a thick coat and a cap, the captain of the ship. He stands in front of a large cage-like cell, heavily locked with metals and chains, he peaks inside. He sighs as he gestures three crew members to go to him, they did as he ordered, and they drag with them a large, skinless goat carcass, covered with pepper and herbs. They unlocked the paddings of an open hatch, they lift it open and slide the goat carcass inside. Heavy breathing emits from inside the cage, they bring out a spear and pokes the dead goat inside, the three crew bodily lifts the goat and offers it to the caged man inside, several metal poles are piercing right through his arms, legs, kneecaps, and chains that are locked to the cage and hooked right inside the man, his grey eyes glare at theirs, it's Bain, caged up and tortured like a wild animal.

"Don't give as that look you ass of a dog, you had that coming…" the captain snarls.

"It's not being caged up that bothers me, little shit…" Bain growls as he bites onto the goat,

Bain pulls it out of the spear and shakes it violently, like a crocodile behaves after biting onto its prey, rolling it around to tear up a piece of meat and engulfing it, Bain tears up a large chunk and starts devouring it.

"Nothing haunts me, nothing bothers me…" Bain retorts with the meat still stuffed on his face "But being defeated, now that I can never forget…"

( _After the war, the Revolutionary army has designed a cage that could hold Bain down, with the help of Leone in designing, the cage has been proven to hold onto Bain for a while, and for extra purposes, Kiva requested Leone to pierce several metal poles onto Bain's injuries for extra measures, he is deported back into his country, where he is awaited by his Country's government for trial. He will be locked up in a specially-built prison for 'monsters' such as him, and in there, they have a 'special cage' for the 'Alpha Wolf', there Bain will be locked up for a long time, never to set foot outside of prison ever again…_ )

* * *

On the other side of the seas, somewhere within the Eastern region, Akame stands on the deck of the ship, with a scarf around her neck, the wind gentle breeze slowly passes around them, Akame lets the breeze touch her, it's a bit cold, but she doesn't mind.

"It's been an endless series of painful events, but…the time I was able to spend with my comrades…my friends…I wouldn't trade it for anything…" she thought.

"Sis…" a voice calls out to her.

Akame smiles as she turns, right behind her is Kurome, wearing a coat around her, warming her up from the winds, with Wave right next to her, Akame smiles just as they join her watching the winds gently blowing over the blue seas. Behind the three of them who are enjoying the view, Najenda lights up her cigar and places it on her lips, just as Julius stands right next to her, sipping on a soda with a straw.

"So this is her wish after the big war, eyy?" Julius wonders with a smirk on his face "Kinda surprising for someone of her stature…"

"Don't say things like that…" Najenda retorts gently towards him, "She did want the killings to end…besides…"

She looks at Akame smiling and accompanied by her sister and her sister's lover, she imagined a different scenario, but with everyone else on the ship with them.

"It may not be as she imagined, but her wish did came true…"

( _Akame goes overseas in search for a cure of her curse, according to the book, Rongo-Rongo, Murasame's roots is found somewhere within the Eastern Regions and starts to search their first, she is accompanied by her younger sister, Kurome and her lover Wave, Najenda, who is relieved of her duties, and their unlikely new companion, Julius, who actually is the better cook among them, not as she wished for but for Akame, her wish is close enough granted.)_

* * *

It was already night, the bar was full of people, a usual normal night for Mugen, he lets out a long sigh as he slides a mug full of beer on the counter towards a customer, who takes up the glass and downs the drinks towards his open mouth. His right arm is wrapped around with bandages, a little payback for using up of Aldramech's power.

"Luckily I left the thing at home…" Mugen joked to himself.

As he turns his attention away from his right arm, he smiles just as he watches over a nice view. In a couch on the distance of the bar, Leone has her arm around one of the guys she owes money two, surrounded by her friends from the slums and from her hometown, they laugh and rejoice the good moment, as much as Leone enjoys the moment herself. Mugen turns his attention away as he goes back to his business.

"Hey Mugen!" Leone cals out to him cheerfully.

Mugen blushes as she calls out his name, he turns around. Seeing the crowd looking at him, smiling as Leone raises her mug and gersturing him to come to them.

"Come on…Drink with us for once…" Leone laughs.

Mugen lets out a sigh of relief and smiles, he slides of the counter and approaches them, as he is near, Leone wraps her arm around him, rubbing her cheek next to his.

"Leone…you're too drunk…you gotta slow down…" Mugen stuttered weakly, blushing as Leone rubs her cheek to his.

"Naaaa…I'm already too drunk to stop now…" she replies.

Every one of them laugh as they continue to enjoy their time out of war, finally, for what felt like a series of painful events and sorrow. She has finally have her moment away from war and can relax on a place she is proud to call home.

( _Leone has finally gotten used to her fused Danger-Beast/human hybrid form, originally, Leone wanted to go with Akame overseas, however, due to her form, she may get some attention, good and bad intentions with it, and news of her defeating Bain has reach through his Country, and are becoming paranoid of what she can do to them if she alone manhandled the 'Alpha Wolf', with nothing better to do, she can only think of one thing, hanging around with Mugen, just as he promised, Mugen lets Leone live with him from now on, helping one another with various things, living their peaceful and drunken life._ )

* * *

 **LAST CHAPTER + Epilogue: Coming soon**


	28. With Pride of Lions

_**THIS IS IT GUYS! THE LAST CHAPTER OF KILL THE SINS IS FINALLY HERE! Thank you guys for loving the story, I hope you guys enjoyed the story of how Leone contnues to beat ass and continues on drinking (hahahaha), a big thanks to all of those who posted reviews and added this to their favorite stories, please share to other people, please post reviews, from me me NEW-AGE-DRAGON *GRAAAARRRRGGHHH!***_

* * *

 **Twenty-Eight (END): With the Pride of Lions**

 _(In the Capital)_

It was a warm morning, few months has passed since the wars have finally ended, the New Kingdom is finally born, as promised, there were openings for people to make jobs and chances for others to make a living. Boats and trades from the Western Countries take on the Great Country's shores, they have made peace and mutual respect with the new leaders of the Rebuild kingdom and would help each other out, a wide variety of crops from farms have finally grown large and fruitful, no villages have come to sufferings ever again, it is just as how many have sacrificed for, a kingdom of peace and harmony, no more tragedy, and no more painful events.

The morning light shines into a room, the light flickers right onto the eyes of a young man, sleeping on a soft bed, the light blinds him even if asleep, he opens his eyes, rubbing them as he sees the sun outside the window, he lets out a loud yawn.

"It's morning already?" he yawned continuously.

Mugen gets out of the left side of the bed, he rubs his eyes, he rubs his messy blonde hair, he look to the other side of the bed, he wondered. He slowly approaches the opposite side of the bed, seeing Leone laying on the floor, with a smile on her face, along with 3 empty bottles next to her, surrounded by a pillow and a messed up blanket.

"Leone-san, you're sleeping on the floor again…" Mugen yawns to no end.

He slowly approaches her, he goes down in one knee and gently picks her up, he places her in his bed as he heads to a nearby washroom, he closes the door and lets out a howl of pleasure as hot steaming water spews out of the showerhead over him, it took over 2 minutes before he came out of the room, rubbing the towel over his wet hair, he comes out wearing a black shirt and dark blue jogging pants, he sees Leone is still sleeping on his bed.

"Always spends the weekends drinking with other people…" Mugen lets out a sigh of humor.

He heads out of the room and slowly goes down the stairs, he arrives at the kitchen and heads directly to the refrigerator, he pulls out 3 cans of energy drinks and a big container full of Vanilla-flavored ice cream, he immediately heads up and goes back into the bedroom, he gently places the energy drinks next to the table near their bed, he hatched open the cover and starts eating onto the ice cream, snickering as he awaits for Leone to wake up, a few seconds has passed, Leone lets out a painful, annoying moan, she drags herself out of the bed and fall of the floor, she lets out a weak yell as she crashes down.

"Ouch…" Mugen chuckled softly.

Leone places her hand over the nearby table, reaching for the energy drinks, she grabs them all, she pierces her claws over the soft metal, no longer bothering to use the opening pins, she quickly engulfs the drinks all at once, not even wasting a single drop, she lets out a breath of relief, as she slowly pushes herself up, rubbing her closed eyes, noticing Mugen seating next to the door, watching her, eating onto the ice cream.

"Morning…" Leone yawns, making a smile.

"Good morning…" Mugen replies energetically, "Did the energy drinks did the trick?"

"It did…" Leone growls, rubbing her forehead, "Hell, my head hurts, bad hangover…what happened?"

"Long story or short story?" Mugen cracked a joke, Leone gives him a stern stare.

"The long one, dammit…" she cursed softly, still rubbing her aching forhead.

"You went drinking with friends over at the bar, you guys drank too much, I think you drank at least fifty-one bottles, I have to carry you home and place you on the bed, and yet you fall of and sleep on the floor…"Mugen explained.

"Ahh yeah, I remembered the last part, your home floor feels so nice to sleep on so I fall towards it and nap there…" Leone said with a soft yawn "A lion behaves like a cat when it is sleepy…"

"Sure looks like it…" Mugen chuckled, continues to wolf down on the ice cream.

As Leone finally opens her eyes, she notices something peculiar, she lets out a sigh as she approaches him and grabs the ice cream container away from Mugen, Mugen gives her a surprised look.

"What the hell?" Mugen complained.

"It's too damn early in the morning to eat this Mugen…" Leone scolds him, "Especially with this kind of size…"

She approaches the window and tosses the ice cream away, outside, the container hits onto a stranger walking by, its contents spills over his head, he lets out a series of curses and swearing words out of his mouth. Leone spectates with shock, as she slowly withdraws back inside and closes the window softly.

"What happened?" Mugen asked her.

She just responds to him with a smile.

"Noooooothhing…" Leone said sarcastically.

Mugen simply shrugged his shoulders as he gets out of the chair and stretches and turn his body.

"I'll go make breakfast…you good with something heavy?" Mugen informed.

"I'm a lion, eating heavy is one of the downsides of being half-beast…" Leone chuckled.

Mugen simply laughs in response as he slowly heads back down towards the kitchen.

Leone looked around in the room, smiling. It has been months since her last brawl with a monster and it took out a lot in her, she stretches her arms wide and rotates her right arm, warming up before heading towards the shower.

"Times sure flies fast…" Leone said softly to herself, as she heads inside the shower.

It was an hour, Leone finally steps out of the shower and heads down to the kitchen, inside, Mugen continues to cook up some eggs and thin pieces of meat, placing them all on a bowl full of fried rice and starts to place them on the table. Leone heads towards the refrigerator and pulls out another energy drink, she pokes a hole on the top and starts engulfing its contents, Mugen sips on a mug full of hot chocolate, he hands an envelope to Leone, catching her attention.

"This came in during your shower…" Mugen informed her.

She nodded as she opens the envelope, she opens the folded paper and starts to read the handwritten message in the paper, as she reads the final paragraph, she made a smile.

"Do you get sea sick?" she asked Mugen as he dines on his bowl.

"Not much…why?" he asked, his mouth full of rice.

Leone places the paper down and picks up her bowl and a chopstick, she takes on a bite on her food and chews in it faster than Mugen can.

"We have a little event to go too…" Leone responded, as she continues to dine on her bowl.

* * *

 _(Somewhere in an Unnamed Village)_

In a small house in a snowy village, the room is as simple as any normal house would have, a shelves full of books, a small table with a candle on it, and several other stuff decorated around. A girl yawns as she wakes up from the bed she is sleeping on, she wears a normal house blouse, her pink hair flowing straight, she looks as the sun is slowly sparking out of the window, as she starts to see things clearly, she sees a Danger-Beast makeshift head right next towards her, its scary features made her scream as she starts to panic and fall out of bed. Right next to the door, Tatsumi falls to his knees, cannot hold on his uncontrollable laughter, the girl raises her head up and gently pushes herself of the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" she screamed.

"Good morning, Mine, you were sleeping peacefully, thought I might help you wake up…" Tatsumi replies with an innocent tone, but his blushing cheeks immediately gave it away.

" _How's the nightmare?_ " the voice of Incursio laughs out hard.

Tatsumi and the voice of Incursio continues to laugh uncontrollably, not noticing a embarrassed and angry Mine glaring back at them with teary eyes, she immediately gets up on the floor, approaches and grabs the Danger-Beast skull and rushes towards Tatsumi. She whacks the skull directly at Tatsumi, suddenly stopping them both from laughing, he immediately stands up and desperately tries to escape, but Mine leaps over him and continues whacking him over and over, while yelling out one word over and over with such hyper energy.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!"

Tatsumi covers his face with his arms, defending himself against a girl who's whacking him for a cruel prank, Mine glares at Tatsumi, still continuing whacking him with the skull.

An hour has passed since the two bickered, the two of them are sitting, eating their breakfast, Mine holds her breath and behaves like an unpleased, angry kid. Tatsumi has a black eye over his left, the snickering of Incursio fills the air, Tatsumi tries to make eye contact with Mine, but she turns her head away, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Come on Mine, I said I was sorry…" Tatsumi said.

"Hmmph!" Mine exhales and ignores him once more, Tatsumi lets out a sigh.

"Ohh fine, what do you want in return?" Tatsumi places his arm on the table his face leaning on his fist.

"Hmmm…get me the best crepe in the Capital then?" Mine's expression suddenly changes to her innocent/sinful usual expression.

" _Don't do it kid!_ " Incursio denies of her requests " _The last time she asked for something, we didn't have enough money to fill our stomachs up!_ "

"Buy me, or you'll never be forgiven…" Mine makes a smirk, a bargain that put Tatsumi in the corner.

"Fuck it, we'll be heading to the Capital anyway…So yeah, I'll get you your crepe…" Tatsumi responds weakly.

"Ohh? It's today already?" Mine looks at him, confused.

"Sure is..." Tatsumi replies, smiling.

Tatsumi opens a letter from his hands and hands it over to Mine, who read the words written down it it, she chuckled softly, the letter that was sent to them came from none other than a friend of theirs, Akame.

* * *

 _(Back in the Capital)_

It was night, floating on the waters of the Great Canals lies the great ship Ryuusen, among the biggest ships around the Capital, it is famous for having a dragon-shaped design on front of the ship. Atop of the great ship's deck, thousands of Revolutionary soldiers socialize and bond with one another, a social gathering is held tonight, Leone and Mugen simply hang on the side of the deck, Leone, as always is drinking on a mug full of beer, Mugen can only smile awkwardly as he watches everyone enjoying the night. Leone throws the mug out from the boat as it falls into the water. She looks around at the people around her and notices someone waving back at them.

"Ohh! Boss!" Leone waves back energetically.

"Yo!" Najenda responds back.

"Did you bring me any souvenirs this time?" Leone joked.

"Now that you mentioned that I did…" Najenda responded calmly.

She grins as her left eye is twitching, and her mechanical hand starts to twitch along with her eye, giving Leone a bad feeling of what is about to happen, something similar to déjà vu.

"Umm…Boss?" Leone stuttered.

"I heard complaints from SOOO many people that you are drinking too much in a bar and continuously swindle people of their pocket change…" Najenda raises her twitching hand.

This is like déjà vu, and Leone can only respond to one thing, just as she did a long time ago.

"Shit…" Leone thought.

She immediately run fast, as far as she can, but since she is on a big boat, the distance is limited, all the better for Najenda to shoot her fist as it latches onto Leone, Leone falls and panics as she is reeled back towards Leone.

"This is the day of the New Kingdom, dear Leone, you should really change your habit for the greater good…" Najenda teases, making Leone panic more.

"Okay, okay I got it! Just stop the reeling!" Leone stuttered loudly.

Najenda did as she pleads, she releases her grip of her and notices Mugen just leaing on the side of the boat, she smiles as she greets him.

"Evening Mugen…" she greeted him politely.

"Good evening to you as well, Ms. Najenda" Mugen gretted back formally.

She pats him on the back as she pushes one cigarette out of a small box and places it in her mouth. Mugen simply grabs a match out of his pocket and lights it up with the help of the boat's wood, she bids him thanks as he lights the cigarette up, she exhales some smoke.

"I'd heard that you let Leone live with you nowadays, how's t like living with her?" Najenda asked him, smirking.

"She may bring a lot of booze in nowadays, but its nice having her around honestly…" Mugen replies with honest words.

"That's good to hear…" Najenda responded, as she continues to inhale and exhaling smoke.

A large figure suddenly flies above them, it slowly plans to land on the ship, it transformed into Tatsumi as Mine leaps off him.

"Next time, we ride on horses…" Mine teases.

"I'm faster than any damn horses woman…" Tatsumi retorts in a friendly manner.

"Like hell if you're even faster than a slow pig…." Mine teases him continuously.

Leone, Najenda and Mugen simply watches them from afar.

"Guess they're still onto each other…" Mugen chuckled, seeing them bickering in lover-terms.

"Guess they are…" Leone responded, siding with Mugen on this one.

Leone turns her attention away, she notices three people approaching them, she immediately recongnizes one of them.

"Ohh? Akame, came back already?' Leone said joyfully as she wraps her arm around at her close friend.

"Hello Leone…" Akame replies calmly, smiling after being hugged by Leone.

Wave and Najenda smiles at each other as they shook hands.

"What took you guys so long?" Najenda asked, "Didn't you guys go ahead and get Kiva-sama while I go ahead on this ship?"

"We did…" Kurome answered to her as she licks on shaved ice flavored with strawberry fillings, "But he and Julius argued like babies on which route is the shortcut to the Canals, but in the end both of them were wrong and the five of us end up lost…"

"You had to answer…" Wave gives her a stern look, she gives one back at him.

"If you haven't argued at each other and even read the damn map, we could have gone here earlier…" Kurome argued.

At the center of the deck, surrounded by Revolutionary representatives, several leaders from foreign countries, Akame, Leone, Tatsumi, Mugen, Mine, Najenda, Wave, Kurome, Julius, nearly everyone who has been through the war that would decide the fate of the Empire and the war against the madman named Razentas. Kiva stands at the center, with a glass of champagne on her hand. She starts to speak among them all.

"It has been months, days spend to recover what this country has lost and rebuild it to its core and idea, on the road to make thing right, we have lost a lot along the way, certain lose, losing your comrades at arms, your friends who stand with you, even losing your families in the process, risking it all to rebuild the Country just how it should be thousands of years ago."

She raises the glass of champagne high.

"But tonight, it I the time we celebrate, for everything we give up for has finally come into reality, the New Kingdom is born, peace is once again restored, forging an alliance with the Country we have waged our war on, aiding those who has lost so much during the road to making this dream a reality, and my last act as being Empress of this Country, no, my last act as the last descendent of the Emperor's bloodline, this Country should not be ruled by the hands of one ruler, but a group of wise men who could contribute to one another in serving this Country well, tonight we celebrate, here's to the New Kingdom!"

Everyone present on the deck raises their glasses, weapons, and their fists and cheer at the end of Kiva's speech, they dance, they drink, they bond, alas, the New Kingdom is finally born, Wave and Tatsumi hang around, talking to one another, just as Kurome speaks with Mizumi, Najenda and Mine scolds Julius, who is scratching the back of his head, still not forgiven after arguing with Wave over the directions.

"Peaceful…isn't it?" Akame copliments at the scene, where everyone has gotten along.

"Sure is…" Leone responded.

Leone, Akame, and Mugen simply watches everyone having the time of their lives, enjoying on how far they have gone. Mugen smiles, seeing he has become part of a bigger thing than he realized.

"So what's going to happen now?" Mugen asked them.

Akame gives him a puzzled look, also wondering the same thing.

"I also don't know…" Akame responded weakly.

Noticing the two of them, Leone smiles as she wraps her arm around her two favorite people, Mugen blushes, still trying to get used to being hugged next to Leone's breasts, Akame on the other hand simply didn't react, being used to it already.

"As far as I know, we'll just be living on our peaceful lives…no more bad stuff going to happen to us…"Leone said to them both, alsmost sound like she became a wiseman of some sort.

"But this is what I do know…" she hugs them both tightly, smiling with her heart's contents, "This is an ending I would love to relive over…"

Akame nodded in response, smiling as she likes the same idea, Mugen smiles as well.

"So what do you think?" Leone asked Mugen.

Mugen made a long pause, thinking through, remembering of how it all began, how it all went through, and how it all ended, he chuckled and replies to her.

'If this is how things have happened, I am damn glad I have become part of it…".

Leone smiles at Mugen's answer, the three of them start to enjoy the night. The night where everything is calm, peaceful and bright.

 _They all celebrate and enjoy the night, without what they have give in the war, of what they have been through, this night wouldn't even have existed. But it did, thanks to how an act of kindness of one man who saved someone from the streets has become the bigger plot to a lighter path, a path which is more preferable, Night Raid is no longer seen as the dark group of assassins as the Empire once saw of them, they have become the light that gave people hope in the New Kingdom, and with a night like this, Leone has no complaints about it._

* * *

 **Epilogue+BONUS: Coming Soon, so please share the love XDXD**


	29. Epilogue

_**Epilogue Chapter is here fellow readers, please like, share, and post reviews and comments of the story, it is a great honor in writing this story and I am proud that the story turns out as I hoped it is, thank you guys for reading Leone's Roar: Kill the Sins, from me, NEW-AGE-DRAGON *GRRRAAARRRGGGHH!***_

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

The cell was huge for a human, 15 feet wide and 13 feet in height, surrounded by huge crossbows, loaded with pure steel-forged harpoons made to kill extremely large Danger-Beasts, but inside, they were keeping no beasts, just a beast of a man, in the center, a man is chained up like an animal, several metal spikes are impaled to his legs, 2 extremely large metal locks engulfs his entire arms and are bolted and forged onto the iron ground, his neck is covered with a black, spikey collar, connected to several chains that are pinned to random areas on the ground, as if this inhumane locks weren't even enough, half of his face is covered by a beastly iron muzzle, originally built for large gorilla-like Danger-Beasts.

Several armed soldiers quickly rushes inside his cell, four of them raises their guns and aimed at the chained man, making sure he doesn't break out, even if he tries. The other two guards, brought up a makeshift letter holder and places it a feet near the chained man, the guards opened the letter and places it on the base of the holder.

"We give you 5 minutes to read the letter…" one of the guards reported.

They immediately head out of the cell, the caged, chained man glares at the letter, to his surprise, it is for him, peaking his curiosity, he reads the handwritten contents on the paper.

' _Heya, it has been months since hearing from ya, but then again, if ever they let your arms free, you'll probably just tear them apart, paranoid suckers are they? Hahaha_

 _It has been months, things calm down here since you came breaking in and bashing people's skulls apart and ripping 'em limb from limb, even I got the calm days I wanted, I am being honest when writing this to ya, I miss you, you foreign mutt, you actually gave me a good fight. I actually enjoyed it as much as you do, even though you attacked my friends and family just to get my damn attention, it was worth trying to tear you apart, even if we both lost a lot just to settle one last score, at least I got back of what I lost._

 _So if you EVER even break out of prison and come looking for me for payback? I'll still be the winner and I'll tear up your limbs apart, good luck with your life…_

 _From the lion that kicked your fucking ass; Leone'_

The chained man lets out a humorous laugh, he enjoyed what he just read on the letter.

"If only I can break out of here, Leone…" Bain spoke underneath the muzzle around his face, "However, it seems we are both disappointed…we would never get another fight…"

One of the guards enters back in, seeing the letter, he was about to take it away.

"What will you do to that letter? If I may ask…" Bain growled.

"If they have no significance or meaning to the inmates, regulations say we should dispose of it…" the guard replied with fear in his voice.

Bain lets out a beastly growl as he exhales thick air out of his muzzle, like how a bull breathes 'steam-like' air out of its nose.

"Let me keep it, put it on my pocket…" Bain demanded.

Paranoid and afraid, the guard folds the paper and places it on his right pocket, he immediately grabs the makeshift letter holder and rushes out of the cell.

"I'll keep it as a remembrance, from the lion that defeated the wolf…" he chuckled softly.

All Bain can do throughout his time here, is sleep, eat, repeat, and dream of how things turned out when he first set foot on the Country, where he encountered the only fighter who has ever defeated him in a bare-knuckle brawl.

"Enjoy the calm life, Lion, enjoy the calm life..."

Knowing the fact that he'll be forever stuck in this animal of a cage, Bain can only do the one thing the world will foreveer remember he is, he howled loud, like a wolf howling to the moonlight.


	30. FMA Ending (JUST for FUN)

**_Author's Note: Okay, so umm….here's the thing, my friend and I had a bet one time, if he wins the bet, he has to buy me a bucket of chicken from KFC, but if he wins, I have to make this fan-fiction version of an anime using the current story I am working on, since he knew how much that would drive me CRAZY!, I can't tell you guys of how did the bet go or why did we bet, However, he won the bet, so I have to do this, sorry guys, just notice, this is not connected to the story, this is just made for fun, no SPOILERS of the sorry is mentioned, please like, add to favorite and follow, from me NEW-AGE-DRAGON *skreeeeoooonnnnggg*_**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG, ALL RIGHTS GOES TO ITS RESPECTIVE COMPOSER, AND YES, HE CHOSE FMA Opening…Hope you guys enjoyed the story, please share and post reviews^^**

* * *

(Shunkan Sentimental: AgK Fan-version.)

Original ending music of: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood

(* _Instrumental_ *)

Scene: The whole field is covered in blue flames, atop of the field lay the teigus: the keyblades of Incursio, the keyblades of Grand Chariot, Murasame, Yatsufusfa, Mastema, Pumpkin, and Lionel all scattered on the ground, covered with bloodstain and dirt. Atop of it all is the torned flag of Night Raid.

( _Kawashita hazo no nai yakusoku ga Kyou mo_ )

Scene: Leone stands on a street, wet from the rain pouring down at her, glaring at the 'Alpha Wolf', Bain.

( _bokura no mirai wo ubaou to suru_ \- *instrumental*)

Scene: Bain glares back at Leone with a smug on his face as he throws the two people he's choking and charges at Leone, who charges back at him and leaps and getting ready to pounce at one another.

( _Hoshigatte ita mono wo te ni shite mo Sunao ni_ )

Scene: Akame walks on the darkness, below is a 'mirror' like terrain, with the apparition of her sister, Kurome as well as the children who became assassins appear behind her, all suddenly disappears as Hecate draws out his teigu and charges directly at Akame, who draws out her new katana-like teigu.

( _umaku waraenai no wa naze darou_ )

Scene: In the fields, Tatsumi, in his dragon form, lunges at the bone-clad armored Kuwinda who attempts to crack his spine-covered whip-like teigus directly at Mine, to which Tatsumi intervenes and takes the attacks that sends him crashing to the ground.

( _Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai ja nai_ )

Scenes: The ghostly apparitions of Night Raid appear in front of Night Raid' faction flag, before the flag is set ablazed. Thousands of dark silhouette that resembles hands start to climb from out of hell and making its way to the Capital, engulfing everything into darkness.

( _Itami ga unda kakera de_ \- *drum instrumental*)

Within the darkness, a weak light starts to glow faintly, the right hand of Akame, the right hand of Wave in his Grand Chariot armor, Mine's right hand, Tatsumi's dragon claws, and Leone's right paws reach for the light as it glows brighter as they reach for it.

( _Donna shunkan datte unmei date-Hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta_ )

Scene: Tatsumi transform into his dragon-form and tackles Kuwinda, just as Akame clashes her sword with Hecate and backing him off, Wave dives down with Grand Fall Flugel, sending armed mercenaries flying, at the dust Mugen charges with the modified Aldramech on his right arm and striking a thunder-powered punch right at Bain, who catches his punch and throws him away, just as he goes head-on towards Leone.

( _Genkai datte konnan date Akirametakunai yo-Kono mama hanasanai de_ )

Scene: Leone charge punches at Bain, sending him tumbling, but immediately gets back up and delivers a series of heavy punches directly at Leone, who retaliates with equal punishment, after punching each other, Bain grabs hold on Leone and throws her, but at the same time, kicks him that sends him backing away.

( _Kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori- Koko ni aru kara_ )

Scene: Leone lands right next to Mugen, they both got back up together, joined by Akame, Tatsumi, and Wave, they all jump towards their opponents, Akame clashes her sword at Hecate, Wave and Tatsumi downed Kuwinda, Mugen punches to the ground, creating a thunderous explosion, just as Leone and Bain ram at each other, their fist about to collide to each other's faces.

(*Instrumental*)

As the fires that cover the terrain starts to extinguish, Leone, Akame, Tatsumi, Wave, Mine, Kurome, Mugen, and the rest waked into the rising sun over the horizon.


End file.
